


With What We Once Had (Con lo que una vez tuvimos.)

by AnneKatsuforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O themes, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Depression, Divorce AU, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More characters to be added, More tags to be added, Mutual Pining, Omegaverse, Past Mpreg, Pining, Post-Divorce, Quite a lot of it, Self Harm through Reckless Behaviour, Self-Destruction, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, fear to abandonment, heat cicles, mental illnes, reckless behaviour, they´re getting there
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 125,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneKatsuforov/pseuds/AnneKatsuforov
Summary: Algunas veces, cuando las cosas se vuelven amargo final, es mucho más fácil olvidar y continuar, en lugar de detenerse en ellos. No para Yuuri. para Yuuri, es muy pero muy difícil olvidar algo que lo dejo con un hijo.esta es otra historia de la talentosa magicalmirai, yo solo traduzco todo el crédito es para ella.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With What We Once Had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322560) by [MagicalMirai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMirai/pseuds/MagicalMirai). 



Septiembre 2, 2019, Hasetsu – primer cumpleaños de Mikaela Katsuki.

“feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños querido Mika, feliz cumpleaños a ti.” La calmada voz de Yuuri cantaba mientras Mika babeaba en su regazo, mirando con asombro el pequeño pastel de chocolate frente a él, complementado con algunas rosetas de glaseado y una sola vela. “quieres soplarla, Mika?” pregunto Yuuri y Mika balbuceo otra vez, como si entendiera. “vamos a soplarla juntos.” Yuuri formo sus labios en una pequeña “O” y soplo la vela, sonriendo suavemente mientras Mika reía, sus manos y brazos agitándose.

“el año se fue tan rápido.” Comento Hiroko. “feliz cumpleaños, Mika!” ella le dio un gran beso en la frente, sonriendo en deleite al infante mientras ella le entregaba un pequeño elefante relleno.

“feliz cumpleaños pequeño.” Sonrió Yuuri, acariciando la pequeña pelusa de pelo. “este año por tu cumpleaños dejare de fumar.” Ella bromeo amorosamente.

“realmente apreciare eso, Mari-nee.” Yuuri dijo afectuosamente mientras miraba a Mika chillar y apretar al pobre elefante. “y este último regalo es de parte del tío Peach.” Rio Yuuri, dándole a Mika un hámster relleno.

En el último año Yuuri había aprendido que Mika amaba absolutamente cualquier cosa suave y mullida, animales rellenos, mantas, cualquier cosa que el pudiera acariciar en su rostro y babear todo.

“él es tan gordito y tierno ahora! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Mika!” Yuuko le entrego a Yuuri una caja larga, que Yuuri pudo asumir estaba llena de juguetes rellenos y cosas suaves y quizás algunos suplementos para bebe. “las chicas escogieron estos, así que espero que le gusten. Ellas dicen que lo lamentan no haber llegado y Takeshi dijo que el pasaría para desearle un feliz cumpleaños una vez que cerrara la pista.”  
“estoy seguro de que los amara. Muchas gracias a todos.” Sollozo Yuuri con una cara feliz.

“tu podrás tener tu regalo cuando cumplas tres, Mika. Te enseñare como bailar.” Bromeo Minako, besando su frente. Lilia la fulmino con la mirada.

“discúlpame Minako, pero yo pienso que tienes algo de competencia.” Lilia sonrió y Minako rio.

“te vas a tele transportar para enseñarle?” resoplo Minako y bueno, Lilia realmente no pudo estar en desacuerdo con eso.

“uno nunca sabe, yo podría. Feliz cumpleaños, Mikaela.” Sonrió Lilia mientras le entregaba su regalo a Yuuri. él lo abrió, sacando cuidadosamente el papel de envolver para desenvolver unos crecederos de bebe y una mullida manta de mink para bebe.

“gracias, madame. Por venir al cumpleaños de Mika.” Dijo Yuuri calmadamente mientras Hiroko se levantaba y llevo el pastel a la cocina para cortarlo. Dándose cuenta de que necesitaban un momento a solas, Mari y Toshiya dejaron el salón, llevándose a yuuko con ellos. 

“realmente significa mucho para nosotros el que estés nosotros para celebrarlo.” Yuuri sonrió débilmente. “y gracias especialmente por estar aquí cuando más necesitaba a alguien.” Suspiro Yuuri.

“como has estado llevándolo?” pregunto Lilia mientras Yuuri gentilmente jugaba con las suaves hebras del cabello de Mika y sus mejillas regordetas.  
“para ser honesto, embarazarme de Mika y darlo a luz literalmente fue la peor parte de mi vida. Fue un tiempo tan estresante, pero él ha resultado ser mi más grande dicha por el último año. Vale la pena cada onza de dificultas si me lo pregunta. Sin embargo, ¿ahora? Bastante bien. Mamá ha sido de gran ayuda, algunas veces me siento terrible de depender de ella, pero ella siempre me asegura que no es ningún problema.” Rio, haciendo saltar a Mika en su regazo.

“es un placer Yuuri, algunas veces desaparecer puede ser un poco doloroso en casa, pero vale la pena para ver a Mika. Me alegra que todos ustedes estén bien. ¿Puedo?” Pregunto Lilia, sosteniendo sus brazos, con una cara gentil. Yuuri se levantó le entrego a Mika a ella para que lo acunara.

“Mika se va a quedar en casa cuando estés compitiendo? Tu primera competencia es en octubre, ¿verdad?” Yuuri asistió.

“Mika vendrá conmigo a las competencias. Como madre responsable tengo que asegurarme de que Mika obtenga la atención que necesita y que nos unamos bien. Así que tome la decisión de llevarlo conmigo. Ya le conseguí unos audífonos canceladores de sonido, así que el estará seguro. Para ser honesto estaba un poco preocupado al principio porque él es tan pequeño pero el GP me aseguro que mientras el utilizara audífonos canceladores de sonido él estaría bien.”

Explico Yuuri mientras miraba a Lilia sostenerlo con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro mientras Mika continuaba mascando y babeando la oreja del elefante. La dentición debe ser difícil, pensó Yuuri, mientras el recordaba a su pobre hijo llorando histérico la semana pasada sin razón más que la salida de los dientes frontales.

“además, Stephane dijo que a él no le importaría cargarlo mientras yo patino o ayudarme a cuidarlo mientras yo este ocupado, así que yo pienso que estará bien.” Yuuri continuo antes de recordar algo más. “Oh y, además, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle por coreografiar mi programa libre. Gracias madame. Me tomo un tiempo hacerlo bien, pero pienso que es perfecto.” Suspiro contento. La atmosfera era cálida, amorosa y llena de alegría. Incluso si algo estaba perdido, Yuuri se sentía tan lleno con Mika, como si el vacío en su corazón hubiera sido llenado.

“pero nadie más sabe que tienes un hijo, ¿no? Solo nosotros y Phichit” Yuuri se encogió ante la observación, pero ella tenía mucha, mucha razón. Nadie supo que él se embarazo, y menos que había dado a luz. Esa información permanecía entre los amigos y familiares más cercanos de Yuuri en Hasetsu, Lilia y Phichit. Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“no, así que supongo que tendré que prepararme para las preguntas. Demasiadas preguntas. Después de todo, todos aun piensan que estoy muerto o desaparecido; nadie me ha visto por un año y medio. De pronto volveré con un nuevo entrenador y un bebe.” Yuuri casi rio ante cuan… bizarra era toda la situación. Yuuri le había hecho jurar a Lilia el guardar el secreto; nadie sabría sobre Mika y ella no le diría de el a ni un alma.

“estarás bien. ¿Cómo está tu programa corto? Stephane es un gran coreógrafo así que no puedo esperar para verlo.”

“Oh, eso es genial también. Stephane estaba dudoso al principio con que lo eligiera al principio, pero elegí algo que reflejaba perfectamente mi vida. Fue una gran decisión, es perfecto.” Stephane Lambiel – medallista olímpico de plata retirado, ex campeón europeo y mundial, y ahora, un entrenador y coreógrafo que actualmente residía en Hasetsu, Japón.

“me alegra oír eso. Hablando de él, ¿dónde está Stephane?” pregunto Lilia mientras ella miraba alrededor por el desaparecido entrenador.

“Oh, el volvió a suiza por el momento, él pensó que desde que soy el único al que está entrenando, él puede quedarse aquí por ahora. Así que él está resolviendo algunas cosas.” Explico Yuuri, y en ese momento, Hiroko salió de la cocina con el pastel cortado, Minako la seguía con los platos.

“tenemos pastel! ¿Quién quiere?” pregunto Mari mientras salía también de la cocina.

“no hay duda de que Mika querrá un poco” Yuuri sonrió con afecto mientras Lilia se lo entregaba a Yuuri. “como están tus dientes, bebe? ¿Aun te molestan?” Mika gorgoteo, babeando la camiseta de Yuuri. riendo, Yuuri limpio su boca. “estoy seguro que algo de pastel relajara algo tus pobres dientes, bebe.” Yuuri tomo un pequeño pedacito de pastel en una pequeña cuchara y alentó a Mika a abrir su boca. “Ahh-“ Yuuri alimento con la cuchara a Mika con el pequeño pedacito de pastel antes de tomar un bocado para el mismo del suave, pastel de cobertura de chocolate.

“Mmh. Ha pasado un tiempo en el que me permití tomar un buen pedazo de pastel. Estoy seguro de que a Stephane no le importara.” Rio Yuuri mientras tragaba, tomando otro poco para Mika.

“creo que sabrás que le importa cuando comiences a tener esa barriga que tienes fuera de temporada.” Se burló mari, riendo mientras miraba a Yuuri balbucear.}

“E-eso no pasara.!” Protesto Yuuri y Hiroko rio ante la pequeña pelea entre Mari y Yuuri. “además, no tengo que permitirlo tan seguido.” El soltó con un resoplido antes de devolver su atención a Lilia. “cuando vuela a casa, Madame?” preguntó Yuuri.

“mañana en la noche, mi vuelo sale justo a las ocho en punto. ¿Porque lo preguntas?”

“me estaba preguntando si quisiera algo de compañía para ir al aeropuerto?” Lilia sonrió ante la sugerencia.

“eso sería genial, Yuuri.” Yuuri lucia aliviado por la respuesta mientras el continuaba alimentando a Mika con el ultimo pedacito de su pastel. Inmediatamente después de tragar el ultimo pedacito, Mika bostezo.

“estas cansado, bebe?” Mika refunfuño, cerrando sus ojos y Yuuri besaba su frente, levantándose para mecerlo suavemente. “les molesta si pongo a Mika en la cama? Volveré a bajar.” Dijo Yuuri, yendo hacia la puerta.

“buenas noches, Mika!”

“buena noche, pequeño!”

“duerme bien, Mika.”

“buenas noches, Mikaela.” Mika arrullo, gruño y gorgoteo ante la mención de su nombre y el sonreí débilmente, sus dientes frontales recién asomándose.

“vamos, vamos a meterte a la cama, bebe.” Yuuri cerró la puerta del salón y subió la escalera, llegando a la gran sala de banquetes – convertida – dormitorio, donde Yuuri y Mika se habían acomodado para tener mayor espacio. Yuuri entro en el dormitorio y acomodo a Mika en su cuna, cubriéndolo con una manta.

“buenas noches, bebe. Mami te ama, tía Mari te ama, oba-chan te ama, oji-san te ama. Todos te aman, Mika. Buenas noches.” Yuuri se inclinó en el borde de la cuna y beso su frente. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, su mano a través de la barandilla mientras Mika sujetaba su dedo, unos pequeño y gorditos dedos envueltos en sí mismos alrededor del dedo índice de Yuuri.

Mientras miraba como su hijo caía dormido lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. El apretó sus dientes, dejando las lágrimas de lado mientras sonreía con cansancio, limpiando sus lágrimas con su mano libre. El miro alrededor de la gran habitación, el ropero de la izquierda ocupado con las cosas de bebe de Mika, el ropero de la derecha con las suyas. Había un escritorio en la esquina que había movido desde su antigua habitación y varias fotos de bebe de Mika. En el medio de la habitación había una cama doble. Donde una vez dos personas sentaron.

Cuando Mika cayo dormido, Yuuri gentilmente libero su dedo, besando la mano gordita.

“buenas noches, solnyshko.” Y Yuuri se levantó, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta mientras dejaba la habitación.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, Mika y Stephane están en camino al Skate América. Yuuri habla sobre sus pensamientos, pero eso es solo la punta del iceberg

“Mamá? Nos vamos ahora.” Yuuri se detuvo en la entrada del onsen, Mika en un brazo y su maleta es su mano libre. Stephane se detuvo un poco más lejos de la entrada, esperando que Yuuri terminara de despedirse.

“espera, ya voy!” Hiroko salió por la entrada para despedir a Yuuri, dándole a su hijo un gran beso en frente antes de darle un beso a Mika. 

“patina bien y vuelve a casa a salvo. Papá dice adiós, pero él está ocupado por el momento.” Sonrió Hiroko, dándole un rápido apretón a las mejillas gorditas de Mika.

“dile a papá que nosotros también decimos adiós.” Yuuri sonrió de vuelta, gentilmente balanceando a Mika en su brazo mientras él se dormía en el hombro de Yuuri. “nos vemos, Mari!” el llamo dentro del onsen, junto a Hiroko, esperando una respuesta.

“adiós, pequeño! Nos vemos – vuelve a casa a salvo y gana una medalla por nosotros.” Respondió ella desde el pasillo, su cabeza se asomaba detrás de una puerta.

“lo haremos. Estaremos de regreso en casa una semana antes de mi próxima competencia.” Rio Yuuri ligeramente mientras veía la cabeza de Mari desaparecer de vuelta dentro del cuarto.

“Mika estará bien con volar tan seguido?” pregunto Hiroko preocupada, era bien sabido que Yuuri como patinador estaría volando muy seguido.

“si. El doctor me dio el visto bueno. Pero si alguna vez esta exhausto y cansado y eso realmente lo está afectando entonces tendría que quedarse en casa. Aunque mientras tanto, me gustaría tenerlo cerca.” Explico Yuuri mientras acariciaba la espalda del durmiente Mika.

“bien. Llámame si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa.” Hiroko soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras Yuuri se colgaba el bolso de bebe de Mika en el hombro.

“lo hare, no te preocupes. Pronto estaré en casa. Adiós mamá.” Yuuri le dio un último gran abrazo antes de irse.

“adiós.” Hiroko cerro a puerta detrás de Yuuri.

“listo?” pregunto Stephane mientras abría la puerta del taxi para Yuuri.

“si.” Yuuri subió al taxi, asegurando a Mika dentro de la silla para auto del taxi. “puse el portabebés de Mika en maletero por si acaso?” pregunto Yuuri, incapaz de recordar si es que lo había cargado dentro del maletero.

“si, allí esta. A pesar de que pienso que no lo necesitaras realmente, taxi al aeropuerto, taxi desde el aeropuerto, dos minutos caminando desde la pista… aunque supongo que lo necesitaras en el aeropuerto.” Explico Stephane con una risa suave.

“tienes razón. Aunque prefiero tenerlo por si acaso, como dijiste, para pasar por el aeropuerto.” Rio Yuuri, llevando su mano a la cabeza de Mika, acariciando suavemente su cabello.

\------------------------------------------------- 

A medio camino en el viaje en auto Mika comenzó a moverse, dejando salir pequeños gruñidos y murmullos mientras agitaba sus manos.  
“está bien, bebe.” Permitió que Mika afirmara su dedo, sus pequeños dedos se clavaron en la carne del dedo de Yuuri. el corazón de Yuuri desbordaba con amor. Este bebe que llevo nueve meses como madre soltera. El dio a luz a Mika después de sufrir un trauma emocional y este bebe solo le dio mucha más vida de la que una vez perdió. Yuuri sonrió mientras Mika lloraba bajito, parte fatiga y parte frustración.

“Shh, shh. Vamos a salir pronto.” Sonrió Yuuri, permitiendo que Mika tomara pequeñas mordidas de su dedo. Parte de la frustración de Mika era la dentición. Sus dientes de abajo estaban comenzando a aparecer, y Yuuri pensaba que eso debía ser doloroso. De un bolsillo de afuera del bolso de bebe Yuuri saco un aro de silicona para dentición. “aquí, bebe. Muerde esto.” Yuuri uso el juguete para gentilmente alentar a Mika a separar sus labios, quien eventualmente tomo el juguete en sus pequeñas manos, su llanto se fue calmando.

Pronto, ellos llegaron al aeropuerto. Yuuri salió del taxi y saco a Mika de la silla para auto, colgando el bolso de bebe en su hombre mientras Stephane tomaba sus maletas.

“van a haber muchas preguntas, lo sabes. ¿Estás listo?” pregunto Stephane mientras cerraba el maletero del taxi. El saco el portabebés, permitiendo que asegurara a Mika adentro.

“si. Estaré bien.” Yuuri trato de tomar su maleta en su mano, así como también el portabebés, pero Stephane no lo permitió. “solo podría ignorarlos, ¿verdad?” pregunto Yuuri, de pronto se sintió un poco enfermo.

“déjame tomar eso. Enfócate en Mika.” Dijo Stephane, tomando la maleta de Yuuri de su toda-pero-libre mano.

“si entrenador.” Rio Yuuri, permitiendo que Stephane tomara su equipaje mientras él llevaba el portabebés de Mika con una mano, y el bolso de bebe en la otra.

“puedes ignorarlos si quieres, o puedo decirles que se vayan lejos, lo que quieras.” Sonrió Stephane mientras ellos se dirigían dentro del aeropuerto.

“solo quiero lo mejor para Mika…” Yuuri seguía a Stephane, bebe en una mano y un paso dentro del aeropuerto y Yuuri fue completamente bombardeado.

“patinador Katsuki, tiene algo que decir acerca de su repentina desaparición hace un año y medio?” la fuerte voz del reportero envió escalofríos por la espalda de Yuuri, repentinamente haciéndolo sentir nervioso y con comezón. El sintió la urgencia de rascarse la piel, sus uñas clavándose en sus brazos que sostenían el portabebés de Mika.

“Señor Katsuki, ¿quién es este bebe que actualmente sostiene?” Yuuri trago saliva, haciendo lo posible para no pensar en cierto padre mientras tragaba las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer. Su cabeza estaba comenzando a girar mientras Yuuri tomaba ondas respiraciones, calmando su palpitante corazón. “es su hijo? ¿Adoptado o no? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Es un niño o una niña?” pregunta tras pregunta hacían sentir a Yuuri como si se estuviera ahogando. Por una vez, solo por una vez en su vida, él quería guardarse algo para el mismo y solo para sí mismo sin que nadie averiguara nada. El solo quería que lo dejaran solo. ¿Por qué no podían enfocarse más en su vida profesional más que en su vida personal?

“solo sigue.” Le susurro Stephane mientras Yuuri trataba desesperadamente de detener el temblor de sus piernas. Su corazón pulsaba, sus dedos se enrollaban fuertemente en el asa del portabebés. Él podía sentir que lágrimas de ansiedad se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras mantenía sus piernas en movimientos. “está bien, sigue avanzando.”

“patinador Katsuki como se siente el volver a las competencias después de su divorcio?” eso golpeo un nervio. Un gran, gran nervio. Eso había sido un gran trauma emocional, nadie sabía que eso aún lo perseguía todas las noches y lo acosaba todos los días. Muchos eventos habían pasado en el último año y medio ellos golpearon y torturaron y rompieron su corazón y Yuuri no estaba seguro de que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar esa experiencia nunca jamás. El detuvo su camino, girándose con los dientes apretados.

“no tengo nada que decirte.” Expreso Yuuri con especial acento en “nada”. Pero ellos continuaban insistiendo.

“Stephane, que le hizo elegir el entrenar al patinador Katsuki?” esta vez, era el turno de Stephane de responder.

“estaba en la necesidad de tener un estudiante para entrenar y Yuuri estaba necesitando un mentor. Tan simple como eso.” Respondió Stephane, frio y sincero antes de girarse para guiar a Yuuri al mostrador de facturación.

“estas bien?” Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda, entregando el pasaporte de él y Mika sobre el mostrador, Stephane entrego también el suyo.

“S-sí. Sí, estoy bien.” Yuuri suspiro mientras miraba a Mika dormir.

“estas seguro?”

“si… estoy bien.” Yuuri mostro una extraña sonrisa mientras hacían el check in, permitiendo a Stephane poner sus cosas en la transportadora.

“su equipaje está completamente chequeado, así que sigan las señales de seguridad. Disfruten su vuelo.” Soltando un suspiro cansado, Yuuri y Stephane avanzaron a través de seguridad.

\------------------------------------ 

Yuuri se levantó, sosteniendo y tratando de calmar el llanto de Mika.

“Shh, está bien bebe, mami está aquí” el gentilmente balanceo a Mika en sus brazos mientras el acariciaba su cabeza bajo la suave tela del traje de su pijama de peluche. El pijama de peluche era café, en la espalda tenía una cola esponjosa, y la gorra tenia orejas y nariz de oso y las manos y los pies estaban decorados con las patas de oso, fue un regalo de Lilia. “está bien bebe, shh…” Yuuri callaba calmadamente a Mika mientras él se aferraba al hombro de Yuuri, empapando el hombro de su top deportivo de mangas largas. 

Eventualmente Mika se calmó, cayendo dormido en su hombro. Yuuri suspiro contento, presionando un beso en la frente de Mika.  
“él está bien?” pregunto Stephane, levantándose para tomar a un dormido Mika de Yuuri para permitirle a el estirarse.

Yuuri tomo a Mika de regreso con un calmado gracias, asegurándolo en el portabebés.

“si, está bien – yo pienso que solo está un poco cansado, además probablemente tenga dolor por la dentición.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente, sentándose junto a Stephane y acariciando gentilmente las suaves y gorditas mejillas de Mika mientras dejaba el portabebés junto a él.

“creo que ambos deberían acostarse temprano en la noche, especialmente tú.” Replico Stephane, acariciando el cabello de Yuuri. “es cansador, criar a un hijo como padre soltero.” Comento Stephane mientras Yuuri miraba a Mika.

“si, pero yo tengo mucha ayuda, de mis padres, de Mari-nee, de mis amigos y de ti también.” Yuuri sonrió contento. “así que yo creo que todo estará bien. Genial, para ser honesto. Supongo que me hubiera encantado tener a Víctor aquí también, pero supongo que solo debo aprender a vivir con el hecho que estoy por mi cuenta y que él nunca va a volver.” Yuuri miraba concentrado el piso mientras mordía su labio nerviosamente, obligándose a sí mismo el no llorar. El paso mucho tiempo llorando sobre algo, alguien, quien le mostro que no era merecedor de sus lágrimas.

“tu realmente nunca… hablas sobre eso, así que si en algún momento quieres… ya sabes, hablar sobre eso conmigo, soy todo oídos.” Stephane le ofreció amablemente, pero no permitiendo el empujar a Yuuri para que dijera algo más. “no es fácil hablar sobre eso, lo sé. Así que, si nunca te sientes listo para hablar acerca de eso, eso también está bien.”

“lo… lo sé, gracias, entrenador. Para ser honesto lo mantuve relativamente para mí mismo. Nunca hable sobre esto con nadie hasta que termine en el hospital, pero aun así no le hable mucho de esto a nadie.” Yuuri se sentía tan pequeño y vulnerable, aun ahora al borde de las lágrimas que el prometió a sí mismo no dejaría caer.

“yo sé que ustedes ya no están juntos, pero solo porque no duro, no quiere decir que tu amor significara nada.” Stephane ofreció mientras se levantaba, Yuuri tomando el portabebés de Mika mientras ellos avanzaban a la cola para abordar el vuelo.

“lo sé, pero solo… duele. Saber que gaste tan tiempo amando verdaderamente a alguien que sintió que yo no valía el esfuerzo para hacerlo funcionar conmigo. Solo me siento tan patético.” resoplo Yuuri mientras sus pases de abordar eran escaneados, tratando fuertemente el forzar abajo cualquier sentimiento que él tuviese.

Yuuri suspiro mientras continuaba gentilmente tocando la mejilla de Mika. “tal vez algún día… cuando duela menos y cuando me perdone a mí mismo voy a ser capaz de hablar sobre eso.”


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un artículo captura la atención de Víctor.  
> Yuuri patina su programa corto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cancion que patina Yuuri se llama Someone like you de Adele.
> 
> No la quise traducir porque significa mucho para mí, les recomiendo escucharla cuando Yuuri comience su rutina les dejo el link para que la escuchen ademas de que esta traducida (amo esta canción y por lo mismo no pude traducirla. sorry but not sorry :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bELi4XoFe6U

“El patinador Katsuki Yuuri finalmente reaparece bajo los reflectores después de desaparecer por un año y medio, con un hijo?” Víctor lee el encabezado del artículo en voz alta, captando la atención de Yurio.

“Katsuki Yuuri al parecer desapareció de la faz de la tierra después de su divorcio con su entrenador y compañero competidor Víctor Nikiforov, hasta hoy, él fue visto en el aeropuerto de Fukuoka en su camino a Lake Placid, New york por el Skate América. Katsuki al parecer está viajando con su nuevo entrenador, Stephane Lambiel, y… un bebe.” Víctor apretó los dientes mientras leía el resto del artículo.

“Necesitas superarlo. Y a ti mismo.” Comento Yurio con un chasquido de sus dientes, casi gruñendo, pero Víctor lo ignoro.

“Katsuki se reúsa a contestar cualquier pregunta sobre el otro padre del niño, edad, o incluso su nombre. Las especulaciones sobre el padre del niño a llevado a muchos fanáticos y simpatizantes a creer que Víctor Nikiforov podría ser el padre del niño, sin embargo, no ha hecho ninguna declaración a estas afirmaciones de todos modos.” El aliento de Víctor se detuvo. El comenzó a cuestionarse todo – Víctor tenia un hijo? tenia tantas, tantas preguntas. Víctor quería enviar un mensaje a Yuuri y preguntarle muchas cosas diferentes, pero entonces recordó.

Después del divorcio Yuuri corto todos los lazos. El elimino todas sus cuentas de redes sociales, se mudo de vuelta a Japón y cambio su numero de teléfono. Fue tan doloroso para Víctor el saber que Yuuri podía dejarlo ir tan fácilmente y eliminar el numero de Víctor sin siquiera haber pasado una semana de su separación. Víctor recordó la ultima vez que el trato de llamarlo por teléfono.

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

“El número que está marcando no está actualmente disponible. Por favor intente mas tarde.” Víctor estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa de ellos – la casa de él, tratando de llamar a Yuuri sin fin. Había pasado tres días desde la ultima vez que Víctor había oído de él – no mensajes de texto, no llamadas, no había vuelto a casa. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Víctor mientras el apretaba los dientes, sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos mientras el trataba de llamar a Yuuri una y otra y otra vez.

¿Pero una vez más que podía esperar? Nadie quería volver a casa con un… esposo… que le pidió el divorcio. Nadie quisiera llamar o enviar un mensaje a alguien que prometió un para siempre, solo para pedir el divorcio casi dos años y medio después. Nadie quisiera hablar con alguien tan… patético como lo era Víctor. arrojo su teléfono al suelo, el mensaje en el teléfono repitiéndose y repitiéndose una y otra vez como una grabadora rota.

\--------------------------------------------------- 

Víctor saco su cabeza lejos del recuerdo depresivo y cerro el articulo en su teléfono. Por primera vez en un año y medio Víctor estaba tan tentado a mirar las fotos de su boda.

Ellos solían mirarlas juntos en la noche, acostados en la cama – “este es el rostro que nunca quiero olvidar, tu, después de los votos.” “recuerdas esta, Vitya? ¿Cuándo casi manchaste de comida tu camisa?” sabes, aun no puedo creer que trataras de colar tus frijoles franceses dentro de mi plato en nuestro desayuno de bodas, Vitya.”

Dudosos dedos abrieron las fotos en su teléfono y su pulgar sobre el álbum “21 diciembre – El Amor De Mi Vida”. Recordaba que después de su divorció cada vez que se distraía o no se enfocaba durante el entrenamiento por culpa de Yuuri, Yakov lo hacía eliminar una foto para “superarlo”, por así decirlo.

Pero este álbum no pudo convérsense a sí mismo de eliminarlo. Este álbum contenía las fotos y video de su boda. Cada foto del traje de Yuuri en el marco de la puerta, hasta su primer beso como pareja casada. Él estaba por abrir el álbum cuando- “no te atrevas.” Gruño Yurio, como si él fuera un lector de mentes. “detente. La jodiste y es un año y medio tarde para notarlo. Así que asúmelo.” Y si, Yurio tenía un punto – Víctor la había jodido, y eso era lo que hacía todo mucho peor, mucho más insoportable. Todo este calvario hubiera sido mucho más fácil de superar si Yuuri se hubiera enamorado de él, pero por supuesto, nada en la vida es tan simple.

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Yuuri estaba en el último grupo para patinar. Salió de detrás de la cortina, con sus patines puesto y Mika en sus brazos siguiendo a Stephane y quedándose al marguen, esperando su turno para entrar al hielo a calentar. Mika actualmente estaba durmiendo, un pequeño gorro de lana en la cabeza, seguido de unas orejeras suaves. usaba otro pequeño traje de pijama mullido, uno blanco esta vez, con estilo de oso polar, con una colita suave y patitas de oso. Yuuri sostenía a Mika contra su hombro hasta el anuncio para el calentamiento de seis minutos.

Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda mientras Stephane tomaba a Mika de sus brazos, sosteniéndolo sobre su propio hombro mientras Yuuri presionaba un beso en la cabeza del bebe. Se alejó, se quitó los protectores de sus patines y dejándolos en la barrera de espuma antes de entrar al hielo. Se sintió raro. Yuuri no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de volver al hielo competitivo, el hielo que una vez contuvo muchos bellos recuerdos – recuerdos que se tornaron amargos. Para ser honesto, Yuuri… odiaba ese sentimiento. Casi despreciaba estar en el hielo. Es solo que contenía tantas connotaciones negativas que Yuuri no estaba seguro de si volvería a disfrutar el hielo otra vez.

Pero su única motivación fue Mika. el pisaba en este hielo y patinaba como si nada hubiera pasado, como si casi no lo odiara, solo por Mika. para mostrarle a Mika que Yuuri no solo era una típica madre omega, por eso era fuerte, poderoso y valiente. Yuuri paso los seis minutos patinando vueltas alrededor de la pista y haciendo saltos varios. Se cayó en un cuádruple salchow, pero eso no era gran problema.

Yuuri podía saltar todos los saltos cuádruples excepto el Axel. El incorporo cada quad al menos una vez en ambos su programa corto y el programa libre. Con excepción de un salto. Stephane le había prohibido a Yuuri saltar un cuádruple flip. Porque cuando ellos comenzaron a entrenar juntos cada vez que Yuuri trataba de hacer el flip, o caía, o lloraba o ambos. Era tal la carga emocional saltarlo que Stephane le había prohibido hacerlo, diciéndole a Yuuri que le ayudaría a sanar. Y Stephane tenía razón – estar en el hielo sería mucho más doloroso si ese salto estuviera constantemente en su mente.

Después de los seis minutos de calentamiento Yuuri salió del hielo y tomo a Mika devuelta a sus brazos mientras esperaba por su turno. Se sentó junto a Stephane, mirando con asombro a algunos de los otros seniors en el grupo. Para ser honesto, no estaba del todo familiarizado con muchos de los patinadores del Skate América, pero sabía que en la copa Rostelecom al menos estaría compitiendo con Minami Kenjirou y Phichit Chulanont. Estaba muy nervioso por ver a ambos patinadores, especialmente a Phichit. Ellos hablaban por teléfono y por mensajes, pero Yuuri no lo había visto cara a cara desde el Grand Prix Final… tres meses antes de su divorcio.

Pero eso no era lo que asustaba más a Yuuri. nada lo asustaba más que el Grand Prix final – no había duda que Yuri Plisetsky se ganaría un lugar, y con Yurio venia su entrenador, Víctor Nikiforov. Yuuri en realidad estaba muy entusiasmado de ver a Yurio una vez más pero solo esta pequeña pisca de ansiedad y culpa llenaban su estómago vacío ante el pensamiento de ver a Víctor. También no había duda acerca del hecho de que Yurio de seguro lo patearía en la cabeza por nunca haberlo contactado. ¿Pero cómo podía contactar a alguien tan cercano a Víctor?

Yuuri recordaba que en el día de su boda cuando tiro el ramo de flores, golpeo a Yurio en la cabeza. Yurio estaba enojado, pero secretamente sonrió mientras Yuuri y Víctor de reían de él. Yuuri desesperadamente deseaba volver a reír otra vez así. Bromear así otra vez. Yuuri desesperadamente deseaba amar así otra vez.

Después de veinte minutos de Yuuri mordiendo sus nervios finalmente era hora de que entrara al hielo. Levantándose Stephane tomo a Mika una vez más mientras Yuuri se quitaba los protectores de sus patines y se quitaba su chaqueta de entrenamiento.

“lo harás genial, Yuuri. vamos a ganar una medalla de oro.” Lo alentó Stephane, sosteniendo a Mika.

“si, entrenador.” La sonrisa de Yuuri fue feroz y determinada.

El traje de Yuuri tenía un top blanco con un corte en V desde en el frente y la espalda, piedras, cristales y plumas decoraban el corte. Los adornos recorren los pantalones negros del traje, cristales en espiral alrededor de su pierna. El traje brilló en el closet de trajes de Yuuri. el estaba tan orgulloso de eso. Este vestuario que diseño el mismo, lo dibujo todo desde cero y disfruto cada minuto de ver su fabricación.

Había muchos prototipos anteriores que se unieron a su closet de antiguos trajes, cada traje que había utilizado desde sus días de junior hasta hoy estaba guardado en ese closet. Solo tres trajes estaban guardados en otro closet. Tres trajes que una vez representaron su matrimonio, tres trajes que era pareja junto con el traje de su esp – ex esposo de la vez que ellos patinaron en la exhibición. Tres trajes que una vez representaron su vida entera nunca debían volver a ver la luz del día.

Yuuri avanzo en el hielo y tomo su posición inicial.

“I heard, that you're settled down,  
That you found a girl and you're, married now.  
I heard, that your dreams came true,  
I guess she gave you things,  
I didn't give to you.  
Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back,  
Or hide from the light.”

Yuuri se apartó de la multitud, cerrando sus ojos, ignoro a todos los que lo miraban excepto a su hijo. Esta canción… le recordaba a Víctor. La había elegido con la esperanza de ser capaz de dejarlo ir de una vez por todas en el hielo, mientras el hacia lo mejor. Stephane estaba renuente al principio, ciertamente esto podía herir aún más a Yuuri y sacarlo mucho de concentración. Pero Yuuri le había mostrado que necesitaba esto para continuar, para continuar con su vida. Necesitaba esto por Mika, no por Víctor, pero si por el mismo. Esta temporada era sobre él dejando ir.

“I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I  
Couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you be reminded that for me it isn't over…”

Algunas veces, cuando sostienes una cuerda con fuerza, tus manos se pueden quemar y doler. Se tornan rojas, se vuelve doloroso y después lastima. Lo mismo sucede cuando te aferras muy fuerte a una parte de tu pasado. Yuuri descubrió eso de la manera difícil. Pero es que solo era muy difícil el dejar ir a alguien a quien admiro por quince años, amo por tres y anhelado durante casi dos años. 

“Never mind I'll find someone like you…  
I wish nothing but the best,  
For you too, don't forget me.  
I beg, I'll remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead.  
Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead yeah.”

Yuuri se empujó a si mismo dentro de su primera combinación de saltos, un triple loop y triple toe. Aterrizo perfectamente en el filo de su cuchilla, sonriéndose a sí mismo. Se sentía tan bien aterrizar estos saltos. Yuuri pensó que no volvería a disfrutar patinar otra vez, pero se probó a si mismo que se equivocaba. Cuando Yuuri estaba a punto de renunciar a todo fue Lilia quien lo hizo quedarse. Lilia lo hizo seguir patinando y seguir bailando para probarse a sí mismo que podía vivir sin Víctor. Para mostrarle a Víctor de que estaba hecho.

“You know how the time flies,  
Only yesterday it was the time of our lives.  
We were born and raised,  
In a summer haze bound by the surprise,  
Of our glory days.”

La pista estaba en silencio, aparte del sonido de la música y el eco de las cuchillas de Yuuri. este año sus cuchillas eran rosa-oro. No pudo ser capaz de utilizar las cuchillas doradas que había utilizado por las pasadas cuatro o cinco temporadas, sin embargo, cuando Stephane sugirió cuchillas rosa-oro, Yuuri acepto, diciendo que sería agradable tener un cambio. Yuuri extendió sus muslos y empujo a su cuerpo dentro de un Ina Bauer, el elemento favorito de Yuuri. todos los otros elementos del patinaje que Yuuri alguna vez amo por Víctor fueron arruinados por él. Se encontró a si mismo casi llorando cuando salto un cuádruple flip, cuando hizo un giro Biellmann, cuando hizo un salto mariposa. Pero Yuuri no dejaría que Víctor destruyera la forma en la que hacia el Ina Bauer. Para Yuuri, el Ina Bauer era el elemento más importante en expresar sus emociones y ahora mismo, Yuuri lo necesitaba más que nunca.

“I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I  
Couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it.  
I hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over…”

Yuuri se lanzó dentro de un cuádruple salchow, el rugido del publico apenas golpeando los oídos de Yuuri mientras empujaba su pierna hacia atrás y arriba arqueando su espalda mientras el sostenía su cuchilla. Su cuerpo bellamente formado mientras el abarcaba un giro Biellmann. Lagrimas picaron en los ojos de Yuuri mientras instantáneamente recordaba la primera vez que hizo un Biellmann en frente de Víctor.

El giro, Víctor mirándolo desde un costado con una amorosa (si es que alguna vez se pudo llamar así) sonrisa. Mientras Yuuri daba un lento giro y bajaba su pierna, Víctor inmediatamente llego detrás de él, abrazándolo por la cintura. Yuuri recordaba el calor de esas grandes manos en su cintura, esas que una vez lo hicieron sentir tan seguro ahora lo hacían sentir vulnerable. “eso fue hermoso, Yuuri. podría mirarte por siempre…” Yuuri se burló de esas palabras. Por siempre su trasero. Ellos no pudieron tener tres años de matrimonio antes de que Víctor se cansara de él.

“Never mind I'll find someone like you…  
I wish nothing but the best for you too,  
Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead…”

Yuuri siempre se había jurado a si mismo protegerse de todos y de todo. Pero entonces llego Víctor. Víctor llego y destruyo todos sus muros de concreto con un martillo y saco a Yuuri de su concha. Yuuri solo ciegamente creyó en el y todos los días Yuuri se pateaba a sí mismo en los dientes por haber tan sido tan fácil de sacar.

“Nothing compares no worries or cares,  
Regrets and mistakes their memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet,  
This would taste…  
Never mind I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you.  
Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead…”

Lo que Yuuri odiaba más, es que, a pesar de todo, Yuuri aun amaba a Víctor. Yuuri aun lo amaba y no estaba seguro de que alguna vez lo dejaría de amar. ¿Pero cuál era el punto si él no amaba a Yuuri de vuelta? Era tal la puñalada en el corazón que Yuuri se enamorara de alguien que jugo con sus sentimientos como si fuera un piano. Aun si estaba enojado y frustrado, Yuuri se lanzó a si mismo dentro de un salto más – un triple Axel. Levantándose a sí mismo adelante, roto tres veces y media antes de aterrizar en el borde de su cuchilla, mentalmente alentándose a sí mismo. Su tasa de éxito era tan alta como por algunos de sus otros saltos, Así que aterrizar mientras estaba enojado y frustrado fue un logro seguro para Yuuri.

“Never mind I'll find someone like you.  
I wish nothing but the best for you too,  
Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead…”

La pierna libre de Yuuri se cruzó detrás de su tobillo de su pierna que giraba mientras se impulsó en un giro cerrado, ambos brazos sobre su cabeza mientras miraba el brillante techo de la arena. Sonrió, volviendo a traer sus pensamientos de vuelta a la multitud, de regreso a Mika. mientras tomaba su posición final, silenciosas lagrimas caían de sus mejillas mientras se inclinaba, varios juguetes de peluche caían del cielo, eran desde piezas de sushi, otras piezas de comida y… Makkachin. Miro a la caja con forma de Makkachin, sonriendo antes de darse cuenta que ya no era la caja de pañuelos que llevaba actualmente. Al parecer nunca sería capaz de escapar de la sombra de Víctor. 

Con un suspiro de derrota, el patino fuera del hielo y se volvió a poner los protectores de sus patines, inmediatamente tomando a un aun dormido Mika de los brazos de Stephane.

“Hola, bebe. Debes estar cansado.” Mika era la única cosa que hacía que Yuuri sonriera genuinamente. La forma en que sus mejillas se inflaban cuando dormía, la forma en la que tomaba el dedo de Yuuri, la forma en la que se aferraba al pecho poco desarrollado cuando tenía hambre. Todo acerca de este niño hacían sonreír al omega. Con un último vistazo a Mika, Yuuri se movió a la banca de Kiss and Cry y se sentó junto a Stephane, mirando la pantalla gigante.

“El puntaje para Katsuki Yuuri es de ciento cinco punto cuatro siete. Una nueva marca de la temporada.” Yuuri sonrió a penas. Por supuesto que era su mejor marca de la temporada, era su primera competencia de la temporada. Aun así, dejo salir un suspiro alegre mientras Stephane lo abrazaba.

“Eso fue genial, Yuuri. vamos a ver si podemos obtener un mejor puntaje la próxima vez.” Lo alentó Stephane mientras acariciaba el cabello de Yuuri. “buen trabajo.”

“Gracias, entrenador.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yuuri se sentó en la mesa de conferencias junto a Stephane. Mika dormido en el portabebés en la silla junto a él. estaba casi seguro de que cada una de las preguntas serian sobre su vida personal y absolutamente nada que ver con su patinaje.

“Recuerda, no tienes que contestarles. Si tú quieres, yo te ayudo a responderles.” Ofreció Stephane en silencio mientras veía a Yuuri actuar nervioso.

“Si por favor. Solo desearía que mantuvieran sus narices fuera de mi vida privada.” Bufo Yuuri.

“La primera pregunta es para el patinador Katsuki. ¿Cómo se siente sobre el regresar al hielo después de casi dos años?” Oh, pregunta bastante razonable para empezar, para la gran sorpresa de Yuuri.

“Umm… pensé que realmente tendría que luchar, pero al final, nada ha cambiado demasiado. Aun me siento en casa en el hielo. Como si finalmente pudiese ser yo mismo. Así que creo que siento que nada ha cambiado.” respondió Yuuri. que mentira. Había cambiado completamente. Ahora se sentía vulnerable en el hielo. Como si pudiese ser leído como un libro abierto. Pero Yuuri estaba trabajando en eso. Yuuri estaba trabajando en suprimir esos pensamientos.

“Hay alguna razón por la que haya elegido traer a su hijo a la competencia con usted? Otra vez, una pregunta relativamente razonable, desde que literalmente ningún otro patinador tenía un hijo y si es que lo tenían, de seguro no lo traían con ellos a las competencias.

“Si.” Respondió Yuuri. “siento que como padre responsable en importante para mi mantener a mi hijo lo más cerca de mi como sea posible. Como patinador viajo mucho, y no sería bueno para nuestro lazo si lo dejara con mi familia.” Explico Yuuri, tomando una respiración. “en respuesta al porque no me retire para criarlo, la respuesta es simple. Aún tengo algo que probarme a mí mismo y a mi hijo.”

“Nos dirá algo más sobre su hijo? ¿Quizás su nombre, o edad? ¿O incluso de su otro padre?” Y la esperanza de Yuuri para preguntas razonables no duró mucho.

“Sin comentarios.”

“Cuál fue la razón detrás de su divorció con el entrenador y competidor Víctor Nikiforov?” Yuuri apretó sus dientes, su aliento picando ante la pregunta mientras mordía su labio entre sus dientes, sus puños apretándose con ansiedad. Stephane pudo ver que eso golpeo un nervio.

“Esa pregunta en demasiado personal y les pedimos que se abstengan de preguntar acerca de la vida personal de Yuuri.” Yuuri soltó un suspiro de alivio y le dirigió a Stephane una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

“Cuál es su tema para esta temporada, señor Katsuki?” Yuuri estaba dudando.

“Mi tema para esta temporada… es amor.”

“Pero este no fue su tema hace algunas temporadas” una curiosa voz pregunto.

“Lo fue, pero esta temporada… tiene un significado completamente diferente para mí.” Respondió Yuuri, sus ojos fijos en la mesa, y después a su hijo.

“Está preparado para su programa libre en dos días? ¿Qué deberíamos esperar?”

“Para ser honesto, ni incluso yo sé que esperar. Pero estoy muy preparado para mostrarle al mundo de que soy capaz.” Dijo Yuuri orgulloso con una sonrisa feroz, motivado y determinado a ganar. Para mostrarle a todo el mundo que no era débil. Que no podía ser derribado. Yuuri necesitaba esa medalla de oro alrededor de su cuello en dos meses.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri patina su programa libre.

\------------------------------------------------------------ 

La canción que patina Yuuri en su programa libre es esta: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMUFzlIK3Fk&t=92s  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Víctor no podía apartar sus ojos de la pantalla del televisor. De hecho, no estaba seguro de donde se suponía que sus ojos deberían estar viendo. Primero estaban enfocados en Yuuri sosteniendo a Mika, entonces en Mika en los brazos de Stephane y entonces Yuuri en el hielo. 

Víctor se encontró a si mismo con la vista fija en el rostro de Yuuri mientras patinaba. mordió su labio inferior mientras notaba como Makkachin, se acomodaba en su regazo, también mirando con asombro. Como si reconociera el rostro que ella solía despertar todas las mañanas.

Víctor se sentía horrible, horrible culpa contrayéndose en su estómago, el hecho de que su egoísmo separo a su familia. Víctor se preguntaba si Makkachin lo habría amado. Si el hijo de Yuuri iría a dormir todas las noches con el rostro de Víctor siendo la última cosa que vea. Si él hubiera despertado cada mañana ante el rostro de Makkachin. Había un montón de cosas que Víctor se preguntaba – como se las estaba arreglando Yuuri, como había cambiado su vida. Había mucho que Víctor podría haber hecho diferente y esas preguntas daban vueltas en espiral por su cabeza si le hubiera prestado un poco más de atención a Yuuri.

Víctor recordaba el día en que le pidió a Yuuri el divorcio.

“Es esto lo que quieres?” dios, porque tenía que preguntar? La voz de Yuuri estaba temblando mientras miraba el suelo. Estaba tan callado, frágil y vulnerable y… Víctor podía ver que trataba con fuerzas de no llorar. La forma en que su labio inferior temblaba entre sus dientes. La forma en que sus ojos se humedecían y su nariz se ponía roja. La forma en la que apretaba sus temblorosos puños y miraba al suelo. Todo esto había quebrado el corazón de Víctor y de pronto… se arrepintió de todo.

“Lo es.”

Yuuri se giró y subió las escaleras. Víctor quería seguirlo, pero podía? Miro al final de la escalera y de pronto, Yuuri reapareció con una maleta, la misma con la que vino a Rusia. Yuuri no lo reconoció en absoluto. Solo tomo su maleta y se marchó por la puerta principal, enviándole sus llaves de la casa a través del espacio de correo junto con sus anillos de compromiso y matrimonio.

Desde ese día Víctor mantenía ambos anillos en una caja de música, guardada y cerrada en el fondo de su closet que ellos solían compartir, el único fragmento de la vida con Yuuri que Víctor conservaba.

No podía pensarlo más, Víctor saco su cabeza lejos que los dolorosos recuerdos mientras continuaba viendo el programa corto de Yuuri. esta canción… nunca la había escuchado con detalle, o que le hubiese importado mucho para pensar sobre la letra.

“Esperaba que vieras mi cara, y que te recordara que, para mí, no se ha acabado.

Víctor no podía imaginarse como volver al hielo competitivo se sentía para Yuuri. el hielo donde una vez bailaron, el hielo donde una vez rieron, el hielo donde una vez amaron. Diablos, Víctor luchaba para pisar el hielo solo para entrenar sin sentir el sentimiento de una puñalada en el corazón.

Víctor estaba casi seguro de que este programa era sobre él. conocía a Yuuri lo suficiente para saber que lo que sea que preocupara a Yuuri, se quedaba en el estudio de danza hasta tempranas horas de la mañana, sacando su mente lejos de la realidad para superar lo que sea que estuviera en su mente. Lo que sea que lo pusiese ansioso lo guardaba para si mismo en el estudio de danza, ataba sus zapatos de puntas y reproducía un CD en el reproductor, escuchando alguna clase de ballet para bailar. Algunas veces cuando se ponía nervioso, corría a la pista solo con sus patines, conectaba su teléfono, y patinaba cualquier programa que estuviese en su mente.

El programa corto de Yuuri solo le decía una cosa a Víctor. El aun estaba en la mente de Yuuri. O al menos, aun molestaba a Yuuri.

Los ojos de Víctor estaban fijos en Yuuri mientras patinaba, mirando como aterrizaba en todos sus saltos. Víctor recordaba que en todas las temporadas desde que comenzó a entrenar a Yuuri, debía haber un cuádruple flip en todos sus programas al menos una vez. Pero Víctor no lo había visto en el nuevo programa corto de Yuuri. se preguntó si él era la razón de eso. Víctor miro el Ina Bauer de Yuuri, tan perfecto como lo recordaba, quizás aún más hermoso que antes.

Miro como los juguetes de peluche y flores cubrieron el hielo, Yuuri inclinándose mientras patinaba cerca de la barrera antes de calzarse los protectores de los patines. Había tanto que Víctor quería decirle a Yuuri, tantas cosas por las que quería disculparse. Miro con anhelo mientras Yuuri tomaba a Mika de Stephane, enfocándose en la toma cerrada de esa amorosa y hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba el mundo mientras cubría el rostro de Yuuri. ¿Así es como era mirar a tu propio hijo?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yuuri se despertó a las seis en la mañana del programa libre. Un agudo llanto llenaba la habitación del hotel, teniendo a Yuuri fuera de la cama dos horas antes de lo que hubiera esperado. Con un suspiro de cansancio y una risita, Yuuri se acercó a la cuna del hotel y tomo a Mika.

“Muy bien, bebe. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Si?” Yuuri se sentó en el borde de la cama, desabotonando algunos de los botones superiores de su camisa de dormir para exponer su pequeño pecho. Yuuri notaba que con el pasar de lo meses se volvieron un poco más pequeños, tal vez era la señal de que Mika tendría que alimentarse con formula. A pesar de eso, Yuuri pensaría en eso cuando ocurriera. Por ahora, Mika apretó sus labios en el pezón de Yuuri y se calmaba mientras succionaba.

Yuuri dejo su mente correr mientras alimentaba a Mika. recordaba que mientras estuvo embarazado, leyó un montón de blogs de lactancia, paternidad, cuidado de bebe… todo lo que requería a dos padres. No había absolutamente nada para aconsejar a una madre soltera o como cumplir con dos roles a la vez. Yuuri descubrió todo eso por sí mismo. Estaba malditamente orgullosos de el mismo como patinador  
artístico de clase mundial, soltero del mundo y… madre soltera batallando con varias enfermedades mentales.

Algunas veces Yuuri se preguntaba que hubiese pasado si Víctor estuviese presente. ¿La vida sería diferente? Mika sería diferente? Yuuri continuaría patinando? A pesar de lo mucho que extrañaba a Víctor, no cambiaría a Mika por nada del mundo. No cambiaria a Mika por Víctor, no regresaría en el tiempo para arreglar nada si en el futuro no le diera a Mika. incluso si Víctor lo había dejado de amar eso no le importaba a Yuuri. eso aun dolía, pero eso no importaba porque Yuuri aún estaba aquí, aún vivo, sosteniendo a su hijo. Nada más importaba.

Eran cerca de las siete cuando Mika se quedó dormido pegado a su pezón. Con una sonrisa afectuosa, Yuuri quito a Mika de su pecho y lo acomodo en la cuna. Aun quedaba una hora y algo antes de que tuviese que salir de la cama, pero ahora despierto y pensando, Yuuri se encontró a si mismo incapaz de volver a dormir. Con un suave suspiro, llevo una silla junto a la cuna de Mika y paso sus dedos a través de las barras, para sostener una de las manos gorditas de Mika.

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cuando dieron las ocho Yuuri soltó la pequeña mano de Mika y beso su frente. Tomando su traje de entrenamiento, fue a cambiarse rápidamente, cepillar sus dientes y lavar su cara. Tomo el bolso con sus patines, así como también el bolso de vestuario que guardaba su traje para el programa libre y gentilmente doblo el bolso con el vestuario dentro del bolso de sus patines antes de colgárselo en sus hombros.

“Vamos, Mika. hora de irnos.” Mika balbuceo mientras Yuuri lo levantaba, dejándolo en el portabebés antes de levantarlo de la silla y dirigirse a la puerta para encontrarse con Stephane.

“Buenos días.” Saludo Stephane mientras Yuuri llegaba al lobby del hotel. “durmieron bien?”

“Buenos días.” Suspiro Yuuri suavemente. “relativamente. Mika de seguro tuvo una buena noche de sueño. Así que me alegro.” Sonrió Yuuri, mirando al niño en su portabebés.

“Vas a patinar de ultimo hoy porque saliste primero en el programa corto, así que tienes un buen momento de relajo antes de que tengas que patinar.” Dijo Stephane mientras guiaba a Yuuri fuera del hotel, el itinerario en una mano.

“Bien, tendré eso en mente.”

Ellos llegaron a la arena y Stephane tomo a Mika.

“Ve a cambiarte, yo lo cuidare.” Yuuri sonrió, tomando su bolso.

“Gracias, entrenador.” Con un suave suspiro, Yuuri camino al vestidor, dejando su bolso en la banca. Soltó una honda respiración, pasando sus manos por su cara mientras tomaba respiraciones cortas, tratando de calmar su cabeza. Levantándose, abrió su bolso y saco el bolso de vestuario, colgándola de un gancho. Lentamente, desabrocho el cierre.

En el colgador había un top azul marino con un cuello en V bastante profundo que exponía sus clavículas. Estaba adornado con cristales negros y azules, antes de que el top se desvaneciera en unos pantalones negros sencillos. Su traje de bodas fue azul marino. Era azul marino con detalles en azul más claro y cristales oscuros en las solapas del traje. Cuando su diseñador al principio sugirió azul oscuro, casi negó con su cabeza y rechaza la idea. Casi. Yuuri accedió, a pesar de haber dudado al principio, esperando que le trajera un poco de cierre a lo que una vez fue el capítulo más bello de su vida.

Incluso ahora, cuatro meses después de que el diseño del traje estuvo terminado, mirarlo era como recibir una patada en su estómago. Un constante recordatorio de todos los quiebres que tuvo su matrimonio, del gran fracaso que fue, incapaz de mantener un esposo.  
“felizmente casados” dijeron, pero todo lo que Yuuri pudo hacer fue burlarse. Que imbécil. Su matrimonio se volvió amargo, lleno de frustración, agotamiento y sentimientos que lastimaban y – la luz de su vida que eventualmente se oscureció.

Dicen que la vida de una estrella puede ser alrededor de ocho billones de años antes de comenzar a oscurecerse – incluso la estrella más brillante se apagara eventualmente. Las estrellas son bolas de color hermosas. Son brillantes. Iluminan la galaxia, brillan en el cielo nocturno. El sol, que estaba justo en el medio del sistema solar, iluminando nuestro mundo, nuestras vidas. Víctor es – era lo mismo. Él una vez ilumino el mundo de Yuuri, la vida de Yuuri. también era bello y brillante. Pero la estrella en el mundo de Yuuri al parecer se oscureció más rápido que las otras estrellas. Yuuri se encontró a si mismo dentro de un espiral de oscuridad después de que su estrella se oscureciera. O peor, el amor de su estrella que una vez tuvo para él se oscureció.

Temblorosos dedos descolgaron el traje del colgador, deslizándolo por su cuerpo casi desnudo. Sus largos brazos levantados sobre su cabeza, deslizando el cierre invisible desde la base de su espalda hasta la nuca en su cuello. Se giró, mirando el espejo. Yuuri no podía negar que el traje era absolutamente hermoso. Alucinante. Todo lo que el buscaba en un traje. Yuuri se sonrió a sí mismo, tomando una respiración profunda mientras sostenía sus patines en una mano.

Yuuri salió del vestuario y fue saludado por Mika, ahora despierto. Esos ojos azules, grandes y abiertos, mirando a Yuuri con la más grande sonrisa que solo empujaron sus ya gorditas mejillas. Y Yuuri – se derritió. sonrió de vuelta a su hijo, quien balbuceaba y sostenía sus brazos afuera.

“Hola bebe, ¿tuviste una buena siesta?” Yuuri lo arrullo mientras dejaba sus patines en el suelo y tomaba a Mika de Stephane. Stephane levanto los patines de Yuuri. “gracias, entrenador.” La sonrisa de Yuuri fue genuina. Stephane ha sido de gran ayuda para Yuuri, siempre ofreciéndole sostener a Mika cuando las manos de Yuuri estaban llenas o si estaba ocupado, sosteniéndolo cerca cuando Mika ocupaba sus brazos. Yuuri estaba bien y verdaderamente agradecido.

“Cuando sea. Vamos al costado de la pista.” Yuuri asistió mientras Mika babeaba en su hombro en su grueso, traje naranja de una pieza.

“Yo… en realidad llevare a Mika a caminar alrededor si eso está bien, solo necesito algo de espacio.” Dijo Yuuri tímidamente mientras Stephane asistía.

“Solo vuelve antes de que tu grupo salga. ¿Tienes tu teléfono?” Stephane era muy comprensivo de que Yuuri necesitara su espacio. A menudo necesitaba llorar antes de poder patinar, algunas veces, de verdad no quería que Stephane lo viera o lo supiera.

“Si.”

“Bien, no te pierdas.”

“Estaré bien.” Yuuri se giró, Mika en una mano y dio una ronda por detrás de escena de la arena. Era silencioso mientras Yuuri hacia su camino alrededor, buscando un lugar donde sentarse y pensar que fuera lo suficientemente seguro. Había una banca perfecta justo afuera detrás de la arena. Dejo salir un respiro antes de tomar el aire fresco. Mika sentado en sus muslos. su sonrisa ligeramente dentuda calentó el frágil corazón de Yuuri.

Yuuri sentado y contemplando… todo. Su vida, su carrera, su hijo. Sus nervios hoy estaban horribles. Yuuri se sentía enfermo del estómago mientras sentía la presión me mantener su puntaje alto durante el programa libre. Su corazón estaba corriendo, adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo mientras mordía el interior de su mejilla y trataba desesperadamente de no quebrarse bajo la presión. El estaba a punto de llorar, pero Mika, lo distrajo por el aletear de una mariposa que paso, dejo salir la sonrisa más angelical, casi traviesa mientras Yuuri lo miraba como trataba de atrapar la mariposa. Y como si fuera magia, Yuuri no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Gentilmente, tomo las manos de Mika.

“Ten cuidado bebe. No la mates.” Rio Yuuri mientras Mika giraba su cabeza y le sonreía. Para Yuuri, Mika era la mas bella bendición. Era un bebe feliz que raramente lloraba, siempre sonriendo (o durmiendo). Era verdad lo que decían del amor, que nunca puedes amar realmente a nadie tanto como a tu propio hijo.

Yuuri paso una hora y algo entreteniendo a Mika.

“Lo siento bebe, tu pequeño elefante está en el vestuario. Me asegurare de tomarlo cuando nos vayamos.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente mientras se daba cuenta que el elefante relleno favorito de Mika estaba en su bolso. Lentamente, Yuuri se levantó y sostuvo a Mika contra su pecho. “vamos a buscar tu elefante y volver a la pista.”

\----------------------------------------------------- 

Yuuri paso por el vestuario pare recoger el elefante relleno de Mika antes de dirigirse a la pista.

“Bien?” pregunto Stephane, tomando a Mika de Yuuri mientras Yuuri recogía sus patines.

“Si, gracias.” Sonrió Yuuri, quitándose sus zapatillas para ponerse sus patines. Jalo la lengua del patín, atando los lasos fuertemente antes de atar el nudo detrás de la lengua.

“Quedan cerca de quince minutos antes del calentamiento de tu grupo así que le puedes dar a Mika otro arrullo y un beso antes de patinar.”  
Stephane entrego a Mika de vuelta con su madre y Yuuri lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

“Vas a ser un buen niño para mamá y miraras mientras patina?” lo arrullo Yuuri mientras Mika apretujo su cara en la mejilla de Yuuri. “si? ¿Te gusta ver a mami patinar?” Mika babeo una vez mas, mojando la mejilla de Yuuri. Yuuri rio, tomando un pañuelo para limpiar su cara.  
Yuuri se sorprendió cuando los seis minutos de calentamiento fueron anunciados, y le entrego a Mika a Stephane. “se bueno con Stephane, está bien?” Yuuri le sonrió antes de remover las protecciones de sus patines y avanzar dentro del hielo.

Ver la cara de dicha de Mika le trajo a Yuuri una sensación de relajo – su sonrisa le decía a Yuuri que por una vez en su vida estaba haciendo algo bien. Paternidad, para su propia madre, era uno de los retos más difíciles, aun así, lo estaba manejando increíblemente bien. Y demonios, si podía ser una madre decente, podía hacer o ser cualquier cosa que quisiera. Dio una vuelta alrededor de la pista, practicando algunos saltos durante el calentamiento antes de salir una vez más del hielo.

Yuuri espero su turno, balanceando a Mika gentilmente en su regazo mientras miraba a los otros patinadores. Yuuri miraba los puntajes que subían, subían y subían y actualmente, el puntaje del primer lugar era de ciento ochenta y dos punto uno.

Cuando era el turno de Yuuri de patinar, le dio a Mika un último beso en la frente antes de alejarse de la barrera dentro del hielo. Dio una vuelta alrededor antes de tomar su posición en el centro del hielo.

(comienza la canción.)

Yuuri levanto su cabeza mientras las teclas del piano llenaban la silenciosa pista. Moviéndose, sus cuchillas rasguñaban el hielo mientras patinaba, brazos sobre su cabeza en un giro antes de empujarse a su primer salto, un triple loop. Esta canción la había elegido porque trataba sobre el amor, perdida e incertidumbre, tres cosas de las cuales la vida de Yuuri estaba llena últimamente.

Esta pieza significaba mucho para él, en términos de decirle a todos que estaba sintiendo. Yuuri nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, todo lo que había intentado decir terminaba por salir mal, así que todo lo que quería decir siempre lo dijo a través del hielo. Eso era algo que nunca había cambiado y probablemente nunca cambiaria.

Yuuri siguió el crescendo de la pieza y la introducción de los instrumentos de cuerdas mientras se llevaba a sí mismo a un Ina Bauer, su espalda arqueada perfectamente y sus piernas abiertas en un arco amplio, pierna de enfrente doblada en el tobillo mientras sus brazos estaban extendidos. El siguiente salto de Yuuri era un salto combinado, un cuádruple toe triple loop. Cada salto que realizo fue aterrizado perfectamente, sin dudar y tambalearse. Yuuri estaba bastante confiado con su puntaje.

Yuuri clavo su toe en el hielo, jalando su cuerpo mientras saltaba un cuádruple toe, aterrizando con solo un leve desbalanceo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, agradeciendo a su estrella de la suerte que no se cayera mientras se lanzaba dentro de un salto de mariposa.

La canción sonaba en sus oídos, los instrumentos de viento, las cuerdas y las teclas del piano todas en armonía mientras patinaba. La música le trajo paz a Yuuri. cuando su mente corría, cuando quería pensar, cuando quería quebrarse y llorar, esta pieza siempre calmaba los nervios de Yuuri.

Yuuri no lo pudo evitar, pero capto la brillante sonrisa de Mika en la esquina de su vista, sus manos repetidamente aplaudiendo con la más adorable sonrisa. Y dios, eso calentó el congelado corazón de Yuuri tanto pero tanto. Yuuri tomo su posición final en el hielo, empujándose a sí mismo en un giro cerrado antes de sostener su mano en la dirección de Mika con una relajada pero aun así orgullosa sonrisa. El respiro pesadamente, esta vez, decidiendo ignorar la lluvia de juguetes de peluche y flores mientras se inclinada antes de patinar al borde del hielo.

Yuuri deslizo los protectores de sus patines en sus cuchillas y salió del hielo, Mika inmediatamente quiso alcanzarlo con balbuceos y gorgoteos. “hola bebe. ¿Disfrutaste al verme patinar? ¿Si?” Yuuri tomo a Mika, presionando un beso en su frente mientras él y Stephane hacían su camino al Kiss and Cry. Mordió nerviosamente su labio, balanceando gentilmente a Mika en su regazo mientras esperaban por el puntaje.

“El puntaje para Yuuri Katsuki es de doscientos doce punto cinco cero para un total de trecientos diecisiete punto nueve siete. Esta actualmente en el primer lugar.” Yuuri inspiro profundamente con sorpresa mientras veía cómo aparecía el número uno en dorado en un fondo negro en la esquina de la pantalla. Stephane inmediatamente lo tiro para abrazarlo.

“Tu primera medalla de oro de la temporada. Felicitaciones.” Stephane sonrió, acariciando el cabello de Yuuri gentilmente mientras Yuuri sonreía, suspirando con alivio.

“Gracias, entrenador” Yuuri lo abrazo con su brazo libre antes de alejarse para besar la frente de Mika.

\---------------------------------------------------- 

Yuuri se paró orgulloso en el podio, una mano envolvía un ramo de flores y sostenía su medalla de oro. El planto una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, los músculos estaban tiesos mientras sonreía cansado a las cámaras. La sonrisa rápidamente cayo en cuanto se bajó del podio para tomar a su hijo de vuelta.

“Lo hiciste bien, Yuuri. de verdad. Deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo.” Lo alentó Stephane mientras notaba la cara desminada y la expresión sombría de Yuuri.

“Gracias.” Suspiro Yuuri. “sé que debería estarlo. Pero, es solo que se siente… raro. Incorrecto. Como si no debiera estar allí y no me gusto.”

“Tu mereces estar allí, Yuuri. mereces tu medalla. La ganaste por ti mismo y por Mika.” reaseguro Stephane. “continua. Eres un gran patinado, Yuuri. solo necesitas creer en ti mismo.” Yuuri mordió su labio con un suspiro.

“Tienes razón, perdón. Solo vamos… a terminar con la conferencia.” Yuuri suspiro una vez más y Stephane asistió, guiándolo fuera de lado de la pista.

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Yuuri se sentó, mica en su regazo y Stephane junto a él mientras plantaba otra falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

“Patinador Katsuki, ¿cómo se siente con su primera medalla de la temporada?” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio ante la pregunta, preparándose a sí mismo para más preguntas sobre Mika.

“Me siento bien. Pienso que finalmente estoy en camino a probarle a mi hijo especialmente que valgo algo.” Yuuri permitió que Mika sostuviera su dedo mientras mordía y apretaba su elefante de juguete, irises turquesa se iluminaban mientras sonreía.

“Su programa libre tiene un sentimiento muy diferente de su programa corto. ¿Hay algún significado diferente también en el?” el aliento de Yuuri pico.

“Oh, erm… lo tiene. Tiene un significado más personal para mí, así que prefiero no hablarlo demasiado.” Respondió Yuuri calmadamente, mordiendo su labio entre sus dientes, imitando a Mika quien mordía su elefante.

“Entonces, sabemos que no le gusta hablar mucho sobre su vida personal, ¿entonces como es competir y criar un hijo?” esta pregunta fue un poco bordeando lo incomodo, pero al contestarla con suerte dejaría fuera las preguntas verdaderamente incomodas.

“Es muy difícil. Pero lo vale.” Yuuri suspiro con una sonrisa. “mi hijo toma mucha de mi energía, pero el realmente ilumina todo. Tengo mucha ayuda, de mis padres y familia cuando estoy en casa, pero cuando estoy compitiendo, Stephane es de gran ayuda. Ayudarme con mi hijo no estaba escrito en absolutamente ninguna parte del contrato, pero él insiste en ayudarme especialmente cuando lo traigo a las competencias.” Explico Yuuri mientras Mika se entretenía despreocupadamente.

“Alguna vez sabremos más sobre su hijo?”

“No.” La respuesta de Yuuri fue inmediata. “mucha de la información hace un tiempo fue utilizada para lastimarme, así como a mi salud mental. Entonces no voy a permitir que nadie obtenga información acerca de mi hijo. Él no será un objetivo y no será usado contra mi mismo incluso por su propio bien. La única información que daré es que yo lo di a luz y que es mi hijo.” Dijo Yuuri, inconscientemente sosteniendo a Mika más firmemente. “no diré más información acerca de él.”

“Muchas personas han dicho de que no debería llevar a su hijo a las competencias. ¿Qué piensa de esas declaraciones?”

Yuuri suspiro.  
“Ya he explicado por qué elegí el traer a mi hijo conmigo a las competencias. Solo me importa a mí y a mi hijo el cómo lo crie, y no estoy ni remotamente preocupado de lo que otras personas piensen. Hasta que haya otra persona en exactamente los mismos zapatos que los míos. No escuchare lo que alguien más tenga que decir.” La pregunta hizo crecer un poco el enojo en Yuuri, ¿quién era el público para juzgarlo de como el criaba a su hijo? Asqueroso. El podía apostar su fortuna entera en el hecho de que ninguna persona que lo juzgaba era un patinador artístico de clase mundial y una madre soltera con sus propios demonios mentales.  
Antes de la próxima pregunta, Stephane interrumpió.

“Apreciaríamos que todos se mantuvieran lejos de los asuntos personales de Yuuri y se enfocaran solo en su patinaje.” Pidió amablemente y Yuuri soltó un respiro de alivio y una sonrisa gentil en la dirección de Stephane.

“Muy bien. Hay muchas especulaciones acerca de que se retiraría pronto. Reconoce que podría estar retirándose después de esta temporada.” Yuuri pensó sobre la pregunta. Era cierto que había superado su cima, pero no había pensado seriamente en retirarse aún.

“Es cierto que ya tengo veintisiete y también tengo un hijo que criar. Sin embargo, aún no considero retirarme seriamente. Como lo dije antes después de mi tiempo fuera encontré que tengo mucho que probarme a mí mismo, a mi hijo y a otras personas. Aún no he terminado y no abre terminado por al menos otra temporada.” Yuuri puso énfasis con una ligera sonrisa orgullosa mientras balanceaba a Mika en sus rodillas. 

Hubo más preguntas, mayormente sobre los objetivos de Yuuri para la temporada y sus sentimientos por la nueva temporada y sus esperanzas para ella. También hubo algunas preguntas ruidosas, tratando de meterse dentro del tiempo fuera de un año y medio de su vida, pero eso fue todo, una exitosa conferencia de prensa.  
Yuuri suspiro profundamente mientras cargaba a Mika fuera del salón a través de la puerta trasera.

“Cómo te sientes?” la pregunta de Stephane apenas registrada en su cabeza mientras se giraba, por lo que hizo un sonido de pregunta. 

“Huh?”

“Dije que como te sientes?” repitió Stephane con una risa suave mientras presionaba el botón del elevador, esperando para que llegara.

“Uhh… realizado, yo creo? Aun un poco fuera de lugar, pero yo creo que solo es porque no me acostumbro a estar de vuelta en el circuito.”  
Yuuri suspiro mientras Mika gorgoteaba contra su hombro. “muy bien, bebe. ¿Vamos a volver y darte de comer? ¿Si?” Yuuri arrullo a su hijo, gentilmente balanceándolo en sus brazos.

“Deberías volver a tu habitación y dejar a Mika. vas a ir al banquete de mañana? El medallista de oro debería estar allí.” Comento Stephane, pero Yuuri suspiro otra de esas respiraciones estresadas.

“No lo sé… debería estar allí, pero Mika… no estoy seguro de llevarlo, pero no quiero dejarlo solo” Yuuri se encontró a si mismo dentro de un pequeño predicamento mientras bufaba silencioso, su pulgar jugueteando con la espalda del pijama de animal de Mika. entraron en el elevador, seleccionando su piso.

“Puedes llevarlo y después irte después de haber hecho una aparición y comido? No tienes que quedarte por todo el banquete.” Sugirió Stephane y Yuuri murmuro en sus pensamientos.

“Si. Sí, yo creo que iré y solo me iré cuando Mika se irrite y se canse.” Decidió Yuuri. “de todas maneras, nos vamos a ir a la cama. Mañana en la mañana llevare a Mika a dar un paseo y entonces volveré para el banquete.” Dijo Yuuri mientras el elevador subía.

“Buenas noches, duerme bien.” Les deseo Stephane mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían y Yuuri salía.

“Buenas noches.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nota:  
Sé que en el PV de Víctor se llama a Mika por su nombre, pero consideremos que él no sabe el nombre de Mika. así que para Víctor solo es el hijo de Yuuri.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor se lamenta. Otra vez.  
> Yuuri y Mika pasan tiempo de calidad juntos.  
> El banquete sucede.

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

Víctor mordió su labio mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en la televisión. Yuuri era asombroso. Su patinaje era tan expresivo, emocional. Stephane realmente único en su clase como entrenador y coreógrafo. Solo que poco sabia Víctor el que fue una de las personas más cercanas a el quien coreografió esta pieza. Había muchas cosas que Víctor lamentaba. Sin embargo, preguntar por el divorcio no era una de ellas.

Veras, si Víctor hubiera sido lo suficientemente paciente con Yuuri, hubiera sido capaz de ayudarlo en vez de alejarlo. Víctor deseaba haber sido más paciente con Yuuri. si Víctor hubiera escuchado más a Yuuri en lugar de quitárselo de encima, Yuuri no se habría guardado todo. deseaba haber escuchado más a Yuuri. si Víctor se hubiera tomado tres segundos para decirle a Yuuri “te amo, lo estás haciendo genial”, Yuuri no se habría distanciado de Víctor. desearía haberle dicho a Yuuri que lo amaba. Si hubiera hecho estas cosas antes, no hubiera habido divorcio. Víctor no deseaba nunca haber pedido el divorcio. el deseaba haber hecho las cosas de manera correcta para evitar siquiera la posibilidad de quebrarse.

Ahora que Víctor pensaba en el pasado, no podía comenzar a imaginarse como se sentía Yuuri. Víctor no solo había desestimado las enfermedades mentales de Yuuri, sino que las había empujado hacia abajo, diciendo que “solo necesitaba salir más”, o que “solo tenía que pensar más positivamente”. Solo podía imaginarse lo enfermo del estómago que Yuuri se sentía.

Yuuri merecía lo mejor y de alguna manera, Víctor esperaba que Yuuri este enojado con él. lo merecía, después de todo.

Esta era la verdadera forma de Yuuri en el hielo. Demasiado se perdió hace dos temporadas atrás y Víctor nunca noto que algo se perdía, dejando solo lo que había perdido. Pero ahora, Víctor entendía. Víctor entendió que lo que perdió fue… amor. Podía sentirlo irradiar de Yuuri mientras patinaba, y eso era lo que separaba al Yuuri de ahora del Yuuri de antes. Víctor solo deseaba haber sido él el que hiciera irradiar el amor de Yuuri.

Víctor se preguntaba si vería a Yuuri en el Grand Prix Final. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Yuuri hacia él? conociendo a Yuuri, le gritaría que se perdiera, correría lejos y lo evadiría, o… ambos. Los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago ante el pensamiento de ver a Yuuri en el Grand Prix Final. Ver esos ojos oscuros que una vez fueron tan brillantes. Ver esos labios formar una sonrisa falsa que una vez fue real. Pero más importante, ver al bebe en brazos de Yuuri. el hijo que mantuvo oculto del mundo por al menos un año. Víctor quería saber más del hijo de Yuuri. un nombre? ¿Cumpleaños? ¿Padre?

Tenía… tantas preguntas. Específicamente del niño en sus brazos. Víctor se preguntaba si era suyo, pero Yuuri no había dado la fecha de nacimiento ni nada. Víctor recordaba que no tenía derecho a preguntarlo. Le mostro a Yuuri que no le importaba lo suficiente, así que ahora no tenía derecho a repentinamente mostrar alguna clase de interés en la vida de Yuuri. Víctor se odiaba a sí mismo. Se odiaba a sí mismo, tanto pero tanto.

Odiaba lo egoísta que fue. Lo egocéntrico que fue. Lo ignorante e ingenuo y testarudo que fue. “odio” es una palabra muy fuerte, pero Víctor se odiaba a sí mismo.

\---------------------------------------------------- 

“Muy bien bebe, fresco, limpio y alimentado.” Arrullo Yuuri mientras abrochaba gentilmente el pijama de dinosaurio de Mika, picando la pinta de su nariz mientras Mika gorgoreaba. “entonces vamos a salir ahora? Tenemos todo el día para nosotros antes del banquete.” Sonrió Yuuri, levantando a Mika de la cuna del hotel mientras tomaba la llave-tarjeta y su teléfono. “vamos a almorzar juntos y vamos a ir los miradores y enviarle fotos a la abuela.” Rió Yuuri mientras se colgaba el bolso de bebe de Mika en su hombro antes de salir de la habitación.

Yuuri termino llevando el portabebés y aseguro a Mika adentro, sosteniendo el portabebés con una mano. El omega le sonrió a su bello hijo mientras bajaban en el elevador, feromonas maternales llenaban el aire alrededor de ellos. Yuuri salió del elevador y dio dos pasos. De pronto, la parte de atrás de su cuello comenzó a picar. Su mano libre se levantó, silbando mientras se tocaba la desvanecida marca de mordida en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Jadeo, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Por el último año y medio ha tenido un implante. No para su celo, pero si para su marca de enlace. No podía sentir a Víctor y Víctor no podía sentirlo a él. pero los efectos del implante comenzaban a desaparecer. Yuuri solo podía esperar que la marca de enlace también lo hiciera. Dolor y angustia cruzaron a través de su cuerpo. Víctor estaba llorando. Yuuri trato con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse en control. Si él podía sentir a Víctor, eso quería decir que Víctor lo podía sentir a él también. y absolutamente no quería que Víctor supiera como se sentía. Si era algo, solo quería que Víctor se olvidara de que alguna vez había existido.

Yuuri rápidamente salió del hotel, casi rascando y arañando la marca de enlace, como si se fuera a ir. Ahora frustrado y molesto, Yuuri suspiro y se dio por vencido, eligiendo mantener una fachada fuerte. Solo sentía… comezón. Su labio inferior fue atrapado entre sus dientes mientras trataba tan fuerte de no quebrarse. Realmente trataba. pero Yuuri no lo pudo evitar cuando recordó el día de su boda. Lo colorido y brillante que fue, lo feliz que fue. Estaba soleado, con casi nada de nubes. El hotel estaba lleno de colegas patinadores, así como también familia y amigos de Yuuri. también, Yakov y Lilia estaban allí. Yuuri solo recordaba lo… enamorado que estaba de Víctor. Y lo enamorado que aun esta. Nada había cambiado. Aparte de que Víctor ya no lo amaba.

Yuuri apretó sus dientes, permitiendo que las lágrimas cayeran mientras caminaba con Mika. todo lo que quería era vivir su vida y olvidarse de Víctor, pero si algo podía decir la marca de mordida en su cuello, es que no sería en un futuro cercano. Yuuri rogaba a cualquier deidad que lo escuchara que solo lo dejaran solo. Para continuar con su vida sin la sombra de Víctor constantemente acechándolo. Víctor ya había dejado muy en claro que ya no quería más a Yuuri. que Yuuri no valía nada. Ahora Yuuri solo quería estar solo. Yuuri no quería ver o amar a alguien o algo otra vez. Solo quería que todo se detuviera.

Yuuri se permitió llorar mientras se sentaba en una banca antes de tomarse un momento para recomponerse. Yuuri a pesar de todo nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, sabiendo que Víctor sabría cuando estaba feliz, cuando lloraba. Esta… infección, sentimientos se arrastraron llenando su estómago ante el pensamiento de que Víctor sabia por todas las emociones que había pasado. Como si estuviera siendo seguido u observado. Era uno de los sentimientos más intranquilizares que Yuuri había sentido. 

Yuuri eventualmente se levantó y suspiro, aun sosteniendo el portabebés de Mika. “vamos a almorzar, bebe. Perdón, debes estar hambriento.” Se disculpó suavemente. Yuuri camino a un pequeño café familiar y entro, la pequeña campana en la puerta tintineando mientras abría la puerta. Se aproximó al mostrador mirando la variedad de sándwiches y aperitivos.

“Me puedes dar el sándwich de ensalada de pollo y un chocolate caliente regular, por favor?” Yuuri pregunto en el mostrador mientras la mujer sonreía, golpeando en la caja.

“Claro. ¿Algo más?” pregunto.

“Sería posible para ti calentar esto para mi bebe, por favor? Solo un minuto estaría bien.” Yuuri saco un frasco de comida de bebe del bolso y se lo entrego.

“Claro que podemos. Le traeremos sus cosas cuando estén listas. Aquí está su recibo, así que si puede dejarlo en el borde de su mesa seria genial.” La cajera sonrió mientras tomaba el frasco de comida de bebe y le entregaba el recibo a Yuuri.

“Gracias.” Yuuri tomo asiento en una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana y dejo el portabebés de Mika junto a él. gentilmente acaricio con su dedo la mejilla de Mika, tocando la suave y gordita mejilla con la sonrisa más cálida. “has disfrutado pasar tiempo con mamá esta semana? ¿Si?” rio Yuuri. Mika balbuceo y sonrió, dejando salir una adorable risa. “quieres que mamá te saque más? voy a sacarte mas. vas a poder ver a mamá patinar y almorzaremos juntos.” Yuuri arrullo suavemente a Mika.

Yuuri le dio a Mika un pequeño juguete masticable para ayudarle con sus dientes mientras esperaban que llegara su comida. De pronto, una bandeja fue puesta en la mesa de Yuuri.

“Aquí tienen un sándwich de ensalada de pollo, una taza de chocolate y un frasco de comida para bebe. Disfruten.” La mesera sonrió antes de irse. Yuuri le sonrió de vuelta antes de buscar en el bolso de bebe para sacar la cuchara de plástico para Mika.

Yuuri tomo un poco de comida con la cuchara, soplando un poco antes de tomar un bocado de su propio sándwich mientras dejaba la comida en la cuchara se helará un poco.

“Ahh-” Yuuri alentó a Mika a abrir la boca y esos adorables labios rosados se abrieron, recibiendo la cuchara. “buen chico, Mika.” rio Yuuri mientras Mika soltaba la cuchara. Tomo otro bocado de su propio sándwich, tomando otro poco de comida de bebe en la cuchara para que se enfrié un poco. Mika movió un poco sus brazos mientras reía, comida resbalando por su barbilla. Yuuri tomo una foto rápida con una risa suave antes de limpiar la boca de Mika.

Para: mamá  
Mika tiene comida por toda su barbilla! :’) <3

Yuuri rápidamente termino su sándwich para permitirse darle a Mika su completa atención. Tomo a Mika fuera de su portabebés y lo sentó en su regazo, con un brazo alrededor de él para sostener el frasco medio vacío de comida para bebe.

“aquí viene el avión, ahhh…” Yuuri no podía evitar sonreír cuando el rosto de Mika se volvía en una sonrisa angelical mientras tomaba agradecidamente la cuchara entre sus rosados labios.

Yuuri realmente, realmente apreciaba los momentos como este junto a Mika, incluso algo tan trivial como alimentarlo. Los apreciaba porque nunca ni en un millón de años pensó que podría amar a alguien más de lo que amaba a Mika. los apreciaba porque a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y aun sucedía, Mika le recordaba todos los días que todas las dificultades de su vida y más lo valían por él. los apreciaba porque pronto, Mika crecería. Iría al colegio, escogería un pasatiempo, iría a la universidad. Eventualmente, ya no necesitaría más junto a Yuuri. Yuuri apreciaba estos momentos porque Mika es la única persona que puede poner una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. Una sonrisa real llena de adoración.

Yuuri termino de alimentar a Mika y lo aseguro de vuelta en el portabebés. Tomándolo con un brazo, se colgó el bolso de bebe es su brazo libre y se aseguró de dejar una buena propina. La campana en la puerta volvió a sonar mientras Yuuri salía por la puerta. Mientras caminaban por la calle Yuuri no pudo evitar la inquietud que sentido, recordando como Víctor podía saber que estaba sintiendo en cada punto del día. Era tan inquietante. Yuuri mordió su labio e hizo su camino de regreso al hotel, esperando que un poco de descanso aliviara sus nervios. No podía esperar para conseguir otro implante.

Ya era un poco después de la una cuando Yuuri volvió a su habitación de hotel con Mika. se quitó los zapatos y dejo el bolso de bebe, antes de dejar el portabebés de Mika en la mesa, Yuuri desaseguro a Mika y lo llevo a la cama, acostando a Mika en su espalda. Yuuri quito la manta de la cuna de Mika e inmediatamente las manos pequeñas de Mika tomaron la suave tela. Yuuri sonrió suavemente a su hijo mientras también tomaba el elefante favorito de Mika de la cuna. Al final, de la maleta, Yuuri saco un cubo calificador de figuras multicolores y un pequeño libro.

Yuuri miraba orgullosamente a Mika quien se sentaba y se entretenía a sí mismo, mordiendo al elefante entre sus pequeños dientes mientras el cubo de formas estaba en sus suaves manos. Yuuri dejo que su mente hablara, como si Mika entendiera algo de lo que decía.  
“lo siento por ser solo yo criándote.” Suspiro Yuuri. “algunas veces desearía tener a Vic – alguien más para ayudarme. Y apuesto que tu igual. Probablemente es aburrido, ver mi cara todo el tiempo.” Yuuri se encogió de hombros. Se movió para descansar en su costado, apoyando su peso en un brazo mientras su codo se hundía en el colchón. “creo que es mi culpa. Aún estoy… tan enojado. Tan amargado. Tan terco para admitir que él es tu padre también. para admitir que necesito ayuda algunas veces.” Yuuri no pudo evitar el ligero temblor en su voz mientras hablaba. “algunas veces me pregunto si le importare lo suficiente para que me vea patinar. Me pregunto si él te ve, si sabe que también eres su bebe. Tal vez él tiene preguntas, pero lo más probable es que no le importe nada.” Yuuri dejo salir con un tono tenso en su voz.

“Creo que es mi culpa que no tengas otro padre. Creo que soy muy orgulloso para admitir que estaba embarazado del hijo de Víctor a todos. Muy asustado de ser juzgado o humillado. Temeroso de que se burlen por dar a luz al bebe de mi… exesposo. Un día me lo preguntaras. Me preguntaras porque tienes un padre y todos los demás tienen dos. Te diré por qué. Y tu entenderás. Y me odiaras por ocultar esto de ti. Me recriminaras y me dejaras. Todo de lo que seré capaz es verte correr. Porque me odiaras aún más por perseguirte. Y solo así volveré a ser uno solo otra vez.” Yuuri mordió su labio inferior entre sus dientes mientras dejaba que su cabeza golpeara el colchón.

Yuuri lentamente alcanzo la mano de Mika con un dedo y Mika dejo caer la figura que estaba sosteniendo prefiriendo tomar el dedo de Yuuri. “por ahora, todo lo que puedo hacer es protegerte, y enseñarte como ser una buena persona. Enseñarte que no importa que a pesar de lo mucho que me vas a despreciar en el futuro por ocultarte cosas, siempre te amare.” Dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa triste mientras Mika mordía la punta de su dedo. Una suave risa salió de los labios de Yuuri mientras la sensación de cosquillas de los dientes de Mika sobre su dedo se extendía por su brazo.

Yuuri se arrastró un poco más cerca de Mika, sus manos gentilmente acariciaron sus regordetas mejillas, su pulgar acariciando su mejilla. Yuuri se inclinó y beso la punta de la nariz de Mika, acariciando con una mano el escaso cabello de su cabeza. Yuuri eventualmente se levantó y se sentó detrás de Mika, sus piernas casi envolviendo a Mika mientras sus brazos envolvían el pequeño cuerpo del bebe. Yuuri tomo el cubo, entregándoselo a Mika mientras sostenía la figura en su otra mano.

“Donde va esta, bebe?” pregunto Yuuri mientras Mika luchaba para poner la forma en la abertura correcta. “no es ahí, trata de nuevo. Vamos a contar los lados.” Yuuri tomo la figura y la sostuvo frente a Mika. el llevo su índice a uno de los lados y lo movió alrededor de la figura. “uno, dos, tres y cuatro.” Conto Yuuri. “cuál de estos agujeros tiene cuatro lados, bebe?” la voz de Yuuri suavemente lo arrullo mientras Mika palmeaba con su mano en un costado al azar. “no es ese, trata de nuevo.” Le tomo a Mika algunos intentos, pero eventualmente, el apunto en el costado correcto. “buen niño, pon la figura adentro.” Yuuri le entrego la pieza de madera a Mika.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Yuuri estaba increíblemente dudoso de ir al banquete, pero después de todo, el medallista de oro debía estar allí. Con un suspiro se puso un viejo traje, el único que vistió para un banquete hace cinco años atrás que nunca había vuelto a tocar hasta hoy. Después de ese tiempo Víctor siempre lo había hecho utilizar trajes de lujo, pero después de todo, se habían desecho de todos. Se donaron a la caridad. No podía soportar el verlos. Una última mirada y Yuuri dejo a Mika dentro de su portabebés para bajar al salón de banquetes, encontrándose con Stephane al fondo del elevador.

“Hey.” Yuuri sonrió débilmente mientras se bajaba del elevador.

“Hey. ¿Estás bien?” pregunto Stephane con una ceja alzada mientras notaba la visible desmotivación de Yuuri.

“S-si… estoy bien.” Bufo con una sonrisa gentil.

“Sabes que puedes irte cuando quieras, o si estas preocupado por Mika yo puedo hacerme cargo cuando estés ocupado.” Le recordó Stephane mientras Yuuri asistía.

“Lo sé. Gracias, entrenador.” Yuuri siguió a Stephane al salón de banquetes y tomo asiento junto a él, el asiento continuo a si mismo estaba reservado para Mika, quien estaba dormido, su pequeña cabeza estaba cubierta con un gorro y un par de suaves orejeras peludas. Dejo el portabebés en la silla junto a él, su mano inmediatamente se acercó para alentar a Mika a abrir sus manos de su apretado agarre. Mika instintivamente envolvió con sus diminutos dedos alrededor del dedo de Yuuri mientras Yuuri le dirigía una sonrisa.

“Entonces que hicieron hoy?” pregunto Stephane a Yuuri mientras esperaban que llegara su comida.

“Solo saque a Mika afuera, almorzamos, caminamos un poco y después volvimos.” Yuuri brevemente explico su día, pero Stephane estaba demasiado enfocado en la pequeña arruga sobre las cejas de Yuuri.

“Sucede algo?” preguntó Stephane. “normalmente cuando algo te molesta tienes una arruga en tu frente.” Apunto Stephane mientras la cara de Yuuri se destensaba con una mirada de sorpresa.

“O-oh… umm… yo… prefiero no decirlo por ahora.” Murmuro bajo Yuuri, mirando hacia su regazo.

“Está bien. No tienes que decirme. Solo me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien.” Stephane sonrió calmado mientras Yuuri levantaba la mirada. “puedes decírmelo después, si quieres.” Aseguro Stephane y Yuuri asistió agradecido con una suave sonrisa.

Yuuri estaba a mitad de su comida cuando Mika se removió, balbuceando y gorgoreando. Yuuri dejo su cuchillo y tenedor y desaseguro a Mika de su portador, dejándolo en su regazo e inmediatamente volteándolo lejos de todo el resto de la mesa. sostuvo a Mika contra su pecho, besando la parte superior de su cabeza. “estas hambriento?” pregunto Yuuri, tomando la cuchara de té para su postre y tomando un pequeño bocado de puré de papas para Mika. “aquí, ahhh-” Yuuri deslizo la cuchara entre los labios de Mika, quien rápido la tomo, balbuceando felizmente.

Yuuri continúo alimentando a Mika con pequeños bocados de su comida, con pequeños bocados de pescados y puré, seguido de pequeños bocados de vegetales que aplasto un poco con su tenedor. “esta bueno?” pregunto Yuuri mientras Mika tragaba. Las voces de los demás desaparecieron y solo por un momento, solo eran Mika y Yuuri en su propio mundo.

Una vez que Mika estuvo satisfecho Yuuri lo aseguro una vez más en su portabebés y lo giro de cara a él, así podía ver continuamente el rostro de Mika. miro como Mika tomaba y mordía su manta de bebe, sus dedos se clavaban es la suave tela de mink. Mika estaba en su propio pequeño mundo, sus manos ocupadas por su manta, y sus dientes ocupados con un pacificador. Yuuri sonrió, tomando una rápida foto para enviarla a su madre en casa.

Para: mamá  
(nueva foto)

Cuando fue tiempo para Yuuri de socializar tomo a Mika del portabebés, sosteniéndolo cerca de su pecho y hombro. Mika comenzaba a sentirse incómodo y agitado, y pateaba el costado de Yuuri suavemente, sus dedos clavándose en el hombro de Yuuri. gruñía y sollozaba, inmediatamente rozando su cara dentro del lado del cuello de Yuuri, cerrando sus ojos. Instintivamente, Yuuri dejo salir una dulce y maternal esencia para hacer que Mika se sintiera cómodo y a salvo. “está bien, dulzura. Mami está aquí. Solo un poco más.” arrullo Yuuri mientras apretaba el agarre de Mika en su hombro.

Varios patrocinadores se acercaron a hablar con Yuuri, hablando de varias oportunidades de patrocinarlo con patines y cuchillas, así como también trajes deportivos, por medio de hacer publicidad para sus compañías. Hubo unas pocas… platicas menos agradables también, sobre Mika. por supuesto Yuuri nunca sería capaz de evitarlas, pero gracias a dios por Stephane.

“Mantengan las preguntas en lo profesional, por favor.” Recordó Stephane a algunos patrocinadores que querían meter sus narices donde no debían. Yuuri ciertamente no estaría colaborando con ellos, eso era seguro. Yuuri estaba muy agradecido cada vez que Stephane se incluía para mantener la conversación en el tema, a menudo, Yuuri estaba demasiado incómodo para hacerlo el mismo.  
Eran cerca de las nueve cuando Yuuri decidió irse.

“Hey Stephane, creo que voy a volver. Mika se quedó dormido y no quiero despertarlo.” Explico Yuuri mientras Mika dormía profundamente en su hombro.

“Oh, claro que sí. No olvides que nuestro vuelo es a las cuatro treinta mañana, así que tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a la una en punto.” Le recordó Stephane mientras Yuuri se giraba para irse. “buenas noches.”

“Buenas noches.” Yuuri llevaba a Mika en un brazo y en portabebés con su bolso en la otra mientras hacia su camino de vuelta a su habitación del hotel.

Cuando llego a la habitación Yuuri gentilmente acostó a Mika en su cuna, cubriéndolo con una manta. “buenas noches, bebe. Mami te ama, el abuelo y la abuela te aman, tía Mari te ama. Todos te aman. Duerme bien, querido.” Yuuri beso su frente, dándole una última mirada antes de dirigirse a baño para tomar una ducha.

Yuuri suspiro mientras se desnudaba, entrando en el agua caliente. Yuuri contemplaba las últimas semanas de su vida, la primera competencia de la semana, la primera competencia después de su tiempo fuera, la primera medalla de oro que podía decir que era suya, y de nadie más. por una vez, Yuuri estaba ridículamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Una competencia en la temporada y ya se había apuntado con una medalla de oro. Ta vez podía apuntarse con dos más en la Rostelecom y el Grand Prix Final? Yuuri estaba entusiasmado por la próxima competencia – Phichit y Minami estarían hay. Tendría a alguien con quien hablar, que alentar. No los había visto desde hace mucho y finalmente era hora de que socializara un poco.

Yuuri termino de ducharse y se secó, colocándose un bóxer y una vieja camiseta. Cuando salió de la ducha se dio cuenta de que Mika estaba despierto. Con una sonrisa angelical, Yuuri se acercó a la cuna y lo arrullo. “no puedes dormir, bebe? ¿Quieres que te lea algo? ¿Si?” Yuuri se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomo el libro que previamente había sacado. Deslizo su mano entre las barras de la cuna y Mika tomo firmemente su dedo mientras Yuuri abría el libro con una mano.

Yuuri balanceo el libro abierto en su regazo. “cada melocotón, pera, ciruela, veo a Tom Thumb.” Con su mano libre, cambio la página. “Tom Thumb en la alacena, veo al señor Hubbard.” Yuuri tenía este libro cuando comenzó a aprender inglés. Llámenlo un niño o lo que quieran, pero realmente lo ayudaron las palabras en rima y deletreo. “el señor Hubbard en la bodega, veo a cenicienta.” Las imágenes también eran coloridas captando la curiosa mirada de Mika mientras su mano libre apuntaba y balbuceaba por lo colores. “te gustan los dibujos, bebe” lo arrullo Yuuri antes de continuar. “cenicienta en las estrellas, veo a tres osos.”

Yuuri continuo con el libro, rápidamente notando como Mika volvía a caer dormido. El agarre de Mika en su dedo se perdió, su mano cayendo a su lado y soltando el dedo de Yuuri. Yuuri cerro el libro y se levantó. Con un beso más en la nariz de Mika, Yuuri le deseo buenas noches.

“Buenas noches, bebe. Duerme bien. Mami te ama.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

El libro que Yuuri le lee a Mika es “cada melocotón, pera, ciruela "por Janet y Allan Ahlberg, lo traduje lo mejor que pude, considerando que no utilizo traductor :O… y decir que es un libro educativo en el que se juega el juego de “veo… veo”. Lo intente buscar en español, pero no tiene traducción que yo sepa. 

Each peach pear plum, I spy Tom Thumb.  
Tom Thumb in the cupboard, I spy Mrs Hubbard.  
Mrs Hubbard in the cellar, I spy Cinderella.  
Cinderella on the stairs, I spy three bears.

Estas son las rimas que Yuuri lee a Mika y como se puede notar son rimas, además, como me pude dar cuenta el libro tiene dibujos en los que los niños tienen que buscar al personaje que se nombra.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika y Yuuri pasan el día juntos antes del largo vuelo de vuelta a casa.  
> Yuuri finalmente toma el coraje para volver a las redes sociales y publicar algo.

\--------------------------------------------------- 

Víctor gasto enormes cantidades de tiempo espiando en las diferentes redes sociales de otros patinadores, tratando de encontrar alguna foto de Yuuri. habían tomas de su programa tomadas para reportajes, tomadas para periódicos, pero ninguna de Yuuri en el banquete. Quería ver como lucia Yuuri, con quien estaba. Solo quería saber cómo le fue.

Víctor suspiro, presionando su teléfono para apagarlo y dejando abajo. Estaba frustrado por no ser capaz de ver las fotos del banquete, específicamente de Yuuri y de su hijo. Víctor volvió a tomar su teléfono y repaso todas las fotos de Yuuri que actualmente cubrían su muro de twitter. Yuuri era… deslumbrante. Su figura le quito el aliento a Víctor. el traje de Yuuri delineaba sus piernas delgadas y su delgada cintura. Víctor extrañaba envolver sus brazos alrededor de esa hermosa cintura, especialmente durante sus periodos fuera de temporada.  
El muro de Víctor estaba colmado con fotos de Yuuri, pero absolutamente ninguna de ellas era de su sonrisa. La sonrisa que iluminaba a todos y todo. La sonrisa de cien kilowatts por la que Víctor mataría por ver frente a él otra vez. Parecía que Yuuri ya no sonreía. eso lastimo a Víctor. lastimo a victos porque la sonrisa de Yuuri valía más que un millón de diamantes. Era una sonrisa que Víctor solo tenía en sus recuerdos lejanos.

Víctor volvió a apagar su teléfono y lo dejo caer al suelo, aplastando su rostro en el pelaje de Makkachin.  
“También extrañas a Yuuri?” Makkachin suspiro. “sé que lo haces. Aun miras la foto de nuestra boda que está en la pared.” Miro tristemente a Makkachin, perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un dolor punzante en la parte de atrás de su cuello. “uhh!” siseo, levantando su mano como un reflejo para cubrir la marca de enlace con su mano.

Era extraño. Desde que se divorciaron Víctor no había sido capaz de sentir a Yuuri a través de su marca. Al principio pensó que se había desvanecido antes de recordar que tomaba años que desapareciera. Eso lo desconcertó al principio, ¿por qué no podía sentir a Yuuri? pero ahora, justo cuando había olvidado dicha marca, las sensaciones repentinamente regresaron. La marca volvió a la vida por medio segundo antes de desaparecer, dejando a Víctor confundido y ahora, frustrado.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yuuri fue despertado por el suave llanto que quebraba el aire de la mañana. Con un suspiro gentil, se sentó y se encamino a la cuna de Mika.  
“Buenos días a ti también, bebe. ¿Tienes hambre?” Yuuri lo levanto de la cuna y volvió a la cama, acomodando algunas almohadas contra el respaldo. Yuuri levanto la parte superior de su camisa y acuno a Mika en sus brazos, mirando amorosamente a Mika mamar de su pezón. Yuuri suspiro contento mientras Mika succionaba, sus pequeñas manos clavándose en el pecho de Yuuri.

Yuuri miro dentro de los ojos azules de Mika, admirando lo hermosos y vibrantes que eran, justo como los de Víctor. suspiro profundamente para sí mismo, acariciando con sus dedos la suave mejilla de Mika. eventualmente, Yuuri quito a Mika de su pezón para cambiarlo de lado, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Su mano libre masajeo suavemente su pecho, calmando el ligero dolor de sus músculos. Podía sentir una sensación de cosquilleo en su cuello mientras alimentaba a Mika, y solo deseaba que desapareciera. Era como una sensación de… impacto? Sorpresa, ¿tal vez? parecía ser que Víctor había averiguado que Yuuri podía sentirlo otra vez.

Yuuri nerviosamente mordía su labio, pero se reusaba a dejar que una molesta marca en su cuello le estorbara. La empujo al fondo de su mente y la dejo, continúo alimentando a Mika mientras él se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. Pensó sobre volver a activar sus redes sociales – no tenía muchos seguidores, pero eran muy leales. No demasiado locos o todo eso. Eso había cambiado cuando él y Víctor se cas… - los seguidores aumentaron, locos, ruidosos y un poco entrometidos. Pero eso no cambio su pequeño grupo de leales seguidores. Si. Ellos se merecían una publicación de apreciación. Después de todo, había sido Yuuri quien repentinamente había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra sin un aviso de advertencia. Un minuto su red social era @y-katsukinikiforov y al siguiente era @y-katsuki antes de desaparecer repentinamente todo en la mitad de un segundo.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando un ligero dolor paso por su pecho derecho, seguido de un suave gruñido. “Ow!” después de la sorpresa inicial Yuuri sonrió hacia abajo a su bebe. “estoy vacío bebe, nada más va a salir.” Yuuri quito a Mika de su pezón, besando su nariz. “estas cansado otra vez?” Yuuri se recostó en la cama, recostando a Mika en su estómago. Las manos de bebe de Mika apretaron el cuerpo de Yuuri para afirmarlo, cerrando sus ojos ante el calor reconfortante del cuerpo de Yuuri.

Mika cayo profundamente dormido. Yuuri descanso sus manos sobre la espalda del pijama de Mika, sonriéndole mientras dormía profundamente. “mi hermoso hijo” Yuuri sonrió calmado con una pequeña sonrisa mientras con una mano acariciaba el suave cabello de Mika. “vamos a volver a casa en la tarde, así podrás ver a la abuela y al abuelo, también a la tía Mari. Ya no tendrás que ver más mi cara aburrida.” Rio Yuuri. “Stephane vendrá también, sé que estas apegado a él, así que eso también te ara feliz.”

Yuuri admiraba la manera de dormir de Mika, la manera en la que sus labios estaban ligeramente separados y que sus mejillas fueran suaves y gorditas. Sus dedos relajados contra el pecho de Yuuri, sus pies pateándolo solo un poco. “de verdad que eres hermoso. Es verdad, como Lilia dijo. Eso lo sacaste de tu padre.” Suspiro Yuuri y eso casi fue… triste. No triste como si fuera algo malo, pero solo triste porque este pequeño recuerdo de la hermosura de Víctor a la que Yuuri estaba apegado se podía ver en su hijo. El nunca dejaría ir ese recuerdo.

Yuuri permanecía despierto, Mika durmió en su pecho hasta cerca de las nueve, cuando Mika finalmente se despertó otra vez. Yuuri fue sacado de sus interminables pensamientos por un suave gruñido y un estornudo, seguido de manos suaves en su pecho y unas apretables mejillas rozándolo. Yuuri sonrió amorosamente. “despertaste otra vez, bebe? Buenos días.” Yuuri beso la frente de Mika, permitiendo que despertara completamente.

Mika refunfuño, sus brazos y piernas moviéndose ligeramente. Yuuri sonrió y se sentó, sosteniendo a Mika mientras balanceaba sus piernas al borde de la cama.  
“Venga, vamos a arreglarnos para volver a casa.” Llevo a Mika al baño y lo cambio a un pijama limpio antes de dejarlo sentado en la cuna. Yuuri se arregló, cambiándose por unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta holgada. “tenemos tiempo para buscar algo para comer y dar una vuelta antes de tener que ir al aeropuerto.” Yuuri volvió a tomar a Mika, dándole un beso en la frente antes de asegurarlo dentro del portabebés. Con el portabebés en una mano, el bolso de bebe en su hombro y su maleta en la otra mano, Yuuri con un suspiro batallo con la puerta y se dirigió al elevador.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yuuri dejo su equipaje frente en el servicio de custodia de equipaje del hotel antes de hacer el check out de su habitación. Mientras entregaba la llave-tarjeta, recibió un mensaje de Stephane.

De: Stephane  
No te olvides que debemos estar en el aeropuerto a la 1. ¿Nos encontramos fuera del hotel a las 12?

Yuuri leyó el mensaje, respondiendo rápidamente.

Para: Stephane  
Seguro 😊

Yuuri deslizo su teléfono de vuelta a su bolsillo y se dirigió fuera del hotel. “deberíamos ir hoy a almorzar a otro lugar, bebe?” pregunto Yuuri mientras miraba la calle, buscando un pequeño café para comer. “hay uno al final de la calle, vamos a ver que encontramos para comer? Tal vez haya algo blando que puedas comer tú también.” Yuuri cargo a Mika en su portabebés por la calle mientras el balbuceaba apara sí mismo, chupando sus manos mientras se entretenía a sí mismo.

Yuuri miro por la ventana del café donde estaba colgado un menú, y tenía una selección de algunas opciones para el desayuno. “umm… croissants para desayunar, pancakes, avena… deberíamos comer aquí, bebe? Vamos a ver como manejas la avena.” Yuuri arrullo a Mika y entro al café. “mesa para dos, por favor.” Pidió Yuuri.

“Seguro, quiere una silla alta?” pregunto la mesera mientras tomaba un menú para guiar a Yuuri a la mesa junto a la ventana.

“No gracias.” Yuuri siguió a la mesera a su mesa donde se sentó, dio una mirada al menú mientras la mesera asistía y se alejaba. “vamos a ver si puedes comer avena, bebe? Avena con una opción de mermelada casera. También tienen una avena las fina, así que pienso que esa sería mejor para ti.” Dijo Yuuri mientras revisando el menú. Miro por sobre el menú para ver a Mika mordiendo su mano una vez más. con una risa, Yuuri tomo un paquete de toallitas del bolso de bebe y saco una.

“No muerdas tu mano, bebe. Sé que tienes un poco de hambre, pero por favor no muerdas tus manos. Pueden estar sucias.” Yuuri tomo la pequeña mano de Yuuri por la muñeca y la alejo de sus pequeños dientes, limpiando su mano. Entonces, saco un anillo de dentición del bolso de bebe y también lo limpio. “dale una mordida a esto por ahora.” Yuuri deslizo el anillo dentro de las pequeñas manos de Yuuri, mirando como esa adorable sonrisa empujaba esas regordetas mejillas y Mika sonreía. “buen chico.”

Yuuri eventualmente eligió un pancake de banana y arándano, después de eso pidió su orden. Con eso listo, volcó su atención a Mika.   
“Después de desayunar tenemos tiempo de dar un pequeño paseo antes de irnos. Vamos a tomarnos algunas fotos juntos, y enviárselas a la abuela.” Prometió Yuuri, mientras recordaba el apuro que tuvo en regresar a su habitación el día anterior, resultando en una falta de fotos de bebe que debía enviar a su madre.

No podía dejar de ver como Mika mordía el anillo de dentición. “aún no se sienten bien tus dientes bebe?” Yuuri acaricio con su mano la mejilla de Mika, apretando su mejilla suavemente. “tu cara está un poco seca. Dame un segundo.” Yuuri se giró al bolso de bebe y saco un pequeño pote de crema facial, abriéndolo. “puedes dejar el anillo, bebe?” gesticulo Yuuri para que Mika soltara el anillo de dentición, y para su sorpresa, Mika quito el anillo de entre sus dientes. “buen chico, mami solo tardara un minuto.” Yuuri desenrollo la tapa, untando su dedo.

“Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.” Conto Yuuri mientras juguetonamente esparcía la crema en la risueña cara de Mika. con dos dedos gentilmente masajeo la crema por el rostro de Mika, dejando solo un poco en la punta de su nariz. “ya estamos, ahora tu cara esta agradable y suave.” Canturreo Yuuri mientras Mika inmediatamente comenzaba a salivar y morder otra vez el anillo de dentición. Yuuri se inclinó para dejar un suave beso en la frente de Mika sonriendo suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

No mucho después, el desayuno llego. Yuuri tomo una cucharada de mermelada de arándano dentro de la avena de Mika y dejo que se enfriara un poco mientras el comenzaba a comer sus pancakes probablemente rompedores de dieta. Oh bueno, a Stephane no le importaría. Él sabía que Yuuri había estado teniendo un mal periodo recientemente. Los pancakes eran muy suaves y esponjosos, haciendo sentir a Yuuri con cada bocado de cielo calidez y un sentimiento agradable, no le tomo mucho tiempo terminar con su plato.

Para esa hora la avena de Mika estaba lo suficientemente fría para alimentarlo. Yuuri rápidamente quito el anillo de dentición de las manos de Mika y lo limpio, dejándolo de vuelta dentro de una bolsa sellada para dejarlo dentro del bolso de bebe. “Mika, ahh…” Yuuri acerco una pequeña cucharadita de avena a los labios de Mika, mirando divertido mientras los pequeños labios se separaban para dejar entrar la cuchara. “mmm… esta bueno? ¿Si?” Mika agito sus brazos, una sonrisa brillante se extendía de oreja a oreja por su rostro mientras tenía la avena en su boca. “la disfrutas, no es así?” comento Yuuri mientras alimentaba a Mika con otra cucharada. “parece que podemos agregar avena a tu menú. No creo que pueda darte de comer bien en el avión, pero tratare de encontrar algo bueno para ti. ¿Tal vez una banana y yogurt? Lo siento por eso, bebe.” Suspiro Yuuri suavemente.

Al final Yuuri le dio de comer a Mika la última cucharada. “aahhmmm… buen chico.” Arrullo Yuuri mientras Mika tomaba la última cucharada de avena. Después de que la tragara Mika abrió su boca para comer más. Yuuri río. “eso era todo, bebe, no hay más.” Yuuri limpio la cuchara con una toalla antibacterial y la puso dentro del bolso para bebe. Tomo una toalla húmeda y gentilmente la paso sobre la boca de Mika para limpiar su rostro.

“Andando, vamos a divertirnos.” Yuuri pago la cuenta, dejando una generosa propina y levantándose, el portador de Mika en una mano y el bolso de bebe colgado en su otro hombro. Ellos dejaron el café. Yuuri camino por la calle, manteniéndose cerca del hotel. Yuuri llevo a Mika por unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llegaron a un parque.

Yuuri tomo asiento en una banca en el parque y saco a mica de su portador, sentándolo sobre sus muslos. Paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Mika y uso la otra mano para sacar su teléfono del bolsillo. Inclinándose, apoyo su barbilla sobre el hombro de Mika y sostuvo el teléfono frente a ellos, con la cámara encendida. “sonríe, bebe.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente, pero Mika no estaba prestando atención en lo absoluto, él solo estaba enfocado mirando los árboles. Con una risa, Yuuri tomo la foto perfecta. 

Para: mamá  
[Nueva imagen]

Yuuri tomo unas pocas respiraciones profundas, aclarando su atormentada mente y trataba de dejar atrás los pensamientos y recuerdos de las últimas semanas. Vacilantemente reinstalo Twitter e Instagram. El pulgar de Yuuri oscilo sobre Instagram, renuente a presionar el icono. Había un conflicto interno en su mente – debería conectarse ahora o después? “ahora” le dijo una mitad de su mente. “hazlo después.” Le dijo la otra mitad. “de hecho, nunca.” Le dijeron sus demonios egoístas. Después de un monologo interno consigo mismo, Yuuri se conectó a su Instagram. La primera foto que vio fue… oh.

Una foto de Víctor a Makkachin, sentado en la mitad del pasillo mirando hacia arriba en el muro. Había solo un pequeño atisbo de un fino cuadro negro en la parte superior derecha de la imagen. Yuuri sabía exactamente en qué pasillo y muro. No se había percatado de que esa foto continuara allí, enmarcada. Miro con nostalgia la foto, mordiendo su labio, indeciso con el hecho de si debería gustarle o ignorarla. Se decidió por ninguno. En cambio, leyó las etiquetas de Víctor.

@v-nikiforov; mi hermoso no-tan-pequeño cachorro <3 #Makkachin #poodle #dog #poodlesofinstagram #dogsofinstagram #instapets 

Lo primero que noto Yuuri es que Víctor había quitado el “Katsuki” de su nombre de usuario. Por supuesto que lo hizo – ellos estaban divorciados. Pero eso no significaba que no doliera.

Suspiro y abrió la galería de fotos de su cámara y selecciono una foto de la espalda de Mika. Mika estaba sentado, de espaldas a Yuuri jugando con sus juguetes cuando tomo esa foto. Sus pequeños pies abiertos hacia los lados. Yuuri paso mucho tiempo tratando de encontrar la manera correcta de poner sus pensamientos en palabras para sus seguidores, y resumir su vida hasta entonces en una breve oración. Suspiro mientras escribía y borraba, escribía y borraba y escribía y borraba una y otra vez hasta que sus oraciones realmente tuvieron algo de sentido.

@y-katsuki; lo siento por haberme ido por tanto tiempo, pero ahora estoy de regreso. Ha sido el año y medio más largo de mi vida, pero creo que finalmente estoy llegando a algún lado. Es ese tiempo di a luz al más increíble y bello bebe, y estoy tratando de encaminar mi vida después de lo que fue el peor periodo de mi vida. Pase mucho tiempo tratando de pensar en cómo iba a informar a todos, pero supongo que esto seria. Estuve acosado por mi enfermedad por mucho más tiempo de lo que puedo recordar, pero el año pasado pensé que me habían atrapado. Mi depresión me empujó hacia abajo, mi ansiedad se salió de control, mi esquizofrenia solo me hacía ver líneas borrosas. me pasaron muchas cosas y casi no las pude soportar. Casi. Pase largos meses de vida en el hospital, luchando con mis demonios, pero lo logre. Yo y mi bebe lo logramos. Estoy aquí ahora y solo trato de dar lo mejor. 

Yuuri presiono “publicar” e inmediatamente apago las notificaciones. Deslizando su teléfono de vuelta a su bolsillo, Yuuri sostuvo a Mika fuertemente y se levantó, sosteniéndolo contra su hombro. “no es hermoso el lago, bebe?” Yuuri miro el agua hermosa, la luz solar se reflejaba en la superficie y la hacía brillar. Yuuri se giró de espaldas al lago y saco su teléfono una vez más. “sonríe, bebe.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente, y un destello de comprensión cruzo por el rostro de Mika mientras levanto su cabeza y presiono su suave mejilla con el rostro de Yuuri con una deslumbrante sonrisa. El corazón de Yuuri se rellenó y exploto de amor mientras tomaba la foto.

Para: mamá  
[nueva imagen]  
¡Yo y Mika disfrutando del sol! <3

Yuuri volvió a la banca bajo el árbol con Mika sentado en su regazo de cara a él. “como esta mi bebe hermoso? ¿Estas feliz?” lo arrullo Yuuri y Mika gorgoreo y balbuceo, sus pequeños puños se agitaban mientras babeaba, saliva escurría por la comisura de sus labios. Yuuri saco una toallita del bolso y limpio su barbilla. “entonces, debo tomar eso como un si?” Yuuri beso las mejillas de Mika, liberando una reconfortante esencia maternal.

Una ardilla paso corriendo por sus pies, capturando la atención de Mika. Yuuri lo miro mientras su cabeza se giraba para seguir a la ardilla, sus brazos soltando el cuello de Yuuri. “que sucede, bebe? ¿Ardilla?” río Yuuri. “¡mmgh!” los brazos de Mika tratando de alcanzarla, sus dedos aferrándose a la nada mientras gesticulaba a la ardilla rápidamente desaparecida. “ahh!” Mika chillo con una gran mueca mientras miraba a la ardilla escurrirse detrás de un arbusto. Yuuri río.

“Te gustan las ardillas, bebe?” te llevare a ver algunas cuando lleguemos a casa.” Ofreció Yuuri, y Mika gimió en regocijo, sus grandes ojos azules reflejaban la luz del sol para darles el color más perfecto. Yuuri sabía que siempre estaría enamorado con esa sombra de azul – levemente verdes con otras luces, pero mayormente de un vibrante turquesa. “hay un parque de ardillas a un viaje en tren, podemos ir cuando lleguemos a casa.” Dijo Yuuri suavemente mientras Mika estaba en su regazo, mirando los pequeños animales pasar. “mira allí, bebe, hay un conejo.” Yuuri apunto a una pequeña bola de pelo blanco, su índice siguiéndolo mientras saltaba detrás de un arbusto. “ahh, ahh!” se agito Mika con una gran mueca, señalando al arbusto donde el conejo se había ocultado.

Yuuri y Mika dieron un paseo alrededor del parque, admirando el bello escenario antes de que tuvieran que volver al hotel para buscar su equipaje y encontrarse con Stephane. “andando bebe, regresemos.” Yuuri aseguro a Mika dentro de su portabebés y se colgó el bolso en el hombro. “tenemos que encontrarnos con Stephane y volver a casa.” Yuuri tomo a Mika y caminaron por la tranquila calle de Lake Placid con dirección al hotel.

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Hey, Stephane.” Sonrió Yuuri mientras caminaba lejos del mostrador de la custodia de equipaje, con su maleta en la mano.

“Hola. ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?” pregunto Stephane, alargando una mano. Con una sonrisa agradecida, Yuuri le entrego su maleta.

“Gracias.” Suspiro Yuuri, con su mano libre ahora pudo cargar el bolso de bebe en su hombro.

“Vi tu publicación en Instagram.” Yuuri lo miro hacia arriba, su corazón se saltó un latido mientras recordaba la toma de la fotografía. “me alegra que te sientas lo suficientemente bien como para regresar. Y juzgando por los comentarios muchas personas te extrañaron. ¿Ya los leíste?”

“O-oh… no me esperaba eso.” Yuuri mordió su labio mientras dejaban el hotel y cargaban sus cosas en el taxi. “no las he leído para nada. Solo no quiero… preguntas que no quiero responder en los comentarios así que solo no los he… leído.” Suspiro Yuuri, pareciendo un poco perdido.

“Puedes apagar los comentarios, sabias?” sugirió Stephane mientras entraban en el taxi, Yuuri acomodando a Mika en el asiento de en medio.

“Lo sé, pero quiero que la gente sea capaz de poder hacerme preguntas y conectarse conmigo sin tener que sentir que es complicado o que los estoy alejando.” Las cejas se fruncieron, su mano inmediatamente alcanzando a Mika en su portabebés.

“Bueno no tienes que pensar en eso por ahora. Primero enfócate en llegar a casa a salvo.” Yuuri asistió, su labio atrapado entre sus dientes en todo el camino hacia al aeropuerto.

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Después de un fluido check in en el aeropuerto, Yuuri finalmente se pudo relajar un poco. Se sentó junto a la puerta, sacando a Mika de su portador y sosteniéndolo en su regazo. Mika estaba comenzando a ponerse un poco gruñón, teniendo problemas para dormir por el ruido del aeropuerto. Yuuri sostuvo a Mika contra su pecho y acaricio su espalda gentilmente, acallándolo gentilmente.

“Está bien bebe, sé que estás cansado. Hoy día lo has estado haciendo bien.” Lo arrullo Yuuri suavemente, feromonas de miel y lavanda llenando el ambiente entre ellos. “shhh… vamos a estar pronto en casa.” Yuuri se levantó, meciendo gentilmente a un inquieto Mika entre sus brazos. “está bien, bebe, vamos a volver pronto.” Con una suave sonrisa, Stephane se levantó.

“Toma un descanso. Ve a buscar algo de agua y come algo. Yo cuidare de Mika por un rato.” Ofreció Stephane, y mientras Stephane se acercaba, Mika pareció calmarse un poco. Yuuri entrego a Mika a Stephane. “aquí vamos. Tienes que ser bueno por Yuuri, lo sabes. Es muy difícil para el manejar todo lo que tiene que hacer, así que es importante para ti ser un tesoro.” Bromeo Stephane mientras Mika refunfuñaba y gruñía, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Stephane.

Yuuri se volvió a sentar y se tomó media botella de agua y comió una manzana. Se permitió cerrar los ojos y aclarar su mente por solo unos pocos minutos antes de levantarse. “gracias, entrenador.” Sonrió Yuuri mientras tomaba a Mika de regreso.

“Él realmente es una bendición, sabias. Muchos padres matarían por tener un hijo tan tranquilo, feliz y de mínimo mantenimiento como Mika.” bromeo Stephane mientras Yuuri lo tomaba de regreso. 

“Algunas veces cuando está enojado puede dar un poco de trabajo, pero estoy muy agradecido por Mika. es lo único que tengo a lo que me puedo aferrar y quiero pasar cada minuto de mi vida asegurándome de que él sepa lo mucho que lo amo.” Yuuri beso la frente de Mika, rosando gentilmente su nariz contra su sien. “mi mayor miedo es que los niños crecen muy rápido. Pronto, no tendré nadie a quien aferrarme.” Yuuri suspiro tristemente, rozando su pulgar por el cabello de Mika.

Yuuri trato de calmar a Mika para que duerma, tarareando y meciéndolo gentilmente contra su hombro. Podía sentir como la saliva caía en su hombro, mojando la tela. Le tomo mucha perseverancia, pero eventualmente, Mika cayo dormido en el hombro de Yuuri, su rostro presionado contra su hombro y su cuerpo relajado en los brazos de Yuuri. Yuuri uso una mano para acunar la cabeza de Mika, sintió los pequeños dedos clavándose en su hombro. “has sido una súper estrella esta semana, bebe. Estoy orgulloso de ti.” dijo Yuuri dulcemente mientras Mika se removió contra su hombro.

Ya era casi hora de abordar. Yuuri tomo el bolso para bebe y tomo el portador vacío.

“Puedes buscar dentro del bolso y sacar la manta de Mika por favor?” pregunto Yuuri y Stephane se levantó y desabrocho el bolso en el hombro de Yuuri, sacando una esponjosa manta rosada de mink. “gracias.” Yuuri tomo la manta en su brazo, colgándola entra su codo y un costado.

Cuando fue tiempo de abordar Stephane se adelantó con sus pasaportes y pases de abordar para que fueran revisados. “ve adelante, Yuuri.” Stephane se hizo a un lado dejando que Yuuri pasara.

“Gracias.” Dijo Yuuri, pasando a Stephane mientras hacia su camino con Mika por el túnel, Stephane solo unos pasos atrás. Mientras tomaban asiento, Yuuri acostó a Mika en la cuna añadida a la cabina dividida frente a él. “ahh…!” Mika se agito un poco cuando fue dejado abajo, la presencia de su madre desapareciendo lo hizo sentir intranquilo. “shh, shh, bebe. No te preocupes, sigo aquí.” Yuuri se mantuvo de pie junto a la cuna, calmando a un inquieto Mika. “todo está bien, todo está bien. Aún estoy aquí.” La tranquilizante esencia maternal de Yuuri llenaba el aire alrededor de Mika, y el llanto silencioso eventualmente ceso. “estarás bien, bebe.” Yuuri lo cubrió con su manta, la cual estaba saturada con su esencia antes de que regresara a su asiento.

Mika estaba tranquilo y Yuuri presumía que había caído dormido. Yuuri tomo asiento y se aseguró. Sus ojos enfocados en la cuna de Mika. Yuuri estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, su mente enfocada únicamente en Mika.

“Ocurre algo?” pregunto Stephane después de mirar a Yuuri por unos momentos. No hubo respuesta. “Yuuri?” trato una vez más Stephane y la cabeza de Yuuri se sacudió, casi saltando de la impresión.

“Huh?”

“Te pregunte si algo pasaba?” repitió Stephane mientras los ojos de Yuuri miraban al suelo frente a ellos.

“No, no realmente. solo…pensando, yo creo.” Respondió Yuuri con un suave suspiro.

“Un centavo por tus pensamientos?” ofreció Stephane mientras el avión comenzaba su despegue por la pista.

“Bienvenidos a bordo del ANA Boeing 787 vuelo a Tokio, aeropuerto internacional de Haneda…”

“Solo en Mika. lo bendecido que fui por tenerlo en este viaje conmigo. La suerte que tenemos los dos, incluso aunque seamos solo los dos. Sé que mamá dijo que podíamos quedarnos en el onsen. Pero no puedo hacer eso por siempre. Hago mi propio dinero y supongo que es tiempo de irme pronto. Encontrar un lugar solo para mi y Mika, un lugar seguro para que crezca.” Yuuri expuso sus pensamientos a Stephane, quien estaba sentado escuchando. “estoy pensando en buscar un departamento pequeño, pero no estoy seguro todavía donde. Pienso que es importante que crezca siendo capaz de socializar y conoces nuevas personas. Personas con diferentes personalidades, a pesar que sean del mismo pueblo viejo. Quiero que aprecie a los demás, que aprenda a ser abierto de mente y atento. Creo que una ciudad grande podría ser un lugar para los dos. Pero pensare en eso cuando me retire. O tal vez cuando esta temporada acabe pensare sobre mudarme a algún otro lugar.” suspiro Yuuri, los dilemas del futuro ya estaban en su mente.

“Si me fuese a mudar durante la temporada baja… estaría bien que te sigamos a Suiza? Solo por mi última temporada.” Yuuri giro su cabeza para ver a Stephane, una mirada de súplica en su rostro y sus ojos suaves. La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Stephane – siempre había mirado a Yuuri como alguien que era muy hogareño, en lugar de alguien que se mudaría lejos de la seguridad de su propio hogar.

“Claro que puedes. Solo hazme saber cuándo decidas que es lo que quieres hacer.” Sonrió Stephane, y Yuuri soltó un suspiro de alivio. 

“Tanto como yo sea tu entrenador. Iré donde vayas.”

“Gracias, entrenador. Lo pensare y te hare saber.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

A las cuatro horas de su vuelo, Mika despertó, solo un poco más que alterado. Un llanto rompió la quietud de la cabina y Yuuri inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento para levantar a Mika.

“Shh… está bien bebe, no llores.” Sostuvo a Mika contra su hombro, un brazo sosteniendo su cuerpo y el otro brazo acariciando su pequeña cabeza. “shh.” Yuuri dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Mika y no tomo mucho tiempo para que se calmara otra vez.

Yuuri llevo a Mika para que se sentara con él, sentándolo en su regazo. Saco la bandeja frente a él y alcanzo el bolso para sacar una banana que compro en el aeropuerto. Con los dedos firmes, le saco la piel. “aquí, Mika, ahh.” Yuuri persuadió a Mika para que abriera los labios, y el tomo un pequeño bocado del final. “buen niño. ¿Está bueno?” Mika calmadamente mordió el pedazo de banana, abriendo sus pequeños labios por otro bocado. “aquí tienes, bebe” Mika sonrió felizmente, sus manos balanceándose para tomar la banana. “no, bebe.” Rio Yuuri. “aquí, ahh.” Yuuri no lo pudo evitar, pero se derritió ante la adorable sonrisa de Mika mientras sus pequeños dientes mordían la banana.  
Mika hizo un puchero, lagrimas llenaron sus ojos cuando Yuuri le mostró la piel de banana vacía. “no hay más, bebe. Pero tengo esto para ti.” Yuuri alcanzo el bolso de bebe otra vez y saco un yogurt de frutilla y una cuchara de silicona. “ vamos a ver si te gusta esto.” Le retiro la tapa, tomando un poco yogurt con la cuchara. “aquí, ahhm.” Yuuri sostuvo la cuchara junto a los labios de Mika, quien tomo la cuchara agradecidamente, así como también el yogurt en ella. Mika rápidamente abrió sus labios por otra cucharada de yogurt, una brillante sonrisa cubría su rostro mientras Yuuri gentilmente quitaba el yogurt de su barbilla y lo devolvía a su boca.

Cuando el yogurt se acabó, Yuuri limpio gentilmente la boca de Mika con una toalla que antes había tomado. “buen niño. ¿Estás satisfecho ahora? ¿Si?” lo arrullo Yuuri mientras Mika estaba sentado en su regazo, sus ojos cerrándose una vez más. con un leve balanceo y palabras suaves, Mika se volvió a dormir. Levantándose, Yuuri gentilmente lo dejo en la cuna, cubierto por una manta y un elefante apretado entre sus manos.

“Buenas noches, niño hermoso. Mamá te ama.” Yuuri beso la frente de Mika, admirando a su hijo durmiente antes de volver a sentarse.

\------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Capitulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri y Mika regresan de Lake Placid  
> Un pequeño salto en el tiempo hasta justo antes de la final.

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Notas de la autora:

Explicaciones sobre la marca de enlace de Yuuri.  
Cuando Yuuri y Víctor se divorciaron Yuuri consiguió un implante para suprimir su marca, eso significa que no puede sentir a Víctor y Víctor no puede sentirlo a él. pero ahora un año y medio más tarde los efectos del implante están desapareciendo, así que ocasionalmente, puntos de sensaciones llegan a través de la marca donde el implante está fallando, por lo tanto, Yuuri puede sentir a Víctor y viceversa.

¡Calendario de alimentación de Mika!  
Desayuno: desayuna en las mañanas cuando decide despertar a Yuuri.  
Almuerzo: normalmente como un frasco de comida para bebe.  
Cena: a veces algo más sólido, como un guiso de arroz, avena, una banana, yogurt, cosas que sean muy blandas.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

El corazón de Víctor se saltó un latido, corriendo a un millón de millas por hora mientras veía la red social de Yuuri apareciendo en su muro. ¡Yuuri había reactivado su red social! Víctor trago el nudo de su garganta, tomando una profunda respiración mientras sus manos sudadas se movían hacia abajo lentamente, para revelar una foto de la espalda de Mika.

Víctor se tomó su tiempo para analizar la foto. Mika era un bebe gordito, de año y medio supuso Víctor, en un pijama azul con una capucha con orejas de oso. Víctor desesperadamente rogaba por una foto del rostro de Mika. él quería saber cómo era este bebe. Quería saber cuánto se parecía el hijo de Yuuri a Yuuri. se parecería a él. bajo un poco para ver la etiqueta de Yuuri.

“@y-katsuki; lo siento por haberme ido por tanto tiempo, pero ahora estoy de regreso. Ha sido el año y medio más largo de mi vida, pero creo que finalmente estoy llegando a algún lado. Es ese tiempo di a luz al más increíble y bello bebe, y estoy tratando de encaminar mi vida después de lo que fue el peor periodo de mi vida.” Víctor se preguntaba cuán difícil había sido esto para Yuuri. había sido tan difícil como lo había sido para Víctor, no podía ni siquiera imaginarse como se había sentido esta experiencia para alguien con el corazón tan blando y frágil como el de Yuuri. Víctor continúo leyendo. 

“Pase mucho tiempo tratando de pensar en cómo iba a informar a todos, pero supongo que esto seria. Estuve acosado por mi enfermedad por mucho más tiempo de lo que puedo recordar, pero el año pasado pensé que me habían atrapado. Mi depresión me empujó hacia abajo, mi ansiedad se salió de control, mi esquizofrenia solo me hacía ver líneas borrosas.” esto rompió el corazón de Víctor. rompió su corazón porque Víctor lo sabía, sabía que no había tomado en serio las enfermedades mentales de Yuuri. sabía que había minimizado a Yuuri, quien trato de explicárselo. Sabía que le había dicho a Yuuri que “solo sonriera.” Víctor no se había dado cuenta, y aun no lo hacía, lo mucho que la condición de Yuuri lo afectaba.

“Me pasaron muchas cosas y casi no las pude soportar. Casi.” Que significaba eso? Casi? El mensaje era tan críptico. ¿Que había querido decir Yuuri con que casi no lo había soportado? ¿Soportar qué? Víctor había quedado confundido, necesitaba respuestas. Víctor suspiro profundamente. No tendría ninguna respuesta pronto. Ya le había dado a Yuuri la impresión de que ya no le importaba, parecía incorrecto y fuera de contexto el que repentinamente se preocupara, al menos, repentinamente preocupado a los ojos de Yuuri.

“Pase largos meses de vida en el hospital, luchando con mis demonios, pero lo logre. Yo y mi bebe lo logramos. Estoy aquí ahora y solo trato de dar lo mejor ❤ .” Yuuri paso un mes en el hospital? Víctor se preguntaba si esto había sido antes, durante o después del nacimiento de Mika. Lilia se había reusado a decirle nada, solo que Yuuri estaba en el hospital. Ella ni siquiera le había dicho sobre Mika – no le había dicho nada. Víctor se mantuvo en la oscuridad acerca de Yuuri, se sentía como otro fanático ignorante. Tal vez eso era todo lo que era. Un fanático ignorante. Ya no era un esposo, ya no era un compañero, ya no era un amigo, o incluso un conocido. Solo alguien que había empañado el pasado de Yuuri.

Víctor guardo la foto para su colección en Instagram, antes de cerrar la aplicación apropiadamente. Se giró a un costado, enterrado su rostro en el pelaje de Makkachin y alcanzando la almohada que Yuuri utilizaba para dormir. La fresca esencia de Yuuri hace tiempo se había ido, pero era el sentimiento lo que era importante para Víctor – no importaba cuantas veces había limpiado la habitación o cambiado las sabanas, se reusaba a quitar la funda de esa almohada. Makkachin había aprendido que ella no tenía permitido dormir en el lado izquierdo de la cama, ni siquiera tenía permitido el sentarse allí. Ese espacio fue dejado solamente para los recuerdos de la vida de Yuuri con Víctor – los momentos tranquilos que compartieron, los momentos felices que compartieron, los momentos íntimos que compartieron.

Víctor se giró a lo que una vez fue el lado de Yuuri en la cama. El gabinete de al lado, que una vez sostuvo una fotografía que se tomaron en su luna de miel y una lámpara, ahora estaba vacío. el escritorio, que una vez tuvo su álbum de fotos de la boda al fondo y las cremas faciales de Yuuri encima, ahora estaba vacío. cuando Yuuri se fue por última vez, Víctor podía ver blanco y negro físicamente escalando por las paredes de lo que una vez fue un hogar lleno de color. Lo que solía ser una cálida, brillante y vibrante casa se había vuelto tan vacía, fría y sin color en cuestión de segundos. Víctor suspiro profundamente, girándose hacia Makkachin.

\------------------------------------------------------- 

Había sido un largo viaje de Nueva York a Tokio, pero finalmente lo consiguieron. Yuuri rápidamente tomo a Mika de la cuna mientras Stephane sacaba el portador de los armarios superiores.

“Gracias, entrenado.” Dijo Yuuri agradecido mientras dejaba el portador en el asiento y aseguraba a Mika adentro, tomando el bolso de bebe.

“No hay problema. Nuestro próximo vuelo es en una hora, así que deberíamos tener tiempo antes del vuelo a Fukuoka.” Dijo Stephane mientras se formaban para desembarcar del avión. “solo queda un vuelo corto, una hora y media pasara como una briza.”

Stephane estaba… equivocado. Les tomo mucho tiempo salir del avión así que para la hora que estuvieron afuera tuvieron que hacer un rápido recorrido a su vuelo de trasferencia. Después de los treinta minutos más frenéticos de la vida de Yuuri, consiguieron llegar a su próxima puerta de abordaje y fue justo cuando estaban haciendo la fila para el abordaje.

“Mentí.” Suspiro Stephane con una risa. “no estábamos bien con el tiempo.” Yuuri rio mientras sus pases de abordar eran revisados y caminaron hacia el avión.

“No, no lo estábamos. Pero ya estamos aquí y eso es todo lo que importa. ¿No es cierto, bebe?” Yuuri arrullo a Mika, quien estaba sorprendentemente calmado a pesar de su frenética travesía. Cuando encontraron sus asientos Yuuri acomodo a Mika dentro de la cuna, quien, para ese momento, parecía mucho más relajado con la idea de Yuuri estando fuera de su vista. “una semana libre antes de volar otra vez para la Rostelecom.” Suspiro Yuuri, en parte con agotamiento y en parte con alivio, o algo así. “y con suerte para el Grand Prix Final.”

“Estas preocupado?” pregunto Stephane mientras Yuuri se sentaba en su asiento y se aseguraba.

“Huh?”

“Estas preocupado? ¿Por el Grand Prix Final?” Yuuri mordió su labio inferior, sus dientes tirando de su piel mientras consideraba la pregunta. Yuuri realmente no sabía que decir.

“Me… aterra.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente. “incluso si no consigo un lugar voy a enfrentar cosas que no estoy listo para enfrentar. Cosas que quiero dejar atrás volverán a acosarme y personas que no estoy listo para enfrentar van a estar frente a mi antes de que lo sepa.” Yuuri estaba tratando de desenredar el lio que eran sus pensamientos, sus cejar fruncidas en el medio.

“Hay muchas cosas a las que temo, como la típica humillación, no conseguir el podio, sentirme enfermo del estómago y cosas como esas, pero una cosa… en particular me hace querer dejarlo todo ahora y nunca mirar atrás.” Los labios de Yuuri temblaron levemente, su respiración se agito. “no lo he visto por un año y medio. He temido el volver a verlo por tanto tiempo y sabía que iba a pasar algún día, pero nunca espere que sería tan pronto.” Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda, cerrando sus ojos. El movimiento del despegue empujo su cabeza hacia atrás.

“Creo que voy a estar bien, diez años antes, hubiera necesitado mirar hacia atrás a algo que, con suerte, había avanzado. Pero aún estoy lamentándome y es solo que va a volver a ser lanzado a mi rostro una vez más. todo lo fracasado que soy, lo insignificante que soy.” Yuuri no pudo detener el flujo de lágrimas que caían por sus ojos mientras apretaba los dientes, mordiendo inundaciones y ríos. “odio la manera en que me hace sentir. Lo odio tanto. Me da ansiedad y me hace sentir tan nervioso y me asusta. Lo odio. Desearía no sentir nada nunca.” escupió Yuuri amargamente bajo su aliento.

“No estoy preocupado por patinar. Estoy preocupado por lo que viene con el patinaje. Me mantiene despierto por las noches, lo hace la idea de volver a verlo. Mantiene mis ojos abiertos y mi cerebro despierto no importa lo cansado y exhausto que este mi cuerpo. No me deja dormir. Pierdo mi sueño con algo tan trivial como un reencuentro. Y lo odio. Me hace sentir tan débil y vulnerable. ¿No me he sentido así lo suficiente?” escupió Yuuri, empuñando sus manos en su regazo.

“Solo me siento tan solo. Como si fuésemos yo y Mika contra el mundo. Sé que te tengo a ti, mi familia y mis amigos. Pero siento como si hubiera un muro que aún se mantiene entre ustedes y yo. Uno que Víctor consiguió derrumbar, pero ahora no hay… nadie. Es como tocar una puerta y que nadie respondiera.” Yuuri tomo una profunda respiración. “él fue mi roca, mi escudo. Significo todo para mí y fue todo para mí. Mi mundo entero. Pero supongo que solo fui una parte temporal de su vida.” Dijo Yuuri mientras luchaba por contener las saladas lágrimas. Se reusaba a llorar por él una vez más. “supongo que solo busco significar algo para alguien.”

“Lo siento, no tienes por qué escucharme quejarme por cosas triviales y estúpidas. Solo estoy siendo estúpido, lo siento probablemente solo quieres dormir así que solo...” Yuuri cerro sus labios y miro sus manos sobre su regazo.

“Yuuri.” Yuuri sintió una cálida, reconfortante mano en su hombro. Levantó su cabeza. “sabes que puedes decirme estas cosas. No solo soy un entrenador y coreógrafo. Soy tu concejero, nutricionista, terapista, lo que quieras que sea. Si eso incluye escuchar mientras escupes tus pensamientos más profundos, eso también está bien para mí. Tienes permitido sentir, sabes. No seas tan duro contigo mismo.” Estas haciendo un gran trabajo con todo.” Stephan le dio una sonrisa y Yuuri instantáneamente ya no se sintió tan mal.

“Lo siento.” Susurro Yuuri, su voz rasposa y su garganta seca por el llanto.

“Descansa por ahora. Estas pensando demasiado.” Stephane aconsejo y Yuuri asistió, acomodándose con la manta adicional. “podemos volver a hablar de esto cuando estemos en casa, si quieres. Pero por ahora, estás cansado y deberías dormir.” Stephane no lo pudo evitar, pero sintió lastima por Yuuri. sabía que Yuuri odia dar lastima, pero era difícil no sentirse mal por él. con un suspiro Stephane inclino su silla hacia atrás, esperando que pudiera descansar.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Yuuri se durmiera – Yuuri normalmente tomaba mucho más tiempo en dormirse. Stephane lo sabía porque cuando Yuuri entreno por dos meses en Suiza Stephane encontraba a Yuuri despierto a ridículas horas de la mañana, sentado en el sofá de la ventana. Eso era más común de lo que a Yuuri le gustaba admitir e incluso si lo negaba Stephane sabía que batallaba para dormir casi todos los días de la semana. Ya sea si era estrés o insomnio Stephane no lo sabía.

Después de quince minutos desde que Yuuri se durmió Mika comenzó a quejarse, para despertar. Suaves quejidos salían de la cuna mientras Mika pateaba con sus piernas hacia arriba, tratando de sentarse. Stephane miraba a Yuuri que continuaba dormido y se levantó, yendo a ver a Mika. “Yuuri está dormido, así que vamos a hacer un poco de silencio, Mika.” Stephane sonrió mientras levantaba a Mika de la cuna. “solo querías algo de atención?” pregunto Stephane mientras Mika se calmaba luego de ser levantado.

Stephane se levantó y sostuvo a Mika por un tiempo considerable, probablemente cerca de veinte minutos pasaron antes de que Yuuri despertara y abriera los ojos, imágenes borrosas pronto se enfocaron y se aclararon. Se sentó apropiadamente, sonriendo mientras veía a Stephane sostener a Mika. 

“Está bien?” pregunto Yuuri mientras Stephane se giraba.

“Si, está bien, solo quería algo de atención. ¿Cómo te sientes? Pronto vamos a aterrizar.” Pregunto Stephane. Ante el sonido de la voz de su madre Mika inmediatamente giro su cabeza, ambos brazos buscándolo, tratando de liberarse de Stephane.

“Está bien bebe, ya voy.” Yuuri suspiro con una gentil sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba a Mika de los brazos de Stephane. “me siento mejor. Como dicen, cuando dudes, toma una siesta.” Bromeo Yuuri. Mika inmediatamente se relajó en el hombro de Yuuri, sus ojos cerrándose una vez más mientras la esencia de Yuuri lo reconfortaba. Una vez Mika se hubo calmado y estuvo feliz una vez más Yuuri lo aseguro dentro de la cuna y se sentó para prepare para el aterrizaje.

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

Entraron al taxi después de cargar su equipaje, Mika en el medio y Stephane y Yuuri en las puertas. “ultimo esfuerzo bebe, ya pronto vamos a estar en casa.” Yuuri canturreo suavemente mientras Mika toma su dedo con un apretón de sus pequeñas manos. “solo un poco más solnyshko.” Yuuri lo arrullo, su vos gentil y llena de amor.  
Cuando llegaron fuera del onsen Yuuri salió del taxi, Mika en una mano mientras Stephane abría la cajuela para darle su maleta. “tomate el día mañana. Aclara tu mente y ten una buena noche de sueño.” Dijo Stephane mientras Yuuri caminaba hacia el sendero antes de la entrada.

“Por supuesto. Entonces, ¿te veré el martes a la misma hora en la pista?” confirmo Yuuri mientras Stephane asistía.

“Te veo el martes.”

“Nos vemos.” Yuuri miro a Stephane volver al taxi, esperando que se fuera antes de girarse a la entrada. “vamos bebe, solo somos tu y yo ahora.” Yuuri llevo a Mika en su portador y su maleta por la puerta. “tadaima.” Se quitó sus zapatillas mientras su madre llego saltando por la puerta.

“Okaeri, Yuuri, Mika!” saludo Hiroko con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba a Mika de Yuuri para permitirle que pudiera colgar su abrigo.

“Dónde esta papá?” pregunto Yuuri, mirando alrededor de la entrada.

“Está en la cocina, está un poco ocupado por el momento así que le avisare que estas en casa.” Pero Yuuri negó con su cabeza, tomando de regreso a Mika.

“Si está ocupado déjalo trabajar. Lo saludare más tarde.” Dijo Yuuri mientras tomaba su maleta. “Mika y yo estamos por caer rendidos, así que vamos a ir a tomar una siesta.” Yuuri rio suavemente y como si el comprendiera, Mika bostezo suavemente, su pequeña nariz arrugándose mientras estiraba sus brazos antes de acomodarse una vez más.

“Muy bien, voy a hacer algo de comer para cuando despierten y la dejare en la cocina. Vamos, vayan a dormir.” Hiroko le dio a su hijo un rápido abrazo y un beso en la frente.

“Gracias, mamá.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente antes de subir por las escaleras.

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

Dos semanas después Yuuri volvió a casa con una medalla de plata después de la copa Rostelecom, perdiendo contra Phichit por medio punto. Ambos irían al Grand Prix Final. Yuuri no lo podía evitar, pero estaba agradecido de la presencia de Phichit – realmente lo necesitaba. Después de volver a casa desde Moscú luego de la Rostelecom, Yuuri inmediatamente se acomodó en la cama, Mika en su regazo se puso de pie para ver contra quien más estaría compitiendo, tragando un nudo en su garganta en cuanto llego la lista

Yuri Plisetsky.

Jean-Jaques LeRoy.

Yuuri Katsuki.

Phichit Chulanont.

Minami Kenjirou.

Guang-Hong Ji.

Yuuri trago. La competencia sería difícil, pero tal vez eso estaría a su favor. Yuuri trataría duramente de enfocarse solo en patinar y nada más. Nada más cruzaría por su mente. Nadie más cruzaría por su mente. Yuuri tomo una profunda respiración y bloqueo su teléfono, dejándolo en el gabinete al lado de su cama. Con una medalla de oro y de plata a su haber, esta temporada se veía bien. Pero el Grand Prix Final era solo el comienzo, habían otras dos grandes competencias después de la final, y esas medallas de oro serian de Yuuri.

Había una parte de Yuuri que quería desaparecer y renunciar. La presión equivalía a lo que Yuuri imaginaba a lo que sería ahogarse – el peso del agua aplastaría tu tórax y órganos, y los huesos se harían débiles y los músculos se adormecerían. Yuuri lo odiaba. Lo hacía sentir enfermo del estómago. Pero tenía que conseguir pasar por esta temporada. Esta temporada era para cerrar antiguos capítulos y comenzar a escribir unos nuevos y si no lo lograba ahora se quedaría atrapado en el limbo para siempre.

Aún tenía que pensar en mudarse; era algo que necesitaba hablar con Stephane. No podía seguir interponiéndose en el camino de sus padres dirigiendo la posada. Para ser honesto, Yuuri quería un nuevo comienzo. Un lugar que no fuese Japón, que no fuese Rusia, un lugar donde no haya vivido antes. ¿Pero que había sobre Mika? Yuuri se preocupaba sobre el cómo dejar Japón afectaría a Mika. se sentía arrinconado contra una esquina, perdido en lo que debía hacer. Yuuri dejo estos pensamientos en un rincón de su mente por ahora.

Yuuri dejo su teléfono en la mesa junto a la cama y gentilmente levanto a Mika de su regazo para que así se pudiera acostar de costado, Mika sentado junto a su pecho, Yuuri envolvió un brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Mika, mirando con una leve sonrisa a Mika que se entretenía a si mismo con una galleta para bebe en una mano y un juguete en la otra. “quieres mudarte a Suiza conmigo? Solo por la temporada.” Lo arrullo Yuuri, preguntando como si Mika lo comprendiera. “tu viniste conmigo dos meses después de que nacieras, sabias. Amas la nieve en invierno.” Rio Yuuri, recordando que a los cuatro meses de edad Mika se entretenía a si mismo en la ventana, aplaudiendo ante la ventana cuando la nieve comenzaba a caer.

“Disfrutas tu galleta, bebe?” Yuuri alcanzo el paquete de galletas de la mesa al lado de la cama, sacando una más. “quieres más?” ofreció mientras el ultimo bocado de galleta (y los dedos de Mika) desaparecían dentro de su boca. Mika rio ante la galleta y Yuuri gentilmente la sostuvo frente a sus labios, mirando como clavaba sus pequeños dientes. Las manos de Mika se levantaron, tomando firmemente la galleta. “mi niño hermoso.” Yuuri suspiro, satisfecho consigo mismo mientras acariciaba con una mano la suave mejilla de Mika, dejando un beso en su sien.  
Una vez que Mika termino su galleta, Yuuri se sentó, tomando una tela suave para limpiar su rostro de saliva.

"Vamos a salir? Al parecer va a nevar en la noche.” Pregunto Yuuri y Mika sonrió, la sonrisa más brillante que Yuuri había visto en su vida. “si?” Yuuri salió de la cama y tomo el abrigo de invierno de Mika – otro pijama, esta vez con una cubierta impermeable azul marino, relleno de piel y acolchado con piel en el interior, diseñado para utilizarlo sobre su pijama. Yuuri vistió a Mika dentro del abrigo y lo cubrió con dos gorros antes de ponerle la capucha.

“Ya estamos, ya estás listo para salir a caminar.” Yuuri sonrió antes de levantar a Mika y asegurarlo dentro del portabebés. “espera, bebe.” Yuuri se acercó detrás de la puerta del ropero y saco un grueso abrigo, y algo de ropa de invierno. Se puso su abrigo antes de cubrir su cabeza con un gorro y sus manos con unos guantes. Yuuri entonces cubrió a Mika con una gruesa manta y un calentador de manos, dejándolo en medio de la manta y Mika. “andando.”

Yuuri tomo a Mika y se dirigió fuera de la posada, asegurándose de hacerle saber a su madre a donde iría y cuanto tardaría. Ellos salieron a helado aire de diciembre, los arboles cubiertos por copos de nieve y el ambiente helado. Pero no lo demasiado helado para nevar. “solo vamos a caminar a la playa y volveremos.” Dijo Yuuri mientras llevaba a Mika a la playa, asegurándose de quedarse bien lejos del agua.

Mika miraba con asombro al cielo de la tarde mientras las olas chocaban la congelada orilla. El aliento helado de Yuuri se disipaba en el aire, las nubes blancas de su aliento desaparecían solo medio segunde después de cada respiración que tomaba. A pesar de que el aire estaba helado y el cielo estaba despejado, Yuuri no sentía nada más que calidez mientras caminaban. Esta fue la oportunidad perfecta para Yuuri de aclarar su mente y organizar sus pensamientos. Estaría volando para la final en solo unos pocos días y tenía que prepararse para… cosas que no podía y no quería hacer frente.

Habían decisiones que tenía que tomar, cosas que tenía que hacer plagaban su mente y necesitaba resolverlas antes de la final, para que no afectaran su presentación. Enfrentar a Víctor era la situación más importante rondando por su cabeza. Tan pronto como viera a Mika lo sabría. Sabría que el bebe era suyo. Sabría que Yuuri deliberadamente lo oculto de él y estaría enojado. Yuuri solo no podía ver a Víctor como alguien que ahora lo pudiese comprender. Demasiado había cambiado entre ellos que no había manera en la que pudiesen volver a verse a los ojos otra vez. 

Yuuri se permitió preocuparse y perderse en sus pensamientos, pero antes de que lo supiera llego de vuelta a la posada. Se quitó sus zapatos y llevo a Mika a su habitación, quien, para esa hora, estaba dormido. Yuuri miro a Mika, liberándolo del portabebés y cuidadosamente sacándole el abrigo. Yuuri beso su nariz y su frente, la mano de Mika inmediatamente tomo el dedo de Yuuri. lagrimas llenaron los ojos de Yuuri – no importaba si eran lágrimas de culpa, o felicidad, o frustración u orgullo no lo sabía. Pero eran lágrimas de emociones mescladas.  
Acaricio la mejilla de su bebe una vez más antes de acostarlo en la cuna, dándole un beso de buenas noches.

“Buenas noches, Mika. mamá te ama más que a nadie en el universo.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Se nos viene el Grand Prix Final….


	8. Capitulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La noche antes del programa corto y la mañana después.

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

El estómago de Yuuri se apretó mientras vomitaba en el baño del avión una vez más, con las manos aferrándose a los lados de la fuente, su cabeza mareada y ojos desenfocados mientras Stephane frotaba su espalda. Vómito y saliva corrían por su barbilla mientras Stephane limpiaba su barbilla, tirando el pañuelo.

“¿Estas bien ahora?” Yuuri asistió débilmente. Stephane suspiro, tratando de entender porque Yuuri repentinamente estaba vomitando – no podía ser la comida, ellos comieron lo mismo ayer. Enfermedad por el viaje? No había forma, Yuuri siempre había viajado sin problema. Gripe u alguna otra enfermedad? Improbable. Yuuri solo estaba vomitando, no tenía nada de fiebre. Y entonces lo noto. Ansiedad.

Yuuri había estado realmente callado y retraído los últimos días, y a pesar de que Stephane sabía que la final se acercaba, no había pensado mucho en eso. Solo pensó que Yuuri estaba cansado. Suspiro para sí mismo. Esta era la primera vez que veía a Yuuri vomitar.

“¿Tienes algo en mente? Pregunto Stephane mientras Yuuri mojaba su cara con agua. Yuuri observo el espejo con la mirada perdida por un momento mientras dudaba, antes de sacudir su cabeza.

“Es-estoy bien…” Yuuri abrió la cortina del baño y salió, tranquilamente caminando hacia su asiento y hacia Mika.

“Entonces no te olvides de tomar tu medicamento.” Le recordó Stephane mientras se sentaban y Yuuri sonrió suavemente.

“No lo hare.” Yuuri busco su bolso, estaba por sacar un estuche que contenía con su medicina, cuando Mika dejo salir un chillido.

“BWAHHHHH!” Yuuri salto de la impresión, apurándose para ver a Mika. Yuuri suavemente levanto a Mika fuera de la cuna y lo sostuvo contra su hombro.

“Shhh, bebe, shh. Está bien.” Tan pronto como la cabeza de Mika cayo contra su hombro, se calmó, pequeños dedos clavándose en el hombro de Yuuri mientras cerraba sus ojos, suaves sollozos salían de él mientras Yuuri gentilmente acariciaba su cabeza. “Un mal sueño, bebe? Está bien. Mami está aquí.” Yuuri se levantó, meciendo gentilmente a Mika mientras suaves suspiros dejaban sus pequeños labios. Yuuri se volvió a sentar en su asiento, Mika contra su pecho, sus manos acariciando su espalda calmándolo para que vuelva a dormir.

No le tomo mucho a un antes gruñón e irritado Mika el volver a dormirse. El ligero peso sobre el pecho de Yuuri era una hermosa sensación, por lo que era un poco agridulce el volver a dejarlo en la cuna. Yuuri se volvió a levantar, besando la frente de Mika antes de volver a acostarlo y cubrirlo con su suave manta. Con otra sonrisa Yuuri volvió a su asiento, relajándose dentro de la manta adicional.

Yuuri no podía dejar de pensar en la final. Estaba en el avión – para la final. Mierda… en menos de veinticuatro horas tenía que patinar su programa corto. Y… Víctor lo vería. Víctor vería cuan débil… lo vulnerable que era. Víctor vería a través de él y pensaría “Wow. Realmente estuve casado con este patético patinador del montón.” Pensaría. “Wow. No puedo creer que compartí un celo con este omega.” O “no puedo creer que tuve sexo con él por tres años.” Y Yuuri se volvió a sentir enfermo del estómago una vez más.

“No te quiebre aun, no te quiebres aun.” Yuuri se dijo a si mismo mientras mordía su labio durante la última parte de su viaje. Solo quedaba una hora. Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro tembloroso, cerrando sus ojos para poder tomar una siesta antes de que aterrizaran. Y… dormir alejaría sus problemas, incluso solo por un momento.

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yuuri estaba exhausto para cuando aterrizaron en Vancouver. Yuuri agradecía a su estrella de la suerte que el hotel solo estuviese a quince minutos de distancia. El viaje en taxi fue ensordecedoramente silencioso. Yuuri solo quería llegar a su habitación a vomitar y llorar.

Stephane parecía notar el persistente decaído humor de Yuuri, pero conociendo a Yuuri, negaría que algo estuviera mal si le preguntaba. “Sabes, que si necesitar algo puedes llamarme.” Ofreció Stephane y Yuuri levanto su mirada de su regazo como un ciervo delante de un foco. El dudo, antes de asistir con un silencioso “Gracias, entrenador.”  
Yuuri no pudo sonreír para nada. Estaba tan al límite. Su corazón latía alocadamente, palpitando con nervios mientras sus manos y dedos temblaban. Como alguien esperaba que patinara mañana era un milagro. Yuuri no podía esperar para volver a casa. No le podía importar menos una medalla, o el banquete, o el patinaje. Solo quería ir a casa y ocultarse para siempre. Solo el pensamiento de Víctor lo hacía sentir físicamente enfermo.

Yuuri salió del taxi silenciosamente, su maleta en una mano y Mika en la otra mientras seguía a Stephane para hacer el check in.

“Debería tener una buena noche de sueño. Si necesitas algo estaré en el cuarto de al lado.” Stephane sonrió mientras le entregaba a Yuuri su llave-tarjeta. Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, sonriéndole mientras tomaba la tarjeta.

“Gracias.” Yuuri presiono el botón del elevador y espero. “Hey Stephane?”

“¿Si?”

“Después de esta temporada. Quiero seguirte para mi última temporada a suiza.” Yuuri declaro mientras entraban al elevador. “necesito un nuevo escenario. Necesito ver un lugar que no se sienta doloroso y donde pueda crear nuevos recuerdos.” Explico Yuuri, inconsciente tomando el portabebés de Mika fuertemente.

“¿También vendrá Mika?” Yuuri asistió.

“Quiero llevarlo conmigo. Para que vea un nuevo lugar y experimente diferentes cosas. Quiero que experimente la vida en un nuevo lugar, incluso si es por un corto tiempo. Puede ser difícil para él, no ver a mis padres por un tiempo. Pero espero que solo mi amor sea suficiente para ayudarlo a sobrellevarlo bien.” Yuuri sonrió al bebe en el portabebés amorosamente.

“Muy bien. Voy a arreglar todo para ti. Esperemos hasta después del trofeo mundial de equipos.” Dijo Stephane de manera alentadora y Yuuri le dio una sonrisa débil, pero, sin embargo, fue una sonrisa mientras salían del elevador. “Buenas noches, Yuuri.” dijo Stephane, deslizando su tarjeta para abrir la puerta de la habitación.

“Buenas noches, entrenador.”

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Yuuri puso a Mika a dormir antes de permitirse a sí mismo quebrarse. Se deslizo al suelo, la espalda apoyada en el borde de la cama y las rodillas enrolladas. Todo se apilaba en él. sentía como las paredes se cerraban a su alrededor, presionando su cuerpo entero bajo el peso del mundo, bajo el peso de la decepción.

Yuuri dejo salir un sollozo ahogado, sus uñas clavándose en sus brazos, rascando y picando por la ansiedad que subía por su piel. Su pecho se sentía apretado, como si sus pulmones fuesen a colapsar y su corazón fuese a explotar. La cabeza de Yuuri estaba nublada por sus emociones, pequeñas voces resonando en sus oídos – “nadie te ha amado y nunca lo hará.”. “nadie está orgulloso de ti.”. “estas solo.” Y dios, Yuuri no podía detener las voces, aunque quisiera.

No era un hecho erróneo que Yuuri tenía un sinfín de condiciones mentales. Pero de la única de la cual no había hablado era actualmente una que lo había acosado en sus años de adolescencia. Esquizofrenia. Era leve, pero estaba allí. Estaba al acecho y esperando para joder toda la vida de Yuuri. era como una sombra, siguiendo a Yuuri a través de sus días más brillantes, tratando de hacer que todo se rompiera.

Cuando conoció a Víctor su condición estaba relativamente estable, más bien dormida. Yuuri tenía permitido continuar con su vida, tenía permitido olvidar su existencia. Pero volvió con fuerza cuando ellos se separaron. El estrés de su divorcio, el estrés de su embarazo causo que recayera. Era como si cayera a un poso oscuro y profundo y no tuviera idea de cómo salir. Sonidos vividos, alucinaciones llenaban su cabeza y destellos de visiones lo hacían delirar. Yuuri tuvo un inusual y preocupante número de episodios durante ese tiempo. Episodios que una vez que se hubieran mostrado, él podía recordar muy poco. O de lo que podía recordar, no podía decir que había sido real o había estado en su cabeza.

Emparejada con su depresión y ansiedad hicieron a Yuuri caer en una espiral fuera de control. Se convirtió en, para decirlo simplemente, en una amenaza para sí mismo y el aun no nacido Mika. y nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo, no ahora, no en diez años. Nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo.

Tendrá que enfrentar a Víctor mañana. Tendría que verlo. No importaba lo mucho que lo odiara. Una vez que entrara a la arena lo vería. Yuuri ni siquiera estaba seguro de si sería capaz de poder soportar su programa corto. Y dios, el pensamiento de decepcionar a Stephane se lo estaba comiendo. Stephane había pasado mucho tiempo ayudando a Yuuri, acompañándolo a terapia, ayudándolo con Mika. Yuuri estaba asustado de decepcionarlo.  
Yuuri… se odiaba a sí mismo. No podía señalar ni una cosa de sí mismo que le gustara. Todo respecto a él era desagradable. Repugnante. Desde su personalidad irracional, hasta sus muslos marcados y raspados brazos, hasta su gordo estómago. Todo era vergonzoso y eso solo se añadía a la interminable lista de Yuuri de inducidores de estrés.

Yuuri lloro, tratando lo mejor que podía de mantener su respiración silenciosa para no despertar a Mika. sonidos roncos quebraban su garganta, llenando el silencioso ambiente. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, su cabello despeinado y su rostro como un feo desastre. Feo. La respiración de Yuuri era trabajosa, su cabeza punzaba y sus oídos zumbando ruidosamente. No había ni un sonido que se pudiese oír en la habitación aun así Yuuri se sentía tan abrumado. Todo era tan atronadoramente ruidoso. Todo estaba nublando su mente. Todo era demasiado y sentía como si no tuviese espacio para respirar y ni un lugar donde ir y a quien acudir y – 

Yuuri trato de tomar una profunda, temblorosa respiración. Sus uñas dejando marcas de medias lunas sangrantes en sus brazos, arrastrándolas hacia abajo para marcar linear rojas hacia abajo en sus antebrazos. No podía recordar la última vez que había tenido un ataque de pánico como este, o si había tenido uno como este. Incluso durante la separación y a través de su estadía en el hospital nada se había sentido como esto. Yuuri trato de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que llamara su atención.

Víctor.

Yuuri trato de imaginar esa suave voz, llena de amor y paciencia y adoración. Estaba resonando en el fondo de su mente, llamando la atención de Yuuri a la voz como muchas veces antes. Solo que esta vez, no funciono. Yuuri se encontró a si mismo atrapado en los recuerdos de Víctor, cada uno marchitándose y volviéndose cada vez más y más amargo. El recuerdo de los dos acostados en la cama juntos lo enojo y lo amargo. El recuerdo de su primer celo juntos se volvió la peor pesadilla de Yuuri. incluso el recuerdo del día de su matrimonio. Eso de desvaneció como el polvo, ahora mancillado y corrompido.

Estaba bien y verdaderamente solo.

Ya no había nadie más para Yuuri.

No tenía a nadie.

Nadie lo amaba.

Yuuri continuaba detrás de las personas, persiguiendo a sus seres queridos con una mano, rogando por ayuda, solo para ser dejado fuera mientras las figuras desaparecían.

“Por favor… ayúdame…” rogo al vacío alrededor de su cabeza, su propia voz haciendo eco volviendo a él.

Le tomo a Yuuri lo que parecieron horas antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos apropiadamente. Su cabeza dolía, un punzante latido en su lóbulo frontal mientras se calmaba. Reuniendo toda la fuerza de la que fue posible, Yuuri se afirmó del borde de la cama, tratando de forzar a sus temblorosas piernas a que se levantaran, pero sus esfuerzos no dieron frutos. Se sentía débil. Tan débil. Temblorosos dedos se estiraron para alcanzar el bolso en la cama y tanteando el cierre.

Se obligó a sí mismo a tomar un coctel de pastillas, tragándolas sin agua. Yuuri aún seguía sin fuerzas. Se quedó en el suelo por un rato, tratando de recomponerse. Después de una eternidad y media, Yuuri consiguió arrastrarse a la cama. Era un absoluto desastre, no se había duchado o cambiado la ropa del vuelo. El cansancio llego a él tan pronto su cabeza golpeo la almohada.

\---------------------------------------------------- 

Yuuri anhelaba solo poder dormir, su estómago solo se llenó con pavor. Una vez más fue despertado por su precioso reloj despertador, también conocido como Mika. con un gruñido, se sentó, encontrándose a sí mismo sudado y asqueroso y con una desesperante necesidad de una ducha. O bueno, eso tendría que esperar. Se levantó, empujándose fuera de la cama para atender a Mika.

“Ya voy, bebe.” Yuuri sonrió débilmente, inclinándose sobre Mika para levantarlo. “supongo que tienes hambre, no es así?” Yuuri rio, cargando a Mika a la cama para poder sentarse. Mika arañando el pecho de Yuuri, firmes huellas rascando la delicada carne. “Oww –! Mika, por favor.” Rio Yuuri, desabotonando su camisa. “Aquí tienes.” Mika inmediatamente comenzó a beber del pezón de Yuuri, calmándose rápidamente.

Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y una suave sonrisa mientras Mika cerraba sus ojos, contento contra el pecho de Yuuri. alimento a su pequeño hijo hasta que cayo dormido, la presión liberando su suave pecho mientras los labios de Mika lo soltaban. La cabeza de Mika descansaba en el suave pecho de Yuuri, ahora dormido, para gran alivio de Yuuri; finalmente podía tomar esa ducha.

Llevo a Mika de vuelta a la cuna y tomo sus cosas para ducharse. Yuuri suspiro suavemente, cerrando la puerta del baño y colgando su toalla en la puerta. Víctor solía hacer eso por él. colgar su toalla y dejar su ropa en la barra. Yuuri encendió la ducha, esperando que el agua se calentara antes de entrar. El agua caliente que chocaba contra su piel, masajeaba sus adoloridos músculos. El vidrio del cubículo de la ducha se empaño, su aliento condensándose contra el vidrio mientras comenzaba a masajear el shampoo en su cabello. Víctor solía hacer eso por él.

Yuuri aclaro el shampoo de su cabello, sus dedos peinando su cabello hacia atrás lejos de frente para quitar las burbujas de jabón. Una vez su cabello estuvo limpio del jabón Yuuri tomo su esponja de baño, agregándole una generosa gota de gel para ducha. Yuuri lavo sus brazos, piernas y espalda, maravillándose de lo fácil que era ahora que ya no estaba embarazado. Lavar su espalda había sido imposible – tenía que ser su madre quien tenía que ayudarlo, tan avergonzado como lo pudiera admitir. Eso era otra cosa que Víctor solía hacer por él. a pesar de que Yuuri supuso que Víctor también lo solía amar. Oh, como se había volteado la mesa.

Yuuri se quedó en la ducha hasta que su piel estaba hirviendo y estaba prácticamente cerca de desmayarse antes de salir. Tenía dos horas para secarse, desayunar, arreglar su cabello, cambiarse a su vestuario del programa corto, y dirigirse a la pista. Su mente no estaba en ello el día de hoy. Yuuri estaba increíblemente nervioso – su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes sin siquiera notarlo.

Yuuri ordeno el desayuno a la habitación, algo simple, solo algo de granola, yogurt y algo de fruta. Lo miro. Tomo una cucharada de la granola, pero no pudo comerla. Yuuri jugueteo con la granola, tomando algo con la cuchara antes de dejarla caer en el bowl. Le tomo a Yuuri lo que parecieron horas lograr soportar el bowl completo de granola, que para ese momento se había vuelto levemente húmeda. Guardo para más tarde el yogurt y la banana para dárselo a Mika.

Yuuri rápidamente fue a revisar a Mika, besando su frente antes de correr a cambiarse y arreglar su cabello. Le llevo mucho tiempo a su estómago soportar el desayuno por lo que ahora solo tenía cerca de una hora para arreglarse. Verán, la mayoría de los patinadores se cambiarían en los camerinos en la pista. Pero no Yuuri. Yuuri aria lo que sea para evadir la compañía de alguien en ese momento. Se sentía tan enfermo y asqueado.  
Se vistió con su traje para el programa corto y sus zapatillas, asegurarse de poner sus patines en un bolso y un cambio de ropa en la puerta. Yuuri tomo la chaqueta del equipo del respaldo de la silla y se la puso sobre su traje, abrochándolo, no sea que Mika tirara de los cristales.

“Bebe.” Yuuri arrullo, preparándose para despertar a Mika e irse. “Es hora de que nos vayamos.” Yuuri gentilmente despertó a Mika, tocando suavemente su mejilla y mirándolo agitarse, gruñendo mientras se despertaba de su sueño. Mika miro a Yuuri hacia arriba con gruñones, vidriosos ojos celestes, casi mirándolo molesto. Pero Yuuri no lo pudo evitar y rio amorosamente a su hijo. Sus gestos se parecían mucho a los de su padre.

Yuuri levanto a Mika, sus brazos se abrazaron al cuello de Yuuri y pequeños dedos se aferraron al hombro de la chaqueta deportiva de Yuuri, dientes de bebe mordiendo la tela de su hombro. “Ya te di de comer, bebe. Estas comiéndote mi hombro, ¿aun tienes hambre?” Yuuri río, gentilmente acariciando la cabeza de Mika. “Tengo una banana y un yogurt para ti, no te preocupes.” Yuuri beso la cabeza de Mika antes de acomodarlo dentro del portabebés. “Ahora, vamos a buscar a Stephane.” Mika balbuceo, mirando a Yuuri con esos grandes ojos y Yuuri – se derritió. Todo era repentinamente más brillante.

Con Mika en un brazo y su bolso en su hombro, Yuuri dejo la habitación y cerró la puerta, presionando el botón para bajar al lobby para poder encontrarse con Stephane en la recepción. Yuuri podía sentir sus pulmones temblar con cada respiración, sus piernas temblando mientras el elevador bajaba. Ya podía sentir como su sangre se enfriaba. Dios, estaba tan nervioso. Tomo firmemente el portabebés de Mika y salió del elevador para saludar a Stephane.

“Buenos días, como te sientes?” pregunto Stephane mientras Yuuri se acercaba a él.

“Buenos días, no muy bien, para ser honesto.” Yuuri suspiro silenciosamente. “Me siento bastante mal, pero creo que estaré bien.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente mientras dejaban el hotel y se dirigían a la arena. Cada paso de que daban los acercaban cada vez más y más a la arena y los nervios de Yuuri estaban fuera de la escala. El corto camino a la pista fue silencioso, un poco tenso, pero mayormente un cómodo silencio entre entrenador y estudiante.

“Solo recuerda que durante la conferencia si hay alguna pregunta que no quieras responder, no tienes que   
responderla.” Le recordó Stephane mientras entraban a la arena. “O yo puedo responderla por ti.” Yuuri asistió mientras tomaba una temblorosa respiración mientras Stephane sostenía la puerta principal para abrirla para él.

“Estoy cagado de miedo.” Bufo Yuuri, tratando de hacer una broma para que sus nervios se fueran.

“Estarás bien. Has trabajado duro por esto, así que no dejes que un rostro te haga caer de rodillas. Puedes hacerlo.” Stephane reaseguro con una mano en su hombro. “Queda una hora antes del calentamiento de seis minutos así que si quieres podemos buscar un lugar tranquilo para que puedas repasar tu programa y calmar tus nervios un poco, o algo como eso.” Yuuri permitió que una sonrisa débil cruzara su rostro.

“Por favor. Eso suena bien.” Yuuri permitió a Stephane que lo guiara a un pasillo tranquilo justo detrás de la pista. Era tranquilo, solo se oía el sonido de sus pisadas mientras se sentaban en una banca junto a la ventana. Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro, tomando a Mika de su portador para poder cargarlo. Mika se agito un poco, presionando su rostro dentro del pliegue del cuello de Yuuri. Yuuri comenzaba a sentirse mucho más calmado con Mika a su lado, su cabeza comenzaba a aclararse y sus preocupaciones comenzaban a desaparecer.

“Estas bien, Yuuri?” y dios… Yuuri se había estado conteniendo por tanto tiempo. Tan pronto como Stephane le pregunto Yuuri solo sollozo, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras mordía su labio.

“No… solo… me siento tan fuera de lugar. No me siento para nada como yo mismo. Siento que no pertenezco a ni un lugar, como una pieza de un rompecabezas en un puzzle equivocado. Es como si hubiera perdido mi camino – ni siquiera sé quién soy. Solo trato de controlar todo lo que me ha hecho perderme a mí mismo y no sé qué hacer.” Yuuri sostuvo firmemente a Mika, un brazo alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo mientras lo sostenía para consolarse.

“Esto es a nivel personal o como patinador?” pregunto Stephane, esperando que Yuuri se abriera más. le había tomado mucho tiempo a Stephane conseguir que Yuuri le dijese incluso la más mínima cosa sobre él, pero durante el último año o algo así se había vuelto más fácil para Yuuri el confiar en Stephane y abrirse poco a poco.

“Ambos yo creo?” susurro Yuuri, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. “Siento como si no… perteneciera al hielo. Se siente incorrecto y lo odio. Quiero que se sienta bien y quiero sentir como si perteneciera ahí, pero… algo me empuja lejos.” Yuuri tiro la piel de su labio inferior con sus dientes, su labio ahora sangrando ligeramente.   
“Amo patinar. Siempre ha sido mi línea de vida. Pero recientemente se ha sentido tan incorrecto.” Yuuri dejo salir un tembloroso suspiro junto con sus lágrimas.

“Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?” pregunto Stephane, dándole a Yuuri un pañuelo de su caja de pañuelos con forma de corgi. Él lo tomo agradecido, pasándolo por sus ojos para secarlos y limpiar su goteante nariz.

“No lo… no lo sé…” murmuro Yuuri. “Creo que primero tengo que averiguarlo yo mismo.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente, secando sus ojos una vez más, ahora rojos e hinchados y su rostro manchado.

“Si en algún momento piensas como te puedo ayudar, dime. Quiero apoyarte lo mejor que pueda.” Stephane sonrió. “Hay algo más que necesites sacar de tu pecho o hablar antes de dirigirnos al hielo?” Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“No… creo que no.”

“Nos vamos entonces?” Yuuri trago. Inhalo profundamente, su corazón corriendo a cien kilómetros por hora. Dudosamente, asistió.

“Es-está bien…” Stephane tomo a Mika de Yuuri mientras Yuuri rápidamente se calzo sus patines antes de regresar. Stephane tomo el portabebés vacío, y Yuuri cargo a Mika contra su pecho. “Vamos…” Yuuri suspiro, temblando.

Yuuri se sentía… terrible. El patinaba penúltimo, eso significaba que había otros cuatro patinadores que tendría que soportar temblando por los nervios antes de que pudiese patinar. Phichit seria primero. Después JJ y después de él estaba Minami. Antes de Yuuri estaba… Yuri. Y entonces el que patinaría al final sería Guang-Hong. Yuuri entro a la arena desde detrás de la cortina, el hielo enviando escalofríos por su espina. Podía escuchar a la multitud animando mientras ellos esperaban por el anuncio de los seis minutos de calentamiento.

Yuuri ni siquiera había notado la prominente presencia del patinador tailandés y su compañero de equipo – slash – rival hasta que los dos saltaron sobre él.

“Yuuri!” chillaron los dos, sus rostros estaban cubiertos por amplias sonrisas que calentaron el corazón de Yuuri. no importaba lo perdido que Yuuri estuviese por el momento, el hecho de que esas personas se preocupara en él, hacía que todo fuese un poco más soportable.

“Phichit–kun, Minami–kun!” sonrió Yuuri. “Los extrañe chicos.” Sonrió afectuosamente. “Mika está dormido por ahora, pero pueden decirle hola.” Yuuri río mientras Phichit en particular arrullo a Mika sobre quién era el mejor tío. Hasta que Yuri se acercó.

“Oi. Pensé que el premio al tío mas genial iba para mí.” Yuri dirigió una sonrisa engreída en la dirección de Yuuri. “Katsudon, como haz estado?” el rostro de Yuuri visiblemente se relajó al ver a Yuri. 

“Yurio.” Saludo con alivio. “Estoy bien, ambos Mika y yo, como haz estado? Lo… siento… ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos.” Yuuri comenzó a sentirse culpable, por haber sido negligente con su amistad.  
“De verdad está bien. Mientras el renacuajo este bien. Él necesita tu atención. Me alegra ver que estés bien.” Yuri sonrió afectuosamente por medio segundo antes de – “Pero aun así voy a patear tu trasero.” y la sonrisa engreída regreso.

“Adelante.” Lo reto Yuuri. “Es genial volver a verte.” La pregunta “¿dónde está Víctor?” casi se escapó de los labios de Yuuri, pero se cortó a sí mismo. No necesitaba saberlo. No tenía necesidad de que importara. Todo lo que importaba es que Yurio estaba ahí y el resto de sus amigos también estaban ahí. Nada más importaba.

Después de una corta conversación el grupo de amigos se dispersó para volver con sus entrenadores. Y justo cuando Yuuri estaba buscando alrededor, un par de ojos turquesas idénticos a los que su hijo tenía capturaron su mirada. Estaban asombrados, abiertos en sorpresa, y tan azules como Yuuri siempre los había recordado. Ellos mantuvieron su mirada por lo que se sintieron como horas. La mente de Yuuri estaba tan confundida. Se sentía feliz, pero enojado, pero decepcionado, pero triste, todo a la vez. Yuuri inmediatamente se sintió enfermo. Su cabeza comenzaba a girar y su sangre se comenzó a enfriar, congelándose.

“Bienvenidos al ISU Grand Prix Final de Patinaje Artístico categoría senior en Vancouver. Invitamos a los siguientes patinadores al calentamiento de seis minutos; Phichit Chulanont de Tailandia, Jean-Jaques Le Roy de cañada, Guang-Hong Ji de China, Minami Kenjirou de Japón, Yuuri Katsuki de Japón y Yuri Plisetsky de Rusia.”

“Me siento enfermo.” Stephane inmediatamente tomo a Mika de Yuuri, quien inmediatamente se aferró al basurero más cercano. De un tirón, el contenido de su estómago fue vomitado y cayo dentro del basurero. Yuuri se sentía mareado mientras vomitaba lo último de contenido de su estómago, su cabeza inmediatamente cayendo hacia adelante mientras dejaba el basurero abajo. Stephane le entrego su botella de agua.

“Que sucede? ¿Estás bien?” pregunto Stephane mientras el comentarista notaba a un vomitaste Yuuri.

“Solo…”

“Solo el verlo me hizo sentir enfermo –“ quiso decir Yuuri.

“Supongo que solo son nervios. Estoy bien ahora.” Yuuri se tomó un segundo para aclarar su cabeza antes de levantarse y darle un beso rápido a un durmiente Mika. sus piernas estaban temblando y pesaban más de lo que podía soportar. Pero se forzó a sí mismo a moverse, tratando de obligar a sus tensas piernas a moverse. Se dirigió a la pista, quitando las protecciones de sus patines mientras tomaba una profunda respiración y entro al hielo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Los ojos de Víctor escanearon la arena. Yurio no la había dicho a donde iba, pero rápidamente se volvió obvio una vez capto las siluetas de cuatro patinadores apiñados juntos alrededor de un pequeño bebe. No lo pudo evitar, pero sintió celos de todos los reunidos alrededor del hijo de Yuuri. SU hijo.

Víctor se quedó observando sin darse cuento. Incluso cuando los patinadores se separaron el continúo mirando, pensando en Yuuri. fue cuando un par de ojos avellana lo miraron de vuelta eso lo hizo notar cuan concentrado en Yuuri había estado. Estaban bien abiertos, Yuuri parecía congelado, era casi como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Tan pronto como Víctor capto la mirada de Yuuri fue como si nada hubiera pasado y como si ellos aun continuasen enamorados. Pero los dos sabían que eso no era verdad y nunca volvería a ser verdad.

Víctor fue sacado de sus pensamientos ante el gesto de Yuuri metiendo su cabeza dentro de un… basurero? Estaba enfermo? Víctor no lo pudo evitar, pero mordió su labio con preocupación. Yuuri nunca había estado físicamente enfermo antes de una competencia. El mensaje de introducción acerca de los seis minutos de calentamiento fue directo a su cabeza, pero su preocupación pronto desapareció mientras veía a Yuuri entrar al hielo para calentar.  
Noto que mientras Yuuri calentaba se reusaba a siquiera pasar patinando cerca de él, manteniéndose en el lado izquierdo de la pista tanto como le fuera posible. Ya sea si fuera deliberado o no, Víctor no lo supo. Su corazón parecía romperse cada vez más y más cada vez que vio a Yuuri. nunca pensó en volver a ver a el amor de su vida tan pronto.

Antiguos sentimientos volvieron a Víctor, sentimientos de amor, sentimientos de felicidad. La sensación de sus manos en las caderas de Yuuri cuando entrenaban o cuando estaban acostados. El haría lo que sea por volver a sostener a Yuuri una vez más.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sigo haciéndoles recordar que Víctor no sabe que Mika es su hijo… solo una pequeña sospecha nada más…   
Bueno en este fic Yuuri ya no utiliza la pañuelera de Makkachin ahora utiliza una con forma de perrito corgi…


	9. Capitulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yuuri patina su programa corto!  
> Vamos a ver solo un poco más sobre nuestros pobres muchachos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que patina Yuuri es de Adele   
> someone like you  
> les dejo el link para que la escuchen mientras Yuuri patina su rutina  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jD9dr2ZRm9A

\----------------------------------------------

Yuuri no podía mirar. No podía soportar ver que tan concentrado estaba Víctor en los otros patinadores. Yuuri era fuerte, un hombre fuerte, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para esto. Después del calentamiento de seis minutos fue directamente detrás de la cortina, llevando a Mika con él. Stephane le dio algo de espacio, suspirando con preocupación mientras miraba como Yuuri se alejaba. parecía estar teniendo un momento realmente muy difícil. Yuuri se sentó en el suelo detrás de la cortina, Mika en su portabebés junto a él. tomo unas respiraciones profundas, calmando un poco los latidos de su corazón para poder calmarse, antes de acercar lentamente un dedo en la pequeña mano de Mika. ahora levemente más despierto, los dedos de Mika se envolvieron alrededor del dedo de Yuuri, gorgoreando tan ligeramente por el calor. Era imposible no sonreír.

“Soy tan egoísta…” Yuuri suspiro, enterrando su cara en su brazo. “Esta allí mismo, a menos de treinta metros de distancia, pero soy demasiado egoísta, terco y demasiado orgulloso para dejar que él te vea. Me odio a mí mismo.” Yuuri apretó sus dientes, dejando salir un suspiro exasperado. “Va a ser mi culpa cuando crezcas y me odies más que a nada, por mantenerte alejado de él. vas a estar resentido conmigo para siempre pero incluso sabiendo que lo puedo evitar. No lo puedo evitar, pero seré egoísta solo esta vez.” Yuuri estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero se reusaba a llorar, menos a arruinar su maquillaje.

Dentro de tres semanas ellos hubieran estado casados por cuatro años. Veintiuno de diciembre seria su aniversario de bodas. Y esta vez, estaría acompañados por su pequeño hijo, quien solo tenía un año y tres meses de edad. Y Yuuri – sollozo. Era siempre en esta época del año donde no podía incluso pretender el ser firme. Estaba tratando tan fuerte el no arruinar su maquillaje, pero incluso el personaje más fuerte se desmorona. Se sentó solo por veinte minutos antes de que tuviese que patinar, tratando de recomponerse. Levantándose, finalmente emergió desde detrás de la cortina con Mika en sus manos. Trataría firmemente el acallar los comentarios – algo acerca de katsuki Yuuri reapareciendo con su bebe o lo que sea. Dejo a Mika junto a Stephane y beso su frente.

“Vuelvo en un momento, bebe” Yuuri acaricio con su mano la pequeña cabeza de Mika, sonriendo amorosamente mientras Mika gorgoreaba y balbuceaba.

“Buena suerte, Yuuri.”

“Gracias, entrenador.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente y quito una de las protecciones de cuchillas, entrando al hielo y quitando la otra, dándole el par a Stephane. Yuuri se empujó lejos de la barrera, patinando dando vueltas alrededor una o dos veces, haciendo lo mejor que podía para ignorar a Víctor, a quien sabia lo estaba mirando fijamente. Eso lo hizo sentir solo un poco incómodo. Se apresuró a tomar su posición inicial, la pedrería brillando con las luces de la arena.

“I heard, that you're settled down,  
That you found a girl and you're, married now.  
I heard, that your dreams came true,  
I guess she gave you things,  
I didn't give to you.  
Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back,  
Or hide from the light.”

Yuuri podía ver a Víctor en su vista periférica y repentinamente perdió el objetivo de toda esta pieza. Cuando patino esta pieza en Lake Placid se suponía que era para aclarar su cabeza. Se suponía que era para sanar viejas heridas y cerrar un viejo capitulo. Estaba tan cerca. Pero ahora, patinar esto en Vancouver lo estaba forzando a abrir esas heridas que casi había sanado. Estaba forzando mas paginas dentro de un capitulo que quería cerrar. Y Yuuri no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía sobre eso.

“I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I  
Couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you be reminded that for me it isn't over…”

Yuuri realizó su primer salto, un triple Axel y casi no lo logra. Casi pierde el aterrizaje, salvándose en el borde de su cuchilla.  
“Concéntrate, Yuuri.” se dijo a sí mismo. “Mika está esperando por ti.” Incluso diciéndose eso – Yuuri se sentía perdido. Todo este tiempo pensó que podía ser independiente, pero ver a Víctor, incluso por la esquina de su ojo hacia que sus rodillas se debilitaran y sus brazos temblaran. Yuuri odiaba ese sentimiento.

“Never mind I'll find someone like you…  
I wish nothing but the best,  
For you too, don't forget me.  
I beg, I'll remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead.  
Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead yeah.”

Yuuri aclaro su mente, preparándose para un salto combinado un triple Axel y triple toe. La fiera sonrisa en el rostro de Stephane cuando aterrizo esos saltos, y la liguera sorpresa que pudo ver en el rostro de Víctor esparcía un poder motivacional en él. acabando con su reciente episodio depresivo y acabando con el recuerdo de su aniversario de bodas, Yuuri continuo con esa nueva chispa. 

“You know how the time flies,  
Only yesterday it was the time of our lives.  
We were born and raised,  
In a summer haze bound by the surprise,  
Of our glory days.”

Yuuri extendió sus muslos en un perfecto Ina Bauer, su espalda arqueada y sus brazos estirados detrás de él. había una ligera transición entre el Ina Bauer de Yuuri y su salto mariposa, aterrizando en una cuchilla. El hecho de que podía ver a Víctor mirando tan intensamente lo distraía. Era como si fuese observado, pero… no era una mirada de observación o una clase de mirada de análisis. Era un inducidor de ansiedad, era del tipo de mirada fría como el hielo.

“I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I  
Couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it.  
I hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over…”

Yuuri contuvo su aliento, preparándose para el cuádruple salchow. La pista estaba en absoluto silencio mientras Yuuri estuvo en el aire, y entonces, seguido por el eco de su chuchilla golpeando el hielo y el rugido de la multitud. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio mientras aterrizaba limpiamente, antes de inmediatamente jalar su pierna hacia atrás en un perfecto ángulo de ciento ochenta grados, su coronilla apenas tocando la parte trasera de su rodilla, sosteniendo el giro bielleman por unos largos segundos.

“Never mind I'll find someone like you…  
I wish nothing but the best for you too,  
Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead…”

Ha, si, el amor de Yuuri dolía, eso era seguro. Incluso a pesar que este programa se suponía que era para liberarlo no sintió nada de eso. Yuuri no lo podía evitar, pero se sentía atrapado. Atrapado en las consecuencias de sus decisiones, atrapado en sus sentimientos. No importaba cuantas veces se dijo a si mismo que el divorcio no había sido su culpa, lo fue. Fue su culpa. Fue su culpa porque no podía controlar lo que Víctor hacía, pero podía controlarse a sí mismo. Yuuri nunca debería haber dicho que si a casarse. No debería haber elegido nunca perseguir una relación con Víctor si hubiese sabido que terminaría en este terrible dolor. Yuuri aún se pateaba a si mismo por haber sido tan… fácil.

“Nothing compares no worries or cares,  
Regrets and mistakes their memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet,  
This would taste…  
Never mind I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you.  
Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead…” 

Yuuri estaba nervioso por el triple Axel. No importaba lo mucho que lo practicara, la tasa de éxito no era tan alta como algunos de sus saltos cuádruples o sus otros triples. Tomando lo que se puede decir un salto de fe, Yuuri salto, mirando hacia adelante, y rotando tres veces y media antes de caer en el borde de su cuchilla. Verán, la forma en la que Yuuri saltaba era muy diferente a la de otros. Muchos patinadores – Víctor, JJ, Yurio, Phichit – todos rotaban contra-reloj cuando saltaban. Pero Yuuri, por otra parte, saltaba en el sentido del reloj, para la sorpresa de Stephane, quien también rotaba en el sentido del reloj. 

“Never mind I'll find someone like you.  
I wish nothing but the best for you too,  
Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead…”

La pierna de Yuuri se cruzó detrás de su tobillo, llevándose a sí mismo a un giro cerrado mientras levantaba ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, su atención enfocada en el techo. A pesar de eso aún seguía al borde, se sentía un poco más relajado al patinar en Vancouver de lo que lo hizo en Lake Placid. El aire se sentía más ligero. La música estaba llegando a su final y Yuuri finalmente podía relajarse. Sus brazos cayeron desde el cielo, a pesar de que su cabeza continuaba mirando el techo, sus manos sosteniendo su lloroso rostro. Varios juguetes rellenos y flores llovieron al hielo mientras Yuuri patinaba para regresar con Stephane.

Inmediatamente cayo hacia adelante dentro del hombro izquierdo de Stephane, el derecho actualmente estaba ocupado por Mika, y solo lloro, sus dedos apretando la tela de la gabardina de Stephane.

“Lo hiciste genial.” Stephane prometió amablemente. “vamos a sacarte del hielo y te podrás ir.” Yuuri se recompuso, asistiendo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. Con manos temblorosas, deslizo las protecciones en sus cuchillas y salió del hielo.

“No me… siento muy bien.” Yuuri suspiro entre ahogados sollozos.

“Está bien. Lleva a Mika detrás de la cortina y encuentra un lugar para ti. Te buscare en un momento.” Con otro débil asentimiento Yuuri tomo a Mika de los brazos de Stephane y levanto el portador, moviéndose rápidamente detrás de las cortinas y lejos del hielo.

Stephane se sentó en el Kiss and Cry solo.

“Yuuri no se está sintiendo bien, así que el puntaje me será informado a mí.” Stephane explico a las cámaras y equipo del Kiss and Cry todos alzando sus cejas.

“El puntaje para Yuuri Katsuki es de ciento diez punto cero cinco. Actualmente se encuentra en el primer lugar.” Stephane dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Que impresionante puntaje. Aplaudió en lugar de Yuuri, antes de levantarse y salir a buscar a Yuuri.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

La mirada de Victor estaba fija en las caderas de Yuuri. no lo podía evitar, pero recordó el día de su boda, en su primer baile cuando sostuvo a Yuuri, ambas manos en su cadera y los brazos de Yuuri alrededor de su cuello. Ese fue un momento perfecto que Víctor siempre iba a atesorar. Al principio Víctor estaba prestando atención a Yuuri, y a su patinaje, pero ahora, en cambio estaba envuelto en recuerdos de Yuuri.

Cuando vio el bielleman de Yuuri por primera vez estaba fascinado por la perfectamente recta figura de Yuuri – la forma en que su cabeza tocaba la parte de atrás de su rodilla y la forma en que sus brazos de envolvían alrededor de su pierna atrás de su cabeza. Era impresionante en ese entonces, y aun lo era. “podría verte para siempre.” Le dijo Víctor. pero esa era otra mentira que noto que le había dicho a Yuuri. Víctor se encontró a si mismo alejando su mirada de Yuuri lo que duro su programa. No lo podía mirar desde tan cerca, simplemente no lo podía hacer.

Todo el programa se sintió como ladrillos en el pecho de Víctor, bloques de hormigón con la palabra “culpable” escrito en grandes, letras mayúsculas en ellos. Cuando victo miro el programa corto de Yuuri por televisión, se sintió mucho más como una historia. Pero ahora, a menos de treinta metros de distancia, se sintió más como un diario. El diario de Yuuri sobre eventos del último año y nueve meses. Era culpa de Víctor que ese diario haya sido escrito. Víctor necesitaba saber más sobre como Yuuri había estado durante el último año y tres cuartos. Todo lo que pudo sacar de Lilia fue “niño” y “hospital”, y en los dos casos estaban completamente no relacionados. Nada más.

}Víctor sabía que Yuuri lo amaba con todo su corazón, y Yuuri significaba el mundo y más para él. pero sus constantes discusiones, sus constantes peleas estaban haciendo que el odio anidara entre ellos. La salud mental de Yuuri estaba en declive, rápidamente volviéndose inestable y tanto como Víctor amara a Yuuri, él no podía soportarlo. Desde la doble vida de Víctor como entrenador, así como competidor, a el constante prejuicio y puntajes injustos que Yuuri sufría, Víctor no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar algo más. sus discusiones los guiaron eventualmente al desprecio. Al disgusto. Víctor no quería eso. Habían dicho muchas cosas muy desagradables. Cosas que aun hacían vomitar a Víctor. cosas que aun dejaban a Víctor incrédulo en como una historia de amor tan especial convirtiera a Víctor en un monstro. 

Víctor enfoco su mirada al hielo sin tocar en el borde de la pista, ocasionalmente mirando hacia arriba con su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Trago el bulto de su garganta mientras Yuuri saltaba un triple Axel, mirando fijamente la forma en la que su cuerpo se movía mientras aterrizaba. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio mientras Yuuri aterrizaba sin fallas.

Mientras el programa llegaba a su final Víctor miraba, su corazón sangraba mientras Yuuri lloraba en el hielo. Víctor imaginaba que eso debería haber sido solitario, llorar en el medio del hielo. Miro con envidia mientras Yuuri abrazaba a Stephane, llorando contra su hombro antes de tomar a Mika de sus brazos. Celoso o no eso aun rompía el corazón de Víctor. no importaba que ya no estuviesen enamorados. Importaba que ellos habían estado muy enamorados hace un tiempo y ver a alguien que había amado tanto llorando en el hombro de alguien más y tener que aceptar que el ya no era esa persona y que no lo había sido por un largo tiempo, era una píldora muy difícil de tragar.

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

“Hay algo sobre lo que quieras hablar?” Stephane eventualmente encontró a Yuuri sentado en una banca en un pasillo tranquilo, Mika en su regazo y sus patines ahora remplazados por zapatillas. Yuuri negó con su cabeza. “¿Estas seguro?” Stephane pregunto y Yuuri asistió otra vez. Stephane se sentó, sacando un pañuelo de la caja de pañuelos de Yuuri y entregándoselo.

“Recuerdo todo.” Yuuri hablo silenciosamente. “Cada detalle es tan vivido, desde el color del auto, hasta la sensación del capo en mi costado, recuerdo todo.” Todo era tan críptico, Stephane no tenía idea de cómo entender lo que Yuuri estaba tratando de decir. “Nunca le dije a nadie que había sido a propósito.” Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda, sus brazos sosteniendo a Mika para salvar su vida. “Podría haberlo matado.” Yuuri chillo, vergüenza y culpa llenado su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos y corrían por su rostro. Oh. oh. ahora Stephane entendió.

Yuuri ya no pudo decir más. no era lo suficientemente fuerte para revelar más de ese recuerdo. Sollozo, sus sollozos haciendo eco en el pasillo, casi burlándose de él. Yuuri quería gritar, pero hacerlo asustaría a Mika. Stephane se sentó en silencio y dejo que Yuuri llorara todo el contenido de su corazón. 

“¿Quieres que te de algo de espacio?” Stephane pregunto mientras Yuuri comenzaba a calmarse, sus sollozos volviéndose más silenciosos y sus respiraciones alargándose. Yuuri asistió. “debo esperarte afuera o quieres que regrese primero?”

“Puedes volver primero.” Yuuri murmuro con un suave suspiro. “lo siento… solo necesito algo de tiempo a solas.” Yuuri explico.

“Está bien. Envíame un mensaje cuando vayas de regreso, ¿está bien?” Yuuri asistió y Stephane levanto el bolso de patinaje de Yuuri y dejo caer la chaqueta del equipo de Yuuri sobre sus hombros. “cuídate en el camino de vuelta.”  
“Yuuri tomo unas pocas respiraciones profundas, secando su rostro antes de tomarse toda su botella de agua. Su cabeza se sentía mareada, casi nublada y delirante. Pero se sentía… ligero. Incluso si solo le dijo a Stephane una fracción de lo que había pasado, el peso se sentía más ligero.

Después de aclarar su cabeza y recomponerse Yuuri se preparó para volver al hotel.  
“Apuesto a que tienes hambre.” Arrullo al pequeño Mika mientras lo aseguraba dentro del portabebés. Yuuri gentilmente acaricio su rostro, su mano acunando su mejilla tan suavemente, su pulgar acariciando solo el borde de su pequeña nariz. “Vamos a llevarte de regreso, alimentarte y tomes una siesta.” Yuuri se levantó y tomo a Mika.

Yuuri hizo un rápido viaje al baño primero para lavar su rostro. Abrió la puerta, levantando su mirada y – 

Oh.

OH.

La respiración de Yuuri se detuvo. Ojos turquesa lo miraban asombrados, su mandíbula cayendo abierta. Sudor caía por las sienes de Yuuri, un bulto de su garganta volviéndose más prominente mientras sus manos temblaban, su sangre enfriándose. El pánico comenzó a crecer mientras temblaba para dejar el baño lo más rápido posible. Pero sus piernas se sentían como bloques, congeladas en su posición mientras Yuuri trataba de obligarlas a moverse. Apretando el portabebés de Mika, abrió la puerta.

“Yuuri, espera.” Una voz de pánico lo hizo detener en su camino. Esa voz… era angelical y encantadora como Yuuri la recordaba. Esa voz que lo hizo caer de rodillas. Yuuri desesperadamente quería quedarse. Para caer dentro de esos brazos que una vez lo mantuvieron a salvo. Solo quería llorar y gritar y sacudirse y golpear su puño contra el pecho de Víctor hasta que esos fuertes brazos estuvieran alrededor de su cintura. Pero no. Yuuri no podía y no quería quedarse. No sufrió casi dos años de dolor para ser fácil de convencer y jugar una vez más. con una voluntad de hierro, Yuuri salió por la puerta y corrió, rehusándose a mirar atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan chan….  
> Nada que decir….  
> No sé si en el capítulo en el que Yuuri patino por primera vez patino esta canción les dejo la letra al español, pero si no fue así, aquí esta…
> 
> Alguien como tú. Adele.
> 
> He oído que te has establecido,   
> Que encontraste a una chica, y que ahora estás casado,   
> He escuchado que tus sueños se han hecho realidad,   
> Supongo que ella te dio cosas que yo no te di,   
> Viejo amigo, ¿por qué eres tan tímido?   
> ¿No puedes detenerte y ocultarte a la luz?, 
> 
> Odio aparecer de la nada sin ser invitada,   
> Pero yo no podía permanecer lejos, no podía resistirlo   
> Esperaba que vieras mi cara,   
> Y recordaras que para mí ...   
> No ha terminado ... 
> 
> No importa, voy a encontrar a alguien como tú,   
> Deseo todo lo mejor para ti, también,   
> No me olvides, te lo pido,   
> Recuerdo que dijiste:   
> "A veces el amor dura,   
> Pero otras en cambio duele   
> A veces el amor dura,   
> Pero otras en cambio duele"  
> ¿Sabes cómo el tiempo vuela,   
> Ayer mismo fue el tiempo de nuestras vidas,   
> Nacimos y crecimos en una bruma veraniega,   
> Unidos por la sorpresa de nuestros días de gloria, 
> 
> Odio aparecer de la nada sin ser invitada,   
> Pero yo no podía permanecer lejos, no podía resistirlo   
> Esperaba que vieras mi cara,   
> Y recordaras que para mí ...   
> No ha terminado ... 
> 
> No importa, voy a encontrar a alguien como tú,   
> Deseo todo lo mejor para ti, también,   
> No me olvides, te lo pido,   
> Recuerdo que dijiste:   
> "A veces el amor dura,   
> Pero otras en cambio duele 
> 
> Nada se le compara,   
> ni problemas, ni preocupaciones   
> Los lamentos y errores son solo ya recuerdos,   
> ¿Quién podría haber sabido lo amargo que   
> sería esto?   
> No importa, voy a encontrar a alguien como tú,   
> Deseo todo lo mejor para ti, también,   
> No me olvides, te lo pido,   
> Recuerdo que dijiste:   
> "A veces el amor dura,   
> Pero otras en cambio duele 
> 
> No importa, voy a encontrar a alguien como tú,   
> Deseo todo lo mejor para ti, también,   
> No me olvides, te lo pido,   
> Recuerdo que dijiste:   
> "A veces el amor dura,   
> Pero otras en cambio duele.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri no puede creer que acaba de ver a Víctor.  
> Víctor no puede creer que acaba de ver a Mika.  
> Ambos están llegando a acuerdos con el hecho de haber visto al otro.  
> Pero Yuuri no puede olvidarse de Mika a pesar de su odio a sí mismo. <3

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

La apertura de la puerta sorprendió a Víctor, provocando que girara su cabeza. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones mientras un hombre cargando a su hijo entraba por la puerta, estilizadas piernas captaron primero los ojos de Víctor y entonces su cadera donde sus manos solían descansar y – 

Oh.

OH.

Víctor capto un pequeño destello de ojos turquesa mientras el bebe en el portador balbuceaba. Veía esos ojos cada mañana cuando se miraba en el espejo. Veía esos ojos cada vez que tomaba una fotografía de si mismo. Veía esos ojos cada vez que se veía en la portada de una revista. No había forma en la que Víctor no reconociera esas perlas celestes, idénticas a las suyas. Víctor lucho para absorber cada detalle de los ojos del niño – la forma en que el turquesa rodeaba la pupila, la forma en que el blanco brillaba con la luz.

Víctor miro hacia arriba. Ojos avellana abiertos con sorpresa lo miraban fijamente, su mandíbula cayo. Yuuri estaba visiblemente temblando, los nudillos de sus dedos se volvieron blancos mientras tomaba la manilla del portador firmemente. 

No lo pudo evitar, pero noto las marcas de las lágrimas de Yuuri y la forma en la que apretó sus dientes. La forma en la que el nudo en la garganta de Yuuri se movía mientras tragaba y la forma en la que su aliento trabajaba. Incluso a pesar de que hayan sido casi dos años algunas cosas siempre harían que el corazón de Víctor se rompiera. Yuuri al borde del llanto era una de ella.

Víctor quería tan desesperadamente tomarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Quería que Yuuri primero cayera con su rostro en su hombro y llorara y acariciar su cabeza y acariciar su espalda baja, justo como sabía que Yuuri encontraba paz en eso. Quería que todos los miedos de Yuuri se fueran, pero… Víctor sabía que él era el mayor miedo de Yuuri. El hecho de que Víctor solo haya encontrado a Yuuri en un baño público fue un momento que Víctor iba a saborear. Yuuri nunca se permitiría a si mismo ser tan descuidado ante el hecho de encontrarse con Víctor nunca más.

Víctor miraba dolorosamente mientras Yuuri se giraba para irse, manos temblando mientras luchaba para poder abrir la puerta.

“¡Yuuri! ¡espera –!” Víctor lo llamo en ese momento, todo se detuvo. Yuuri, por un breve momento, se pauso en la salida y Víctor se sintió ligeramente esperanzado. No tomo mucho tiempo que esa pequeña luz de esperanza se rompiera mientras Yuuri se apuraba en salir por la puerta. Sorprendido y consternado. Víctor ni siquiera sabía qué hacer. No podía pensar en nada más que seguirlo.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Las lágrimas fluían por los ojos de Yuuri. huyo, corriendo tan rápido como podía para alejarse. Su corazón debilitado, rápidos sonidos de pisadas detrás de él y sabía que Víctor lo estaba siguiendo. Y… todo se volvió mucho más emotivo. ¿Por qué Víctor no había seguido así a Yuuri cuando se fue?

Yuuri se sintió repentinamente congelado, deteniendo su carrera. Su respiración era pesada y laboriosa, pesada mientras lloraba, lagrimas tiñendo su rostro de rojo. Yuuri era un desastre. Se sostuvo tan fuerte como pudo a Mika, ambas manos en la manilla del portador mientras oía los pasos detrás de él gradualmente deteniéndose. ¿Por qué se detuvo? “¡continua!” Yuuri se dijo a sí mismo, pero algo lo mantenía en su lugar. Y ese algo era –

“Yuuri.”

–era la suave voz de Víctor, diciendo su nombre. Diciendo su nombre en la misma forma que lo hizo cuando Yuuri llego frente al altar, sosteniendo un ramo de flores. La garganta de Yuuri se cerró, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una vez más. corrió.

Yuuri corrió y no miro atrás hasta que estuvo fuera de la arena y cruzado la calle donde finalmente se detuvo, piernas temblando por la ansiedad. Finalmente logro llegar al hotel, titubeando con su llave-tarjeta. Finalmente, en solitario, se deslizo de espaldas a la puerta de la habitación, Mika aun en sus manos mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento y aclarar su cabeza. Oh dios mío. Se acababa de encontrar con Víctor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Finalmente! Yuuri dejo de correr.

“Yuuri.” llamo Víctor, su respiración pesada mientras jadeaba. Por un corto momento Yuuri dudo y esa pequeña esperanza regreso. Pero entonces huyo. Víctor ya no podía seguirlo más. tal vez Yuuri no quería volver a ver a Víctor. ¿Cuál era el punto se seguir a alguien que ya no quería nada contigo?

Víctor ni siquiera podía pensar en el hijo de Yuuri. el hijo de ambos. No había forma en la que le permitiera el verlo. Al principio miro fijamente a los bellos ojos de Mika y entonces se habían ido en un segundo. Se fueron antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de admirar al hermoso niño. Desaparecido antes de que siquiera supiera el nombre de su hijo. Víctor supuso que debería haber visto eso venir. No se merecía el ver al pequeño infante. Incluso no se merecía el estar en el mismo espacio que su niño.

Víctor no pudo detener el flujo de sus lágrimas, aunque quisiera. Se detuvo, congelado mientras miraba a Yuuri hacer una huida rápida de la arena, la primera lagrima cayo desde su ojo izquierdo y siguió hacia abajo por su mejilla. Víctor se odiaba a sí mismo. Cometió tantos errores graves, y lo peor de todo, había unos que arruinaron la vida de Yuuri.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si ellos continuaran casados?

Tal vez estarían viviendo una normal, domestica vida junto a su pequeño. Despertar, darse un beso de buenos días, alimentar a su hijo, llevar a Makkachin de paseo… Víctor a menudo pensaba que sería de ellos si aún continuaran casados. Si aún estuvieran tan enamorados como el día en el que se enlazaron. Víctor nunca había querido nada más en los dos últimos años que volver el tiempo atrás.

\------------------------------------------------- 

Yuuri lloro. Solo lloro y lloro y lloro hasta que su cabeza palpitaba y sus oídos zumbaban. Mika dormía tan silenciosamente al lado de Yuuri en su portador, obviamente por nada y todo. Oh como Yuuri deseaba ser tan ingenuo. Pero todos sus pensamientos, todo a su alrededor era definitivamente ruidoso. Tan intrusivo. No podía ignorar sus pensamientos no importaba cuan fuerte trataba. Yuuri deseaba no tener sentimientos.

Muchas emociones corrieron por su cuerpo cuando vio a Víctor. desde nostalgia, a tristeza, a culpa. Especialmente culpa. Víctor se merecía ver a Mika. Conocer a Mika. Pero Yuuri no podía. No podía porque estaba muy asustado, muy ansioso, muy egoísta y estaba… tan avergonzado para admitir que tenía un hijo con alguien con quien ya no seguía casado. Yuuri era muy terco. Era muy terco y odiaba eso. Incluso por el bien de Mika no podía hacerle frente a Víctor.

Yuuri deseaba ser más fuerte. Menos orgulloso. Menos egoísta. Yuuri haría lo que sea por el bien de Mika y eso incluía hablar con Víctor. Yuuri no quería nada más que lo mejor para Mika, para protegerlo, incluso si eso significaba dañarse a sí mismo incluso más. Pero esta barrera mental… esta muralla de ladrillos que construyo para protegerse a sí mismo lo estaba deteniendo, y odiaba eso de sí mismo. Odiaba que no pudiese destruir las murallas que él mismo construyo, no importaba lo mucho que lo quisiera. Que inservible. Como esperaba Yuuri criar, proteger y cuidar a su hijo cuando incluso él no sabía cómo descifrarse a sí mismo. cuan profundamente inservible era.

Fue cuando Mika comenzó a llorar que Yuuri se dio cuenta que llevaba un rato sentado en el suelo. Suspiro suavemente, sonriendo a Mika. no importaba lo mucho que Yuuri tuviese que lidiar con sus sentimientos, tenía que atender a su hijo primero.

“Lo siento bebe. No te he dado mi atención.” Yuuri desaseguro a Mika, sosteniéndolo pegado a su hombro. Melocotón, feromonas maternales llenaban el aire entre ellos, y sin ningún esfuerzo, el llanto de Mika se calmó. “Voy a pedir servicio al cuarto para conseguirte algo de comida y fruta.” Yuuri quiso que sus ahora levemente dormidas piernas se levantaran, moviéndose hacia la cama mientras besaba la cabeza de Mika. “Y después podemos pasar algo de tiempo juntos antes de arreglarte para la noche.” Yuuri sentó a Mika en la cama, apoyado en algunas almohadas mientras limpiaba su rostro de las lágrimas secas y se cambiaba a algo más cómodo.  
Yuuri se reunió con Mika en la cama, moviéndolo para sentarlo en sus muslos mientras envolvía un brazo en su pequeño torso. Con su otra mano, levanto el teléfono del hotel de la mesa de al lado de la cama.

“¿Servicio al cuarto?”

“Quiero ordenar un frasco de comida para bebe, una banana, un yogurt y una ensalada cesar de pollo para la habitación ocho-cero-uno-tres, por favor” Pidió Yuuri en el teléfono, soportando la ligera ansiedad que aún tenía cuando hablaba por teléfono.

“Por supuesto, estaremos con usted en cerca de quince minutos.”

“Gracias.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio mientras dejaba el teléfono antes de volver con Mika. “Solo un poco más bebe. Lo siento por no haberte atendido hoy.” Yuuri se sentía absolutamente terrible. Se la pasó la mayor parte del día llorando cuando debería haber estado atendiendo a Mika. “Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo.” Suspiro suavemente, besando la cabeza de Mika, quien ciertamente, en realidad no parecía molesto por la falta de atención.

“Vamos a leer algo juntos antes de ir a la cama?” pregunto Yuuri, y como si entendiera, el rostro de Mika se giró hacia Yuuri con suaves ojitos de cachorrito brillantes mientras balbuceaba, sonriendo ampliamente mientras las manzanitas de sus mejillas se volvían rosadas. Yuuri se sintió mucho más enamorado de Mika, su corazón hinchándose ante la hermosa sonrisa que cubría el rostro de Mika. La sonrisa de Mika era contagiosa. Yuuri beso las manzanitas de sus mejillas, suspirando con alivio.

Yuuri fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el toque de la puerta de la habitación.

“Servicio al cuarto”

Yuuri se levantó, Mika en una mano mientras abría la puerta. Fue saludado por un camarero, vestido con una camisa inmaculada y un delantal alrededor de su cintura. Yuuri tomo la bandeja con su mano libre.

“Gracias. Aguarda, déjame coger mi billetera.” Yuuri dejo la bandeja en la mesa baja junto al gabinete y entonces tomo su billetera. Con el brazo que sostenía el cuerpo de Mika, saco algunos dólares para el camarero.

“Gracias. Que tenga una buena noche, señor.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente y le deseo un buen turno antes de cerrar la puerta. Mika en un brazo y una bandeja en su mano, Yuuri se sentó de vuelta en la cama. Dejo su ensalada de lado por un momento y tomo el tibio frasco de comida para bebe. Del bolso de bebe de Mika, Yuuri saco una cuchara de bebe y tomo un poco de puré con la cuchara. Lo soplo gentilmente, antes de sostenerlo frente a los labios de Mika.

“Mika, ahh…” Yuuri alentó a Mika a que abriera sus suaves labios, permitiendo que Mika tomara la cuchara. “Buen chico. ¿Está bueno?” Mika río, comida ya cubría sus labios y escurría por su barbilla. “¿Cómo es que tu rostro ya es un desastre después de un bocado?” Yuuri río, tomando una servilleta para limpiar el rostro de Mika. Yuuri dejo la cuchara y tomo su teléfono, tomando una foto de Mika.

Mika estaba sonriendo, los ojos cerrados y las manzanitas de sus mejillas rosadas. Su piel de bebe suave, perfectamente limpia, salvo por la comida que cubría su labio y su barbilla con su brillante sonrisa mostrando sus pequeños, pequeños dientes frontales en desarrollo.

@y-katsuki; Esta. Esta sonrisa es lo que el amor y felicidad siempre significaran para mí. Mi precioso bebe, nunca crezcas ♡ #babyandme

Yuuri continúo alimentando con la cuchara a Mika, limpiando su barbilla mientras continuaban. “Buen chico, bebe. ¿Estaba rico? ¿Si?” Yuuri lo arrullo mientras raspaba lo último de la comida de bebe del frasco, cuchareándolo dentro de la boca de Mika. Yuuri después tomo el yogurt y la banana, uno en cada mano.

“¿Cuál vas a querer, bebe?” Yuuri pregunto a Mika, sosteniendo ambos frente a Mika, quien se comía con los ojos a sus dos snacks favoritos. Con una hermosa, suave sonrisa, Mika alcanzo primero la banana, gruñendo para que Yuuri lo alimentara. “Muy bien, bebe, banana será.” Yuuri río, dejando el yogurt. Pelo la banana y la partió en la mitad. “Aquí, bebe, ¿puedes manejarla?” Yuuri le entrego la mitad de la banana a Mika, quien la tomo con sus dos pequeñas manos. Yuuri miraba mientras Mika mordía lentamente la banana, tomándose su tiempo para devorar la fruta.

Yuuri espero a que Mika terminara el ultimo pequeño bocado de su banana antes de abrir el yogurt. Yuuri le quito la tapa, gentilmente cuchareando el yogurt en la boca de Mika. Yuuri estaba maravillado por la mirada de dicha pura en el rostro de Mika mientras el sabor de la frutilla estallaba en su boca.

“¿Está bueno, bebe?” Yuuri sonrió, usando el borde de la cuchara para raspar gentilmente el yogurt de la barbilla de Mika y devolverlo a su boca. Mika balbuceo, abriendo su boca para tomar otra cucharada llena de yogurt. Yuuri beso la frente de Mika mientras cuchareaba un poco más de yogurt dentro de la boca de Mika. “Amas el yogurt, ¿no es así? Especialmente cuando duelen tus dientes de bebe.” Yuuri suspiro, sus ojos suaves ante las adorables y gorditas mejillas de Mika.

Yuuri alimento a Mika con el resto del yogurt, limpiando su barbilla entre cada par de bocados hasta que estuvo completamente alimentado. Yuuri sostuvo a Mika contra su hombro, dando palmadas a su espalda para que soltara algún gas.

“Vamos a leer algo juntos antes de ir a la cama, ¿sí?” Yuuri alcanzo el bolso que estaba en el piso junto a la cama y saco un libro – “Donde viven los monstruos.” Abrió la primera página.

“La noche que Max se puso un traje de lobo y comenzó a hacer una travesura… tras otra, su mamá le dijo “eres un monstruo” y Max le contesto “te voy a comer” y lo mandaron a la cama sin cenar.” Yuuri leyó las palabras lentamente, sonriendo mientras Mika tomaba los dibujos del libro. “Esa noche en la habitación de Max nació un bosque y el bosque creció… y creció… y creció… hasta que el techo y las paredes estuvieron cubiertas de enredaderas…” Yuuri volteo la página.

Continuo con la historia, mirando como la energía de Mika se acababa, así como sus gorgoteos y chillidos pronto se calmaron, suaves, sonidos de gruñidos se escuchaban en su lugar. Estaba casi por dormirse.  
“… hasta llegar a la noche de su propia habitación, donde encontró su cena.” Yuuri beso la frente de Mika. quien ahora estaba profundamente dormido en su regazo. “Que aún estaba caliente.” Yuuri cerro el libro, guardándolo en el bolso una vez más antes de levantar gentilmente a Mika y llevarlo de vuelta a la cuna.

Yuuri lo acostó con suavidad, cubriéndolo con dos suaves mantas mullidas, y acomodo su peluche relleno de elefante junto a él.

“Buenas noches, mi hermoso niño. Mami te ama y… estoy seguro que papi también lo hace.” Susurro Yuuri, dejando que una solitaria lagrima cayera mientras besaba la mejilla de Mika.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Para: Yurio  
Volví al hotel.

Víctor se dejó caer en la cama de su cuarto de hotel, no siendo capaz de reunir suficiente energía para quitarse el traje. No podía creerlo. Víctor no podía creer que había visto a su hijo a los ojos. No importaba que tan roto estuviese su corazón por Yuuri. El hecho de haber estado cerca de su hijo e incluso el haberlo visto a los ojos fue mágico. Había esperanza, incluso aunque solo sea una chispa. 

Pero Víctor se sentía… pesado. Pesado con decepción por sí mismo. Todo este tiempo él tuvo un hijo y aun si no había contribuido con ni un peso en su crianza. Lógicamente Víctor sabía que no era su culpa – Yuuri había desaparecido por un año y medio, literalmente alejando a todos. Víctor lo sabía. Víctor sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para saber sobre el hijo de Yuuri antes. Pero eso no lo detenía de sentirte culpable y asqueado de sus propias decisiones.

Víctor nunca podría olvidar como su hijo lo miro. Grandes ojos como dos perlas idénticas a las suyas sostuvieron la mirada de Víctor por medio segundo mientras una amplia sonrisa, complementada con mejillas rosadas estaban a unos pocos pasos de distancia. Lo más cerca que había estado de su hijo antes y probablemente lo más cerca que estaría jamás. Esa fracción de segundos fue el más importante para la vida de Víctor, a la vez que uno de los más tristes. No había manera en la que Yuuri dejara que Víctor volviera a entrar en su vida, después de todo el dolor que le causo.

Con un suspiro Víctor tomo su teléfono y lo desbloqueo, esperando que hubiera alguna red social que lo distrajera. Pero por supuesto, debería haberlo sabido.

Una foto del hijo de Yuuri, sonriendo con el rostro absolutamente cubierto de comida fue la primera cosa que vio. No podía darle me gusta a la foto. Yuuri lo sabría. En cambio, Víctor guardo la foto para su colección, que contenía tan solo dos fotos, ambas de Mika – una de espaldas, y la mas reciente. Víctor miro la foto de Mika. Oh, se parecía mucho a Yuuri. Incluso en la forma en la que sonreía y su pequeña nariz de botón era idéntica a la de Yuuri. y sus mejillas regordetas, Víctor deseaba poder apretarlas.

Con dedos temblorosos los dedos de Víctor abrieron la sección de comentarios.

@katsukiy_fan; ¡MIRA LO LINDO QUE ES <3 me pregunto si Yuuri alguna vez nos dirá su nombre!  
@katsuki_no_1_fan; AWWWW! ¡Incluso sonríe como Yuuri! me pregunto si es hi… de Víctor…  
-@katsudamn_.; @katsuki_no_1_fan nadie sabe incluso cuando nació así que no hay forma de saberlo  
-@katsukidon._; @katsuki_no_1_fan @katsudamn._ creo que es un poco invasivo preguntárselo. Si Yuuri quiere decirnos lo hará. Solo vamos a disfrutar de la tierna foto.

Víctor sintió las lágrimas picar en sus ojos, amenazando con caer mientras miraba la foto. Víctor la había jodido bastante. No tenía nada y todo lo que siempre quiso y más, pero dio por sentado a Yuuri y lo abandono. Tenía el mundo en sus dedos. Pero lo rompió, tirando las pequeñas piezas lejos hasta que todo lo que quedaba eran recuerdos compartidos de su relación.

No le importaba a Víctor lo mucho que arruino su propia vida. Le importaba lo mucho que arruino la vida de Yuuri. Yuuri, quien nunca había confiado o amado a alguien de la forma en la que amo a Víctor. Yuuri, a quien sus enfermedades mentales lo controlaban. Yuuri… quien no merecía nada más que amor. Eso tiene que haber sido horrible, un año y medio enfermizo para Víctor. no podía ni llegar a imaginarse como lo había llevado Yuuri.  
Si Víctor pudiese tener solo una cosa, solo una cosa en su vida… quisiera tener a Yuuri y Mika a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada uno ve su encuentro a su manera… que decir… ☹


	11. Capitulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri patina su programa libre.  
> Después de todo recibe una sorpresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la canción del programa libre de Yuuri...   
> la dejo aquí porque no supe como diablos añadir el link dentro del texto...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMUFzlIK3Fk&feature=youtu.be  
> les deje un aviso para que sepan desde que punto reproducirla.

Víctor realmente había tratado. Pero estaba tan exhausto. Tan cansado. Tan débil. Víctor siempre había recogido a Yuuri sin falta en sus días malos. Víctor se sentaba con Yuuri mientras lloraba en las primeras horas de la mañana. Víctor trato. Realmente lo hizo. Pero algunas veces, los mayores esfuerzos no bastan.

Era difícil sonreír por dos personas. Con la condición mental de Yuuri lentamente deteriorando a Víctor se sintió siendo jalado dentro de una espiral. Víctor le había sugerido a Yuuri que se retirara. Permitirse a sí mismo recuperarse. Pero Yuuri obviamente se rehusó, insistiendo en que estaría bien. Que era lo suficientemente fuerte para competir así. Entre llegar a casa exhausto y tratar de hacer que su matrimonio funcione Víctor comenzó a sentir que el aire se estaba contaminando. Se estaba volviendo toxico para ambos. El aura no era buena para Víctor y ciertamente no ayudaba en nada a Yuuri. no podían seguir así.

Víctor fue sacado de su pesadilla, sus ojos abiertos mientras jadeaba. Se enderezo, mirando alrededor a la oscuridad de la habitación del hotel antes de soltar un suspiro. Tiro de sus rodillas hacia su pecho, enterrando su rostro en sus brazos que estaban sobre sus rodillas. Víctor mordió el interior de su mejilla, tratando de detener el flujo de lágrimas. Recordó todas las noches que paso en la casa de Lilia, llorando y gritando dentro de una almohada mientras ella se sentaba a su lado en silencio, dándole pañuelo tras pañuelo. Fue un desastre, a tal punto que Makkachin tuvo que quedarse con Mila por dos meses. Pero entre el odio a sí mismo, Víctor…. sabía que había sido lo mejor. Víctor no estaba haciendo nada más que lastimar a Yuuri y él no podía vivir con eso. Tenía que dejar ir a Yuuri antes de que el desprecio creciera entre ellos.

Y volver a verlo… por primera vez en casi dos años… eso abrió viejas heridas, unas que había tratado de sanar. Eso partió su corazón. El corazón que siempre pertenecería a Yuuri. Víctor no podía decir si estaría enojado si es que Yuuri lo odiaba. De hecho, no estaría ni siquiera sorprendido. Pero a pesar de eso… Víctor siempre estaría enamorado de Yuuri. recordaba como Yakov le decía que pasaría rápido. Que seguiría adelante y que lo aceptaría después de algunos meses. Debería haber escuchado, ¿no es así? Después de todo, Yakov lo sabía por experiencia. Y lo había escuchado. Víctor espero… espero… y espero. Fue solo cuando Víctor noto que pensaba en Yuuri cada segundo de cada día que Víctor lo comprendió… nunca había amado a nadie más de lo que amo a Yuuri. Llámenlo un mentiroso, llámenlo débil por rendirse, llámenlo como sea. Pero era verdad. Y Víctor pasaría el resto de su vida mirando a Yuuri desde lejos, mirando como Yuuri encontraba amor en alguien más para siempre como si fuera feliz. Víctor realmente amaba a Yuuri.

Yuuri estaría presentando su programa libre mañana. Su programa libre giraba en torno al amor, perdida, y sin duda estaría patinando a menos de treinta metros de Víctor. pensó que el haberlo visto antes seria completamente diferente de cerca. Sería capaz de ver la expresión facial de Yuuri, la forma en la que su cuerpo se movía, sería como un libro abierto. Víctor deseaba que Yuuri lo hiciera bien, que sea el mejor. Y aunque si, debería estar apoyando a Yurio, no lo podía evitar, pero enviaba sus mejores deseos al amor de su vida.

Víctor no durmió en el resto de la noche.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yuuri realmente, realmente quería el consuelo de Víctor. su ansiedad llegaba al techo, dudas de sus habilidades como patinador estaban por todos lados y no importaba lo mucho que Yuuri odiaba admitirlo, no había nada que pudiera calmar su ansiedad como lo hacía un abrazo de Víctor. no habría nada que se le pareciera a lo que un abrazo de Víctor se sentía para Yuuri. la forma en la que encajaban juntos era como encajar piezas de un puzle, la forma en la que los brazos de Víctor se envolvían alrededor de su cintura, la forma en la que su cabeza se acomodaba perfectamente bajo la barbilla de Víctor… Yuuri extrañaba todo eso.

Cuando se separaron al principio Yuuri no podía comprender nada. Luchaba por comprender al mundo entero, toda su vida. Al principio Yuuri estaba tan… resentido. Estaba tan herido, tan enojado, tan traicionado y… eso era un feo, feo sentimiento. Fue Yuuri quien alejo a Víctor. fue el constante cambio de humor de Yuuri. La contante arrogancia y testarudez de Yuuri. Los episodios persistentes de depresión que empujaron a Víctor a dejarlo. Yuuri estaba lentamente contaminando a Víctor y el no pudo seguir soportándolo. Y fue entonces cuando Yuuri lo comprendió. De pronto Yuuri comprendió todo. No es como si eso fuera a hacer una diferencia. Eso haría más fácil el hecho de aceptar que Víctor había dejado de amar a Yuuri.

Yuuri se deslizo fuera de la cama y jalo un sillón junto a la cuna de Mika y se sentó. Paso su mano entre las barras de la cuna y tomo la regordeta mano del infante, una temblorosa sonrisa cruzo su rostro. Yuuri siempre tendría una parte de Víctor con él. incluso si tenía que ver a Víctor enamorarse de alguien más… casarse con alguien que amara más que a Yuuri… tener un hijo con alguien que sanara su corazón… siempre tendría una parte de Víctor aquí. Una parte que siempre significaría el mundo y más para Yuuri, una parte que cargaría hasta el día que muera.

Yuuri lucho por dormir el resto de la noche

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cuando el sol se levantó, Mika también se levantó. Y cuando Mika se levantó, bueno, esa era la señal de Yuuri de despertar. Yuuri despertó, cuello rígido y ojos casi pegados mientras ajustaba sus ojos a la luz solar. El llanto de Mika perforaba sus oídos y con una cariñosa risa, Yuuri se levantó del sillón y levanto a Mika de su cuna.

“Buenos días, bebe.” Yuuri rozo su nariz en la mejilla de Mika antas de darle un gran beso. “¿Estás listo para el programa libre de hoy? ¿si?” Mika babeaba en su hombro, saliva mojándolo y dejando una marca húmeda en su camiseta de dormir. “Muy bien, bebe, entonces vamos a arreglarnos, ¿sí?” Yuuri río, presionando un beso en la frente de Mika antes de gentilmente acomodarlo en la cama.

Yuuri se acomodó y amamanto a Mika tranquilamente, admirando la suave mirada en el rostro de su bebe. Incluso ahora, después de un año y tres meses, Yuuri aún continuaba amamantando a Mika. había considerado por un largo tiempo si continuar o no, pero después de algunos duros pensamientos, decidió que, si Mika no estaba listo para dejarlo completamente, tampoco lo estaba Yuuri. Había sido una lenta transición para Yuuri, ir de amamantar a Mika de entre tres a cinco comidas al día cuando solo tenía unos meses de edad, a solo amamantarlo para desayunar y le tomo un tiempo a Mika el acostumbrarse a eso. Pero Yuuri tenía curiosidad. ¿Tal vez Mika aceptaría la botella? Yuuri dejo el pensamiento para cuando fueran a casa y tratar. Por el momento, dejo que Mika se relajara contra su pecho, sus pequeños labios, pequeños, pero poderosos mientras succionaba del pezón de Yuuri.  
Una vez que estuvo adecuadamente alimentado, Mika se alejó el mismo del pecho de Yuuri, girándose.

“¿Terminaste, bebe?” pregunto Yuuri, apretando su pecho para aliviar algo de la rigidez. Mika sonrió contento mientras Yuuri lo levantaba hacia su hombro, palmeando un poco su espalda. Es ese momento, pequeños dientes se hundieron en el hombro de Yuuri. “¡Ouch!” exclamo, su hombro punzaba de dolor. “bebe, ¿por qué fue eso?” Yuuri suspiro, desvaneciéndose dentro de una risa mientras alejaba a Mika. ni siquiera podía enojarse. Mika solo era demasiado adorable.

“¿Vas a estar bien en la cama mientras me arreglo?” Yuuri se levantó, acostando a Mika en el centro de la cama. Tomo la manta rosada de min de la cuna y cubrió su cuerpo mientras Mika se giraba para quedar en su estómago. Con una risa amorosa, Yuuri beso su cabeza. “Vuelvo en un momento.” Yuuri se acercó a su maleta y saco su ropa de entrenamiento antes de dirigirse al baño. Rápidamente, volvió a salir del baño para ver a Mika, mordiendo la esquina de la esponjosa manta.

El corazón de Yuuri se derritió. Con una suave risa, Yuuri tiro la manta lejos de los labios de Mika, la esquina ahora mojada con saliva. “Bebe, no te comas eso.” Dijo, sacando el juguete de dentición de Mika de una bolsa sellada de su bolso de bebe. “Dale una mordida a esto.” Dijo Yuuri, alentando a que los pequeños labios de Mika se abrieran. “Buen chico. Pareces estar teniendo problemas con tus dientes últimamente.” Yuuri río, besando la frente de su hijo. “Tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de encontrarnos con Stephane en el lobby.” Dijo Yuuri. “Gracias a dios el programa libre es temprano. Lloraría si fuese en la tarde.” Río Yuuri, sentándose en la cama, Mika en su regazo.  
“¿Me vas a ver en la cima del podio hoy día? ¿Si?” Yuuri lo arrullo, los pequeños dedos de Mika tomando la espalda de su chaqueta mientras balbuceaba, babeando en su hombro. “¿Y en la exhibición de mañana? ¿Me vas a ver también?” Yuuri rozo su nariz en el suave cabello de Mika, besando la punta de su cabeza.

Pensó sobre la rutina de la exhibición y de pronto Yuuri sintió su corazón pesado. Su rutina para la exhibición era sobre sí mismo. sobre Yuuri y sus barreras mentales, sobre sus sentimientos. Pero pensar en su patinaje dejaba a Yuuri inseguro, dudando de todo. Todo sobre sí mismo, sobre las decisiones que había tomado, empezando con mantener a Mika oculto de Víctor. la culpa golpeo sus entrañas. Incluso si Víctor había arruinado en corazón de Yuuri al menos Mika se merecía a Víctor. e incluso Víctor se merecía a su hijo. Para sostenerlo, besarlo y sonreírle. Yuuri pensó que era injusto para Mika mantenerlo alejado de él. incluso si Víctor nunca más volvía a amar a Yuuri él esperaba que amara a Mika. 

Pero una vez más… estas barreras mentales regresaron. No importaba lo mucho que Yuuri quisiera que Mika conozca a Víctor, no importaba nada si es que físicamente no podía estar a menos de un metro de distancia de Víctor sin tener un colapso. Era como si Yuuri estuviese atrapado en un vacío, o en un círculo vicioso de sus propios demonios mentales y lo odiaba.

Yuuri dudaba mucho de sí mismo. incluso, ¿estaba haciendo todo esta… cosa de la paternidad bien? Todo lo que siempre había querido era lo mejor para Mika. pero el mayor temor de Yuuri era no ser lo suficientemente bueno. Una vez más. se sentiría mucho peor no ser lo suficientemente bueno para Mika que no ser lo suficientemente bueno para Víctor. se sentiría muchísimo peor porque Mika era de su propia carne y sangre, la única persona por la que daría su completo ser y mucho más. y si no podía darle a su propio hijo lo mejor entonces… ¿que valía él realmente? nada. Nada era la respuesta. Yuuri solo se sentía como un fracasado. Yuuri solo quería probar que lo valía. Sentirse valioso. Sentir que era relevante.

Yuuri mordía su labio inferior, arrancado la piel con sus dientes. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la pequeña palma de Mika lo golpeo en la frente repetidamente, balbuceando por atención. “¡Ami!” el rostro de Yuuri se levantó, su corazón se saltó un latido. ¿Era esta… la primera palabra de Mika? “¿Puedes decir eso de nuevo, bebe?” pidió Yuuri mientras Mika olisqueaba su cuello. “Bebe, ¿qué dijiste?” Yuuri pregunto esperanzado y Mika le dio otro gorgoreo de “¡Ami!” Yuuri beso su frente.

“Debo estar haciendo algo bien si ya estás diciendo palabras.” Yuuri río. “Dilo de nuevo.” Mika continúo babeando, gorgoreando “¡Ami!” Una y otra vez contra el hombro de Yuuri. fue como si su humor cambiara – Yuuri estaba en la luna. “Mi bebe hoy dijo su primera palabra.” Yuuri se dijo a si mismo con una orgullosa sonrisa, dejando salir un suave suspiro mientras besaba su nariz. El día de Yuuri instantáneamente se compuso, todas sus inseguridades anteriores solo fueron arrojadas por la ventana.

Yuuri no podía dejar de sonreír. Este momento fue tan precioso para él y el hecho de haberlo presenciado y él solo… fue mágico. Yuuri beso la frente de Mika, gentilmente rosando las puntas de sus narices donde dejo un beso, suspirando con una sonrisa feliz.

“¿Vas a estar alentando a mami hoy?” lo arrullo Yuuri, sosteniendo a su amado contra su hombro mientras se acostaba en la cama, el hombro de su chaqueta de entrenamiento era babeada mientras Mika estaba acostado sobre él. 

“¿Crees que conseguiré una medalla de oro hoy, bebe?” pregunto Yuuri mientras Mika acomodaba su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Yuuri. “¿También estas ansioso por ir a casa? ¿Extrañas a todos?” Yuuri lo arrullo, sus manos acariciando la espalda de Mika, Mika gorgoreando y dejando rastros de saliva por todo el cuello de la chaqueta de Yuuri. Yuuri miro su reloj. Solo unos pocos minutos quedaban para ir a encontrarse con Stephane. Sosteniendo cuidadosamente a Mika, se levantó.

“Nos tenemos que poner en movimiento ahora, bebe” Yuuri acomodo a Mika dentro del portabebés y lo aseguro. Cubrió su cabeza con un gorro y unas orejeras peludas, envolviéndolo con su manta mullida y acomodando también su elefante de juguete. Yuuri se calzo sus zapatillas y tomo también su bolso de patinaje. “Andando.” Yuuri llevo a Mika fuera de su habitación y fue al elevador.

El viaje hacia abajo en el elevador fue estresante. Esto era. Esta era la última oportunidad de Yuuri de demostrar que él se merecía el título del Grand Prix. Su expresión rápidamente se relajó cuando vio a Stephane esperándolo en el lobby.

“Buenos días, Yuuri. ¿cómo te sientes?” pregunto Stephane, tomando el bolso de patinaje de Yuuri de su hombro para llevarlo el.

“Buenos días, me siento mejor hoy día de lo que lo estuve para el programa corto.” Yuuri río. “A pesar de que aún estoy un poco nervioso. Gracias por llevar mi bolso.” Yuuri dijo con gratitud, dirigiendo una sonrisa en la dirección de Stephane.

“No te preocupes, vamos yendo. Aún tengo que darte esa charla de preparación.” Stephane río mientras se dirigían a la arena.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

El profundo escote en V de su traje realmente realzaba los músculos pectorales de Yuuri e incluso algunos de sus abdominales, la apretada, pero aun así cómoda tela acentuaba los músculos de sus estilizadas piernas, como también sus caderas. Yuuri se miró a sí mismo. Yuuri se aseguró de pegar un parche sobre su desvanecida marca de enlace. Peino su cabello hacia atrás antes de terminar con su rostro, ocultando los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos con corrector antes de aplicarse un bálsamo de labios barato.

“Oi. Katsudon.” La cabeza de Yuuri giro alrededor mientras cerraba el cierre de su bolso, para ver a Yurio en un traje negro de una pieza, capas de chiffon alborotadas por encima, swarovskis reflejaban la luz a la izquierda, derecha y en el centro. “Ten por seguro que voy a patear tu trasero en el libre.” Sonrió, una sonrisa fiera en su rostro saco la sonrisa más feliz de Yuuri. Yuuri no lo pudo evitar, pero jalo a Yurio para abrazarlo. Él se sorprendió al principio antes de relajarse.

“Lo siento.” Yuuri sostuvo fuertemente a su compañero. Yuuri realmente extrañaba la amistad de Yurio. Después de que había dejado San Petersburgo había dejado de hablar con todos. No por despecho, o a propósito, pero simplemente porque no podía manejarlo. O manejar nada, en todo caso. Pero a pesar de la falta de contacto de Yuuri, Yurio aun hacia un esfuerzo por enviarle gifts por e-mail y enviar regalos por su cumpleaños. Yuuri se sentía mal por ocultar a Mika de Yurio de entre todas las personas, sabiendo que Yurio amaría ser una parte de su vida.

“¿Por qué?” pregunto Yurio, confundido mientras Yuuri lo sostenía firmemente.

“Oculte a mi hijo de ti, incluso sabiendo que lo hubieses amado.” Murmuro Yuuri. “Fue egoísta de mi parte.” Yurio rodo sus ojos, bufando. Palmeo el hombro de Yuuri.

“Eres un idiota. Como si estuviese enojado por eso.” Yurio tocio. “Siempre y cuando tenga fotos y el titulo del mejor tío, está bien.” Yurio dejo salir lo que se puede considerar casi una risa. Casi. En ese momento, Phichit salió del baño.

“Escuche mejor tío. Me han invocado.” Sonrió. Yurio se alejó de Yuuri y gruño en la dirección de Phichit.

“PELEA CONMIGO CHICO HÁMSTER.” Yuuri no podía dejar de reír. Se sentía increíble el volver a estar rodeado de sus amigos una vez más. extraño tanto su compañía. A pesar de su risa, las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro y la disputa entre los dos amigos de Yuuri se detuvo. Phichit suspiro feliz y envolvió en sus brazos a Yuuri. ese contacto con su mejor amigo… Yuuri se quebró.

“Los extrañe tanto chicos.” Phichit río, dándole a Yuuri un ligero apretón a su mejilla mientras su calor reconfortaba a Yuuri.

“Tonto Yuuri. estamos aquí ahora, así que no llores.” Phichit lo reconforto. Yuuri asistió contra su hombro, levantando su cabeza para secar su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta de entrenamiento.

“Andando ustedes dos. Es mejor que nos vayamos.” Yurio apretó el hombro de Yuuri y los guio fuera del vestuario, donde Stephane estaba de pie con Mika en su brazo, sosteniéndolo contra su hombro.

“Hola bebe.” Yuuri lo arrullo mientras Mika se sostenía en Stephane. Yuuri no se atrevía a sostener a Mika mientras estaba usando sus patines, insistiendo que eso no sería seguro. “Gracias, entrenador.” Yuuri sonrió agradecido antes de presionar un beso en la cabeza de Mika.

“No hay problema. ¿Aun nervioso?” pregunto Stephane mientras Yurio y Phichit se dirigían al hielo para encontrarse con Víctor y celestino respectivamente. Ellos se sentaron en una banca en el corredor de los vestidores solo por unos momentos.

“Si. Solo me siento un poco enfermo. Enfermo de nervios.” Stephane le paso a Yuuri su botella de agua, y Yuuri la tomo, abriendo la tapa para tomar un sorbo.

“¿Tomaste tu medicamento?” Yuuri asistió, cerrando la tapa de su botella. “Entonces nos vamos.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yuuri estaba por patinar. Stephane con Mika en un brazo mientras hablaban cerca de la barrera, Yuuri se sostenía del borde mientras Stephane estaba de pie frente a él.

“… y aquí podemos ver al entrenador Stephane Lambiel dándole al patinar Katsuki una charla de preparación…”

“Recuerda, lutz cuádruples, volver al borde exterior. Rompe con esa costumbre. Borde exterior.” Yuuri asistió, una mirada fiera y determinada cubría su rostro. “Toma una respiración profunda, olvida que todos existen, ¿está bien?” Yuuri asistió una vez más, tomando una temblorosa, profunda respiración. “Puedes hacerlo, Mika te está viendo.” Stephane lo alentó y Yuuri le dio un rápido beso a Mika en la frente antes de alejarse de la barrera.

“En el hielo, representando a Japón, Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri patino dos vueltas alrededor de la pista antes de llegar al centro.

\---------reproducir canción desde aquí----link al comienzo---

La arena quedo en silencio mientras las suaves teclas del piano llenaban el aire. Yuuri no lo pudo evitar, pero dio una mirada en la dirección de Víctor, solo una fracción de segundos y lo suficientemente rápido para fallar, antes de apartar la mirada. Yuuri se sumergió dentro del comienzo de la pista, sus cejas se fruncieron y sus ojos se llenaron de pesar.

La coreografía y la secuencia de pasos serian siempre su punto fuerte. No importaba cuan buenos fueran sus saltos y giros, su fuerte siempre seria la secuencia de pasos. Esta pieza por supuesto, no era la excepción. Yuuri se deslizaba por el hielo, brazos moviéndose con la música, alzándose en la dirección de Mika antes de lanzarse en su primer salto, un loop triple. Giro, elevándose por el borde interno de su cuchilla. Sus tres giros pasaron en un segundo, su pie izquierdo cruzado en frente del derecho mientras aterrizaba.

La primera parte de la pieza era suave, casi vacía ya que había dejado todos sus saltos y combinaciones dentro de la segunda mitad de la rutina. Yuuri relajo su cuero en un giro Layback, su espalda arqueada y su cabeza caída hacia atrás mientras su pierna izquierda estaba suelta, girando en la punta de su cuchilla.

Cuerdas se unieron al ensamblaje, la música profundizándose mientras Yuuri se deslizaba es su pie izquierdo en rítmicos patrones, sus caderas acentuando los movimientos mientras extendía sus muslos, su espalda arqueándose profundamente y brazos estirados detrás de su cuerpo relajándose en un Ina Bauer.

Yuuri salto un Axel doble, rápidamente enterrando la punta de su cuchilla derecha en el hielo después de haber aterrizado y tirando su pie izquierdo alrededor. Se detuvo, una mano sostenida en un movimiento de saludó, justo antes del crescendo. Las cuerdas se habían desvanecido, las poderosas teclas del piano resonaban mientras la música se elevaba. El humor instantáneamente cambiaba mientras las profundas cuerdas del cello, bajaban tres octavas, uniéndose a la melodía.

Yuuri hizo su primera combinación de saltos, un cuádruple toe – triple loop, ambos saltos sin fallas. Yuuri celebro interiormente, sonriendo. La pista musical sonando en sus oídos mientras los instrumentos de vientos se unían a la melodía. Su siguiente combinación era un doble Axel – doble toe. Se resbalo ligeramente en el Axel doble, maldiciendo en voz baja mientras lograba justo a tiempo hacer el toe doble.

No tenía tiempo para frustrarse. Tenía que ganar de vuelta esos puntos que había perdido en el Axel. Y bueno, ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que cambiar algunos saltos? Yuuri añadió un loop cuádruple dentro de su siguiente salto combinado, un cuádruple toe – triple salchow, ahora con un loop añadido. Era riesgoso de parte de Yuuri, pero salto sin dudas de ello, aterrizando cada salto sin fallar.

Su último salto fue un falto de mariposa, que nunca fallaba al aterrizar. La música comenzó a acabarse, las cuerdas desvaneciéndose, los instrumentos de viento comenzando a detenerse mientras Yuuri llevaba a su cuerpo dentro de un giro cerrado antes de tomar su posición final. Yuuri estaba jadeando, exhausto mientras juguetes rellenos y flores comenzaban a caer al hielo. Sonrió ampliamente antes de saludar con las manos. Yuuri se inclinó a ambos lados del hielo antes de patinar a la barrera para encontrarse con Stephane, quien sostenía a Mika contra su hombro.

“Hola bebe.” Yuuri suspiro contento, su corazón aún continuaba corriendo y aun no recuperaba su aliento. Yuuri tomo sus protecciones de la barrera y se los puso, saliendo del hielo.

“Vamos, lo hiciste muy bien hoy día.” Stephane sonrió y Yuuri se sintió orgulloso. Tenía un buen presentimiento.  
Stephane se sentó en el Kiss and Cry, entregándole a Mika a Yuuri mientras se sentaba. Yuuri sostenía a Mika contra su hombro y lo ocultaba mientras lo sentaba en su regazo. “¿Te gusto verme, bebe? ¿Si?” Yuuri lo arrullo,   
besando la cabeza de Mika.

“El puntaje para Yuuri katsuki. Doscientos quince punto cero cinco. Actualmente se encuentra en primer lugar.” Yuuri miraba el puntaje en la pantalla. Había un patinador que quedaba después de él, aunque era – Yuri Plisetsky. Yuuri se inclinó para abrazar a Stephane, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Le entrego a Mika a Stephane por un rápido segundo antes de que quitarse los patines, cambiando sus patines por Mika para así poder cargarlo.

“Gracias, entrenador.” Sonrió suavemente mientras se levantaba, alejándose del Kiss and Cry. Yuuri miraba mientras Yurio tomaba el hielo, alejándose de la barrera mientras Víctor, Lilia y Yakov se apoyaban en la barrera. Capto la atención de Lilia, sonriendo suavemente mientras su gesto severo se transformaba en una sonrisa amable antes de devolver rápidamente su atención a Yurio. 

Yuuri se deslizo detrás de la cortina para cambiarse a un par de zapatillas antes de regresar para ver a Yurio patinar.

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yuuri se paró en la cima del podio, solo dos-punto-cuatro puntos por sobre Yurio. Aunque Yurio no podía decir que estuviese enojado. Yuuri más que nadie se merecía esa medalla de oro.

Yuuri se sentía genial en la cima del podio, Yurio a su izquierda y JJ a su derecha. Se sentía bien. Por una vez Yuuri sentía que se merecía esa medalla de oro, el peso se sentía una recompensa en vez de una carga. Sentía como si pudiese respirar. Respirar sin sentir sus pulmones ser aplastados. Tenía la sonrisa más grande cubriendo su rostro mientras las fotos eran tomadas y las medallas eran puestas alrededor de su cuello.

“Felicitaciones chicos.” Felicito a Yurio y JJ antes de salir del podio y dirigirse a donde estaba su hijo.

“Hola bebe. Mira lo que conseguí para ti.” Yuuri dijo orgullosamente, saliendo del hielo para besar a Mika. Mika balbuceaba, estirándose para alcanzar a tomar la medalla que estaba alrededor del cuello de Yuuri. “Es de oro. ¿Te gusta el oro, Mika?” pregunto Yuuri, sonriendo suavemente a su pequeño, quien continuaba insistentemente tirando jugueteando con la medalla de Yuuri.

“Bien hecho Yuuri. te mereces esa medalla de oro.” Dijo Stephane, revolviendo el cabello de Yuuri, aun así, cuidadosamente para no desordenar su estilo de peinado hacia atrás.

“Gracias, entrenador. Se siente bien merecida.” Río.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Después de una larga y tiránica conferencia Yuuri se fue a cambiar una vez más a su traje de entrenamiento y Stephane estaba esperando por él fuera de los vestidores. Salió, sosteniendo a Mika y esperando encontrarse con Stephane, pero en cambio… una figura platinada capto su atención primero, y después, la alta figura en un traje de Armani. Víctor.

Yuuri estaba absolutamente callado. Las piernas de Yuuri estaban temblando como si fuese un ciervo cegado por las luces de la carretera mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, como si estuviese tratando de alejarse de él, pero Víctor lo miro tan asustado como Yuuri se sentía. Yuuri contuvo su respiración, el pánico hacia que su corazón palpitara enloquecido, su respiración cortándose.

“¡Yuuri!” Víctor lo llamo y Yuuri quería irse. Lo quería, pero sus piernas no se movían. Sus dedos apretándose firmemente alrededor de la manilla del portabebés de Mika, los nudillos volviéndose blancos. Busco a Stephane por ayuda, pero no se veía por ningún lado. Yuuri miro dentro de los ojos turquesa de Víctor, el miedo cubría su rostro mientras se ponía pálido. Yuuri se sintió enfermo. Trago un bulto de su garganta.

“Al-aléjate de mí… por favor…” la voz de Yuuri se suponía que debía ser afilada y feroz, pero salió como una súplica temblorosa. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro mientras se giraba para alejarse de Víctor, preparándose para correr. Pero entonces una mano capturo su codo, sujetándolo firme y jalándolo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer dudar a Yuuri.

“Yuuri por favor… espera.” Víctor suplico, pero Yuuri se sacudió para liberarse de su agarre.

“No me toques.” Yuuri tomo una profunda y temblorosa respiración. El toque de la mano de Víctor casi había quemado la piel de su codo, el calor se sentía como si fuese a dejar una marca en su carne. La sangre se Yuuri se agolpaba en sus oídos mientras su rostro estaba inundado por las lágrimas. No podía continuar allí por más tiempo. Yuuri corrió. Corrió con dirección hacia la puerta.

“¡Lo siento!” una temblorosa voz lo llamo, ruidosa en sus oídos y de pronto… se detuvo. Yuuri dejo de correr. Ese pesado acento ruso por el cual Yuuri había caído tan enamorado lo estaba llamando y no importaba lo mucho que Yuuri quisiera ignoro y correr… no pudo. Físicamente no podía hacerlo. Víctor lo alcanzo, pero Yuuri no se giró. Yuuri trago un nudo de su garganta.

“Me dejaste.” Víctor contuvo la respiración, asustado por lo que seguiría. “Me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba.” Yuuri hacia lo mejor que podía por hablar a través de sus lágrimas, pero las palabras salían rotas y dañadas, su respiración cortándose entre ellas. “Ya no eres una parte de mi vida y… algunas veces desearía que nunca lo hubieras sido.” Susurro, sus dedos tomando firmemente la manilla del portabebés, como si eso fuera posible. Miro la alfombra en el piso en frente de él. “Nunca había conocido el dolor hasta que me dejaste. Así que, por favor, te lo ruego. Solo déjame solo.” Las palabras de Yuuri se desvanecieron hasta desaparecer, silenciosos sollozos salían de su garganta mientras encontraba la fuerza para forzar a sus piernas a continuar moviéndose.

Yuuri, ahora era un desastre emocional, escapando por la puerta de la arena y no se detuvo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos capítulos me dejan agotada… Solo diré que el próximo será ☹  
> Amo esta historia y sin dudas magicalmirai esta haciendo un increíble trabajo... todos los créditos son para ella...  
> Me hace muy feliz poder compartir esto con ustedes.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los eventos del 2 de marzo de 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos a hacer un pequeño viaje al pasado... donde todo esto comenzó

\---------------------------------------

2 de marzo de 2018 – la residencia Katsuki-Nikiforov.

\----------------------------------------------

“¡No Víctor! ¡no me estas escuchando para nada!” Yuuri estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Habían estado discutiendo de ida y vueltas, y tampoco sobre algo en específico. Todo solo se estaba desbordando. Yuuri se estaba sintiendo tan frustrado y enojado.

“¡No puedes esperar que pueda lidiar con cada uno de tus cambios de humor y solo sonreír por eso!” Víctor grito de regreso. Yuuri había estado tan… de ida y vuelta últimamente. Su estado de ánimo estaba fuera de control y eso había impactado en la marca de enlace en el cuello de Víctor. él podía sentir todo. “Ya no puedo seguir… soportando tu humor esquizofrénico.” Exclamo Víctor, puños apretados y los nudillos volviéndose blancos. La respiración de Yuuri se detuvo. Yuuri no había esperado nunca el ser insultado de esa manera, especialmente por Víctor… Víctor tomo una respiración profunda.

“Esto no está funcionando.” Yuuri jadeo, lagrimas caían por su rostro. “Quiero el divorcio.” ¿Qué? ¿Había… escuchado bien? El corazón de Yuuri latía enloquecido, su aliento atrapado en su garganta mientras sentía su sangre enfriarse. Yuuri no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando.

Se quedaron en silencio.

“¿Es… es eso lo que quieres?” la voz de Yuuri estaba rasposa por el llanto, sus palabras salían como meros suspiros y dios, Víctor podía oír a Yuuri. podía sentir a Yuuri. todo. Sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Yuuri y de pronto… Víctor no quería dejarlo ir. Pero tenía que hacerlo. No estaba funcionando. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar? Víctor contuvo la respiración.

“Lo es.” Y Víctor vio como los ojos de Yuuri se abrían sorprendidos, un golpe de miedo cruzo por su rostro. Pero entonces el rostro de Yuuri cayo. Como si se hubiese rendido. Víctor quería que Yuuri se levantara y peleara. Quería que Yuuri preguntara _“¿Por qué?”_ pero Yuuri solo lo había aceptado. Víctor vio como Yuuri subía las escaleras silenciosamente, tratando desesperadamente de no derramar más lágrimas.

Víctor quería seguirlo por las escaleras. Seguirlo arriba de las escaleras y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, llorar y disculparse y decirle a Yuuri lo mucho que lo amaba. Pero lo que está hecho… hecho esta. Víctor instantáneamente se arrepentía. Ver y sentir cuan destruido estaba Yuuri por dentro rompió el corazón de Víctor. Víctor estaba tan conflictuado. Quería hacer que esto funcione. Había tratado. Pero no estaba haciendo nada más que herir a Yuuri.

Yuuri solo dejo que las lágrimas continuaran cayendo una vez que llego a la habitación. Dedos temblorosos sacaron su maleta del ropero y la abrió. Yuuri miro alrededor de la habitación. Alrededor de la casa que habían construido juntos. Yuuri saco su ropa y zapatos y los tiro dentro de su maleta. No tenía mucho allí, pero, aun así. Empacar fue tan doloroso. Ropa y zapatos en un bolso, artículos varios en otra, eso era la mayor parte de sus posesiones. Tomo su maleta y miro alrededor de la habitación una última vez antes de cerrar a puerta.

Yuuri salió al pasillo y miro el marco de fotos del día de su matrimonio que estaba en la pared. Manos sosteniéndose, frentes tocándose mientras sus trajes lucían elegantes y prístinos y Yuuri llorando. Sollozo. Ese había sido el día más feliz de su vida. Sonrió solemnemente antes de apartar la mirada. Silenciosamente cargo su equipaje bajando la escalera.

Ver a Víctor arrodillado en el piso llorando era demoledor. Yuuri solo quería caer a sus rodillas y envolverlo alrededor de su cuello y disculparse por ser tan… difícil. pero eso no importaba.  Víctor ya no lo amaba. Yuuri paso por su lado y nada fue más amargo que cuando Makkachin lloriqueaba por él en la puerta, sentado en sus patas y Yuuri solo quería irse sin mirar atrás, pero…

Víctor pudo oír cuando Yuuri bajo por las escaleras. No podía dejar de llorar. Él había arruinado todo. Había arruinado su vida y la de Yuuri. Víctor sintió a Yuuri pasar por su lado tan rápido que Víctor no lo pudo mirar, avergonzado y culpable.

Yuuri se arrodillo y abrazo a Makkachin fuertemente mientras ella lo olía y lamia su rostro, confundida y preguntando qué estaba pasando.

“Cuida a Vitya.” susurro antes de levantarse. Yuuri abrió la puerta principal y su corazón se apretó cuando Makkachin trato de seguirlo afuera, solo para tener la puerta cerrada en su cara. Eso rompió aún más el corazón de Yuuri.

La mano temblorosa de Yuuri deslizo fuera su anillo de compromiso junto con su anillo de matrimonio. Con sus – las llaves de la casa de Víctor, deslizo las tres cosas por la ranura postal. Yuuri se giró en sus talones con su maleta y se dirigió abajo y dentro del pavimento.

Víctor escucho la puerta cerrarse, y el golpe de llaves contra el suelo. Las uñas de Makkachin rasguñaban el tapete de la entrada, lloriqueando mientras se acercaba a Víctor, lamiéndolo y olisqueándolo. Víctor tiro de Makkachin tan rápido, tratando de encontrar consuelo en su peludo amigo, pero no resulto.

Yuuri miro su casa – la casa de Víctor una última vez antes de girarse y correr. Correr por la lluvia, lagrimas inundaban su rostro mientras los truenos se escuchaban. Yuuri corrió hasta que no supo donde estaba. Se sentó en una banca, la lluvia se sentía pesada y lloro hasta que su garganta se sentí irritada y su cabeza estaba palpitando.

Yuuri se forzó a sí mismo a levantarse. Con el equipaje en una mano, hizo su camino hacia la casa de la única persona en Rusia en la que podía confiar. Lilia. Las piernas de Yuuri estaban entumecidas por la fría lluvia, las venas de sus manos se notaban mientras sollozaba y lloraba silenciosamente. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Lilia? ¿Qué le iba a decir a su familia? Yuuri estaba tan avergonzado de sí mismo.

Un puño dudoso toco la puerta.

La puerta fue abierta y Lilia se encontró con un frio, mojado y lloroso Yuuri.

“¿Yuuri?” Lilia se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Yuuri a la casa. “Vamos. Te traeré una toalla. Cámbiate esas ropas mojadas y vamos a hablar.” Yuuri no podía encontrar su voz. Lilia rápidamente le entrego una toalla y regreso rápidamente. Yuuri tomo la toalla y asistió agradecido, llevando silenciosamente su maleta a la habitación de invitados en la que se había quedado muchas veces recientemente y cerro la puerta. Yuuri se deslizo por la puerta, su rostro enterrado en sus rodillas y grito.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Víctor ni siquiera sabía qué hora era para la hora en la que logro levantarse. Sus temblorosas piernas lo guiaron a la puerta principal, donde sus temblorosos dedos recogieron dos anillos, y una llave con un solo llavero en el – un llavero con una foto de ellos en su luna de miel abrazándose. El anillo se sentía frio contra su mano, el destello que usualmente solía ver en el dedo de Yuuri se había desvanecido, volviéndose nada más que una aburrida pieza de metal. Víctor sostuvo los anillos contra su pecho antes de recoger la llave de Yuuri. miro el llavero, tocándolo gentilmente mientras recordaba su luna de miel de ensueño en Bali.

Sus rodillas sonaron cuando se levantó, su vida ahora era un desastre. Víctor se quedó en la puerta de enfrente por horas, jugueteando con los que una vez fueron el anillo de compromiso y de matrimonio de Yuuri. el corazón de Víctor estaba tan pesado. Víctor le había fallado a Yuuri.

Víctor había prometido estar con Yuuri por lo bueno y lo malo. Para amarlo y apreciarlo. Para sostenerlo por siempre. Víctor se lo había prometido. Pero Víctor había abandonado a Yuuri. Yuuri, el amor de su vida, su primer y único amor, se había ido para siempre. Víctor no sabía cómo se podría perdonar a si mismo. Víctor nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo y se llevaría esa culpa a la tumba.

Víctor solo rogaba a dios el haber tomado la decisión correcta al haber liberado a Yuuri. le rogaba a dios que no haya sido un error. Víctor lloro hasta que su cabeza estada palpitando con dolor, su garganta ardía y era seguro que estaría destruida por los próximos días.

Víctor rogaba que esto solo fuese una pesadilla y poder despertar junto a Yuuri y acurrucarse en la cama con él, con su cabeza acomodada bajo la barbilla de Víctor. Víctor rogaba que las cosas volvieran a ser de la forma que eran antes de todos estos problemas. Víctor rogaba que pudieran despertar y Yuuri le dijera que solo había sido un mal sueño. Que se acurrucaran antes de salir de la cama. Tendría su café de las mañanas y acariciarse un poco más. llevarían a Makkachin de paseo y todo estaría bien.

Eso no pasaría. Esto, Víctor comprendió, era muy real. Demasiado real.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Lilia manejo el convencer a Yuuri a salir de la habitación y sentarse en el sofá. Él no podía dejar de llorar. Lilia le daba un pañuelo tras otro, y dándole una taza de té tras otra hasta que Yuuri se calmó lo suficiente como para poder hablar. Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda.

“Víctor ya no me ama.” Bueno, por sobre todo, Lilia no se esperaba eso. Espero a que Yuuri hablara a su propio ritmo, nunca empujándolo a hablar. “No sé qué paso.” Yuuri hablo a través de las lágrimas. “¿Alguna vez me amo?” se atrevió a preguntar, actualmente apretando sus puños en la manta. “¿Que hice mal? No lo entiendo.” La voz de Yuuri se rompió mientras se ahogaba con sus lágrimas.

“¿Que sucedió, Yuuri?” pregunto Lilia, dándole a Yuuri otro pañuelo.

“Víctor me pidió el d-divor…” Yuuri estaba tan, tan avergonzado. Se sentía humillado. Vulnerable. No lo podía decir, pero Lilia entendió. Lilia no sabía que decir.

“Odio tanto esto.”

Cuando comenzaron a salir este sentimiento siempre perseguía a Yuuri. el sentimiento de que Víctor se aburriría y lo dejaría, tirando a Yuuri a un lado. Lo persiguió por meses y meses como una pequeña voz en la parte de atrás de su mente. Eventualmente, esa voz se desvaneció. La ahogo junto con sus recuerdos felices. Yuuri estaba feliz con Víctor. se sentía seguro, a salvo. Víctor no iba a dejarlo.

Excepto que si lo hizo.

Yuuri debería de haber confiado en su instinto. Yuuri debería de haber escuchado a esa voz molesta e irse antes de salir herido. Yuuri nunca hubiera salido tan herido si es que no se hubieran casado. Esta experiencia era la primera probada de dolor real y brutal. Yuuri había sufrido mucho en su vida. Había experimentado traumas mentales, traumas físicos, pero nada de eso se acercada a lo que se sentía.

Yuuri nunca había esperado que la persona a la que más había amado lo dañara de esa forma.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Víctor nunca había sido una persona que creyera en Dios, pero Víctor estaba rezando a cada deidad posible que Yuuri regresara a casa.

_“El número que está marcando no se encuentras disponible. Por favor intente mas tarde.”_ Víctor había tratado de llamar a Yuuri por tres días sin éxito. Incluso si Yuuri nunca quería volver Víctor solo quería saber que estaba bien. Víctor arrojo su teléfono a través del comedor y jalo sus rodillas hacia su pecho, enterrando su rostro en sus rodillas. Makkachin acomodo su cara sobre el codo que estaba sobre las rodillas de Víctor, lloriqueando por atención.

“Lo siento, no he sido capaz de darte mi atención.” Víctor suspiro disculpándose, sus dedos acariciando su pelaje. Mila había pasado los últimos días por Makkachin para llevarla a pasear. Víctor no podía soportar hacerlo el mismo, cuando hacía algo siempre lo hacía con Yuuri. no podía pasear a Makkachin solo. No ahora al menos.

Víctor noto como Makkachin siempre se sentaba en un lugar en la cocina donde se mantenía haciéndole compañía a Yuuri todos los días mientras cocinaba. Ella se movería al pasillo, donde estaba colgada la foto de su boda. Víctor la encontraría oliendo el ropero donde la esencia de Yuuri permanecía. Rompía el corazón de Víctor el ver a Makkachin así. La forma en la que lloriqueaba en el ropero, olfateando alrededor porque aun podía oler a Yuuri. ¿Pero donde estaba él?

Víctor vio los papeles del divorcio en la mesa, un lápiz junto a ellos, sin tocar. Víctor no se sentía capaz de firmarlos. Se continuaba aferrando y rogando a esa pequeña luz de esperanza a que Yuuri regresara. Yuuri regresaría y Víctor caería a sus rodillas y rogaría por perdón y se disculparía cada segundo de cada minuto y lloraría y rogaría a Yuuri que se quedara. Pero Víctor sabia en el fondo de su mente que esta sería la última vez que Yuuri se iría.

Porque él nunca regresaría.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri había pasado dos semanas llorando en la casa de Lilia, Lilia tratando de conseguir que coma, pero Yuuri no podía comer nada sin vomitarlo. Todo lo que se tragaba lo devolvía en unas cuantas horas. El trataba de aguantarlo, pero solo no que quedaba. Algo forzaba a la comida a regresar por su garganta.

La primera vez que Yuuri logro salir de la cama por primera vez en dos semanas fue doloroso. Sus piernas se sentían rígidas. Se sentía débil y enfermo, no era como si lo sorprendiera. La primera cosa que hizo fue correr al baño y vomitar. ¡Aún no había comido! Yuuri se inclinó en el baño, bilis forzándose a salir por su garganta mientras violentamente vomitaba en el baño.

Yuuri trataba de mantenerse ocupado. Lilia había confiscado su teléfono y lo había ocultado, solo regresándoselo se es que Yuuri quería comunicarse con sus padres. Lilia le había dado la llave el estudio de ballet, para que lo pudiese utilizar cada vez que quisiera, pero no estaba seguro de poder reunir suficiente energía para hacerlo.

Miro a sus zapatos de ballet en el bolso y sus patines junto a ellos. Dos pares de zapatos que significaban una chispa de motivación y una llama que solo podía encender… resentimiento. Disgusto. Yuuri lo odiaba. Incluso la única cosa que Yuuri mas amaba había sido manchada y Yuuri lo odiaba.

Yuuri solo continuaba esperando y esperando que despertaría de esta pesadilla. Que despertaría envuelto en los brazos de Víctor, su cabeza acomodada bajo la barbilla de Víctor. Víctor le diría que solo fue un mal sueño y que estaría allí para siempre. Se acurrucarían un poco más y Víctor le haría su café de la mañana y entonces llevarían a Makkachin afuera como cada mañana y todo estaría bien.

Pero nada estaría bien. Yuuri no estaba bien.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Después de la primera semana Víctor se encontró a si mismo incapaz de cuidar de Makkachin y con el corazón pesado, ella se fue con Mila por un tiempo. Necesitaba su peluda compañía más que nada, pero Makkachin necesitaba amor y cuidado apropiado que él simplemente no podía darle por el momento.

Víctor eventualmente se arrastró a sí mismo a la pista a ayudarle a Yurio con su coreografía para la nueva temporada. Yurio ni siquiera se atrevía a cuestionarlo o hacer algún comentario sarcástico acerca de lo descuidado y cansado que se veía Víctor. las noticias se esparcían rápido por la pista, al parecer, mientras todos trabajaran en silencio a su alrededor.

Víctor esperaba que el coreografiar apartara su mente de Yuuri, pero hacia exactamente lo opuesto. Cada salto escrito en la libreta, cada giro estaba allí, Víctor solo se podía imaginar a Yuuri haciéndolos. La barrera con la publicidad de Aeroflot en ella… una vez fue reprendido por Yakov por estarse besando con Yuuri allí. La banca junto al estéreo… Yuuri se sentaría allí para atar sus patines. No había ni un lugar que Víctor pudiese ver sin ver a Yuuri.

Pero Víctor tenía que terminar esta temporada. Aún quedaba una competencia – El Mundial el veinticuatro de marzo. Víctor solo necesitaba suficiente energía para pasar por el Mundial. Víctor tenía planes para la siguiente temporada como su última temporada como competidor, pero… Víctor no podía ver que eso fuese a suceder. De todas maneras, ¿por qué estaba patinando sin Yuuri?

Víctor solo necesitaba mantener su mente enfocada y conseguir soportar la temporada.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilia llevo a Yuuri a la casa de Víctor, sabiendo que él estaría en la pista, para empacar el resto de sus cosas.

“¿Vas a estar bien?” Yuuri quería asentir, pero en cambio, negó con su cabeza, mordiendo su labio entre sus dientes. “Entrar y salir tan rápido como podamos” Lilia lo alentó, una maleta vacía en su mano mientras abría la puerta.

Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió los recuerdos regresaron. Sobre la primera vez que entraron a su nueva casa, la primera vez que hicieron el amor en su nueva casa, pero más prominentemente, recuerdos de sus peleas. La última pelea que nunca ocurriría otra vez entre ellos. Yuuri comenzó a llorar. Se detuvo en la entrada, completamente abrumado mientras la realidad lo golpeaba en el estómago. Se estaba yendo y nunca mas regresaría. Víctor lo había desechado y Yuuri estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil para aceptar eso.

Lilia lo alentó a entrar a la casa. Las puntas de sus dedos rozaban los muebles mientras camina dentro de la casa, recogiendo sus libros, lo que quedaba de su ropa de invierno, sus productos de baño y sus medallas. Cuando Yuuri entro al dormitorio eso fue… solo triste. No había otra palabra para eso. Dudando camino dentro para acercarse a lo que solía ser su lado de la cama y abrir su gaveta. Tomo sus cremas faciales y su reloj, su mirada se detuvo mientras notaba el álbum de su boda.

Las temblorosas manos de Yuuri levantaron el álbum y dios. Estaba llorando una vez más, casi gritando mientras se deslizaba hacia el suelo, abrazando el álbum contra su pecho y enterraba sus dedos en la cubierta. Lilia lentamente abrió la puerta, suspirando tristemente ante al gran desastre que era Yuuri. ella se arrodillo junto a él, sujetándolo mientras se levantaba.

“Creo que deberías dejar eso atrás.” Pero Yuuri negó con su cabeza violentamente. Se rehusaba a dejar esto atrás, porque eso sería verdaderamente el fin de todo eso. Incluso si este álbum de fotos lo pateara y aplastara todo su corazón mientras se sentía caer, él se lo quedaría. Iba a conservar casa recuerdo del día más feliz de su vida incluso si eso lo mataba. Lilia suspiro una vez más – no cambiaría la decisión de Yuuri. “¿Eso es todo?” Yuuri asintió. “Vamos, tenemos que irnos.”

Yuuri siguió a Lilia fuera de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta. Bajaron la escalera y Yuuri noto la correa que él utilizaba para Makkachin, notando que la de Víctor no estaba allí. El toco gentilmente, su labio inferior temblaba mientras la soltaba. Por la esquina de su ojo vio un paquete de papeles en la mesa de café. Contuvo su respiración. Eso no estaba allí cuando se fue.

Las débiles piernas de Yuuri lo acercaron a la mesa, como lo sospecho, eso eran los papeles del divorcio.

“Mención de Separación de Matrimonio

 De

(C) _____________________

Para

(D) ______________________”

Yuuri noto que Víctor aun no firmaba. Pero hirviendo de coraje, levanto el lápiz e imprimió su nombre;

YUURI KATSUKI-NIKIFOROV

Y firmo, una solitaria lagrima aterrizo en los papeles mientras soltaba el lápiz.

“Ahora podemos irnos.” Yuuri dijo silenciosamente mientras se giraba a Lilia.

“Vamos. Vamos a conseguirte un vuelo a casa tan rápido como sea posible.” Dijo Lilia, guiándolo fuera de la casa.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Víctor volvió de la pista, instantáneamente noto que faltaba un abrigo de invierno que normalmente estaba colgado en el gancho y el gabinete de medallas medio vacío. jadeo. Yuuri había ido.

Víctor corrió arriba de las escaleras a su dormitorio para ver lo restante del ropero de Yuuri vacío y la mitad de su mesa de noche vacía. Abrió el primer cajón, sus ojos abriéndose sorprendidos mientras su aliento temblaba. Yuuri también se había llevado su copia del álbum de fotos de su boda. El lavabo de Yuuri estaba vacío, así como fue la primera vez cuando instalaron el baño. No podía creerlo.

Volvió a bajar las escaleras y fue al salón, mirando los papeles del divorcio. Estaban manchados con una sola lagrima, el nombre de Yuuri impreso en letras mayúsculas y firmado. De pronto, todo eso era muy real. Con dedos temblorosos tomo el lápiz. Ya no había razón para seguir dejando su parte vacía. Imprimió su nombre y firmo los papeles, deslizándolos dentro del sobre.

Y entonces… Víctor se quebró. Se quebró completamente porque esto no podía estar pasando. Pero lo estaba. La realidad lo golpeo como un bus. Esto era muy real. Esto no estaba pasando. Pero lo estaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (;_;) sin comentarios… uno de los capítulos más difíciles de traducir… demasiadas emociones…


	13. Capitulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La exhibición parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> al igual que la con las otras rutinas de Yuuri no quise traducir la letra pero es dejo el link aquí... la canción es de Shawn Mendez - In my blood  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZaT8UmXCFGs&list=RDZaT8UmXCFGs&start_radio=1   
> Les recomiendo que lean la parte del patinaje de Yuuri con la canción para darle mas ambiente

 

Víctor nunca se había sentido tan débil e inseguro. Yuuri, el amor de su vida, le acaba de decir a Víctor que deseaba que nunca hubiera sido una parte de su vida. Eso dolió. Dolió como la sal en un corte hecho con papel. Después de dos años y medio de matrimonio y dos años antes de citas, Víctor nunca había pensado que Yuuri le diría eso. Pero incluso Víctor sabía que el trauma hacia esas cosas. Te cambiaba de maneras impredecibles. Víctor era la causa de ese trauma. Incluso no podía decir que estaba enojado.

Solo decepcionado de sí mismo.

Víctor miraba a Yuuri irse. No lo siguió. Solo se quedó allí, sintiéndose vacío. Víctor no tenía a nadie a quien culpar más que a sí mismo. tal vez Víctor debería rendirse. Era claro que no había manera de que tuviera una oportunidad para que Yuuri quiera volver a hablar con él. Víctor estaba destrozado. Pero se merecía esto. Este era el camino que había elegido para sí mismo y desafortunadamente, nunca más se volvería a cruzar con el de Yuuri.

Víctor sabía que había una última oportunidad para llamar la atención de Yuuri. solo no sabía si serviría tomarla. Víctor camino lentamente al hotel y cerró la puerta. Con un suspiro busco en su bolsillo, sacando un pedazo de papel. Debajo de la columna de la izquierda estaba la lista de todos los patinadores que estaban invitados a la gala, su posición y división y su canción. En el fondo de la lista, justo debajo de Yuuri Katsuki, estaba… él.

Víctor no lo pudo evitar, pero pensó sobre la exhibición de patinaje de Yuuri. era una traducción de sus sentimientos y Víctor nunca se había sentido tan nerviosos ante el patinaje de alguien. Tal vez finalmente entendería como se sentía Yuuri. pero su única preocupación era que una vez Yuuri viera el programa de la exhibían… se retiraría. Y Víctor nunca sería capaz de ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de Yuuri.

Para ser honesto, Víctor incluso no sabía con seguridad cual era el foco de su exhibición, tenía tanto significado en eso. Tal vez era un diario, tal vez era una traducción, pero Víctor podía decir una cosa de seguro… era mayormente una disculpa para Yuuri. Víctor sabia, sabía que Yuuri no se quedaría para eso. Pero sostenía una pequeña pizca de esperanza de que se quedaría y lo vería.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yuuri, necesitas ver esto.” Stephane había llevado a Yuuri a una pista local para practicar su pieza para la exhibición con un poco más de privacidad. Ayer le habían dado el programa de la exhibición, pero hasta ahora había tenido tiempo de repasarla. Con un suave suspiro, escaneo la lista de nombres. Normalmente, los patinadores más reconocidos eran invitados a patinar en la gala de exhibición, comenzando con los patinadores importantes, después medallistas de bronce, medallistas de plata y después los medallistas de oro. Así que Yuuri sería la última persona en patinar antes del final.

“¿Qué es eso?” Stephane le entrego la ficha a Yuuri, quien la miro. la respiración de Yuuri jadeo abruptamente, dedos temblorosos dejaron caer el pedazo de papel al suelo. Sus manos se alzaron para cubrir su rostro, sobrepasado y sorprendido porque resulto ser que Yuuri no sería el último en patinar. Había una persona después de él.

Víctor Nikiforov.

Víctor Nikiforov en letras mayúsculas, la columna de la canción estaba vacía. Yuuri sentía sus piernas comenzar a temblar mientras tomaba respiraciones temblorosas, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Yuuri no comprendía eso. Fuera de los muchos invitados sorpresa que había tenido en galas anteriores Yuuri nunca espero ver el nombre de Víctor allí.

“¿Aún quieres patinar? Puedes retirarte y yo puedo cubrirte.” Stephane pregunto, pero Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“Tengo que… soy el medallista de oro.” Chillo Yuuri. “Pero no creo que me quede para el final.” Esto solo se sentía tan… mal. Como el medallista de oro senior, se suponía que Yuuri sería el último patinador en la línea para unirse a todos los otros en el hielo. Se suponía que sería el foco. Pero no pensaba que pudiera hacerlo. “No puedo patinar en el final, no puedo hacerlo.” Yuuri se sentía tan débil y vulnerable otra vez y de pronto ya no quería esta medalla de oro. Era insignificante.

La gala se suponía que era el momento para que lo patinadores de unieran y tuvieran un poco de diversión, pero, ¿cómo se suponía que Yuuri lo disfrutara cuando se sentía tan inseguro? Yuuri salió del hielo y se sentó en una banca para evitar desmayarse. Froto sus ojos, forzando a las lágrimas a retroceder.

“No tienes que quedarte si es que no quieres. Aunque sería agradable tener a todos los medallistas de oro favoritos allí.” Stephane se sentó junto a él, tratando de alentar a que Yuuri se quedara para el final.

“No puedo Stephane, no puedo… no puedo incluso estar de pie en el hielo junto a él.” Yuuri lloro, enterrando su rostro en sus manos para callar sus sollozos ahogados. Stephane puso una mano en el hombro de Yuuri y lo apretó gentilmente.

“No tienes que quedarte para el final si es que no puedes, pero creo que eso podría traerte un poco de paz.” Stephane dijo silenciosamente. “No te obligare a que te quedes, pero te voy a alentar a que tomes una oportunidad.” Yuuri asintió. Levantando su cabeza y secando sus ojos. “Piensa un poco en eso, ¿está bien? Aunque creo que ahora necesitas tomar un descanso.” Stephane revolvió el cabello de Yuuri, quien tomo una profunda y temblorosa respiración.

Yuuri acerco su mano dentro del portabebés de Mika, acariciando gentilmente su mejilla con su dedo mientras dormía.

Pensó sobre lo que Stephane había dicho y tenía razón – estar en el hielo con Víctor era una barrera que tenía que romper por si mismo. pero no tenía que ser ahora. A su propio tiempo, tal vez lo lograría. Pero por ahora, Yuuri solo se quería sentir a salvo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri lucho por dormir esa noche. Víctor estaba constantemente en su mente. Pensó en el amor que se habían tenido el uno por el otro una vez – los recuerdos que compartieron en su luna de miel, las caricias que habían tenido en su sofá con Makkachin, las duchas que habían compartido al final del día.

Yuuri no podía dejar de pensar en lo helado que estaba todo. La cama estaba helada, sus duchas eran heladas, su cuerpo estaba helado. Algo le faltaba. O podría ser alguien. Yuuri continuaba ridículamente enamorado de Víctor. Pero odiaba admitir eso. No podía admitirlo. No a sí mismo, no a Mika, ni a nadie. Yuuri no podía reconocerlo y, de hecho, constantemente lo negaba porque eso lo aterraba.

Mari se lo había preguntado antes, justo después de que Mika naciera, si es que aún estaba enamorado de Víctor y si aún pensaba en él. ella sabía que lo hacía. Hiroko sabía que lo hacía. Todos sabían. Tú no te desenamoras de alguien tan abruptamente después de amarse por tanto como Yuuri había adorado a Víctor. eso tomaba tiempo. Probablemente más tiempo del que le quedaba a la vida de Yuuri. pero aun así Yuuri lo negaba. Al mismo tiempo de que no habría nunca a quien Yuuri amara de la forma en la que amo a Víctor.

Y eso es un golpe en su estómago, saber que alguien que amaste tan amorosamente nunca regresaría ese mismo sentimiento. O, mejor dicho, saber que alguien que amaste tan amorosamente te dejo de amar. Especialmente sabiendo que nadie se acercaría tan cerca del corazón de Yuuri como Víctor lo hizo. Yuuri no quería mucho. solo quería ser atesorado, para sentir que significaba algo para alguien.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri se vistió con su traje para la gala antes de dirigiste a la pista. Estar en tal estado y tener que enfrentar a otros diecisiete patinadores en el vestuario… eso seria humillante. Mika tenía un poco de molestia matinal – con sus dientes aun saliendo persistentemente y particularmente hoy su temperamento estaba un poco alterado. Pero Yuuri no podía dejar de encontrar eso tierno. Hizo un rápido viaje a la farmacia local, llevando un poco de gel calmante para sus dientes y otro anillo de dentición y no le tomo mucho tiempo a Mika volver a calmarse.

“¿Te sientes bien ahora, bebe?” pregunto Yuuri mientras pelaba una banana y la partía en la mitad. “Dale una mordía a esto.” Yuuri le entrego la mitad de la banana a Mika, quien la tomo con sus pequeñas manos. Yuuri lo miraba, una sonrisa de adoración se extendía en su rostro. “¡Ami!” balbuceo Mika. “¿Si, bebe?” Mika sostuvo la banana en dirección a Yuuri, quien río amorosamente. “Ahmmm.” Yuuri hizo la mímica del sonido de una mordida, pretendiendo el haber mordido la banana. “Gracias, bebe.”

Yuuri miraba mientras Mika lentamente comía su mitad de banana, pedacitos de banana se quedaban pegados en la esquina de sus labios y en su barbilla. Una vez que Mika termino con la banana, Yuuri tomo el paquete de toallas húmedas de su bolso, deslizándola por la barbilla de Mika para quitar lo pedacitos de banana.

“Muy bien, ¿estamos listos para irnos? Si? Y después de todo esto podemos ir a comer juntos” dijo Yuuri, deslizando a mica dentro de su abrigo.

Yuuri aseguro a Mika dentro del portador y recogió el bolso con sus patines. Yuuri dejo la habitación y aseguro la puerta antes de bajar en el elevador para llegar al lobby donde se encontraría con Stephane.

“Hey. ¿Cómo te sientes?” pregunto Stephane. Alejándose de la pared mientras Yuuri se acercaba a él.

“Bien yo creo… nervioso, ¿tal vez? no estoy seguro…” murmuro Yuuri, soltando un suave suspiro. “Solo… quiero que la exhibición termine para así poder recuperarme.” Yuuri arrugo el entrecejo, sus cejas juntándose.

“Va a terminar antes de que lo sepas y después nos iremos a casa.” Le reaseguro Stephane mientras dejaban el hotel. Silenciosamente, cruzaron la calle con dirección a la arena y Yuuri tomo una profunda y temblorosa respiración mientras entraban.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri nunca había agradecido tanto a su estrella de la suerte el que las luces de la pista fueran tenues para la exhibición. Su traje era simple – un simple par de pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con tachuelas cubierta con cristales en su pecho que se desvanecían gradualmente, reflejaban la luz cuando la luz golpeaba los cristales. Vio a los patinadores reconocidos, vio a los medallistas de bronce, los medallistas de plata, a las mujeres, bailarines de hielo y un par de medallistas de oro. Ahora, era el turno de Yuuri.

Yuuri presiono un beso en la frente de Mika, apretando su pequeña mano con una suave sonrisa.

“Vuelvo en un momento, bebe. Te amo.” Yuuri se movió al borde del hielo y se quitó las protecciones de sus cuchillas. La esquina de ojo de Yuuri capto la figura de Víctor mientras entraba al hielo una parte de él esperaba que estuviese mirándolo. Con un suspiro, Yuuri planto una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y dio una vuelta en la pista antes de llegar al centro.

_“Medallista de oro senior, Katsuki Yuuri.”_

Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda. Había elegido esta pista para explicar sus sentimientos, para darle sentido a todo lo que estaba pasando. Y por una vez, esperaba que tal vez Víctor estuviese mirando. Porque esto era todo lo que quería decirle a él.

_“Help me, it's like the walls are caving in._ _  
Sometimes I feel like giving up,  
But I just can't.  
_ _It isn't in my blood.”_

Yuuri había decidido omitir cualquier cuádruple de su patinaje de exhibición. Mientras la estaba coreografiando, había practicado algunos, pero no calzaban con el sentido que tenía esta pieza como Yuuri había esperado. Parecían ser muy… fuertes. Y eso era exactamente lo que Yuuri no era.

 _“Laying on the bathroom floor, feeling nothing._ __  
I'm overwhelmed and insecure, give me something.  
I could take to ease my mind slowly.  
Just have a drink and you'll feel better,  
Just take her home and you'll feel better.  
Keep telling me that it gets better,  
Does it ever?”

 _“¿Lo vez, Víctor?”_ Yuuri dejo a su mente correr mientras patinaba, todo lo que no podía decir en voz alta estaba en su programa. _“¿Lo mucho que duele?”_ Yuuri se arrojó dentro de un triple Axel, resbalándose ligeramente mientras aterrizaba. _“¿Todo el dolor por el que pase?”_

_“Help me, it's like the walls are caving in…_ _  
Sometimes I feel like giving up,  
No medicine is strong enough.  
Someone help me…  
I'm crawling in my skin.  
Sometimes I feel like giving up,  
But I just can't,  
It isn't in my blood.  
_ _It isn't in my blood…”_

Yuuri extendió sus muslos y arqueo su espalda dentro de un Ina Bauer, su cuerpo relajándose con un profundo suspiro. Para ser honestos, Yuuri no estaba seguro de haber elegido la canción correcta para patinar. Al principio Yuuri pensó que esta era la canción perfecta para explicar sus sentimientos. Pero ahora que había visto a Víctor no estaba tan seguro. La letra aun explicaba cómo se sentía Yuuri, pero tal vez ahora había más sentimientos.

 _“¿Puedes ver, Víctor? aun te amo.”_ Combinación de triple Axel-doble loop. _“No importa que ya no me ames. Si amas a Mika, eso es todo lo que quiero.”_ Yuuri salto un salto mariposa y después con una pierna hacia afuera inclino su cuerpo hacia un lado, Yuuri se llevó dentro de un giro camel, ambos brazos sostenidos detrás de su espalda.

_“I'm looking through my phone again, feeling anxious._ _  
Afraid to be alone again, I hate this.  
I'm trying to find a way to chill, can't breathe, oh  
Is there somebody who could  
Help me, it's like the walls are caving in.  
Sometimes I feel like giving up,  
No medicine is strong enough.  
Someone help me,  
I'm crawling in my skin.  
Sometimes I feel like giving up.  
_ _But I just can't…”_

_“Cuando comenzamos a salir nunca espere que te quedaras a mi lado para siempre. Supuse que un día continuarías por algo más grande. Después de todo, tu eres Víctor Nikiforov. Y yo estaba bien con eso. Yo aceptaría eso y apreciaría el tiempo que pasamos juntos.”_ Los pensamientos internos de Yuuri hicieron que lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos, lagrimas que no había notado que estaban allí mientras patinaba.

 _“It isn't in my blood…_ _  
It isn't in my blood.  
I need somebody now…  
I need somebody now.  
__Someone to help me out…_ __  
I need somebody now…”

 _“Sin embargo… eso cambio cuando me pediste que me casara contigo. Me di cuenta que estaría es esto para siempre. O… eso pensé.”_ Otro Ina Bauer y esta vez, fue seguido por un giro bielleman. Yuuri tiro su pierna hacia atrás de la cuchilla de su patín y colgó su cabeza hacia atrás. _“Al principio estaba enojado. Resentido. Me odiaba a mí mismo, odia todo y te odia… a ti.”_

_“Help me, it's like the walls are caving in._ _  
Sometimes I feel like giving up,  
But I just can't.  
_ _It isn't in my blood.”_

_“Me di cuenta de que nunca te podría odiar para siempre. No sé si en algún momento realmente te odie. Comencé a aceptar que ya simplemente no me amabas, pero más que eso, comencé a darme cuenta del porque dejaste de amarme.”_ Las lágrimas cubrían el rostro de Yuuri, manchando sus mejillas. Mordió el interior de su mejilla, sosteniendo más lágrimas.

 _“It isn't in my blood._ _  
__It isn't in my blood…_ __  
I need somebody now.  
It isn't in my blood…  
I need somebody now.  
It isn't in my blood.”

 _“Lo comprendí._ _Mis emociones eran demasiado. Diste lo mejor conmigo y lo entiendo eso. Puedo aceptarlo ahora, que nunca me vas a volver a amar. Pero si puedes aceptar a Mika como tuyo, entonces eso es todo lo que necesito.”_ Yuuri se levantó de giro camel-sentado y con un brazo sobre su cabeza y el otro alrededor de su cintura su giro camel-sentado se convirtió en un giro cerrado. _“Estoy tratando, Víctor. hago mi mejor esfuerzo…”_

Yuuri estaba jadeando y llorando al mismo tiempo, exhausto tanto física como mentalmente. El rugido de la multitud era atronador en sus oídos mientras patinaba hacia Stephane y junto a la barrera, por entrar en el hielo estaba… Víctor.

Yuuri dirigió una mirada en su dirección, se sorprendió al ver su mejillas rosadas y ojos llorosos, incluso en la oscuridad de la arena. Yuuri había conocido a Víctor lo suficiente para saber que había estado llorando. Pero, ¿por qué? Tan lejos como sabia Yuuri, esto no significaba nada para Víctor.

“En el hielo, desde Rusia, cinco veces campeón del Grand Prix, cinco veces campeón de mundo y dos veces campeón olímpico Víctor Nikiforov.” Yuuri se tragó las lágrimas y salió del hielo, deslizando las protecciones en sus cuchillas. Inmediatamente, se dirigió donde estaba Mika en su portador. Con una temblorosa voz y lágrimas en su rostro, Yuuri susurro, “Vamos, bebe. Tenemos que irnos.”

Pero tan pronto la música comenzó, Yuuri inmediatamente se quedó congelado en su lugar. No podía moverse, aunque quisiera. Con un gemido agudo, Yuuri apretó su puño firmemente y mordió el interior de su mejilla para contener las lágrimas mientras se giraba.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mucho drama… estos capítulos me agotan… pero siento que a la vez los amo… porque así es la vida… con momentos de dolor y momentos felices…  
> Amo traducir este fic... y gracias como siempre a Magicalmirai quien es la autora


	14. Capitulo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otro flashback. Vamos a ver que sucedió con Yuuri después de que dejara Rusia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:  
> En este capítulo se hace mención a intento de suicidio.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

El monitor cardíaco estaba estable, aun así, lento mientras Hiroko apretaba las manos de Yuuri fuertemente mientras se sentaba al lado de la cama. La habitación era gris, un ambiente triste mientras la brillante luz blanca del hospital encendida sobre Yuuri lo iluminaba como un foco. Una mascarilla sobre el rostro de Yuuri, tubos tras tubos estaban en su estómago, brazos y manos. El cuarto estaba casi en silencio, el único otro sonido que se escuchaba levemente era el “tick, tock” del reloj en la pared. Bolsas oscuras colgaban de los ojos de Yuuri, su pálida piel levemente seca. Yuuri estaba sin vida.

Lilia entro en el cuarto silenciosamente, sacando a Hiroko de sus pensamientos y disculpándose en un lento ingles con Hiroko por su demora. Hiroko sonrió tristemente mientras la miraba sentarse en el otro lado de la cama. “Él va a estar feliz de verte.”

La respiración de Yuuri era estable, su condición estable. Hiroko descanso su mano en el bulto de Yuuri, sintiendo la calidez y el leve movimiento de el bebe no nacido en su estómago. Ya iban dos semanas y Yuuri aún no despertaba. De dos a cuatro semanas, dijo el doctor que tomaría, pero Hiroko solo no podía ser tan paciente.

“¿Como esta?” pregunto Lilia mientras le daba una mirada de lastima, apretando sus manos gentilmente.

“Esta estable, solo dormido.” Hiroko sonrió silenciosamente. “Pero el… también está esperando. No lo sabía…” Lilia levanto la mirada mientras comprendía lo que Hiroko le había dicho.

“¿El bebe esta…?”

“Bien.” Hiroko sonrió. “El bebe está bien.” Lilia suspiro con alivio.

“Más vale que despiertes y estés bailando para la próxima semana, Yuuri. no hagas preocupar a tu madre. Te quiero despierto y sobre tus pies lo más pronto posible.” Le sonrió orgullosamente, antes de buscar dentro de su bolso y sacar un pote de crema facial. “Honestamente Yuuri, una prima-donna nunca debe dejar que su piel de seque así.” Abrió la tapa, y le dio el pote a Hiroko.

Con el rostro confundido, ella pronto lo entendió y tomo el pote. Hiroko tomo un poco de crema con sus dedos y masajeo la piel de Yuuri con una mirada nostálgica en su rostro, antes de regresarle el pote a Lilia.

“Gracias por venir.” Hiroko dijo con gratitud.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Hace 2 semanas…

Estaba silencioso. El cielo estaba oscuro mientras Yuuri caminaba, solo las luces delanteras de un auto eran visibles a simple vista. Había estado llorando. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que se separaron y una semana desde que empaco su vida en Rusia y regreso a casa. Su vida… no significaba nada ahora. Nadie lo amaba. Nadie lo quería. Yuuri no valía nada. La única persona que pensó que estaría con él para siempre… la persona con la cual iba a pasar el resto de su vida… tal vez incluso comenzar una familia lo había dejado. Solo… se había rendido con él. se había rendido con ellos. ¿Que era su vida sin Víctor?

Vacía. Era vacía. Yuuri era como una concha vacía, nada más adentro salvo oscuridad. Se sentía aturdido. Eso era atemorizante, pero de alguna manera un sentimiento normal. Este sentimiento aturdidor no era nuevo para Yuuri, pero junto a las circunstancias era tan atemorizante, porque así era como se sentía la verdadera soledad. Ahora la cabeza de Yuuri estaba punzando, un dolor punzante subía por su columna y sus ojos se humedecían y su rostro estaba hinchado. No había nada que Yuuri odiara más que a sí mismo. incluso a Víctor.

Al principio despreciaba tanto a Víctor. Todo con respecto a él era tan amargo. Yuuri había tenido pensamientos de la forma en la que Víctor decía su nombre – _“¡Yuuri, ven aquí!”_ o _“Cariño, la cena esta lista.”_ Al principio eso fue amargo y después fue… deprimente. Yuuri no lo podía evitar cuando su mente recordaba el día de su boda. _“Mi amor, vamos a caminar… vamos a correr… vamos a volar juntos hasta que el universo nos separe y más allá.”_ Yuuri se burló amargamente. Eso lastimaba tanto a Yuuri que incluso no sabía ya que pensar. Era como si sin Víctor… él fuera inútil. Yuuri recordaba como Víctor le pediría que entrara a Makkachin del jardín. _“Cariño, ¿puedes llamar a Makkachin adentro?”_ y esa voz era tan empalagosa y suave… era la voz más dulce que Yuuri había oído y oiría jamás.

Yuuri lloro. Lloro hasta que su cabeza dolía y pulsaba y su garganta ardía. Lloro hasta que sus ojos estuvieron secos pero su rostro estaba mojado. Lloro hasta que su visión estaba borrosa y su nariz estaba goteando. Yuuri nunca había llorado tan fuerte en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando rompieron al comienzo. Porque aquí, en la oscuridad de la noche, nadie podía verlo. Yuuri había llorado por muchas cosas dolorosas, pero esta era la más traumática. Sabiendo que él no era amado… que era mercancía utilizada… eso destruyo el corazón de Yuuri. rompió y aplasto el frágil corazón de Yuuri. podía sentir las fibras de su corazón romperse por lo mucho que dolía. Yuuri solo quería que esto termine. Quería que esta pesadilla terminara.

Dio dos pasos hacia afuera. Hubo un destello de luces y entonces el atronador sonido de la bocina de un auto en los oídos de Yuuri. hubo un destello de un capo blanco y entonces un dolor punzante en su costado. Su visión estaba borrosa, pero sus oídos solo podían sentir el sonido de su cuerpo contra el auto y sobre el auto antes de que todo se tornara oscuro.

Taladrando el negro cielo nocturno, destellos de luces rojas y azules rodeaban el inerte cuerpo de Yuuri, yaciendo desvalidamente en el pavimento en el suelo. Con dedos en su cuello y un oído en su nariz, había una pizca de esperanza – un latido y una leve respiración. Un collarín fue puesto rápidamente alrededor de la cabeza y cuello de Yuuri, fue levantado y llevado a la ambulancia.

Hiroko no esperaba ninguna llamada esa noche, solo estaba esperando que su hijo regresara a casa, quien había salido a caminar para aclarar su cabeza. Pero cuando el teléfono sonó y ella lo tomo.

“¿Hola?”

“¿Es la señora Katsuki?” Hiroko alzo una ceja.

“Si. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?”

“Es del hospital Sekijuji de Hasetsu. Su hijo… ha sido ingresado.” Hiroko instantáneamente dejo caer el teléfono y corrió para encontrar a su querido esposo.

No le tomo mucho tiempo a la familia de Yuuri el reunirse alrededor de su cama del hospital, su rostro y cuerpo negro y azul por los moretones y su frente aun pegajosa por la sangre. Yuuri lucia… un estado. Su rostro estaba golpeado y sangrante, hinchado en algunos lugares. Su madre y padre, su hermana, Yuko y Takeshi… todos de pie alrededor de su cama, las cabezas se alzaron cuando la puerta se abrió y unas pisadas entraron a la habitación.

“El señor Katsuki ha sido gravemente herido por un accidente automovilístico. Sufrió múltiples heridas y moretones, pero también tiene fracturado un brazo, una muñeca rota y dos costillas rotas. Está en una condición crítica, pero relativamente estable. Por ahora, esta en un coma medico inducido. Le llevara de dos semanas a un mes para despertar. Sobre todo…” el doctor volteo la página en el sujetapapeles. “¿Sabía que estaba embarazado?” su madre estaba increíblemente callada.

“¿Es-esta… estaba?” lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Toshiya sostuvo a su esposa de los hombros, Mari apretaba su mano mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. No solamente estaba perdiendo a su hijo, también a su primer nieto. Las madres se suponía que eran las formas de vida más fuertes en la tierra, pero Hiroko no estaba tan segura. Las madres se suponía que debían estar para sus hijos veinticuatro-siete. Pero Hiroko había fallado en eso. Y ahora ella estaba perdiendo a Yuuri.

“Es un milagro, para ser honesto. Este bebe está vivo y a salvo.” El doctor observo mientras el rostro de Hiroko se relajaba, dejando salir un suspiro que el supuso era de alivio. “Actualmente, tiene catorce semanas de embarazo.” Hiroko instantáneamente se inclinó hacia adelante, descansando su mano en el estómago ligeramente redondeado de Yuuri. “El señor Katsuki va a tener que ser alimentado por sonda más seguido que un paciente regular para mantener al bebe saludable.”

“¿El-el bebe esta… a salvo…?” pregunto Hiroko, genuinamente sorprendida. El doctor asintió. “¿Esta seg-seguro?” era un verdadero milagro para cualquier bebe de tres meses el sobrevivir a un golpe como ese. Hiroko podía llorar de felicidad. Su primer nieto estaba a salvo y eso era un fenómeno real.

“Todo revisado y monitoreado. El bebe está a salvo. Va a tener que quedarse durante un tiempo cuando nazca para poder monitorearlo, pero la ecografía y exámenes están limpios.” Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa. “Además, por favor tengan en mente cuando hablen con el señor Katsuki, por favor hablen con él como si estuviese despierto, eso puede en algunas ocasiones ayudar a los pacientes a despertar.” Añadió el doctor. “Ahora los dejare solos.” El doctor se inclinó antes de dejar la habitación silenciosamente.

Su Yuuri lucia tan… gris y opaco. Sus cortes estaban sanando lentamente, pero los moretones en su rostro aún estaban delicados y purpuras. Hiroko no podía esperar el tener a su pequeño niño de regreso. Ella solo quería que todo esto terminara. Esta era la peor pesadilla de cualquier padre y desafortunadamente, Hiroko parecía estar viviéndola. A pesar de la tragedia, Hiroko no podía hacer nada más que agradecer a su estrella de la suerte que su nieto estuviese a salvo. Ella solo oraba para que Yuuri también lo estuviera.

Hiroko cuido de Yuuri por días y días, orando que despertara. Su padre y hermana llegaban con ropas y algo para comer, Minako y Yuko llegaban con regalos y cosas para hacerla sentir mejor y las trillizas llevaban mantas y abrigos para cuando las noches fueran frías. Hiroko suspiro. ¿Cómo había pasado todo esto?

\----------------------------------------------------

Yuuri se había reusado a decirle nada a ella – solo había llegado a casa hace una semana diciendo que él y Víctor se estaban divorciando y que no regresaría a San Petersburgo. Yuuri no podía decir nada más que eso. Cuando Hiroko le pregunto sobre Víctor, Yuuri solo había negado con la cabeza y se había ocultado en su habitación. Yuuri se rehusaba a dejar la habitación, al punto de no comer por tres días completos. Mari, Hiroko y Toshiya habían tratado de alentar a Yuuri a salir de la habitación, pero todos se encontraban con un _“No tengo hambre."_   El ánimo en la posada se había decaído y la tensión podía ser cortada con un cuchillo. Todos estaban callados y nadie se atrevía a preguntarle sobre eso a Yuuri. la cantidad de preocupación por la posada era obvia. E incluso se había trasladado a los huéspedes.

Yuuri no había hecho nada más que llorar por una semana completa. Todos lo sabían, porque todos lo podían oír. Pero nadie lo mencionaba. Desmayos, sollozos ahogados, algunas veces gritos acallados por una almohada o una manta. Yuuri se lamentó y se lamentó por días, de luto por la pérdida de la persona que era la más importante para él. Debía de haber llorado hasta que su cabeza estaba palpitando y su garganta estaba seca. Debía de haber llorado hasta que cayo exhausto. Y Hiroko se sentía impotente. Ella no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Yuuri, hasta que un día Yuuri salió de su habitación, aun llorando.

“Yuuri, ¿cómo te sientes?” Yuuri negó con su cabeza, pero envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su madre. Yuuri no podía detener las lágrimas mientras sentía el reconfortante calor de su madre que había extrañado tanto. Era verdad lo que decían, no había consuelo como el consuelo de una madre. Hiroko suspiro con pena, sus brazos regordetes envolvieron el cuerpo de Yuuri. “Está bien, todo va a estar bien.” Hiroko le recordó a Yuuri suavemente. Yuuri lloro y lloro en los brazos de Hiroko, sus dientes apretados para contener los gritos y lamentos. El corazón de Hiroko dolía. Esta era la primera vez que ella no podía proteger a su hijo.

“No tienes que decirme que sucedió.” Le reaseguro. Yuuri la apretó más fuerte y lloro aún más fuerte. No importaba cuan duro trataba Yuuri no podía evitar romperse incluso más. El corazón que había dejado con alguien especial para ser protegido para siempre… había sido destrozado. Destrozado como un vaso de vidrio que había caído al suelo. Solo estaba tan perdido. Nunca antes se había sentido tan solo y perdido. Yuuri sentía como si hubiese perdido su camino y nunca lo fuese a volver a encontrar. Ya no tenía un lugar al que llamar hogar. El hogar había sido siempre donde Víctor estuviese. El hogar siempre había sido al lado de Víctor.

Pero tal vez… Hasetsu era donde verdaderamente estaba el hogar.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> en el próximo capitulo nos devolvemos a la gala de exhibición.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡WOW! Finalmente veremos el patinaje de exhibición de Víctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> les dejo el link con la canción de Víctor por aquí...  
> como siempre les recuerdo que la reproduzcan para sentir la emoción del momento... la verdad ni idea de cual sera su nombre pero es hermosa y muy emocional... les dejare un aviso desde donde comenzar a reproducirla...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riTRKDELLQk

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Víctor no podía evitar que las lágrimas dejaran sus ojos. Esta era la forma las cruda y natural de Yuuri – todas las grandes inseguridades estaban frente Víctor, escritas en el hielo para que las leyera. Víctor trago mientras estudiaba la secuencia de pasos de Yuuri – ese siempre había sido su fuerte pero hoy día había sido de una forma que Víctor nunca había visto antes. El Yuuri en hielo en frente de él era crudo. Incluso vulnerable. Este era un Yuuri que estaba listo para mostrar su corazón en frente de cualquiera que pudiese traducir ese diario. Este programa, Víctor podía verlo, era muy importante para Yuuri. eso era todo lo que Yuuri quería decir y más y Víctor no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas y su corazón se sintiese pesado. Pesado con culpa.

Víctor miraba a Yuuri mientras salía del hielo, rehusándose a mirar hacia atrás. Vio a Yuuri mientras iba a donde su pequeño, levantándolo en su portador y sus zapatillas en su otra mano. Víctor tomo su posición en el centro del hielo, su brazo derecho sobre su cabeza y su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura. Sus ojos enfocados en la dirección de Yuuri mientras daba un paso para dirigirse detrás de la cortina. Víctor tiro de su labio, rogando por captar la atención de Yuuri solo por dos segundos. _“No te vayas aun…”_

_\-----------------------------------------_

_Desde este punto escuchen la canción..._

_\------------------------------------------_

Notas suaves y altas llenaron la arena y Víctor jadeo mientras Yuuri se giraba, los ojos abiertos con sorpresa, Víctor dejo que sus esperanzas colgaran solo por medio segundo antes de apartar la mirada.

El brazo sobre la cabeza de Víctor se deslizo hasta su cadera izquierda mientras su cuchilla izquierda se deslizaba por el hielo, llevando a Víctor alrededor, el arañar de sus cuchillas rompían el sonido del suave piano que resonaba en el ambiente. Víctor dio una mirada en la dirección de Yuuri, quien pudo ver aún seguía congelado en la misma posición.

 _“¿Puedes oírme, Yuuri?”_ pensó Víctor mientras se deslizaba por el hielo, su secuencia de pasos liguera delicada mientras bailaba. _“Esto es para ti, mi amor. Se lo mucho que amas esta pieza.”_ Cuerdas de violín se unieron a las notas altas, mientras las teclas del piano sonaban. _“Solías escucharla cuando tenías nervios antes de competir.”_ Víctor sonrió amorosamente por el recuerdo, recordando a un muy tembloroso Yuuri, quien se calmaría ligeramente tan pronto los audífonos fueran puestos en sus oídos.

El sentimiento de la armonía cambiaba a algo más alto en el tono, pero más profundo en el significado. Víctor lanzo su cuerpo dentro de un doble Axel, su aterrizaje tembloroso ya que había comenzado el salto al borde de la cuchilla. Víctor ni siquiera debería estar saltando. El impacto y la fuerza de su peso corporal había dañado tanto las rodillas de Víctor que solo harían que empeorara y necesitara cirugía, el fisioterapista lo dijo. Pero él era Víctor Nikiforov y Víctor Nikiforov no escuchaba a nadie.

La música se elevó, armonía de acordes y cuerdas se unían a la melodía ya existente mientras el cuerpo de Víctor se movía con la música. _“¿Recuerdas el Cuatro Continentes, durante tu primera temporada conmigo? ¿Y tú lloraste antes del programa libre porque estabas muy ansioso?”_ llevo a su cuerpo dentro de un triple toe, su aterrizaje una vez más un poco tembloroso, pero no pudo hacer que le importara. _“Así que te di esto para que lo escucharas en mi teléfono.”_ Víctor sollozo, luchando por alejar las lágrimas. _“Y en cada competencia te di mi teléfono solo por esto.”_ Víctor recordó la sensación de las manos de Yuuri en las suyas, apretándolas firmemente durante los momentos de pánico _. “Besaría tu frente hasta que te calmaras y tú te apoyarías en mi hombro y te quedarías allí hasta que tuvieras que irte para el calentamiento.”_ Era tierno, lo fácil que Yuuri podía relajarse con Víctor. su rostro calmado hacía a Víctor saltarse varios latidos mientras el acomodaría el cabello de Yuuri detrás de su oreja y gentilmente acariciaría sus mejillas. Ellos estaban enamorados, en ese tiempo.

Un sutil coro se unió a la armonía de las teclas del piano – desvanecido, los sonidos angelicales solo podían ser oídos con suficiente atención. Víctor levanto su pierna hacia atrás dentro de un giro, sosteniéndola por la cuchilla mientras su espalda se arqueaba en una profunda curva. Su giro comenzaba lento, acelerándose mientras la música subía el volumen. Su pierna bajo y en el borde de su cuchilla llego un cuádruple flip. Mientras su peso corporal golpeaba sus rodillas eso lo empujaba fuera de balance. Se cayó, levantándose prontamente mientras una sensación punzante iba a sus rodillas. Víctor siseo.

 _“¿Recuerdas cuando compramos nuestra casa propia, Yuuri? la elegiste para nosotros porque los colores eran perfectos y tenía un gran jardín para nuestra pequeña Makkachin.”_ Las esquinas de los labios de Víctor se elevaron en una temblorosa y vulnerable sonrisa. _“No podíamos decidir dónde poner la mesa del comedor, así que nos deshicimos de ella y en cambio pusimos una isla en la cocina.”_ La sonrisa de Víctor era amarga mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sus mejillas se mantenían rojas. _“Solíamos comer cada comida allí.”_ Víctor dejo salir una respiración profunda mientras levantaba una pierna dentro de un giro _. “Solíamos llegar a casa del entrenamiento. Cocinaríamos juntos, comeríamos juntos, sacaríamos a caminar a Makkachin juntos.”_ Víctor trago un bulto de su garganta mientras revivía recuerdo tras recuerdo de lo que solía ser su vida perfecta. _“Nos ducharíamos juntos después de eso. Entonces me sentaría en el sofá, apoyado en un brazo y te acomodarías entre mis piernas y demandarías un beso. Dejaría mi teléfono y diría “mis besos están reservados para ti,” y besaría tus suaves labios.”_ Víctor recordó la sensación de los afelpados labios rosados contra los suyos, besándose suavemente mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban por una fracción de segundos.

Víctor adoraba mucho sus momentos domésticos. Atesoraba cada beso, cada toco que compartieron. Cada vez que se besaban la cabeza de Víctor se nublaba con esta dulzura mágica que nunca se iba, no importaba toda la cantidad de besos que compartieran. Yuuri tenía este efecto electrificante en Víctor – la forma en que el cuerpo de Yuuri calzaría con el suyo, y la forma en la que las hábiles y delicadas manos se aferrarían a su espalda enviaban chispas en el cuerpo de Yuuri, calentándolo hasta los huesos.

 _“Cuando terminaba el día y nos íbamos a la cama tu acomodarías tu cabeza bajo mi barbilla y besarías mi mandíbula. Envolverías tus brazos a mi alrededor, tus dedos clavándose en mi espalda como si tuvieses miedo de soltarme.”_ Víctor aun recordaba la forma en las que las manos de Yuuri lo sostenían cerca, el calor de las pequeñas palmas contra su espalda y delgados brazos alrededor de su cintura. _“Me darías un beso de buenas noches y murmurarías “Buenas noches, Vitya,” con tu adorable y soñolienta voz y… yo caería enamorado otra vez.”_

Las suaves cuerdas de una guitarra se unieron a la armonía, mientras el violín se desvanecía, la música calmándose de los anteriores sentimientos poderosos. Víctor extendió sus muslos dentro de un Ina Bauer, su espalda arqueada casi hasta la parte trasera de sus rodillas y sus brazos extendidos. Sostuvo la posición por algunos segundos antes de devolver su espalda a una posición erguida. El arañar de sus cuchillas en el hielo sonaban ruidosamente, el sonido justo por debajo de la manta de la melodía del piano en la arena.

 _“Pero… algo en alguna parte algo salió mal…”_ ahora, Víctor realmente estaba luchando por llevar hacia atrás las lágrimas mientras mordía el interior de sus mejillas _. “Comenzamos a distanciarnos del otro… el número de comida que compartíamos en nuestra isla comenzó a ser escaso… besos de buenos días y buenas noches comenzaron a sentirse fríos.”_ Víctor tomo una respiración profunda mientras bailaba, sus ojos cerrados mientras dejaba que la música fluyera a través de su cuerpo. _“Comenzamos a discutir. Discutíamos por cada pequeña cosa. Podía decir que ya no eras feliz conmigo.”_ Víctor sentía el torrente de lágrimas cayendo en cascadas, cayendo por su rostro y cuello. _“Nuestras conversaciones se volvieron vacías, comenzamos a dormir a diferentes horas y esperaba para que finalmente llegaras a la cama para besarte, pero solo te subías a la cama y te girabas lejos de mí.”_ Víctor apretó sus dientes, su respiración estaba temblorosa mientras patinaba. _“Al principio pensé que era algo que había hecho, pero ahora sé que fue por algo que no hice.”_ Víctor trago _. “Podía sentir todo por nuestro enlace, pero eso no significaba que entendiera.”_

 _“Solo pensé que debía de darte algo de espacio y que vendrías a mi cuando estuvieses listo. Pero nunca viniste. Comencé a pensar que tal vez… no confiabas en mi lo suficiente para decirme que estaba pasando.”_ El corazón de Víctor se apretó mientras recordaba cuan aislado se comenzó a sentir _. “Tal vez pensaste que estaba enojado o que te juzgaba… no estoy seguro. Podía sentirlo. Sabía que era lo que estabas sintiendo. Pero no pude entenderlo y eso me asustaba. No entender que te estaba sucediendo me asustaba.”_ Víctor recordaba mirar a su esposo mientras este estaba en la cocina, cortando vegetales en silencio con nada más que un rostro triste y una ocasional sonrisa falsa. _“Solo tendría que haber preguntado. Debería de haberte preguntado que estaba sucediendo al interior de tu cabeza.”_

La suave melodía del piano y el leve coro regresaron, junto con las cuerdas de los violines en una emocional altura de la pieza. Víctor se empujó dentro de un salto combinado y esta vez, ambos saltos fueron perfectos. Trato de ignorar la leve sensación punzante de su rodilla derecha y continuo.

 _“Nuestros temperamentos se comenzaron a acortar entre nosotros. Cada conversación terminaba en alguna clase se disputa. Era como si estuviésemos caminando sobre cascaras de huevos alrededor del otro. Al principio solo pensé que estabas siendo irritable, pero ahora sé que solo querías ayuda. Querías apoyo.”_ Víctor no lo pudo evitar, pero noto la mirada concentrada y los dientes apretados de Yuuri mientras miraba a Víctor en el hielo, pensando que no lo notaria _. “Me comencé a volver impaciente mientras mi cabeza se nublaba con sentimientos que no podía entender en ese tiempo. Sentimientos que debería de haber entendido como tu esposo, como tu apoyo.”_ Lagrimas caían lentamente por el rostro de Víctor, se sentía salado en la esquina de su labio mientras con su lengua trataba de alejarlas. _“Y todo se comenzó a derrumbar tan rápido que no sabía que estaba pasando realmente.”_

 _“Trate de solucionarlo. Trate de llevarte para que hablaras con alguien más si es que no querías hablar conmigo. Pero insistías en que estabas bien. Trate de decirte que te tomaras la temporada porque podía ver a través de tus mentiras de que no estabas bien. Peor con cosas – sentimientos – no lo comprendía y un esposo que no podía decirme nada y una carrera estresante… no podía mantener un rostro sonriente por mucho más.”_ un abrumante dolor en su corazón fluyo por el cuerpo de Víctor mientras patinaba, tratando de mantener una sólida presentación. _“Tenía que afrontar mi propia realidad y notar que esto… comenzaba a quebrarme. No podía dejar de pensar sobre cómo te podría ayudar y que podría hacer para ayudarte. Pero comprendí que no podía hacer nada salvo mirar tu auto destrucción. Y no podía hacer eso.”_

Solo pensar en Yuuri hacia llorar a Víctor. el amor que una vez se tuvieron el uno por el otro había sido tan puro y tan real… ¿Dónde había ido? Junto con esta canción y eso era demasiado para soportar. Todo lo que Víctor podía ver era la sonrisa angelical de Yuuri. La real, la que hacia cuando estaba realmente feliz. Y la única que Víctor probablemente nunca más vería en su dirección. Yuuri era el mundo entero de Víctor y Víctor siempre había dicho que nunca habría nadie a quien amara más que a Yuuri. Yuuri merecía ser feliz, incluso si eso significaba que Víctor tendría que verlo casarse con alguien más que lo tratara bien.

 _“Tal vez fue mi culpa por terminarlo. Tal vez debería de haber tratado más fuerte por ti. Por nosotros. Tal vez no me debería de haber rendido tan fácil. Pero no quería que terminaras odiándome. Solo quería que fueses feliz y era obvio que conmigo, no lo eras.”_ En algún momento de la presentación de Víctor, perdió el contacto con la audiencia. Pero no importaba -  esto no era para ellos. _“Así que elegí dejarte ir. Tal vez fue egoísta de mi parte el decidir por ti. Pero sabía que tu no me hubieras dejado. Te habrías quedado conmigo incluso si eso te mataba porque así es como eres. Eres amable y preocupado y una vez que tu corazón está fijado en algo, te rehúsas a dejarlo ir, incluso si eso te destruye y no podía dejarte hacer eso.”_

 _“Algunas veces me pregunto cómo seriamos si aún continuáramos casados. ¿Hubiéramos sido capaces de solucionar todo? ¿Hubiéramos estado mejor? Pero incluso yo sé que hay algunas cosas que no pueden ser solucionadas. Siempre te he amado, Yuuri y siempre lo haré. Y después del otro día cuando me dijiste que te dejara… pensé que tal vez estaba preparado para continuar. Hasta hoy.”_ Víctor salto un salto mariposa, aterrizando en su pierna izquierda. _“Al principio pensé que podría dejarte ir. Pero me has estado viendo por los últimos tres minutos y ahora… no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo.”_ Su cuerpo doblado en su cadera, su pierna derecha recta hacia afuera y manos detrás de su espalda mientras giraba. se volvió a parar derecho, aun girando mientras lentamente subía un brazo sobre su cabeza.

Había un desarrollo final, el tono elevándose una octava en ambas cuerdas y teclas mientras los instrumentos comenzaban a desvanecerse, dejando solo el violín y el piano y el dueto de los dos instrumentos se convertían en un solo de uno. La música disminuía, mientras Víctor hacia un giro cerrado. Con su brazo derecho sobre su cabeza, termino exactamente de la misma manera en la que había comenzado.

Víctor estaba exhausto.

Su cabeza se agito alrededor justo a tiempo para captar a Yuuri, quien había cambiado sus patines por zapatillas. Con los patines en una mano y Mika en la otra, Yuuri se levantó de la banca y se rehusaba vehementemente a ver incluso en la dirección del hielo. Víctor ni siquiera espero por los aplausos. Tan pronto como la música termino instantáneamente corrió al borde del hielo, los ojos suplicantes pegados a la espalda de Yuuri, suplicando para que lo esperara mientras Yuuri se deslizaba detrás de la cortina. _“Espera… aun no te vayas…”_ Víctor apretó sus dientes, conteniendo la respiración.

Temblorosas manos rápidamente tomaron las protecciones de sus cuchillas, deslizándolas por sus dedos medio y anular mientras aseguraba las protecciones en su lugar. La fría briza de la arena entumecía la fresca herida en los dedos de Víctor, sacando un agudo jadeo de Víctor. no tenía tiempo para preocuparse. Sus dedos, ahora goteaban sangre y temblaban mientras apretaba el corte. Sus piernas se sentían pensadas como el plomo, su cuerpo flácido casi como la gelatina, como si se fuese a caer en cualquier momento. El dolor en su rodilla derecha no había disminuido. De hecho, había empeorado. Víctor sabía que el cuádruple fue una mala idea.

Víctor se rehusaba a dejar que su rodilla fuese un dolor en el trasero. Se tragó su dolor y rápidamente fue detrás de la cortina, tratando de seguir a Yuuri. ellos habían estado allí, dos veces, de hecho, con Yuuri corriendo lejos y Víctor tratando desesperadamente de seguirlo. Y esta vez, Víctor estaba determinado a no dejar que Yuuri se deslizara otra vez por entre sus dedos.

“¡Yuuri!”

Y en ese momento, el tiempo solo… se detuvo.

\----------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> preparen el cloro y los pañuelos para el próximo capitulo....


	16. Capitulo 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño vistazo dentro de la vida de Víctor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 de marzo de 2018.

Víctor había pasado tres días acostado, su rostro enterrado en una almohada, Makkachin lloriqueando a su lado. Era Mila quien mantenía a Makkachin alimentada e hidratada y quien la había llevado a caminar. Víctor no podía salir de la cama para nada. Él estaba deshidratado, su cabeza dolía con un dolor punzante que iba desde la parte frontal de su cabeza hasta la parte superior de su columna y hombros. No se había bañado en días y tampoco había comido en días.

Mila a menudo traía agua y comida para Víctor cuando llegaba con Makkachin, pero ella regresaba horas más tarde para encontrar la comida fría y sin tocar y el agua solo había sido un poco tomada. Tomo la almohada del que solía ser el lado de la cama de Yuuri, sosteniéndola cerca y llorando lagrimas ya secas que lograba forzar a salir con sus sollozos ahogados. Hace dos días cualquier clase de sentimiento había sido instantáneamente cortado de su marca de enlace – no había tristeza, no había felicidad, no había rabia o nada. No había sensaciones pesadas, o emociones abrumantes, no había nada.

No lo podía evitar, pero se preguntaba qué había sucedido. Víctor había tratado interminablemente de sentir algo a través de su marca de enlace, para saber cómo estaba Yuuri, pero no había nada. Su cabeza estaba nublada con confusión y pesar, su corazón dolía con cada pulsación. Víctor era tan estúpido. Pasaba la mayoría de sus noches llorando dentro de la almohada de Yuuri, el olor de la miel y limones llenaban su nariz mientras recordaba la sonrisa contenta con la que Yuuri solía mirarlo. Víctor había perdido a el amor de su vida porque él dejo salir tres palabras. Nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo – esto lo perseguiría hasta el día de su muerte e incluso más allá de la tumba.

Víctor gasto días tratando de llamar por teléfono a Yuuri, solo para ser recibido con esa… voz suave y adorable cuando el teléfono iba al buzón de voz. Víctor solo… repitió y repitió y repitió el último mensaje de voz de Yuuri.

“Hey, Vitenka. Una vez que termines de entrenar, puedes recogerme del estudio de danza, ¿por favor? Fui allí después de la práctica. Oh, además, accidentalmente deje mi abrigo en el casillero, ¿así que puedes tomarlo también? Gracias. Te veo más tarde, te amo”

“Te amo.” ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había escuchado esas palabras? Debían haber sido… semanas. ¿Pero cuando había sido la última vez que las había escuchado y también sentido? Recordando, ahora… incluso en la noche de su aniversario de bodas había sido tranquila, con la conversación ocasional sobre la cena y un destello de una sonrisa.

Víctor no había respondido mensajes de texto, no había respondido llamadas, incluso no le había abierto la puerta a nadie. Le tomo tres días más el arrastrase fuera de la cama y ducharse y dos días más el responder cualquier llamada o mensaje. Pero con el mundo continuando, Víctor tenía que regresar al hielo y tener su mente apagada… de todo. Sin vida. Pero… Víctor no soportaba el enfrentar a nadie. No podía enfrentar la humillación y comentarios moralistas que de seguro todos tenían con respecto a él.

Él era Víctor Nikiforov. Víctor Nikiforov nunca se preocupó sobre lo que las otras personas le dijeran. Hasta ahora. Y entonces cuando el Mundial llegara, todos le preguntarían “¿Dónde está Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov?” y entonces más culpa abrumante fluiría sobre él. culpa por dejar a la persona que más lo necesitaba. Culpa por dejar a la única persona que lo había amado. Víctor había hecho muchas cosas de las que se arrepentía, pero nada nunca se compararía a esto. Víctor no podía – no debía patinar en el Mundial. No podía humillar más a Yuuri.

Víctor se arrastró fuera de la cama seis días después de que Yuuri se fuera. Bajo las escaleras y vio a Makkachin sentada en el mismo lugar en la cocina donde se sentaba cada mañana a mirar a Yuuri hacer el desayuno. Ella solo estaba sentada allí y meneaba su cola, lloriqueando y preguntándose por qué no había nadie allí. A menudo encontraba a Makkachin olfateando la correa que Yuuri utilizaba para sacarla a caminar o la encontraba acostada en el mismo espacio en el sofá en que Yuuri frecuentemente se acostaba. Y esto era desgarrador porque – ¿cómo le explicaba que Yuuri nunca iba a regresar? Y que eso era su culpa.

La primera vez que Víctor tomo su teléfono fue para llamar a Lilia. Le rogo para que le dijera como estaba Yuuri, pero ella se rehusó a decirle nada más que “ _Él está bien, Vitya…_ ”. Víctor rogo para hablar con Yuuri, para escuchar su voz, pero Lilia se rehusó vehementemente, diciéndole “ _No quiere volver a verte nunca más._ ”. Víctor llamo múltiples veces al día por una semana, incluido el día en el que el resto de las pertenencias de Yuuri habían desaparecido, hasta que Lilia le dijo “ _Se fue a casa_.” Y fue entonces cuando el corazón de Víctor fue–

Destrozado.

Víctor paso muchas noches en el piso del corredor, Makkachin acostada a su lado, mirando la foto de la boca enmarcada colgada en la pared. Mila había tratado de convencerlo que quitarla, pero no podía hacerlo. Quitar esa foto significaría que realmente todo había terminado.

Víctor ignoro cada artículo sobre la ausencia de él y de Yuuri en el Mundial. Oculto todo lo de ellos de su señal, bloqueo cada página de posteo sobre ellos y después al final solo elimino casa aplicación de su teléfono. Se rehusó a ver el Mundial – no vio a Yurio conseguir la medalla de oro, no vio el rostro de preocupación de Chris en lugar de su normal aura sexual mientras patinaba, no vio a Phichit fallar cada salto por la preocupación, no vio a Yakov mientras era bombardeado por preguntas sobre ellos, no vio a JJ – por una vez – pensando en alguien más, más que en sí mismo, no vio a Yurio gritándole a los reporteros que se callaran. Víctor no pudo verlo. ¿Cómo podría?

 Le tomo a Víctor mucha valentía el volver a al hielo – el tercer día de abril para ser preciso. Eran las tres de la mañana – casi las cuatro – pero con su insomnio crónico y una agonizante necesidad de olvidar todo, se encontró a si mismo fuera de la cama y en camino a la pista solo treinta minutos después. Gracias a dios Yakov le había confiado una llave. Esta era la primera vez que veía el hielo en un mes. Trago profundamente, recordando todas las veces que él y Yuuri se había abrazado en el hielo, besado en el hielo, pero también… todas las veces que habían discutido en el hielo, todas esas veces Yuuri había dejado el hielo llorando durante sus entrenamientos en las tardes.

Entro al hielo, mirando sus pies. Su visión estaba borrosa, su mente estaba confusa mientras una acumulación de recuerdos ambos dulces y amargos, la nublaban. Víctor agito su cabeza, tratando de aclarar su mente mientras patinaba al centro del hielo. Le tomo algo de tiempo el acostumbrarse al hielo, sentir el hielo, volver a amar el hielo. Víctor puso algo de música para llenar el escalofriante silencio, patinado algunas vueltas. Salto algunos saltos simples y algunos saltos dobles. Víctor no tenía problemas con eso – fue por los saltos triples. Después de los triples, llegaron los cuádruples. Víctor vio el reloj – como podrían ser ya las cinco de mañana? Víctor aún tenía dos horas antes de que los juniors comenzaran a llegar.

Víctor Nikiforov, por primera vez en seis años, fallo en cada uno de los cuádruples que trato. Cada salto lo fallo en el aterrizaje o cayendo directamente en su costado con fuerte golpe. Víctor se volvió a levantar e incluso con un brazo enrojecido e incluso con un costado enrojecido, lo volvió a intentar, saltar un lutz cuádruple una vez más, lo fallo, fallando en el borde de su cuchilla ligeramente.

Víctor estaba frustrado. Enojado consigo mismo. salto una y otra vez. ni cerca de aterrizar ninguno de ellos. Ya eran las seis de la mañana. Víctor estaba jadeando, sudando y exhausto, aun así, no había aterrizado ni un solo cuádruple. Víctor aterrizo una vez más en su costado, dejando salir lo que fue casi un gruñido. Se volvo a levantar y tomo unas pocas respiraciones profundas. Le tomo cuatro intentos más para aterrizar un cuádruple salchow.

Las piernas de Víctor se sentían como hojas. Su cuerpo estaba rojo por la cantidad de golpes que se había dado contra el hielo. _“Que se joda.”_ pensó Víctor con un chasquido de su lengua. Salió del hielo y rápidamente se desato sus patines, quitándoselos. Decidió rendirse con los cuádruples por el día – no había sido la primera cosa con la cual se rindiera.

Tan pronto como Víctor entro en su auto, solo –

Se rompió.

Sus manos tomaron el volante tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Dejo caer su frente con un fuerte golpe en la parte superior del volante y lloro todo lo que pudo. Víctor se permitió gritar, sollozar y llorar. Su nariz goteaba y sus labios estaban secos y su frente dolía por el fuerte golpe que se había dado, pero no pudo lograr que le importara. No era como si pudiese sentir algo de todas maneras.

Víctor ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había gastado sentado en su auto llorando. Demasiado era la respuesta. Tomo una profunda respiración, su cabeza cayo hacia atrás hacia el reposacabezas mientras sollozaba y parpadeaba hasta que sus ojos se aclararon. Víctor pensó que estaría bien después de un buen llanto, realmente lo hizo.

Hasta que miro el asiento del pasajero donde vio un cubo de estrés. El cubo de estrés de Yuuri. Yuuri solía apretarlo cuando hacían largos viajes en autos para mantener su manos y mente ocupadas. Víctor originalmente lo había comprado para él, porque cuando Yuuri se mudó a Rusia por primera vez sus nervios solían golpearlo ya sea si iban a un lugar nuevo o conocer a alguien. Manos frías, moradas y temblorosas tomaron el cubo de estrés rosa y lo apretaron.

Víctor no pudo evitar que más lagrimas fluyeran aun si hubiera querido porque, demonios. Se arrastraría a los pies de Yuuri rogando perdón. Haría lo que sea para sentir el cálido peso de las manos de Yuuri en las suyas, para sentir sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cintura y besos suaves en sus labios. Víctor estaba tan perdido. Por casi treinta años Víctor siempre había tenido certeza de todo. Tenía una visión clara, un camino claro, pero eso fue completamente nublado por un abrumante dolor y de pronto… Víctor se encontró a si mismo perdido. Perdido en su propia mente.

Recomponiéndose, comenzó el solitario camino a casa.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Víctor fue a la pista cada mañana a las tres de la mañana. Patinaba y saltaba y caía hasta que su cabeza estuviera mareada y sus miembros se sintieran pesado antes de regresar a casa las siete. Mila llevaría a Makkachin a caminar y Víctor dormiría hasta bien entrada la tarde antes de despertar finalmente. De hecho, al final Mila termino llevándose a Makkachin para poder cuidarla. No podía comer. La comida solo no se quedaba en su estómago. Había tratado, pero no bajaba o la devolvía treinta minutos después. Esto continuo también en abril e incluso en mayo.

Una mañana Yakov llego particularmente temprano para ver a Víctor saltando a las seis treinta de la mañana y fallando cada salto.

“¡Vitya!” una voz ronca grito por el hielo. “Detente.” Víctor instantáneamente se detuvo.

“¿Que?” murmuro.

“Mira lo que te estás haciendo a ti mismo. ¡¿Haces esto todas las mañanas?!” Víctor se encogió de hombros y Yakov no estaba solo molesto, pero enojado con él. por ser tan imprudente. “¡¿Te das cuenta de que vas a terminar en una silla de ruedas si es que continúas haciendo esto?!” le advirtió con un gruñido, pero una vez más, Víctor solo se encogió de hombros.

“Para ser honesto no creo que realmente me importe.” Murmuro, puños apretados y ojos fijos en el hielo.

“¡Bueno, a mi sí! ¡Estoy por perder a mi hijo porque él está siendo estúpido y negligente y golpeando su cuerpo en el hielo cada mañana y golpeando cuatro veces su peso corporal en sus rodillas!” Víctor mordió su labio, casi hiriéndolo. “dame tu llave, Vitya.” Víctor dudo y Yakov sostuvo su mano extendida. “Víctor Mikhailovich Nikiforov, dame la llave.” Del bolsillo de Víctor, saco la llave de la pista. “Ahora ve a casa. Descansa algo.” Sin protestar, Víctor salió del hielo en silencio. “Víctor.” la cabeza de Víctor vio hacia arriba. Yakov lo jalo hacia adelante, brazos apretados alrededor de él mientras los temblores brazos de Víctor lo apretaban fuertemente. “Por favor, consigue algo de ayuda.”

\---------------------------------------

Lilia abrió la puerta de la casa de Víctor. estaba en un absoluto abandono. Botellas de agua medio vacías, platos sucios, ropa sucia que estaba por todo el lugar. Pero lo que realmente preocupo a Lilia fueron las muchas comidas sin tocar que Mila le había llevado, con uno o dos bocados en ellas. Con un suspiro, ella subió las escaleras y azoto la puerta del dormitorio principal para abrirla.

“¡Vitya!” grito, despertando a Víctor de su sienta de las seis de la tarde.

“¿Que?” murmuro dentro de la almohada.

“Hace cuanto tiempo que no comes?” el bulto dentro de las mantas solo se encogió.

“He comido.” Protesto débilmente.

“Un bocado de cada comida no es comer.” Suspiro Lilia. “¿Cuanto tiempo haz estado haciendo esto?” pregunto una vez más, pero Víctor solo se encogió de hombros.

“No lo sé y realmente tampoco me interesa.” Apretó sus dientes, sosteniendo las lágrimas.

“Vitya.” Lilia entro a la habitación. “¿Necesitas ver a alguien?” pregunto, pero Víctor negó con su cabeza.

“Estaré bien. Solo… es un tiempo difícil, supongo.” Víctor murmuro dentro de la almohada de Yuuri, inhalando una vez más la dulce esencia. “No lo entiendo.” Lloriqueo Víctor, mordiendo su labio. “Él solo… ya no era feliz. Dejo de sonreír… dejo de darme besos… dejo de hablar conmigo. Yo no entendía nada. Pero era obvio, que yo no lo estaba haciendo feliz.” Víctor moqueo, su voz quebrándose. “Yuuri nunca me hubiera dicho directamente que no era feliz, porque… él se rehúsa a dejar algo si es que su corazón lo sostiene fuertemente, incluso si eso lo destruye.” Explico Víctor. el deseaba que Yuuri fuera menos testarudo. Eso hacia todo mucho más difícil sabiendo que Yuuri nunca lo hubiese terminado, incluso si eso lo mataba.

“No pude hacer nada más. no quería verlo arruinándose a sí mismo y pensé… si el sería más feliz sin mi entonces… quizás nosotros no deberíamos estar juntos.” El llanto de Víctor fue callado por la almohada mientras la mordía, apretando sus ojos fuertemente. “Cuando nos casamos pensé… “vamos a tener hijos juntos. Vamos a verlos crecer. Vamos a verlos ser exitosos.” Y ese pensamiento me hizo continuar, por mucho tiempo, sabiendo – pensando que una vez que pasáramos por esta época difícil… una vez que termináramos con nuestras carreras… comenzaríamos una familia.” Lilia dejo que sus cejas se alzaran y una respiración rápida escapara, pero nada más.

“Supongo que hay cosas que no están destinadas a ser y… si estoy atrapado en el limbo mirando a Yuuri eventualmente ser feliz para siempre, entonces… lo soportare…” Lilia suspiro suavemente.

“Si lo necesitas tengo una habitación extra.” Ofreció Lilia, pero Víctor negó con su cabeza.

“Solo… necesito algo de espacio. Estaré bien.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Cada mañana por las siguientes dos semanas, Víctor se encontró a sí mismo en el sofá de Lilia, llorando porque donde quiera que mirara, cada cosa que tocara u oliera o escuchara, solo le recordaba a Yuuri. le recordaba como Yuuri lucia, como Yuuri se sentía, como Yuuri olía. La sensación de su nariz contra la nuca del cuello de Yuuri, o la sensación de fuertes brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura de Yuuri. todo tenía la esencia de Yuuri.

¿Por qué Víctor no podía haber sido mejor? ¿Por qué Víctor no podía haber sido más fuerte? ¿Por qué Víctor no había sido… el esposo que Yuuri necesitaba? Las preguntas se arremolinaban a través de su mente acelerada mientras se sentaba, las rodillas encogidas hacia su pecho y rostro enterrado en sus brazos cruzados mientras Lilia lo escuchaba llorar y gritar.

Víctor Nikiforov nunca se consideró a si mismo débil. Víctor Nikiforov nunca había sido una persona débil. Hasta ahora.

“Necesitas ver a alguien, Vitya.” Lilia insistió mientras veía a Víctor tomar un bocado de su sándwich antes de dejarlo.

“Solo no tengo hambre…” murmuro.

“No has tenido hambre en semanas. Vitya. Eso es un problema.” Puntualizo ella, pero Víctor negó con su cabeza. “Si no comienzas a comer, voy a hacer que veas a alguien por esto.” Le advirtió, levantándose para traerle a Víctor una botella de agua. “Vamos, al menos bebe algo.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Era cerca de finales de mayo cuando Víctor decidió que sí, necesitaba seriamente de ayuda. Yakov contacto al psiquiatra del equipo nacional. En la primera sesión Víctor fue un desastre nervioso e inquieto al volver a hablar sobre su divorcio. Víctor se derrumbó completamente. Escupió todo sobre su negligente patinaje, sobre como golpeo su cabeza en el volante que tuvo un dolor de cabeza por días, sobre cómo se mataba de hambre. Sobre vomitar todo lo que comía, sobre beber nada más que una botellas y media de agua al día, sobre cómo no pudo salir de la cama por días.

Todo salió – incluso las cosas de las cuales ni Yakov ni Lilia sabían. Sobre cómo se torturaba a sí mismo, al mirar la foto de su boda o el dormir con la almohada de Yuuri. sobre el cómo no había dormido en tres días una vez. sobre el que no se había duchado en tres días esa vez. Víctor se estaba desmoronando y su personalidad lentamente se estaba rompiendo de lo que solía ser.

Víctor había sido prescrito con una alta dosis de anti-depresivos para ayudar a su nueva-desarrollada depresión y con suerte estimular su apetito.

“Además… creo que la terapia seria lo apropiado. Así podremos lograr algún progreso.”

Después de eso llego la temida conversación con el doctor del equipo y el fisioterapeuta. “Vas a necesitar cirugía la próxima vez que tengas una fea caída. Artroplastia para reemplazar tus rodillas dañadas. Por ahora, van a resistir.” Dijeron, no es como si a Víctor realmente le importara. “También vas a necesitar un fisioterapeuta. Y… creo que no vas a volver a patinar o saltar como un profesional.” Ahora sí, Víctor presto atención.

Su corazón se saltó un latido mientras su aliento se congelo. La propia negligencia y auto-destrucción de Víctor le habían quitado la única cosa que lo mantenía de pie. Su propio núcleo se desintegraba y Víctor no sabía cómo hacerle frente. Le había tomado solo dos meses para lo que le tomo casi treinta años de construir su vida y construir su carrera para que todo se derrumbara.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Víctor y Makkachin pasaron los tres meses siguientes en casa de Lilia. Iba a terapia cada jueves, tomaba su medicamento y fue puesto en un nuevo plan de dieta para aumentar su apetito. Las primeras semanas habían sido tan difíciles y abrumantes – Víctor había pasado los últimos dos meses lamentándose solo y de pronto alguien miraba cada uno de sus pasos como un halcón.

Víctor se sentó en la mesa. Lilia había hecho borscht – un estofado ruso de remolacha al que Lilia le había añadido varios vegetales y también algo de carne. Víctor tomo un pequeño bocado de carne, mascándola lentamente mientras miraba hacia abajo a los ricos colores rojos. Tomo un pedazo de zanahoria, masticándolo y tragándolo. Víctor logro comer un poco menos de la mitad de la porción antes de dejar lentamente la cuchara dentro del líquido rojo.

“Estoy lleno.” Susurro, sus manos temblaban mientras soltaba la cuchara.

“Come otro poco de carne, Vitya. Necesitas comer.” Lilia suspiro con lastima mientras veía a Víctor ver la comida.

“Realmente no puedo comer nada más, lo siento.” Murmuro Víctor, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla. Lilia suspiro una vez más.

“Toma una ducha y descansa algo.” Víctor asintió y se levantó de la mesa, su silla arrastrándose en el suelo, despertando a Makkachin, quien se levantó ante el sonido de su dueño. Víctor fue a su habitación, Makkachin lo siguió. salto en la cama, acomodándose en ella.

“Vuelvo enseguida.” Dijo tranquilamente, dándole un rápido beso antes de entrar en el baño de la habitación. Víctor se arregló para tomar un baño, abrió la llave hasta que el agua se calentó antes de llenar la bañera. La lleno con sales de baño y entro, siseando ante picadura del agua caliente contra su piel.

El intenso calor hizo que su piel se tornara roja en poco tiempo, sus brazos hormigueaban y los moretones que marcaban sus piernas se sentían entumecidos. Una vez que se acomodó en la bañera Víctor solo se dejó estar allí. Se quedó allí y contemplo como su vida entera se volteo hacia abajo tan rápido. Se quedó allí se preguntó si es que el haber dejado a Yuuri libre era lo que Yuuri quería. Se quedó allí y se preguntó si volvería a ver a Yuuri otra vez.

Víctor se estaba torturando a sí mismo y lo sabía. Gastaba su tiempo siguiendo lo que internet tenía que decir sobre la “pareja poderosa” y su repentina desaparición, revisando cada artículo y cada especulación y llorando ante cada foto de él y Yuuri, hasta que Lilia le quito su teléfono. Ella aun lo tenía. El perdió su apetito, junto con mucho de su peso y masa muscular. Sus pantalones deportivos ahora demasiado sueltos, su bóxer ahora colgaban de sus caderas en vez de ajustarse y sus camisetas estaban levemente holgadas en lugar de ceñidas. El pecho y las piernas de Víctor aún continuaban cubiertos por moretones sin sanar y sus rodillas estaban resentidas y dolían ante cada mínimo movimiento. Víctor sabía que se estaba torturando a sí mismo. pero no podía parar. Eso sucedía.

Víctor se hundió en la bañera hasta que el agua estaba casi fría y su piel estaba arrugada como una pasa. Con un pesado suspiro, salió, secando su cuerpo antes de salir. No se molestó incluso en ponerse ropa – solo se subió a la cama y se cubrió hasta la cabeza, Makkachin se acomodó a su lado. Víctor envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, apretándola y acurrucándose contra ella firmemente mientras lloraba silenciosamente hasta dormir.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Víctor trato de consumir una comida completa, realmente lo hizo. Pero su estómago no podía soportar más que la mitad. Actualmente, estaba sentado en la mesa frente a Lilia, cuchillo y tenedor en sus manos mientras miraba el pedazo restante de pastel frente a él, contemplando si dar otro bocado, así como a su propia vida.

Yakov lo había mantenido fuera del hielo hasta que su estado mental mejorara, por temor a que Víctor hiciera algo más negligente y en palabras de Yakov, _“Algo que podría matarte,”_ Víctor estaba enojado al comienzo. Había perdido al amor de su vida, estaba perdiendo su mente y ahora Yakov lo haba quitado de todo lo que fuera – patinaje. Y después Víctor pensó.

Yakov tenía razón… especialmente ahora con menos músculos y menos energías. Víctor realmente no debía estar en el hielo. Estaba asqueado de sí mismo. Víctor había lastimado y molestado a muchas personas – Yuuri, Mila, Yakov y Lilia. Si solo hubiera sido un poco más solidario con Yuuri… un poco más comprensivo… nada de esto hubiera ocurrido nunca.

Víctor había sido un esposo horrible. Cuando discutían era siempre porque Víctor había olvidado hacer sus tareas o porque Víctor ignoraba los sentimientos de Yuuri, pero en vez de disculparse y arreglarse con Yuuri, discutían de vuelta. _“¡Mira, tuve un largo día!”_ o _“¿Por qué no solo te calmas?”_. No había que imaginarse el por qué Yuuri eventualmente decidió callar sus sentimientos. Porque Víctor nunca lo escuchaba apropiadamente.

Víctor dejo su tenedor y cuchillo. Solo pensar que había perdido a Yuuri, pensar sobre en lo que su vida se había convertido, hicieron desaparecer el apetito de Víctor. ahora era demasiado tarde. La mente débil de Víctor y las tres palabras que había vomitado irracionalmente habían cambiado sus vidas para siempre y bueno… Yuuri nunca más volvería.

“Termine.” Murmuro Víctor y Lilia suspiro suavemente, dándole una sonrisa de lastima.

“Vitya… hoy no haz comido nada.” Apunto Lilia.

“Lo sé, lo siento solo… estoy lleno.”

“¿Puedes tomar otro bocado?” pregunto Lilia y con un suspiro gentil Víctor volvió a tomar su tenedor.

“Puedo… tratar.” Sonrió débilmente, cortando otra vez un poco de su porción de pastel de pescado, picándolo hasta que tuvo un pequeño bocado que clavo con su tenedor. Lilia sonrió felizmente mientras Víctor comía otros dos bocados más antes de soltar su tenedor. “No puedo comer más.” murmuro, mirando avergonzado el resto de su comida.

“Está bien.” Lilia miro a Víctor mientras se levantaba, gesticulando para que Makkachin lo siguiera. “¿Vitya?” Víctor se giró. “Pasos lentos y firmes.” Lilia dijo alentadoramente mientras Víctor le dirigía una sonrisa gentil antes de subir las escaleras.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Le tomo a Víctor dos meses en la casa de Lilia el conseguir que algo de su apetito regresara y comer una comida completa. Una comida se convirtió en una y media, que se convirtieron en dos comidas. Yakov dejo que Víctor volviera al hielo después de un tiempo, y mientras se sentía bien el estar de regreso, Víctor no lo pudo evitar, pero se sentía… débil en el hielo. Como si sus piernas fuesen de gelatina. Víctor prácticamente paso tres semanas aprendiendo como patinar y saltar dobles otra vez, antes de practicar algo más. compartía las responsabilidades de entrenamiento de Yakov, entrenando juniors, así como también a Yurio. Pero Víctor a menudo se encontraba a si mismo distraído, mirando las fotos de su teléfono. Yakov estaba comenzando a enojarse.

“Bórrala.” Dijo severamente mientras Víctor miraba la selfie de Yuuri y el, tomada hace un año y medio.

“¿Q-que?”

“Cada vez que te distraigas por él, voy a hacer que borres una foto.” Yakov se cruzó de brazos, arrugando sus cejas mientras Víctor lo miraba con la boca abierta.

“No… no puedes obligarme a hacer eso…” murmuro Víctor.

“Sal del hielo.” Demando Yakov y Víctor lo volvió a mirar. “No puedes estar en el hielo si no estás trabajando.” Víctor apretó su teléfono y miro hacia abajo. “Si continúas aferrándote a las fotos, vas a terminar destruyéndote a ti mismo incluso más.” y… Yakov tenía un buen punto. Eso era cierto. Volver a recordar estos recuerdos estaba aplastando los pequeños fragmentos de corazón de Yuuri cada vez. si Víctor iba a continuar, tenía que deshacer de ellos.

“Bien.” Temblorosos dedos dudosamente presionaron el icono de la papelera en la esquina inferior de la pantalla. Víctor vio la foto desaparecer y bloqueo su teléfono antes de incluso ver que foto era la que seguía. Era tan doloroso, borrar la bella foto de Yuuri besando su mejilla, pero ¿cuál era el punto de conservarla?

\----------------------------------------------------------

Siete meses desde que se habían separado y Víctor se consideró a si mismo estable, al menos. Aun tomaba anti-depresivos, pero estaba comiendo bien de nuevo – no tanto como antes pero tan bien como podía. Se mudó de regreso a su departamento y fuera de la casa de Lilia y solo estaba continuando con su vida. Su divorcio aun lo continuaba acechando como una nube gris, pero había poco que pudiese hacer más que esperar que Yuuri estuviese bien. Tal vez incluso… más feliz. Y si Yuuri estaba bien sin el entonces Víctor estaría bien.

De hecho, Víctor estaba mejorando. Podía sonreír sin sentir mucho dolor, podía cocinar para sí mismo y comer solo sin llorar, estaba acompañando a los patinadores juniors a sus competencias y continuando con su vida. Pero entonces llego diciembre.  Y de pronto Víctor se sintió a si mismo derrumbándose una vez más. porque en esta época del año, el y Yuuri estarían haciendo planes para su aniversario. Una semana de descanso de la ciudad, un fin de semana de spa, algunos planes para la cena. Y por primera vez en cinco años… Víctor estaría pasando su aniversario solo. Su cumpleaños solo. Cada primero de enero a la medianoche exactamente lo pasaba besando a Yuuri. pero este año al parecer lo pasaría también solo.

Fue ahí cuando Víctor tuvo la repentina realización de que iba a pasar el resto de su vida solo. Víctor no pudo detener el flujo de lágrimas, aunque hubiese querido.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Capitulo 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volvemos a la gala de exhibición y Yuuri está indeciso.  
> Mika y Víctor finalmente se conocen, apropiadamente esta vez. y por primera vez en dos años, hay una pizca de esperanza en que las cosas… van a mejorar.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephane vio mientras Víctor seguía a Yuuri. con un suave suspiro, Stephane los siguió porque este encuentro rompería a Yuuri, si es que la exhibición no lo había hecho ya. Fue detrás de la cortina y se quedó de pie en la pared detrás de la cortina, unos metros detrás de ellos para esperar a Yuuri.

Los pies de Yuuri se detuvieron en su caminar. Pero esta vez, pretendía esperar. Tomo una respiración profunda, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, mientras unos pasos acompañados con el sonido de los protectores de las cuchillas se volvían cada vez más ruidosos detrás de él.

“¡Yuuri!”

Y esa suave y tranquilizadora voz estaba de regreso solo que esta vez… estaba vacilando. Era vulnerable, en el borde de derrumbar su determinación. Yuuri podía oír cuan frágil y anhelante era esa voz. No era para nada como la voz firme y calmante que Yuuri amaba, esta era muy alejada a esa. Yuuri nunca había oído a Víctor así y lo lastimo mucho el escuchar cuan… débil e inseguro Víctor parecía estar.

Esos pasos se detuvieron solo unos pasos detrás de él y hubo un embarazoso silencio. Los oídos de Yuuri estaban timbrando mientras sentía que las lágrimas calientes rodaran por sus mejillas, amenazando con golpear el suelo. Mordió el interior de su mejilla, acallando el llanto y los sollozos que trataban de escapar de su garganta. Yuuri se giró y vio a Víctor que lucía… como un desastre. Estaba fatigado, su piel mucho menos limpia de lo que solía estarlo y nunca lo había notado cuando se encontraron hace un par de días, pero ahora Yuuri pudo ver cuán falto de vida y felicidad estaba Víctor.

La marca de enlace debajo del parche latió, la proximidad entre alfa y omega lo suficientemente cerca para irritarlo.

La presencia abrumante de Víctor fue suficiente para que Mika se agitara y pequeños gruñidos y quejidos salieron de unos suaves labios y Víctor miro hacia Mika, su corazón hinchándose mientras veía unos grandes ojos celestes devolverle la mirada. Víctor estaba… completamente enamorado y solo mirar a Mika lo quebró por completo. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras miraba al infante, quien estaba babeando y mordiendo la oreja de su amado elefante. Víctor tomo una respiración profunda y se arrodillo, las rodillas le sonaron mientras siseaba por el dolor.

“¿P-puedo… t-tocar?” Víctor pregunto tranquilamente, su voz temblando mientras miraba con adoración al infante, su mano lentamente alcanzándolo. Miro a Yuuri hacia arriba con ojos suplicantes, quien asintió lentamente. Víctor regreso su atención de vuelta al bebe, sus ojos brillaban con adoración mientras estiraba sus dedos para gentilmente acariciar la mejilla de Mika.

Mika balbuceo tiernamente y la forma en la que miraba a Víctor era tan adorable. El corazón de Víctor se apretó, latiendo y temblando mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. su palma acunaba la mejilla regordeta de Mika, su pulgar acariciaba la suave piel. Mika gorgoreaba mientras Víctor gentilmente pinchaba su nariz de botón y él no podía detener los temblores y sollozos mientras admiraba al bebe.

“¿C-cuál es su nombre?” y si Yuuri pensó que Víctor sonaba frágil antes… ahora era de cristal, como si se fuese a romper en cualquier momento. Yuuri no quería nada más que sostener a Víctor fuertemente y gritar y llorar y disculparse por ser tan… difícil. tan terco e ignorante.

“M-Mika…” Yuuri inhalo, tomando una respiración. “Mikaela V-Victorovich Katsuki… Nikiforov. N-nacido el dos de septiembre, del año pasado.” La voz de Yuuri se fue apagando hasta ser un susurro mientras luchaba para mantenerse firme porque… Víctor seria el padre más asombroso. Suspiro, mordiendo su labio inferior. Él amaría, consentiría y adoraría a Mika más que a nada o que nadie. Víctor dejaría todo para pasar cada segundo con Mika y eso hacia todo mucho más doloroso. Yuuri no estaba listo – aun no podía dejar a Víctor entrar y ahora momentos después de que cayera completamente enamorado de Mika, Yuuri lo volvería a separar de Víctor una vez más.

Víctor estaba – sorprendido por el doble apellido, pero más que eso por el segundo nombre ruso de Mika. Nunca pensó que Yuuri le pondría un segundo nombre tradicional ruso, especialmente desde que ellos ya no estaban casados, y, de hecho, que Víctor no supiese de Mika hasta hace poco. Pero sonrió. Porque incluso a pesar de que Yuuri ocultara a Mika lejos de Víctor su corazón aún seguía siendo gentil como siempre lo había sido. Yuuri verdaderamente era fenomenal, incluso ahora.

Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír, incluso ligeramente, mientras las pequeñas manos de Mika alcanzaban a Víctor, tirando su cabello y arañaban su rostro y la risa que Víctor dejo salir fue tan angelical. El corazón de Yuuri se calentó, pero al mismo tiempo todo era tan abrumante, triste y doloroso. La risa de Mika era celestial, como música para los oídos de Yuuri y verlo con Víctor hizo que Yuuri, incluso aunque fuera por una fracción de segundos, olvidara todo.

“Hola, bebe.” Víctor lo arrullo e incluso la manera en la que saludaba a su hijo era tan similar a la manera en la que lo hacia Yuuri. Mika gentilmente mordía la punta del dedo de Víctor y Víctor reía por la sensación de cosquillas de los dientes de bebe. “Te gusta morder mi dedo, ¿no es así?” Víctor lo arrullo y Yuuri pudo ver una chispa de adoración en los ojos de Víctor y una sonrisa brillante en su rostro. pero su burbuja de fingida felicidad era temporal. Tenía que serlo. Yuuri trago. No podía separarlos ahora, al menos no ahora.

Víctor no podía dejar de sonreír mientras miraba al infante, quien estiraba sus manos para alcanzar a Víctor, una pequeña palma golpeaba su mejilla suavemente y la otra golpeándolo susto sobre su cabeza – donde estaba su remolino de cabello. Lo lastimo porque Yuuri solía picar también el remolino de su cabello, pero Víctor río. Ellos verdaderamente eran madre e hijo.

Yuuri miro pacíficamente mientras Víctor continuaba entreteniendo a Mika (o, mejor dicho, entreteniéndose a sí mismo). En ese momento parecía como si cada problema que había tenido con Víctor había desaparecido repentinamente. Era como si Víctor hubiese vuelto a su antiguo yo. El ser que solía ser juguetón, tierno y un gran bobo. No como este nuevo ser que era sombrío, débil y que ya no podía sonreír más. Víctor ya ni siquiera podía poner un rostro para las cámaras, así que ver a Víctor tan… en paz con Mika solo rompió el corazón de Yuuri, sabiendo que se llevaría a Mika lejos de Víctor.

“V-Víctor.” comenzó, mirando el suelo entre ellos. “T-tengo que irme…” Yuuri trago una vez más, su voz era suave mientras veía el rostro de Víctor por la esquina de su ojo caer por la decepción, la gran sonrisa en su rostro desapareció mientras le daba otra mirada de anhelo a Mika, su mano descansaba en el suave estomago de Mika.

“Solo un par de minutos… ¿por favor?” rogó Víctor, tragando el bulto en su garganta mientras miraba a Yuuri con los ojos húmedos por la lagrimas que amenazaban con caer. Mordió su labio, esperando que Yuuri le concediera solo un par de segundos más.

“Víctor realmente… necesito irme.” Dijo Yuuri con los dientes apretados, apretando sus puños mientras miraba el suelo. Yuuri desesperadamente deseaba quedarse, pero eso no sería bueno para ninguno. Necesitaba espacio para pensar. Por los últimos dos años o algo así, Yuuri había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para olvidar todo y continuar, pero… algunas cosas no eran tan fáciles. Ahora todo estaba regresando a él y no estaba para nada listo para hacerle frente. Para afrontar los recuerdos de sus pesadillas a la cara, pero más que nada, para mirar a Víctor a los ojos. Aun no estaba preparado para eso.

“Por favor Yuuri te lo ruego solo un poco más…” y la mirada en los ojos de Víctor mientras mordía su labio era el mismo rostro al que Yuuri no podía decirle que no. Pero hoy día tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que forzar a las palabras a salir de su boca porque el estar tan cerca de Víctor después de tanto tiempo con tantas cosas sin resolver los iba a envenenar. Y a Mika. Yuuri realmente, realmente necesitaba tiempo para pensar acerca de las cosas que le quería decir a Víctor antes de su próximo encuentro.

“Víctor… déjame solo, por favor.” Yuuri susurro, los ojos fuertemente apretados y las manos temblando mientras estaba determinado a no llorar. Y es que era tan cruel de parte de Yuuri, el alejar a Mika de Víctor y mantenerlo alejado una vez más. Él sabía eso. Pero era demasiado pronto para que él realmente hablara con Víctor. El hecho de que Yuuri supiera lo mucho que Víctor se enamoró de Mika solo hacia esto diez veces más cruel y diez veces más doloroso.

Víctor sabía que pelear con Yuuri no tenía sentido. De hecho, pelear con Yuuri significaría que Víctor seria alejado de Mika aún más. Víctor no podría estar enojado con Yuuri por mantener a Mika alejado de él. Él quería estar tan enojado por eso, pero… no podía. Víctor había arruinado la vida de Yuuri – ¿como podía Yuuri compartir un hijo con… un monstruo como Víctor? Víctor entendía, realmente lo hacía. Lo que hacía que todo fuera aún más difícil.

En ese momento, unos pasos se escucharon detrás de Víctor y por la esquina de su ojo vio unos pantalones de traje y mocasines – Stephane. Derrotado, Víctor suspiro.

“Bien.” Víctor se levantó, sus rodillas sonaron mientras dejaba salir un siseo de dolor. Víctor abrió su boca para decir algo, pero decidió dejarlo así. No era algo que valiera la pena oír de todas maneras. Miro mientras Yuuri cubría a Mika con su pequeña manta. Miro mientras Yuuri se alejaba y esta vez no lo siguió. Había conocido a Mika. Sabia su nombre y su cumpleaños y su adorable y regordete rostro se había grabado en el corazón de Víctor. Ya no tenía más motivos para perseguir a Yuuri y tal vez… era tiempo de cerrar este capítulo en el que estaba atrapado y solo… avanzar tranquilamente.

Víctor vio a Stephane seguir a Yuuri, quien ahora estaba llorando mientras sus piernas y cuerpo temblaban. Stephane tomo a Mika de los brazos de Yuuri y hay estuvo un gran tirón de celos en su corazón. Porque Stephane había visto crecer a Mika. Sostenía a Mika, viajaba con Mika, sonreía y reía con Mika. Pero más importante, Mika reconocía a Stephane. Stephane era una cara familiar. Víctor nunca tendría lo que Stephane tenía. E incluso eso no lo hacía enojar, solo lo hería de una manera en la que no había sido herido antes.

Víctor se giró y regreso hacia la pista, poniendo su rostro para las cámaras para terminar con la exhibición.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“L-lo siento… p-puedes llevar a Mika de regreso por ahora… necesito algo de espacio.” Yuuri chillo y Stephane asintió, tomando el bolso y los patines de Yuuri.

“Por supuesto.” Stephane asintió y Yuuri le agradeció silenciosamente. Vio a Stephane dejar la arena. Yuuri corrió doblando la esquina e inmediatamente encontrando un lugar tranquilo para… quebrarse porque la forma en la Víctor miraba a Mika y la forma en que Víctor interactuaba con Mika era honestamente la cosa más cálida y hermosa que Yuuri hubiera presenciado. Y la forma en la Víctor miraba a Mika, la manera en la que le hablaba a Mika. Yuuri sabía que Víctor estaba completamente enamorado.

Yuuri no tenía la intención de decir eso. No tenía la intención de decirle a Víctor que lo dejara solo, pero aún estaba tan herido y abrumado y su ansiedad estaba por los cielos y estaba tan paranoico que solo… se le salió.

Yuuri no lo podía evitar, pero pensó “¿No sería Víctor el padre más asombroso?” y Yuuri ya sabía la respuesta. Víctor seria el padre más asombroso. Seria comprensivo y preocupado. Seria alguien que provea y seria amoroso. Él seria… fenomenal. Víctor era exactamente a quien Mika necesitaba y Yuuri sabía que él no proveía a Mika con lo necesario. No era lo suficiente para Mika. Él necesitaba a dos padres – no era justo para Mika o Víctor lo que Yuuri estaba haciendo, pero… Mika era todo lo que Yuuri tenía para aferrarse. Era todo lo que le había quedado a Yuuri. ¿Qué pasaría si Mika amaba más a Víctor que a Yuuri? ¿Qué pasaría si Víctor quería llevarse a Mika lejos?

Yuuri solo se sentó y lloro en el piso del corredor, con las rodillas contra su pecho, su frente descansaba en sus antebrazos cruzados. Demasiado había pasado durante el fin de semana y eso era tan abrumante y Yuuri… no lo estaba procesando tan bien. Había visto a Víctor – tres veces durante los últimos cuatro días y eso le hizo cosas a él. Eso provoco algo en su corazón, eso corría alocadamente en su mente y solo no podía dejar de pensar, imaginarse y preguntarse a sí mismo “¿Qué tal sí?”. El corazón de Yuuri estaba indeciso. Aun amaba a Víctor, eso lo sabía. Víctor era literalmente el hombre de sus sueños. Las personas le habían dicho que encontraría a alguien nuevo, alguien más, pero Yuuri ya había encontrado al elegido, el amor de su vida. Solo que no había tenido el final feliz que quería.

Le tomo a Yuuri quince minutos recomponerse. Se levantó con las piernas temblorosas. Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda y se dirigió al baño más cercano para mojar su rostro. Dios, él era un desastre. Después de arreglarse, hizo un escape de allí – la exhibición terminaría pronto y si alguien lo veía definitivamente habría preguntas. Hizo una rápida huida de regreso hacia el hotel.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Víctor continuo por el resto de la exhibición actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Patino con los otros finalistas como siempre había disfrutado. Pero tan pronto como estuvo fuera de la vista y de regreso en el hotel… Víctor lloro. Víctor lloro malditamente fuerte. Víctor sollozaba dentro de la almohada del hotel, casi sofocándose a sí mismo mientras golpeaba su rostro dentro de la suave almohada. Nunca había esperado que Yuuri lo dejara ver a Mika, pero cuando lo hizo, Víctor estaba tan abrumado porque su hijo era hermoso. Mika era perfecto. Era todo lo que Víctor siempre había querido y más. este era el hijo que Víctor siempre había ambicionado tener con Yuuri. cuando Víctor lo vio y a esas mejillas regordetas sonriendo, no lo pudo evitar, pero se derritió, su corazón llenándose de adoración mientras unos bellos ojos lo miraban.

Por un momento, solo por un corto momento todo estaba bien. Mika era absolutamente mágico. La manera en que sus ojos brillaban y balbuceaba despreocupadamente. Su cabello era suave y mullido y tenía una nariz perfectamente parecida a la pequeña nariz de botón de Yuuri. Y su frente. Víctor odiaba su propia frente, pero Mika… era simplemente adorable. La forma en que su suave piel se sentía bajo sus dedos y la forma en la que sus pequeños dientes mordían su dedo eran unos recuerdos tan preciosos que Víctor quería atesorarlos para siempre.

 Y cuando Yuuri le dijo que lo dejara solo Víctor solo se rompió. Se rompió de formas en las que no creyó posible. Lo golpeo en formas en las que no sabía. Y Yuuri volvió a llevarse a Mika lejos. Tal vez ya era tiempo de realmente dejar de perseguirlo. Dejar de estar tan estancado en el pasado. Dejar de estar tan… enganchado por alguien que ya no lo quería ver. Y tal vez… aquí era donde se tenía rendir en volver a ver, tocar o sentir otra vez a Mika. Si Víctor no estaba roto antes, ciertamente lo estaba ahora.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock, knock.

Stephane abrió la puerta del hotel, una mano sostenía a Mika, quien estaba incansable y agitado. El rostro de Yuuri se ilumino y ante la presencia de Yuuri, Mika balbuceo – “¡Ami!” sus brazos se agitaban, tratando de alejarse de los brazos de Stephane. Stephane río. “Creo que te extraño.” Yuuri tomo a Mika de Stephane con una brillante sonrisa.

“Hola, bebe. ¿Me extrañaste?” le arrullo, besando a Mika, quien rápidamente se calmó, aferrándose al cuerpo de Yuuri. “Muchas gracias, Stephane.” Suspiro con gratitud. “Nunca me deberías de ayudar con Mika, pero siempre lo haces… estoy tan agradecido.” Yuuri suspiro con una sonrisa débil.

“Mika es muy placentero de cuidar. No soy solo tu entrenador, Yuuri. soy alguien con quien puedes hablar, alguien quien puede ayudarte, soy tu amigo. Así que, no te preocupes por eso.” Stephane aseguro.

“Gracias. Buenas noches, Stephane.” Yuuri sonrió contento.

“Buenas noches.” Yuuri fue de regreso a su habitación.

“Lo siento, sé que es tarde para ti, bebe.” Yuuri miro su teléfono – actualmente eran las siete y media. “Llamare rápidamente al servicio al cuarto para que traigan algo de papilla para ti.” Yuuri llamo al servicio al cuarto, y llegaron rápido con algo de papilla y miel. Hubo un golpe en la puerta de Yuuri, y con Mika en un brazo, abrió la puerta.

“Gracias.” Le agradeció al camarero y le dio una generosa propina. “Ten una buena noche.” Le deseo mientras tomaba la bandeja con su mano libre y cerraba la puerta. “Muy bien, bebe. Vamos a darte de comer.” Yuuri llevo a Mika de regreso a la cama y se sentó, sentando a Mika en su regazo y dejando la bandeja en el gabinete al lado de la cama. Esparció un poco de miel sobre la papilla y tomo una pequeña cucharadita llena. Llevándola hacia sus labios, la soplo para enfriarla. Una vez enfriada, llevo la cuchara a los suaves labios de Mika.

“¿Te gusto Vitya?” Yuuri le arrullo, su mano alrededor del cuerpo de Mika para sostenerlo. “Él realmente es una gran persona, sabias.” Yuuri solo no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Había ocultado a Mika lejos de Víctor por tanto tiempo y el mirada de dicha pura en su rostro la primera vez que vio a Mika fue tan… tierna. Él se sentía tan culpable. Se llevó a Mika antes de que ellos se conocieran apropiadamente y… eso solo lo estaba comiendo por dentro. “Él realmente te ama.” Yuuri continúo alimentando con la cuchara a Mika, le daba cucharadas llenas de papilla mientras hablaba. “Y finalmente… cuando pueda, finalmente recuperarme y dejar de correr… espero que tú también lo ames.” Raspo lo último que quedaba en el bowl para Mika y dejo el bowl abajo.

“Vamos a arreglarte para ir a la cama, bebe.” Yuuri limpio el rostro de Mika. lo baño rápidamente y lo cambio a un pijama mullido antes de acostarlo en la cuna. Su pequeña manta lo cubría, y una más grande y mullida sobre esa. Yuuri miro con adoración a Mika.

“Buenas noches, solnyshko. Mami y papi te aman muchísimo.” Y con eso… el corazón de Yuuri se rompió solo un poco.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeña curiosidad:
> 
> Mikaela Victorovich Katsuki Nikiforov  
> El bello nombre de Mika tiene un nombre tradicional ruso, la terminación "ovich", se puede traducir como "hijo de...". eso quiere decir "Mikaela hijo de Victor"
> 
> Nos vemos... y gracias por seguir esta traducción 😊😊


	18. Capitulo 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri despierta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos son los sucesos después de que Yuuri despertara del coma...

\----------------------------------------------

Le tomo a Yuuri tres semanas completas el mostrar algún signo de vida. Comenzó con movimientos de dedos y temblores en las manos y progreso hasta que su cabeza se sacudió ligeramente. Fue cinco días después del primer signo que Yuuri abrió sus ojos. Las luces blancas lo cegaron momentáneamente mientras sus ojos se ajustaban. En su oído podía escuchar el débil, pero constante pitido del monitor cardíaco y… había una calidez en su mano. Registrando el calor familiar, su mano se dobló y se apretó ligeramente. Sus ojos, finalmente se ajustaron a la luz, abriéndose totalmente mientras gruñían. Al lado de la cama estaba su madre y cuando ella noto que tenía los ojos abiertos ella dejo que una gran sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro, y Yuuri nunca podría olvidar ese rostro. Hiroko nunca había presionado el botón de emergencia tan rápido.

La mente de Yuuri estaba confusa, ruidos desconocidos y voces desvanecidas hacían eco alrededor de él mientras trataba de darle sentido a lo que estaba alrededor de él. finalmente, estuvo completamente consiente. Gruño, su cabeza pulsaba un poco mientras regresaba a sus cinco sentidos. Giro la cabeza hacia la izquierda, su piel estaba seca y gris, bolsas bajo los ojos y cabello deslavado. Hiroko tenía la sonrisa de alivio más feliz en su rostro.

“…mamá…?” la voz de Yuuri estaba ronca, rota mientras trataba de forzar las palabras a salir.

“¡Yuuri!” Yuuri trato de sentarse, solo para encontrar – su estómago más pesado y grande. Hiroko instantáneamente llamo por teléfono frenética de alegría a su esposo y a su hija.

“Señor Katsuki, está despierto.” El doctor señalo con una sonrisa contenta. “Antes de entrar en los detalles de su condición, recuerda, ¿por qué esta aquí?” la pregunta descoloco a Yuuri – ¿por qué estaba allí? Lo pensó largo y tendido, yendo cada vez más atrás. Yuuri estaba en san Petersburgo, entrenando. Víctor era su – espera… Víctor. su corazón instantáneamente se sintió pesado. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras trataba desesperadamente de contener todo dentro. Los recuerdos regresaron flotando hacia el sobre como él y Víctor estaban constantemente en desacuerdo, constantemente teniendo discusiones y caminando sobre cascarones de huevo alrededor del otro. Pero también recordaba lo mucho que se amaban el uno al otro, lo mucho que se preocupaban por el otro. Lo que sea que haya pasado a ese amor era un misterio cubierto de dolor, pero una cosa que estaba clara en su memoria eran… cuatro palabras.

Yuuri dejo que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas y el solo – lloro. Hiroko tomo un pañuelo para secar sus ojos.

“Shh, shh.” Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y el solo lloro y lloro y lloro y recordó cuan dolorosas se sentían esas cuatro palabras. Quien hubiera adivinado que la reconocida pareja poderosa se estaba derrumbando en el interior. Las paredes de la vida perfecta de Yuuri se derrumbaron y el suelo bajo de él se quebró. Su vida perfecta se volvió sin color, todo se volvió negro y gris. ¿Qué había pasado con su amor? Estaba lleno de sentimientos hirientes, dolor, tristeza y anhelo, pero… Yuuri… aun lo amaba. Y eso dolía porque tenía que dejar ir a Víctor. ¿por qué aferrarse a alguien quien ya lo había dejado ir? Yuuri trato de decirse a sí mismo, de convencerse a sí mismo que Víctor se había ido y que nunca más iba a regresar. Que no tenía sentido seguir aferrándose a un pequeño retazo de esperanza, pero el corazón de Yuuri no lo estaba comprendiendo. Él se aferraría a es retazo de esperanza hasta que sus manos estuviesen lastimadas, cortadas y quemadas antes de dejarlo ir. Pero sabía que Víctor no volvería a tomar el otro lado de la cuerda.

Los pensamientos invasivos de Yuuri fueron interrumpidos por la voz del doctor.

“Señor Katsuki…” Yuuri levanto la mirada, sollozando y mordiendo su labio para contener las lágrimas. “Esta embarazado.” Y Yuuri – ¿qué? ¿Que? Oh. Oh… el cumpleaños de Víctor… él trago. Al parecer nunca sería capaz de deshacerse de la presencia de Víctor después de todo… él trago, tratando de solo procesar la información. Estaba… embarazado. Un bebe, un bebe de Víctor, estaba creciendo dentro de él. parte de él estaba destrozada porque Víctor no estuviese allí. Víctor probablemente no querría tener nada que ver con su bebe. Yuuri mordió su labio. Víctor lo odiaba. No había manera en la Víctor pudiese amar ahora a alguien que fuese en parte de Yuuri. pero la otra parte de él estaba en la luna. Yuuri estaba tan feliz… encontró una razón para continuar luchando. Para continuar. Este bebe era todo lo que tenía a lo que aferrarse.

“Tiene cerca de cinco meses – el bebe debería estar naciendo a mediados de septiembre, así que… felicitaciones.” El doctor sonrió amablemente, pero Yuuri estaba tan sorprendido.

Aguarda… cerca de cinco meses, eso significaba… oh. oh, no. La respiración de Yuuri se detuvo, su corazón rompiéndose en dos una vez más mientras la culpa llenaba su sistema y las lágrimas cubrían su rostro. había tratado de matar a su bebe. Yuuri salto frente a un auto y casi había matado a su bebe y a sí mismo. Su corazón se detuvo y sintió como un gran peso cayó sobre él. Culpable… Culpable… Culpable…

“Vamos a tener que hacer algunos exámenes una vez que el bebe nazca - queremos asegurarnos de que está bien, monitorearlo antes de que su bebe vaya a casa con usted.” Yuuri no estaba escuchando. Había tratado de matar a su bebe. Pudo haber matado a su bebe. Casi había matado a su bebe. Por ser estúpido e ignorante. Por ser ingenuo. Su egoísmo le costó su matrimonio y… casi a su bebe y si es que Yuuri no estaba roto antes, ciertamente estaba roto ahora. Las manos de Yuuri inmediatamente bajaron hacia su pequeño bulto, sus manos acunándolo suavemente mientras pasaba sus palmas de arriba hacia abajo en el pequeño montículo.

Yuuri no pudo oír nada de lo que se le dijo. Era tan culpable. Yuuri se sentía horrible. Y sabía que tenía que darle a este bebe su completo ser. No podía dejar de llorar. Sus pulgares acarician arriba y abajo los lados de la tirante piel de su estómago, sintiendo el pequeño bulto que era su calabacita. Su bebe. Yuuri ya estaba enamorado.

“Si quiere podemos hacer un ultrasonido ahora y decirle el género. O puede descansar y volveremos a eso otro día.” Yuuri solo estaba mirando a su bulto, su labio entre sus dientes mientras su mano acariciaba sin sentido su estómago.

“Q-quiero saber… ahora…” la voz de Yuuri fue silenciosa y ronca y rasposa después de un mes de no ser usada. Miro al doctor con ojos de súplica mientras el doctor asintió.

“Traeré a la enfermera.” En ese momento, Toshiya, Mari, Yuuko, Takeshi y las niñas y Minako todos llegaron con flores, comida y regalos. El rostro de Yuuri se ilumino, sonriendo a través de las lágrimas mientras su familia y amigos se reunían alrededor de él., dejando los regalos en la mesa al lado de la cama. La conversación de las trillizas era entusiasmada mientras se paraban al lado de cama, siendo igual de energéticas mientras le deseaban a Yuuri que se mejore.

“Estas despierto.” Yuuko suspiro contenta, yendo junto a Yuuri para abrazarlo. Su padre siguió, lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus ojos mientras veía a Yuuri, y no mucho después, toda su familia estuvo al lado de su cama, abrazando a su precioso Yuuri. era cálido y Yuuri se sintió genuinamente amado. Se sintió extrañado y necesario. Se sintió amado y Yuuri volvió a llorar. Su pequeña calabacita crecería completamente adorado, eso ya lo sabía.

“Te extrañamos demasiado…” Yuuri sollozo, su voz aun fallaba. “Nos sentíamos tan solos.” Yuuri no podía recordar nada de lo que estaba en su mente mientras estuvo inconsciente. Todo lo que sabía era que había oscuridad y soledad. No había luz y no había nadie allí y eso era atemorizante. Solo era el, solo en este reino oscuro sosteniendo la mano de… un niño. Eso tenía sentido ahora que estaba despierto.

Ellos estaban en medio de una llorosa reunión cuando la enfermera entro con un monitor y una bandeja de cosas. La burbuja de seguridad de Yuuri se rompió de pronto.

“Voy a tener que solicitarles a todos que dejen la habitación, solo por unos minutos.” Yuuri miro mientras Hiroko de levantaba y todos salían de la habitación, viendo a través del vidrio mientras Yuuri se recostaba en la cama. “¿Cómo se siente, señor Katsuki?” pregunto la enfermera, levantando la bata de hospital de Yuuri y aplicando una gran cantidad de gel en el estómago de Yuuri. Yuuri siseo por el frió.

“¿Tosco. Confundido? Mmh…” Yuuri en realidad no sabía cómo procesar nada. Solo se sentía extraño, estar… vivo. Nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos. Cuando dejo Rusia al principio nunca pensó realmente en ver la vida en dos meses hacia adelante – no había planeado tan a futuro y solo se sentía extraño para él. pero ahora tenía un bebe en camino. Este bebe era su nueva razón para vivir y Yuuri le daría su completa existencia. Se estremeció mientras la sonda golpeo el gel frió en su estómago y la enfermera giro la pantalla del monitor hacia él.

“Aquí está su bebe.” Ella apunto a una granulada forma en negro y gris en la pantalla, a la forma áspera de un bebe y Yuuri se derritió por dentro. Pero al mismo tiempo… Yuuri se sintió horrible. Él podría haberlos matado. Su pequeña calabacita podría haber muerto. Yuuri se preguntaba… si Víctor aun lo amaría, ¿amaría también a su pequeña calabacita? ¿Víctor estaría también completamente enamorado y sobre la luna? Yuuri podía imaginar a Víctor recostado en su estómago, besándolo y acunándolo y sonriendo por eso. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, y Yuuri no solo no podía imaginar a Víctor tan amoroso con su hijo bajo estas circunstancias. “Felicitaciones, va a tener un pequeño niño.”

El corazón de Yuuri se saltó un latido. Mordió su labio inferior, las lágrimas caían detrás de sus manos mientras cubría su rostro. Hiroko a través de la ventana sonreía y volvió a la habitación. Ella ayudo a que Yuuri se sentara, abrazándolo gentilmente por los hombros. Yuuri continúo llorando, su garganta ya estaba seca y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Tenía que procesar demasiadas emociones y demasiados sentimientos que no podía manejar y Yuuri se volvió a derrumbar una vez más.

“Un niño.” Chillo Yuuri, levantado su cabeza del hombro de Hiroko con una sonrisa llorosa.

“¿Un niño?” dijo Hiroko con una sonrisa mientras Yuuri asintió, limpiando sus lágrimas. Una mano acuno su estómago, acariciándolo gentilmente mientras masajeaba la piel tirante.

“Ahora cuando llegue el tiempo, recomendamos que su bebe nazca por cesaría.” Dijo la enfermera. “Rl nacimiento natural en omegas hombres es riesgoso y difícil, y para ser honesta, el índice de sobrevivencia no es alto.” Yuuri entro en pánico. Yuuri enloqueció por eso. Su cabeza cayo contra el hombro de Hiroko en medio de un mini pánico. ¿Sería el nacimiento de la pequeña calabacita la segunda vez que Yuuri tratara de matarlo? Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos mientras unas imágenes terroríficas aparecían en su cabeza. “Recuerde que eso solo es por el nacimiento natural. La cesaría en relativamente libre de riesgos y un procedimiento seguro por lo cual la recomendamos.” Yuuri trato de calmar su ritmo cardíaco, tomando profundas respiraciones para aclarar su cabeza mientras se aferraba a los hombros de Hiroko.

“Shh, no tengas miedo, Yuuri.” Hiroko lo arrullo mientras Yuuri lloraba en su hombro, con una mano sosteniendo a su calabacita protectoramente. “Todo va a estar bien.” Yuuri lloro y lloro, sus ojos fuertemente apretados mientras su corazón continuaba acelerado. Le tomo unos minutos a Yuuri calmarse finalmente y para ese momento se sintió levemente mareado. Una vez que Yuuri se recostó en la cama, Hiroko abrió la puerta, permitiendo que su familia y amigos volviera a entrar.

“¿Así que?” Yuuri pregunto con anticipación, sus tres niñas miraban a Yuuri, quien estaba recostado mientras ellos estaban de pie al lado de la cama.

“Un pequeño niño.” Murmuro con una sonrisa débil, su cabeza aún se sentía un poco mareada y su garganta aun un poco seca. “U-umm… Lilia…” comenzó, intentando preguntar por ella.

“Ella sabe. Ella vendrá a visitarte pronto.” Dijo Minako, y Yuuri asistió con una sonrisa contenta mientras distraídamente acariciaba su estómago. “¿Haz pensado en algún nombre o tienes algunas ideas?” Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“No aún. Él solo… será calabacita por ahora.” Yuuri río silenciosamente mientras su voz comenzaba a volverse más firme. “Pensare sobre eso una vez que nazca.” No fue mucho tiempo después hasta que el doctor regreso a la habitación con un sujetapapeles.

“Señor Katsuki, ¿cómo se siente?” pregunto, volteando las páginas del sujetapapeles.

“¿Torpe? ¿Rígido? Umm…”

“Si, se sentirá rígido por un tiempo. A estado inconsciente por cerca de un mes así que… va a tener que hacer algo de terapia física. No será por mucho tiempo porque no estuvo mucho tiempo inconsciente, solo lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo recuerde como caminar. Fluirá de regreso bastante rápido.” El doctor aseguro y Yuuri asintió. “Recomendare que tome una cuatro o cinco sesiones y volverá a estar en pie bastante rápido. En cuanto a su bebe, tendrá que volver por chequeos de rutina, el procedimiento estándar.” Yuuri suspiro con alivio. “Debería de estará en camino a una rápida recuperación.”

Hiroko y Toshiya instantáneamente envolvieron con sus brazos a su hijo, besando su sien. Y por primera vez en meses Yuuri pudo ver alguna clase de luz al final del túnel.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri volvió a estar en pie y de alta del hospital dos semanas más tarde. Ahora con cinco meses y medio de embarazo, la pequeña calabacita ahora comenzaba a mostrarse más. Lilia llego a visitarlo y felicitarlo a él y a su hijo esa semana.

“Madame.” Yuuri la saludo en la puerta del onsen con una gran sonrisa, una mano descansaba sobre su estómago. Estaba vestido con una sudadera grande y un par de pantalones deportivos suelos y unos calentadores de piernas, los pantalones deportivos no muy apretados sobre su bulto.

“Yuuri. estas despierto.” Ella sonrió contenta, entrando al onsen para darle un abrazo a Yuuri. “El bebe, escuche que es un pequeño niño.” Yuuri asintió.

“A pesar de que un no tiene nombre.” Yuuri mordió su labio mientras fruncía sus cejas.

“Bueno ya habrá tiempo para pensar en eso.” Ella suspiro suavemente. “¿Qué pasara después? ¿Tienes intenciones de volver a patinar?” pregunto Lilia mientras Yuuri volvía a morder su labio, negando con su cabeza.

“Ya no tiene punto.” se sentó en el suelo en el salón junto a una mesa, Lilia se arrodillo junto a él. “Ya no.… tengo una razón para patinar. Ahora no tengo nada por que patinar. Creo… que es tiempo para que me rinda.” Miraba a la mesa en frente de él, con los puños apretados sobre sus muslos mientras trataba firmemente de no llorar. En realidad, extrañaba demasiado patinar. Lo extrañaba más que nada, pero… pero no había para el allí. Esa vida había terminado y tenía que dejarla atrás.

“¿Absolutamente nada?” pregunto Lilia, y Yuuri negó con su cabeza. “Patinar es una parte de ti. ¿Estás listo para renunciar?”

 “Yo… no p-puedo hacerlo… sin Víctor…” los ojos de Yuuri comenzaron a humedecerse, su nariz roja mientras sollozaba. “¿C-cómo puedo patinar sabiendo que ya no tengo su corazón?” las manos de Yuuri a menudo de encontraban a sí mismas descansando sobre su vientre, sosteniéndolo gentilmente. “Además tengo una calabacita en camino y demasiado a cambiado y no creo estar listo.” Yuuri suspiro pesadamente, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. “Supongo que tengo que dejar el patinaje atrás y… continuar. La vida continua, supongo. Y… bueno, nunca volveré a ver a Vitya.” Eso dolía demasiado y Yuuri quería odiarlo tanto. ¿Pero quién podía odiar a Víctor Nikiforov?

“Puedes. Puedes hacer lo que sea sin Vitya.” Dijo Lilia con firmeza. “Puedes lograr tus objetivos y cumplir tus sueños sin él. por supuesto que será difícil, pero tú de todas las personas puedes hacerlo.” Le aseguro Lilia con una sonrisa.

“¿Pero como puede estar tan segura?” pregunto Yuuri, su voz temblaba.

“Porque eras Yuuri Katsuki. Tres veces campeón del Grand Prix, dos veces campeón de Mundo y campeón de los Cuatro Continentes. Y… mi mejor bailarín.” Lilia mostró una sonrisa orgullosa. “Así que, si no vas a volver a patinar, espero que vuelvas a bailar.”

“Pero todo eso… tenía todo eso con Víctor.” Yuuri mordió su labio, su voz débil y temblando mientras ausentemente acariciaba su vientre de embarazo.

“Puede ser, pero lo puedes volver a hacer fácilmente. Y creo… que piensas que tienes que probarle algo al mundo.” El aliento de Yuuri pico. Lilia tenía razón. Él tenía algo que probarle al mundo, pero eso no significaba que confiara en poder hacerlo. La mente de Yuuri estaba tan dispersa, así como también su corazón. Estaba tan aturdido y sobrepasado por todo que su autoconfianza solo se derrumbó.

“Yo… quiero probar mi valía, pero… ¿realmente valgo… algo?” Yuuri mordió sus labios, tan fuerte que pensó que si lo mordía un poco más abría un agujero en el. “No tengo nada ahora. Perdí a mi esposo, mi hogar, mi carrera… todo lo que me quedo fue mi pequeña calabacita.” Yuuri sonrió amorosamente a su hijo no nacido antes de que otro ceño fruncido cubriera su rostro.

“Puede ser, ¿pero no crees que él podría entregarte algo de inspiración? Pregunto Lilia. “Creo que sería bueno que sigas bailando y patinando. Para mostrarle al mundo que no necesitas a Vitya para ser exitoso.” Lilia apretó su hombro. “Piensa sobre eso. No quiero que pierdas todo por esto.” Lilia tiro de Yuuri hacia su costado, dándole un abrazo.

“Gracias…” chillo Yuuri. “Y Madame…” la miro con ojos de súplica. “Por favor no… no le cuente a Víctor sobre la calabacita…” la voz de Yuuri era baja, pero Lilia podía oír la desesperación en sus palabras mientras la veía con ojos llorosos. “Está bien, si insistes.” Suspiro ella. “¿Has… pensado sobre ver a algún terapeuta?” pregunto Lilia, y Yuuri solo miraba hacia el suelo entre sus rodillas.

“Yo… estoy demasiado asustado…” Yuuri admitió con vergüenza, tirando de su labio inferior con vergüenza. “No estoy listo para compartir nada con nadie y eso incluyo un terapeuta.” Suspiro Yuuri, sus cejas juntas con preocupación.

“Creo que deberías considerar ver a alguien, Yuuri. no es sano para ti guardarte todo adentro.” Le aconsejo Lilia, viendo como esa idea hacía sentir más incómodo a Yuuri.”

“Lo se… yo… tratare.” Lilia sonrió.

“Vitya pregunta mucho por ti.” Dijo Lilia. “Pregunta si estás bien, y si estas sano y le he dicho que sí.” Explico Lilia, y el corazón de Yuuri se agito ligeramente antes de caer pesadamente. “¿Quieras saber de Vitya también?” y el aliento de Yuuri pico. El amaría saber. Amaría saber que él estaba bien y que estaba sano, pero… eso solo lastimaría más a Yuuri. Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“N-no… no quiero pensar en Víctor siendo… feliz sin mi…” el mero pensamiento de Víctor encontrando la felicidad sin el apretaba su corazón y lo hacía pedazos. Yuuri de verdad no era amado. No valía nada. Todo lo que hacía era hacer que todos a su alrededor lo odiaran. Todo lo que hizo fue hacer que Víctor lo odiara. Todo lo que sabía era como arruinar las vidas de las otras personas. parejas anteriores, su espo– exesposo y su bebe.

Ellos tuvieron una larga conversación sobre ver a un terapista, sobre volver a hacer lo que amaba, sobre mejorar su salud, antes de que Lilia regresara a su habitación de motel a una calle o dos de distancia. Yuuri se sintió un poco mejor antes de hablar con ella, pero para él, todo a su alrededor aún era oscuro y sin vida.

Yuuri tuvo problemas al dormir esa noche, a pesar que eso no era algo nuevo para él. sus pensamientos estaban plagados de Víctor, o más específicamente, Víctor sonriendo y riendo con alguien que no era Yuuri. nada dolía más que ser dejado de lado.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomo un par de semanas, pero Yuuri reunió el coraje para ver un terapeuta. Yuuko lo acompañaba cuando no tenía que trabajar, y Mari lo acompañaba el resto del tiempo.

“Nos volvimos muy explosivos desde septiembre. Estábamos estresados… nuestro matrimonio y nuestro entrenamiento y competir contra el otro y…” Yuuri soltó un profundo suspiro. “Se había… estado gestando. Los últimos meses… tal vez… cuatro meses… yo – yo solo… no me sentía bien. Algo estaba mal conmigo. Yo… estaba irritable, enojado y arrogante y… supongo que Víctor solo tuvo suficiente de mí.” Yuuri mordió su labio, sus cejas se fruncieron mientras sus manos apretaron el borde de los brazos de la silla. “Él… se preocupaba demasiado, pero yo… lo tome por garantizado y ahora él nunca se va a volver a preocupar por mi otra vez.” Yuuri sollozo. Hablar sobre Víctor rompía los ya rotos fragmentos de su corazón de cristal en pequeñas astillas.

“Por mucho tiempo él… él trato de llevarme a ver a alguien o que me tomara una temporada de descanso, pero fui tan terco para escuchar y por meses trato tanto trato de levantarme por tanto tiempo, pero fui tan ingenuo y tan insufrible y tan desconsiderado que él solo… se rindió conmigo. Él lucho tanto y… no pudo soportarlo más.” suspiro Yuuri, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, su corazón se apretaba mientras lloraba. “No puedo culparlo… ¿quien quisiera amar a alguien como yo te todas maneras?” la voz de Yuuri era tan vulnerable y débil. Sus dedos acariciaban su vientre de ahora seis meses de embarazo. Yuuri no tenía nada más que decir. Solo no podía dejar de pensar sobre lo horrible que había sido con Víctor, lo terrible que había sido su actitud hacia él cuando durante todo ese tiempo Víctor no había hecho nada más que preocuparse por él.

Yuuri se sentía horrible. Yuuri era horrible.

Las sesiones se volvieron lo mismo. Yuuri llegaba con sus pensamientos y el terapeuta escuchaba. Ella tomaba notas, daba consejos, desafiaba sus pensamientos. Pero Yuuri no encontraba nada de utilidad en sus consejos. Aun así, continúo yendo porque solo tener a alguien que lo oyera era suficiente apoyo para él.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El embarazo de Yuuri fue tan emocional y difícil y nada lo pudiera haber preparado por esa clase de estrés emocional por el que paso. Fue a dormir muchas noches llorando por Víctor. despertó muchas noches sollozando por Víctor, una mano sosteniendo protectoramente sosteniendo su vientre, rezándole a dios para que todo esto solo sea una pesadilla y que despertara en San Petersburgo, junto a Víctor con su pequeño niño acurrucado entre ellos.

Su pequeño niño se removía y pateaba contra su mano, su pequeño pie golpeaba la palma de la mano de Yuuri mientras Yuuri lloraba. La sensación era tan cálida – el sentir su pie desde el interior de su cuerpo, empujando su mano era tan mágico, pero aun así un momento angustiante. Era uno que nunca sería capaz de compartir con Víctor. pero a Víctor no le importaría de todas maneras, no después de todo el dolor que Yuuri le había causado.

Levantarse y calmar a su hijo no nacido para dormir era una de los momentos más agridulces. Solo podía imaginar a Víctor, besando su vientre y sonriendo y arrullando a su bebe. Sus manos acariciando y sintiendo las patadas de su pequeño niño y cantando canciones de cuna para hacerlo dormir, pero Yuuri sabía que esa perfecta vida con Víctor, esos sueños que tenía con Víctor se habían acabado y nunca regresarían.

Yuuri no podía contar siquiera cuantas noches estuvo despierto de noche, tratando de calmar a su bebe aun no nacido para que duerma, llorando por Víctor, deseando que estuviese allí para eso. Se sentía frustrado por todo – nadie estaba allí para calmar sus adoloridos músculos y masajear sus tobillos hinchados. Nadie estaba allí para ayudarlo con sus zapatos, o ayudarlo con su abrigo. Nadie estaba allí para ayudarlo a caminar hasta el baño cuando su espalda dolía demasiado. Por supuesto que tenía a su familia, pero… esa no era la clase de afecto que Yuuri quería. La clase de afecto que Yuuri quería lo había abandonado. Dejado de lado.

Yuuri lloro cada noche hasta dormir cada noche de su embarazo. Y cada noche lloro por la misma persona – Víctor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☹  
> En el próximo capítulo volvemos al presente.


	19. Capitulo 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri y Mika se están reuniendo sus pertenencias para mudarse a Suiza.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri se sintió tan… pesado cuando dejo Vancouver. Miro su medalla que estaba dentro de su maleta, con destellos brillantes aun así no le podía encontrar ni un significado a eso. Esta medalla de oro se suponía que debía de hacerlo sentir orgulloso. Hacerlo sentir que había logrado algo por una vez. y mientras estuvo de pie en el podio se sintió así – orgulloso y realizado, pero ahora solo, no estaba seguro de que esta medalla significara algo. Yuuri la miro pensativamente. Todo este tiempo pensó que ganar esta medalla lo haría feliz, y que finalmente se sentiría merecedor de algo, pero ahora que estaba en sus manos solo la sentía pesada. Yuuri se dio cuenta de que algo como eso era simplemente una pieza de metal que no podía hacerlo sentí verdaderamente feliz. La felicidad que sintió en el podio solo era superficial.

Aunque, como se sintió en el hielo fue real. Al principio lo odio. Cuando comenzó a patinar al principio después de la fisioterapia despreciaba como se sentía el hielo bajo sus pies y despreciaba como los recuerdos de él y Víctor lo abrumaban. Pero cuando estaba compitiendo ese fue uno de los mejores sentimientos de la vida, algo que no tenía nada que ver con Mika. se sentía poderoso y fuerte por una vez y realmente se sentía contento. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba fuera del hielo, no estaba seguro de que sintiera lo mismo a como lo hizo cuando estaba en el hielo.

Yuuri suspiro y empaco el resto de su equipaje, su maleta esperaba junto a la puerta y el bolso de bebe de Mika junto a Mika quien estaba en su portador. Se colgó el bolso en el hombro y después levanto a Mika.

“Vamos, bebe. Andando.” Yuuri le arrullo mientras sostenía la puerta con su pie y arrastraba su maleta, bolso y a Mika fuera de la habitación del hotel. “Cuando lleguemos a casa tendremos que empacar nuestras cosas. Stephane logro conseguir esos documentos para nosotros antes de lo esperado.” Yuuri río contento mientras entraba al elevador. Bajaron en silencio, Mika ocasionalmente balbuceaba. Tan pronto como Yuuri salió del elevador, en el lobby, un par de ojos verde azulado lo miraron directamente. Lo miro. Quería mantener su mirada por tanto tiempo como fuese posible pero no fueron más de un par de segundos para que esos ojos turquesa se apartaran fríamente de él y… eso se sintió como una puñalada en las entrañas. Su rostro cayo, sus cejas arrugadas mientras miraba el suelo y caminaba hacia Stephane.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Víctor estaba viendo hacia la nada, cuando un par de ojos canela miraron directamente hacia los suyos a través del lobby. Se sorprendió – Víctor conocía esa mirada en los ojos de Yuuri, la mirada de anhelo y deseo mirándolo directamente. Y Víctor deseaba desesperadamente que ese rostro estuviese dirigido a él. Que el fuese lo que Yuuri quería. Pero Yuuri le había dejado claro que lo que quería era ser dejado solo e incluso Víctor sabia cuando suficiente era suficiente. Ser empujado a un lado tres veces en cuatro días era una definitiva indicación para él. Mientras Víctor podía comprender que el dolor que le causo a Yuuri era la razón de que Yuuri fuera tan despiadado, Víctor también comprendía que él se merecía más que el tratado tan rudamente. Víctor solo tenía su mayor interés en la salud y felicidad de Yuuri. así que, si Yuuri nunca más quería volver a encontrarse con Víctor, entonces el podía hacerlo. Antes de que lo pensara mejor, Víctor aparto su mirada.

Había visto a su hijo, lo conoció y lo toco. Víctor siempre recordaría el toque de las pequeñas manos de Mika tocando su cabeza, lo suaves que eran sus mejillas. Nunca olvidaría lo brillantes que eran los ojos de Mika cuando sonreía, o lo adorable e inocente que era su rostro. La manera en la que lo arrullo, la manera en la que mordía el dedo de Víctor. Recordaría esos preciosos y cortos momentos para siempre. Víctor recordaría cada detalle del rostro de Mika, de las manos de Mika. las guardaría y las cuidaría hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero ahora era tiempo para el de dejar todo atrás.

Tomo su equipaje, murmurando algo sobre irse antes para conseguir un vuelo temprano, y se apresuró a salir del hotel y dentro del siguiente taxi disponible. Víctor lloro silenciosamente en el asiento trasero del taxi porque mientras su mente le decía que ya todo había terminado, su corazón le decía todo lo contrario. Su corazón aun pertenecía a Yuuri, aun después de todo este tiempo. Su corazón siempre pertenecería a Yuuri. no importaba que fuese ignorado o apartado o destrozado, su corazón siempre seria de Yuuri. tener su mente y su corazón divididos era terriblemente difícil. todo lo que Víctor quería era ser feliz, y más importante, que Yuuri fuese feliz, incluso si eso era a costa de su propia felicidad. Se secó sus ojos y agradeció al taxista mientras salía del taxi.

Víctor honestamente, realmente pensaba que estarían mejor separados. Con eso ellos serían más saludables, más estables, felices separados que lo serian al tratar de salvar un fallido y roto matrimonio. Resistió porque Yuuri significaba demasiado para él. Yuuri era su mundo entero. Víctor lo trataba como si el universo girara a su alrededor, pero a pesar de lo mucho que Víctor amara a Yuuri, su matrimonio no significaría nada si es que ellos no se podían comunicar y escuchar entre ellos. Si ellos continuaban discutiendo y peleando y sintiéndose frustrados el uno por el otro, ¿era eso realmente un matrimonio? Dejar ir a Yuuri fue mucho más difícil de lo que anticipo. ¿Cómo te las arreglas cuando repentinamente tu pilar se ha ido y te estas desmoronando? Víctor no podía hablar por Yuuri, pero él definitivamente no era más feliz, no estaba más sano sin Yuuri. pensó que tal vez al volver a verlo en la final le traería un cierre, pero en cambio solo lo hacía anhelar la presencia de Yuuri. el sentimiento que Yuuri había dejado en claro que no era mutuo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

El vuelo a casa no se pudo haber sentido más largo. Yuuri estaba encerrado en un espacio limitado con un niño y pensamiento invasivos.

No podía evitarlo, pero pensaba en la interacción que tuvo Mika con Víctor. La forma en la que instantáneamente desarmo a Víctor, balbuceando y arrullándolo y sonriendo, la manera en la que las pequeñas manos de Mika se estiraron para alcanzar a Víctor, la manera en la que mordía el dedo de Víctor. Mientras esos momentos no fueron nada más que inocentes Yuuri no podía quitarse esa sensación de celos. Es como si Mika buscara a Víctor. Y se sentía como si Yuuri fuese alguien a quien Mika buscaba porque lo necesitaba, mientras que Víctor fuese alguien a quien quería. Yuuri pudo ver inmediatamente lo bien que Mika respondía a Víctor, al mismo tiempo recordando el difícil tiempo que paso para vincularse con Mika al principio.

Las dudas en sí mismo de Yuuri estaban fluyendo como agua a través de una represa rota y estaba comenzando a cuestionarse todo. Tal vez mantener a Mika alejado de Víctor era contraproducente. Eso volvería a acosarlo en un futuro. Mika crecería preguntándose el porqué solo tenía un padre. Crecería preguntándose el por qué solo tenía un padre que lo amaba. Y odiaría a Yuuri por mantenerlo alejado de Víctor. Y cuando ellos finalmente se encuentren, el amaría a su papi más de lo que amaba a su mami y una vez más Yuuri seria dejado atrás y tirado a un lado una vez que ya no fuese necesitado o querido. La única persona a la que Yuuri tenía a quien aferrarse se iría y una vez más, seria abandonado.

¿Era Yuuri siquiera un buen padre? Mika tenia siquiera lo que necesitaba y merecía? Como se puede ser un buen padre? Yuuri tenía que prestar más atención a Mika, y darle incluso más amor. Tal vez Víctor podría ser el mejor padre… más capacitado, más estable, y más afectivo. Yuuri nunca fue el mejor con los niños. Víctor siempre fue mejor en eso, como lo era en todo. Los niños naturalmente gravitaban hacia Víctor – como lo hacían en Hasetsu, como en la pista en san Petersburgo, y en el estudio de baile con Lilia. Víctor siempre fue la cara más amigable, a la que los niños se acercaban primero. Y tal vez fue una señal también para Yuuri.

Se sentía increíblemente inseguro. Ya podía imaginarse tener que entregar a Mika a Víctor, quien inevitablemente ganaría cualquier clase de disputa en un juicio como el padre más adecuado, y ese único pensamiento traía lagrimas a sus ojos. Con un profundo suspiro Yuuri se levantó y tomo a Mika desde su cuna colgada en la división de clases, sosteniéndolo contra su hombro. Mika se agito, sus pequeños puños aferrándose a la chaqueta de Yuuri mientras su rostro se acercaba más cerca del cuello de su madre. Con una sonrisa gentil Yuuri tomo la muñeca de Mika y toco el interior de su muñeca, sintiendo la esencia del bebe durmiente.

Yuuri se volvió a sentar en su asiento, con Mika en su regazo, y mirando amorosamente al infante. Era casi atemorizante la terrible similitud que tenía con Víctor. ellos tenían los mismos ojos, la misma figura en el rostro, inclusos sonreían igual. Y tal vez Yuuri solo estaba imaginando cosas, pero los ademanes de Mika eran como los de Víctor. pero Yuuri podía ver las muy pocas cosas que tenía en común con Mika – solo su cabello y nariz. Yuuri no lo podía evitar, pero se sentía envidioso Mika no solo lucia y actuaba como Víctor, Mika también tenía otro padre con quien compartir su amor. Yuuri sabía que no debía de ver a Víctor como un rival por el afecto de Mika, pero no podía evitarlo. Víctor era un gran hombre. Él era diez veces la persona que Yuuri era – él era perfecto en cada sentido. De todas maneras, ¿quién no amaría más a Víctor?

Mika rozo su rostro dentro del cuello de Yuuri, sacando una risa de él, mientras Mika descansaba. Se acurruco mas cerca de su madre, sus pequeñas manos empuñándose en su chaqueta mientras se sostenía firmemente. Y era esa imagen de Mika tan relajado en sus brazos, aun así, tan desesperado por contacto que de cierta manera… reconfortaba a Yuuri. lo reconfortaba en el hecho de que Mika aun lo necesitaba.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron a casa no hubo tiempo para relajarse mientras Yuuri se arreglaba para dejar Japón. Su primera tarea fue tener un nuevo implante para la marca de enlace de su cuello, así como también parches para sus competencias. Después, tenía que empacar solo lo esencial – ropa, zapatos, patines, ropa de entrenamiento, y por supuesto, las cosas de bebe de Mika.

Yuuri nerviosamente balanceaba su pierna mientras esperaba en la oficina del doctor para ser visto. Mika se había quedado con Mika por un tiempo, así Yuuri podía tener un nuevo implante en su brazo. Pensamientos de Víctor, Víctor, Víctor corrían por su cabeza. Quería dejar de pensar en él para siempre – ellos estaban divorciados y Víctor de todas maneras lo odiaba. Yuuri no lo podía evitar cuando cada que veía a Víctor solo quería un abrazo. Pero no de los que Víctor le daba por lastima, o los que eran vacíos hacia el final de su matrimonio. Yuuri quería un abrazo real. Aquellos donde Víctor de la nada lo abrazaba por detrás mientras estaba cocinando, o aquellos que le daba “solo porque te amo.”

“¿Señor, Katsuki?” Yuuri fue empujado hacia la realidad mientras se levantaba.

“Si.” Siguió al doctor dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él antes de tomar asiento.

“Así que vamos a hacer es abrir una pequeña incisión en su brazo, un ímplate sale y el otro entra. Debería ser algo rápido.” Dijo ella, ajustándose un par de guantes de látex.

El brazo de Yuuri se sintió entumecido por diez minutos completos, sintiendo un leve pinchazo y una sensación extraña mientras un implante salía y el otro entraba. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio cuando la herida fue desinfectada y la sangre fue limpiada, un apósito fue puesto encima.

“Eso es. No debería de sentir nada de la marca de enlace, pero se sentirá extraño por un tiempo.” Yuuri desenrollo las mangas de su camisa y se puso su chaqueta moviendo un poco su brazo para recuperar algo de la sensibilidad de su brazo.

“Gracias.” Yuuri sonrió mientras abría la puerta. Gracias a dios, la próxima vez que viera a Víctor no sentiría nada. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio mientras se marchaba. “Tenga un buen día.”

Con la tarea más ardua que tenía que hacer antes de irse estaba ahora terminada y completada, Yuuri podía recoger a Mika de la casa de Stephane y comenzar a empacar un poco de su vida para el resto de la temporada y la temporada siguiente.

La idea de mudarse para volver a entrenar lo hicieron recordar cuando se mudó a Rusia para estar junto a Víctor y entrenar con él y esos recuerdos que había guardado llegaron flotando hacia él. Yuuri recordó lo feliz que una vez fue y todo lo que daría para volver a ser feliz con él. pero eso nunca volvería a pasar. Yuuri nunca podría volver a ser tan feliz de nuevo, especialmente no con alguien que lo odiaba.

Tan pronto como llegaron a casa, Stephane llego con Mika, a quien Yuuri agradeció con una sonrisa afectuosa. Inmediatamente se fue hacia su habitación, con Mika en sus brazos, para averiguar que se llevaría a Suiza con él. comenzó con las cosas de Mika – pequeños trajecitos de bebe, abrigos, sombreros, pequeños mitones, bufandas… cualquier cosa gruesa para el frio clima, y también algunas cosas delgadas para el tiempo de verano. Yuuri empaco unos mantas para él, sus juguetes favoritos, así como también algunos libros infantiles y otros artículos esenciales. Después empaco su propia ropa casual, ropa de entrenamiento, abrigos, y cosas para los meses de invierno.

Le tomo a Yuuri horas y horas el siquiera avanzar un poco con su equipaje. Tenía que empacar todas esas cosas esenciales dentro de nada más que dos maletas. Así que tenía que elegir cuidadosamente. Una de las maletas comenzó a llenarse rápidamente con las cosas de Mika, y de pronto también dentro de la segunda muleta. Era bastante claro para Yuuri que para que pudiese entrar todo lo de Mika tendría que sacar algunas de sus propias cosas, y con eso en mente, quito unos de sus gruesos abrigos de invierno y algunos trajes, los que fueron rápidamente remplazados por las mantas de Mika, pijamas, y otros artículos misceláneos.

Cuando Yuuri termino de empacar tres días después, se pudo relajar. Pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con su familia y dejar que Mika pasara algo de tiempo con su familia antes de que tuviesen que irse. Durante ese tiempo Yuuri pensó en Mika. por un tiempo considero que Mika pasara de una dieta de leche materna a leche en formula. Fue algo que considero por un tiempo, pero Mika estaba muy cómodo con su actual régimen de dieta. La otra cosa en la mente de Yuuri era si Mika lidiaría bien con el clima.

Cuando Mika recién nació, pasaron una cantidad de tiempo relativamente prolongada en Suiza y Mika no le gustaba el clima. Mientras que él amaba mirar la nieve, ciertamente no le gustaba una nariz goteante y los constantes estornudos y el rostro helado. Yuuri solo esperaba que esta vez, Mika fuese menos vulnerable al frió de lo que era antes.

Yuuri estaba acostado en el suelo en el salón en su costado, su cabeza apoyada en su codo y Mika sentado junto a él. Él jugaba distraídamente, entreteniéndose a sí mismo con un puzzle de seis piezas. Yuuri lo miraba, completamente enamorado por sus pequeñas y aun así regordetas manos, y sus apretables mejillas adorables. Yuuri estiro su mano libre para acunar la suave mejilla de Mika, acariciando con su dedo su mejilla con una sonrisa amorosa.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri y Mika consiguieron pasar la última semana con su familia antes de que fuese tiempo de irse a Suiza.

“Cuídate, ¿quieres?” Hiroko tiro a Yuuri para un cálido abrazo. “Y haznos saber cómo estas.”

“Lo haremos. No te preocupes por nosotros.” Reaseguro Yuuri mientras tiraba de sus maletas fuera de la puerta con sus rodillas para que Stephane las cargara en el taxi.

“No te olvides de abrigarte.” Le recordó Toshiya mientras ajustaba el pequeño gorro de Mika.

“Si papá.” Yuuri sonrió, abrazándolo también. “Te dejare saber cuándo lleguemos.” Y con los últimos abrazos y besos para Mika, Yuuri y Mika se marcharon. Yuuri aseguro a Mika dentro del taxi después de cargar lo último de su equipaje, y se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto.

“Te aparte un cupo en la pista a las diez porque sé que despiertas tarde y también no quieres entrenar muy tarde.  Así que de diez a una desde lunes a sábado y los domingos libres. También vamos a tener que trabajar junto a otros patinadores.” Yuuri asintió – sería difícil ajustarse a compartir el hielo con otras personas. entrenar junto con otros no era algo que estuviese acostumbrado a hacer, desde que Víctor siempre se aseguraba de que la pista fuese completa para él.

“Si, bien. Eso está bien.” Llegaron al aeropuerto y Stephane apilo las maletas en su carrito.

“Esto es.” Yuuri le susurro a Mika, quien estaba profundamente dormido. Yuuri río mientras Mika se agitaba en sueños, miro hacia arriba mientras entraban al aeropuerto para encontrar el mostrador. Después regreso su atención a Mika. “Suiza será nuestro hogar por el próximo año o tal vez dos, así que vamos a disfrutarlo, ¿sí?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Víctor realmente no sabía cómo seguir después de la final. No sabía que quería hacer o donde quería ir. Todo lo que sabía Víctor era que quería desaparecer. Se sentó con su teléfono y paso horas y horas tratando de escribir sus sentimientos, pero cada intento fue eliminado. Víctor había tratado de escribir todo en blanco y negro, había tratado de ser críptico, pero al final solo consiguió una línea.

@v-nikiforov; trate y no funciono. Lo siento por todo…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☹  
> Nos vamos a Suiza…  
> Ahora me retiro a mi sucucho para continuar traduciendo... 😵😵


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri y Mika se ajustan a su vida en Suiza.  
> Yuuri decide finalmente buscar ayuda profesional.  
> Yuuri recibe algunas noticias preocupantes.

\----------------------------------------- 

Estaba oscuro afuera, solo la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el suelo cubierto de nieve que se veía por la ventana. El clima suizo realmente era hermoso y Yuuri de seguro dejaría que Mika jugara afuera. O que incluso se sentara afuera y admirara el suelo cubierto de blanco. “Mira, bebe.” Yuuri apunto y los copos de nieve que caían por la ventana que pronto se unirían a los otros copos congelados. “¿No es hermoso?” Yuuri le arrullo. Estaba sentado en el borde de una gran ventana, con las rodillas arriba y Mika sentado en su regazo, su espalda estaba parcialmente apoyada en las piernas de Yuuri mientras Mika giraba su cabeza para mirar fuera de la ventana.

Mika estaba envuelto cálidamente en un crecedor suave y blanco de oso polar completado con patitas y una adorable cara de oso en la capucha. Lucia tan precioso que Yuuri no pudo no sacarle una foto. Con una mano en el vidrio, Mika balbuceaba y gorgoreaba por la nieve que caía, sus manos dejaban las más adorables marcas por la condensación en el vidrio.

Mika estaba admirando la nieve cuando – “¡choo!” – dejo salir un estornudo adorable, y agudo junto con gruñido mientras su nariz goteaba. El corazón de Yuuri se derritió, palpitando solo por lo simplemente hermoso que era su pequeño. Se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando un pañuelo para limpiar la nariz de Mika.

“Pobrecito.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente. “Entonces debería meterte a la cama, ¿no es así?” Yuuri suspiro suavemente mientras apretaba la nariz de Mika una vez más. Tomo a su bebe antes de levantarse y apoyar a Mika contra su hombro. “Vamos a conseguirte otra manta y acomodarte en la cama, ¿cómo suena eso?” Yuuri cerro la cortina y se acercó a la cama. “Es mejor que duermas conmigo esta noche.” Yuuri suspiro, preocupado por el resfriado de Mika. Dejo a Mika sobre la cama.

Se quitó las pantuflas y una manta extra fue acomodada sobre la cama, añadiéndose al grueso cobertor y a la manta mullida que ya estaba allí. Yuuri tomo la almohada de Mika de la cuna y la dejo en la cama junto a su preciado elefante. Yuuri apago la lámpara de la mesa junto a la cama y se metió a la cama, acercando a Mika hacia su pecho y acomodando las mantas sobre sus cuerpos.

“¿Así está mejor, dulzura?” pregunto Yuuri, besando la frente de Mika. Mika balbuceo un pequeño “Amá…” antes de cerrar sus ojos. Yuuri río, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio mientras Mika se relajaba, “Lo prometo… voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda y… quiero darte lo mejor. Eso incluye a Víctor…” Yuuri suspiro suavemente. “No me quiero rendir, no cuando sé que Víctor… él también te ama y… puedo ver lo mucho que lo lastimo al mantenerte alejado de él.” Yuuri volvió a suspirar y acaricio con su mano la cabeza de Mika, acercándolo aún más. “Tengo que pelear con mis propios demonios para que podamos alcanzar a Víctor. No me quiero rendir contigo. O… o con él.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente acercando más a Mika. Yuuri cerro sus ojos, relajándose al sentir a Mika junto a él. “Buenas noches, solnyshko.” Yuuri lo beso una vez más antes de permitir que el sueño llegara.

\----------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Yuuri le dio de desayunar a Mika y se alisto para comenzar su día. Dado que Mika lo acompañaría a sus sesiones de entrenamiento Stephane decidió dividir las sesiones de Yuuri en dos sesiones de una hora y media para permitir que Yuuri tuviera tiempo de atender las necesidades de Mika. No era la sesión ideal de entrenamiento de ningún patinador el ser acompañado por un infante, pero para Yuuri, era perfecta. Tener a Mika cerca mientras entrenaba, tener a Mika tan cerca a la otra parte del corazón de Yuuri era exactamente lo que quería. El resto de esta temporada, y la próxima temporada completa – su última temporada, serian perfectas. Él se aseguraría de eso.

“Yuuri, estás pensando demasiado.” Stephane lo llamo a través de la pista mientras Yuuri fallaba una vez más un triple Axel.

“Lo siento, entrenador. Lo volveré a hacer.” Yuuri se disculpó mientras se preparaba para volver a saltar.

“Recuerda… sin pre-rotación. Brazos rectos y tensos sobre tu cabeza para mas aerodinámica.” Yuuri asintió.

“Si, entrenador.”

Triple Axel… Víctor le enseño la levantar sus brazos sobre su cabeza.  _“¡Eso enseña tu cintura!”_  le había dicho a Yuuri, y ese recuerdo aun hacia sonreír a Yuuri. Él quería que otros de los recuerdos de Víctor lo hicieran sonreír también. Pero no lo hacían. Todo lo que Yuuri podía ver eran fragmentos amargos de su relación y Yuuri desesperadamente quería en cambio sonreír por ellos. La próxima vez que Yuuri regreso a la realidad también estaba de cara en el hielo.

“Está todo bien y las rotaciones están bien realizadas, pero sabes que en realidad tienes que aterrizarlo.” Stephane río.

“Lo siento, entrenador, déjeme tratar una vez más.” Yuuri suspiro con un tono de súplica.

“No aún. Toma un descanso – Mika ya despertó, así que toma un descanso y aclara tu mente, y lo vamos a volver a intentar.” Yuuri asintió y patino hacia el borde de la pista. Salió, poniéndose las protecciones. Se sentó junto al portador de Mika y tomo un trago de agua antes de tomar a Mika.

“Hola, bebe.” Le arrullo. “¿Cómo estuvo tu siesta? ¿Hmm?” Mika río, las manos estirándose mientras se sentaba en su regazo. “Lo tomare como que tomaste una buena siesta – estas de muy buen humor.” Yuuri río antes de alcanzar su bolso. “Vamos a darte un yogurt.” Revolvió sus cosas y finalmente saco un pote de yogurt. Yuuri lo abrió y sostuvo el pote junto a los labios de Mika. “Aquí, ahh –” Y Mika lo tomo agradecido, bebiendo el yogurt. Yuuri lo sostenía gentilmente, haciendo que el yogurt del fondo saliera hasta que estuvo vacío. Mika lamió su labio antes de que Yuuri limpiara su boca, limpiando el desastre que quedo alrededor de su labio y barbilla.

“Mi querida margarita.” Río Yuuri, besando la cabeza de Mika. “voy a volver a la practica ahora.” Suspiro Yuuri contento, asegurando a Mika en su portador. “Te amo.” Y Mika balbuceo y murmuro en voz baja y silenciosa, aunque distintiva “Ahh-mo.” Lo cual dejo a Yuuri sorprendentemente quieto en su lugar porque – Mika acababa…. ¿Mika acababa de que decir que amaba a Yuuri? “También te amo, bebe.” El corazón de Yuuri se hincho de dicha mientras besaba a Mika en la cabeza. No sería raro si Mika comenzara a desarrollar algún grado de habla – él ya tenía dieciséis meses después de todo. Este era otro de esos momentos que Yuuri deseaba que Víctor pudiera ver.

Yuuri se quitó las protecciones y volvió al hielo.

Yuuri no podía dejar de pensar en Víctor. O más específicamente, como a pesar de todo esto, su corazón aun pertenecía a Víctor. Ellos eran… almas gemelas. Eran destinados. Yuuri nunca había amado a nadie tanto como amaba a Víctor. Víctor es el alma de Yuuri, incluso si Yuuri no lo es. Yuuri siempre pensó acerca de la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien más. Alguien más que lo amara tanto como Víctor lo amaba. Y que también amara a Mika. Pero Yuuri en la realidad, sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar. Él ya había encontrado al elegido. El único con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida y ese era Víctor. Víctor era el único para él y…

Golpe.

Una vez más, Yuuri se encuentra tendido en el suelo, con su espalda habiendo golpeado la barrera. Stephane inmediatamente se acercó patinando.

“Creo que deberíamos dejar los triple Axel por hoy día.” Suspiro Stephane mientras ayudaba a Yuuri a sentarse. “¿Tienes algo en mente?” Yuuri pensó sobre hablarlo con Stephane, pero en cambio negó con su cabeza.

“N-no… no, estoy bien.” Se levantó, estirándose. “Quiero volver a intentarlo.” Stephane sabía que Yuuri era testarudo. Era determinado y trabajador, pero Yuuri se iba a herir a si mismo si seguía así. Normalmente Stephane dejaría que Yuuri se presionara a sí mismo, pero parecía estar distraído y vulnerable hoy día.

“No, creo que deberíamos seguir mañana antes de que te lastimes a ti mismo.” Dijo Stephane mientras negaba con su cabeza. Yuuri lo miro con grandes ojos y un rostro confundidos, pero no cuestiono la orden. “Vamos a enfocarnos en la secuencia de pasos en lo que resta del día y continuaremos con los Axel mañana.” Yuuri asintió.

“Bien, está bien, eso suena bien.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

La sesión de entrenamiento continuo durante la semana, pero la taza de éxito de saltos de Yuuri estaba cada vez más baja. Después de lo que pareció ser el quinto salto fallido de ese día, Stephane lo llamo a la barrera.

“Yuuri, pareces estar muy distraído desde la final.” Apunto Stephane, y los ojos de Yuuri lo evitaron mirando hacia el hielo. Stephane tenía razón – él había estado muy distraído. Incluso no podía pensar correctamente. “Es esto por…” Yuuri sabía que era lo que estaba insinuando. Él asintió. Yuuri mordió su labio, tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras su corazón se aceleraba. “Vamos, vamos a sentarnos.” Yuuri lo siguió como si fuese una oveja, sentándose en la banca junto a un dormido Mika.

“¿Eso te está molestando?” pregunto Stephane dudoso, Yuuri asintió.

“Pensé que estaba bien al comienzo.” Murmuro Yuuri. “Pero todo en lo que puedo pensar es en la manera en la que vio a Mika, y lo mucho que él lo adora.” Yuuri volvió a morder su labio, tomando una respiración profunda para calmar sus crecientes nervios. “Y como quiero que Víctor este en la vida de Mika, pero… no estoy listo para dejarlo entrar y es tan egoísta de mi parte, pero no puedo evitarlo.” Yuuri enterró su rostro en sus manos. “Cada vez que lo veo todo lo que quiero es quebrarme y llorar y no quiero eso…” Stephane suspiro suavemente, apretando el hombro de Yuuri.

“Creo… creo que tal vez debería de comenzar a ver a un terapeuta de nuevo.” Yuuri no miro. Ver un terapeuta realmente lo asustaba. Tener que abrirse y tener a alguien leyéndolo como si fue un libro era aterrador. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que Stephane tenía razón. “Creo que necesitas ver a un terapeuta y también completar el tratamiento.” Yuuri dudoso asintió.

“Pero lo estaba haciendo bien antes–” Yuuri comenzó a protestar.

“Pero no lo estas ahora y se nota.” Stephane apunto francamente. “Y creo que sería lo mejor para ti el ver a alguien. Te guardas todo y no conseguir ayuda solo te va a frenar.” Stephane tenía razón. La incapacidad de Yuuri de conseguir ayuda era una parte del porqué de la separación de él y a Víctor.

“B-bi-bien…” Yuuri tomo una profunda respiración, tratando de relajarse antes de que dejara que sus inseguridades se hicieran cargo.

“Tomate el resto del día. Pásalo con Mika, aclara tu mente, y yo buscare a alguien para que veas.” Yuuri asintió y comenzó a desatarse sus patines.

“¿Stephane?”

“¿Si?”

“G-gracias…” Stephane sonrió amablemente.

“No hay problema. Regresa a casa y descansa algo.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Era la noche antes de que la primera sesión de terapia de Yuuri.

Yuuri se levantó en la mitad de la noche, Mika llorando y lamentándose con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños pulmones. Se levantó apresurado de la cama, temblando mientras se acercaba a la cuna de Mika. Sus brazos se estiraban hacia Yuuri, quien inmediatamente lo levanto, envolvió con unas mullidas mantas su pequeño cuerpo. Yuuri inmediatamente se metió de regreso en la cama, sosteniendo a Mika cerca. Tan pronto como las manos de Mika se aferraron al pecho de Yuuri se calmó y se calló. Yuuri suspiro con alivio.

“¿Tienes frió, bebe?” Yuuri miraba hacia la ventana para ver como cada vez más nieve se acumulaba en el alfeizar. “Lo siento, es mi culpa.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente. “Debería de haber sabido que serías sensible al frió. También fue así la última vez.” las cejas de Yuuri se arrugaron mientras recordaba las muchas noches que se quedó despierto, con Mika acostado en su pecho para mantenerlo caliente. Yuuri envolvió a Mika en sus brazos, su pequeña nariz arrugándose mientras resollaba. Yuuri prendió el calentador que estaba a un lado del colchón, calentándolo para Mika, quien ahora estaba profundamente dormido.

“Buenas noches, solnyshko.” Yuuri beso la frente de Mika y tiro una segunda manta sobre ellos, asegurándose de que el rostro de Mika se asomara de debajo de las mantas.

Mika durmió bien el resto de la noche. Yuuri estaba aliviado cuando le dio un beso de buenos días y fue saludado con una piel suave y cálida en oposición a piel helada. Yuuri se sentó en la cama, Mika removiéndose, Mika se giro para aferrarse de su muslo, sosteniéndose de él mientras dormía. La mano de Yuuri se movió gentilmente para tocar la cabeza de Mika, cubierta por un gorro. No lo pudo evitar, pero tomo una foto de su hermoso pequeño, aferrándose a su muslo.

Yuuri espero pacientemente a que Mika despertara, una mano acariciando su espalda mientras lo admiraba. Mika, no mucho después, comenzó a removerse y resoplar mientras despertaba. “Buenos días, bebe.” Yuuri le arrullo, mirándolo con adoración mientras Mika abría sus ojos. “¿Desayuno? ¿Si?” Yuuri salió de la cama y tomo a Mika. “Entonces vamos, vamos a alistarte.” Lo llevo al baño, y le puso un cambio de ropa limpia y cepillo esos pequeños dientes.

Mika, dentro de las dos últimas semanas, había estado muy renuente a tomar del pecho de Yuuri. Él era muy selectivo sobre eso – algunas veces no tenía problema, pero otras veces de plano se rehusaba. Dando como resultado, Mika era en parte alimentado con la botella y en parte amamantado en las mañanas. Hoy era uno de esos días donde Mika estaba siendo particularmente quisquilloso. Con un suspiro de derrota, Yuuri dejo de tratar y fue al cajón de las cosas de Mika, tomo la botella de plástico y la llevo (y a Mika) a la cocina para preparar en cambio algo de leche en formula.

Le tomo un par de minutos el prepararla y enfriarla para Mika, pero finalmente Mika tomo la botella, Yuuri suspiro con alivio. Hoy en día era una apuesta entre si quería la botella o los pezones de Yuuri. Yuuri miro el reloj. Después de alimentar a Mika, seria tiempo de que él se alistara.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri esperaba pacientemente, sosteniendo el portador de Mika en un brazo sobre su regazo mientras estaba en la sala de espera.

“¿Señor Yuuri Katsuki?” una mujer, cerca de los treinta, pudo adivinar Yuuri, asomo su cabeza fuera de la puerta. Yuuri se levantó. Ansioso y lleno de nervios, Yuuri la siguió adentro. “Por favor, tome asiento.” Se sentó en la silla, dejando a Mika en el piso junto a él. “Soy la doctora Strauss, es un placer conocerle.” Ella parecía amigable, noto Yuuri.

“Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki. También es un gusto conocerle.” Respondió, sus puños estaban apretados en su regazo mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas.

“¿Quién es el pequeño?” pregunto ella con una sonrisa amable. Yuuri miro hacia abajo al dormido Mika.

“Mika, es mi hijo. Tiene dieciséis meses.” El rostro de Yuuri estaba contento y orgulloso mientras admiraba al infante dormido antes de mirarla de regreso.

“Es muy tierno.” Ella río amable. “¿Por qué no me habla de usted?” pidió, abriendo su cuaderno y sacando un lápiz de su bolsillo.

“Bueno… soy un patinador artístico japonés. Solía entrenar en los estados, y después volví a Japón. Después de eso yo…” Yuuri dudo. “Me case y me mude a Rusia.” Susurro, mirando hacia abajo a sus puños apretados en su regazo. “Y… y tuve a Mika en septiembre, del dos mil dieciocho.” Yuuri trago un nudo de su garganta, apretando sus ojos mientras trataba de relajarse.

“¿Cómo es su matrimonio?” pregunto, levantando sus cejar mientras jugueteaba con su lápiz.

“N-nosotros… nosotros nos divorciamos… h-hace dos años.” Admitió Yuuri, su voz temblaba. “M-mi salud mental no era la mejor y mi esposo, él – yo era débil. Y mi esposo era muy fuerte. Él trato mucho, pero – no pudo soportarlo más y… tuvo que rendirse o yo también lo arrastraría hacia abajo.” Los ojos de Yuuri se llenaron de lágrimas. Abrir esta caja de sus reprimidos recuerdos era definitivamente doloroso. “Temporalmente viví con mi instructora de ballet por algunas semanas y… después me mudé de regreso a Japón.”

“¿Cómo se sintió con eso?”

“Fue una época terrible.” Admitió Yuuri. “Estaba… devastado. Consternado. Eso solo me hizo pensar… ¿c-cómo puedes amar tanto a alguien y después de pronto…?” Yuuri mordió el interior de su mejilla, luchando por contener las lágrimas. “Me volví aún más disperso y mi salud empeoro. Todo estaba… perdí todo. Mi hogar, mi esposo, mi vida…” Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda.

“Tómese su tiempo.” Lo alentó Strauss mientras veía como Yuuri trataba de organizar sus pensamientos.

“Trate de matarme.” Decir esas palabras se sentían tan amargas en su lengua. A pesar de que todo había sido un borrón, el siempre recordaría la forma en que el capo del auto se sintió contra su cintura y la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. “Y… en ese tiempo no lo sabía, pero…” Yuuri le dio una dulce sonrisa al pequeño Mika. “Pero había alguien que me quería y necesitaba. Incluso si mi esposo no lo hacía.” El corazón de Yuuri se apretó. Mika era increíblemente precioso. Mantenía a Yuuri firme y lo mantenía siguiendo adelante y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

“Estuve en coma por un mes y cuando desperté, yo… estaba abrumado con todo. Lidiando con el hecho de perder mi vida, Mika, y… tener que re-aprender todo otra vez.” Yuuri trago. “Tuve que volver a aprender a caminar y volver a patinar, pero eventualmente estaba demasiado embarazado para patinar apropiadamente.” Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda, calmándose. “Después de que Mika nació, sabía que quería volver a patinar. Así que… contacte a Stephane y pase el final de diciembre y el comienzo de enero aprendiendo a patinar y… volver a saltar. En Suiza.” Explico Yuuri.

“¿Cómo encontró esa experiencia?” pregunto la doctora Strauss mientras Yuuri pensaba en eso.

“Diferente. Me acerco más a Mika, yo creo.” Sonrió feliz. “Creo que sin tantas personas alrededor de nosotros fue más fácil que nos vinculáramos.”

“¿Cómo te hace sentir Mika, Yuuri?”

“Él me hace sonreír demasiado.” Yuuri no dudo en responder, su ánimo instantáneamente levantándose. “Mika significa el mundo y más para mí. Él es todo lo que tengo.” Los ojos de Yuuri brillaban mientras veía a Mika agitarse ligeramente en su sueño. “Incluso a pesar de que me recuerda demasiado a mi esposo, él… él me trajo mucha felicidad. Antes de que naciera había dejado de creer en el amor. O la esperanza. Solo creía que la vida era sin sentido."

“¿Mika cambio eso?” Yuuri asintió.

“Nunca deje de amar a Mika. Incluso si crece para recriminarme nunca dejare de amarlo.” Yuuri dejo que una lagrima cayera de sus ojos mientras hablaba sobre su pequeño, la limpio con su pulgar. “Algunas veces me vuelvo… inseguro. Me pregunto sobre si estoy haciendo las cosas bien o si es que estoy dándole lo que necesita.” El rostro de Yuuri volvió a caer.

“Nunca le dije a mi esposo. Sobre Mika. Pero recientemente nosotros… nos encontramos en una competencia.” Yuuri contuvo su respiración. “No estaba para nada preparado. C-creí que estaría enojado. Tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo. Yo había sido egoísta.” Yuuri admitió avergonzado. “Pero él no estaba nada más que enamorado de Mika. La manera en la que interactúan es tan parecida y Mika parecía estar tan… despreocupado. Feliz con Víctor. Pero no pude soportarlo.” Los ojos de Yuuri se humedecieron una vez más mientras sus cejas se arrugaban. “Si… si dejo entrar a Víctor, ¿Qué pasa si… que pasa si se lleva a Mika lejos de mí?” El simple pensamiento apretaba las fibras del corazón de Yuuri mientras sollozaba y las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

“No puedo dejar que eso pase aún y al mismo tiempo Mika me va a odiar por mantenerlo alejado a Víctor.” Strauss le dio un pañuelo a Yuuri y el limpio sus ojos y soplo su nariz. “Creo que estoy aquí para averiguar qué es lo que debo hacer.”

“Bueno definitivamente podemos pensar en eso. ¿Qué quieres conseguir de esta terapia, Yuuri?” pregunto ella mientras terminaba de anotar algunas notas.

“Solo quiero superar a Víctor y continuar… quiero tomar las decisiones correctas por Mika, incluso si esas incluyen a Víctor.” Yuuri tuvo que tomar algunas respiraciones profundas para calmar su acelerado corazón.

“¿Quieres que Víctor este en tu vida?”

“Mika lo necesita. Y si Mika lo necesita entonces tengo que dejarlo entrar.” La respuesta de Yuuri fue silenciosa.

“¿Pero TU lo quieres en tu vida, Yuuri? no en la vida de Mika, sino que en la tuya.” Aclaro la doctora Strauss, mientras veía a Yuuri encogerse incómodo.

“Yo…” Yuuri se detuvo. ¿Quería a Víctor alrededor? Ellos se amaban. O al menos en algún tiempo ellos se amaron más que a nada en el mundo. Hicieron hermosos recuerdos juntos y compartieron algunos años de vida juntos. No importaba cuan lastimado estaba Yuuri y como era Víctor quien lo lastimaba, esto porque Víctor no había sido nada más que maravilloso. Él era preocupado estaba lleno de amor e incluso solo hace tres semanas cuando Yuuri lo vio él era el mismo Víctor preocupado que siempre había conocido. Solo que ahora su ser estaba lleno de angustia y tristeza. La respuesta para Yuuri era fácil. “Lo quiero. Quiero a Víctor en mi vida.”

“¿Dirías que ser capaz de hablar con Víctor sin sentirte ansioso o asustado es lo que quieres sacar de las nuestras sesiones de terapia?” Yuuri asintió.

“Si.”

“¿Tu mencionaste que habías visto a Víctor recientemente? ¿Por qué no me dices como fue eso?” ella cambio la página de su cuaderno mientras Yuuri jugaba con el borde de su chaqueta entre sus dedos.

“De hecho… nos vimos tres veces por el espacio de algunos días. En una competencia.” Yuuri trago, recordando el tiempo hacia tres semanas en la final. “La primera vez solo… corrí. Corrí y no mira atrás. Estaba tan… ansioso y asustado y – solo tenía la necesidad de irme.”

“¿Qué te hizo sentir tan asustado, Yuuri?” Yuuri pensó. Para ser honesto, no había nada sobre Víctor que provocara miedo en Yuuri. De hecho, Víctor era cualquier cosa salvo aterrador. Siempre era paciente, no importaba cuan terco fuera Yuuri. Siempre había sido gracioso, no importaba lo cambiante que fuera el humor de Yuuri. Siempre había sido optimista, no importaba toda la esperanza que Yuuri perdiera.

“Supongo… que ser confrontado y tener que hablar.” Yuuri trago. “Yo… yo nunca quise decir nada que hiriera a Víctor más de lo que ya lo hago y-y… si me quedaba hubiera dicho algo que lamentaría.”

“¿Y cómo fue la segunda vez? ¿te sentiste diferente?” Yuuri podía sentir las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

“Dije algo realmente horrible…” Yuuri trago. Solo pensar en lo que le había dicho a Víctor lo hacía sentir enfermo del estómago. Yuuri nunca había dicho algo tan malvado y amargo antes en su vida. “Yo – yo le dije que algunas veces… desearía que nunca hubiese estado e-en mi vida…” Yuuri forzó las palabras a salir y sus manos se apretaron en unos puños en su regazo, grandes lagrimas caían de sus ojos a su regazo. Aun no podía creer que esas palabras habían salido de su boca – Yuuri nunca en su vida le había dicho algo tan horrible a Víctor.

“¿Lo sentías enserio?” Yuuri instantáneamente negó con su cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía que le había pasado en ese momento que provocara que dijera algo tan terrible a Víctor. No sentía eso para nada.

“É-él me dio los mejores años de mi vida.” Susurro. “Víctor no era nada más que paciente conmigo. Era preocupado y amable y… nunca en mi vida había dicho algo tan… tan rencoroso.” Yuuri anhelaba que alguien lo mirara de la manera en la que Víctor lo hizo, que lo tratara de la manera en la que Víctor lo hizo. “Me arrepentí al instante.”

“¿Cómo–”

“Y la tercera vez yo… yo le dije que me dejara solo y esa vez yo estaba tan sobrepasado y enojado y molesto y realmente no quería que me dejara solo pero realmente… necesitaba algo de espacio. Tiempo. No estaba preparado para verlo la primera vez y cuando llego la tercera vez solo…” Yuuri trago. “Tuve suficiente.” Yuuri lloro. Se echó a llorar por completo, ya no caían gotas de sus ojos sino riachuelos.

“¿Con esto, dirías que es seguridad en ti mismo, más que nada, es lo que quieres desarrollar? Quizás esto es menos sobre ser confrontado y más sobre ser seguro de ti mismo.” Sugirió Strauss mientras estudiaba a Yuuri con una mirada de lastima, entregándole esta vez una caja de pañuelos a Yuuri.

“Solo… quiero hablar con él. Sin sentirme ansioso o asustado y-y…” suspiro Yuuri. “Necesito que él sepa que lo siento. P-por todo.” Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda. “Y quiero… quiero que pueda ser capaz de ver a Mika crecer. Él ya lo extraña demasiado.” La doctora Strauss sonrió.

“Lo hiciste genial, al hablar sobre todo esto.” Ella sonrió gentil. “Creo que de esta conversación he conocido un poco más sobre ti, y tenemos una buena lista de metas. La próxima semana vamos a hablar de los primeros pasos a seguir.” Yuuri asintió.

“Umm… gracias por escucharme.” Dijo silenciosamente. “Esto realmente me ha hecho sentir mejor.” Yuuri suspiro con alivio.

“Es por eso que estoy aquí.” Ella río. “Estamos aquí para ayudarte a trabajar en tus problemas y a hablar sobre ellos. Lo vamos a lograr al final.” Lo alentó la doctora Strauss mientras arrancaba algunas páginas del cuaderno. “Stephane me dijo que tomas medicamentos para la depresión y la ansiedad. No los voy a cambiar a menos que sea necesario, ¿está bien eso?”

“Si, está bien.” Yuuri se levantó, tomando a Mika del suelo, quien ahora estaba bien despierto y chupando su pulgar. “La veré la próxima semana. Gracias.”

“Si, nos vemos la próxima semana.”

Yuuri dejo la oficina de la terapeuta sintiéndose más ligero, como si un peso hubiera sido levanto de sus hombros.

“Vamos, Mika. Es hora de buscarte algo para almorzar.” Yuuri sonrió mientras Mika balbuceaba, entreteniéndose a sí mismo con el suave móvil. “Vamos a conseguirte algo de papilla de arroz cuando volvamos.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri miraba con adoración a Mika sentado en la nieve, los pequeños guantes dejaban formas en la nieve, una gran sonrisa estaba en su rostro. Yuuri tomo una foto. Víctor encontraría eso hermoso. Miro a Mika rodar por la nieve, dejando la figura de su pequeño cuerpo impresa en la nieve. Eso era absolutamente adorable y tenía el corazón de Yuuri completamente robado. “Muy bien bebe, hora de ir adentro y conseguirte algo cálido antes de que cojas un resfriado.” Dijo Yuuri, acercándose para tomar a Mika. Mika sostuvo sus brazos extendidos felizmente hacia Yuuri para que lo levantara.

Yuuri y Mika estaban lentamente acostumbrándose al clima de Suiza. Mika había comenzado con muchos problemas para dormir en la noche, aunque muchas noches se despertaba tosiendo y estornudando. Así que Yuuri resolvió a llevarlo a su propia cama, donde al parecer dormía mejor. Yuuri, al principio, estaba muy preocupado por la incapacidad de Mika para dormir, pero mientras más se ajustaba, eso iba mejorando. En las noches en las que el sueño no era el mejor amigo de Mika, Yuuri se quedaría despierto y le cantaría a Mika hasta que se duerma antes de quedarse dormido él. algunas veces le tomaba minutos, algunas veces le tomaba horas. Pero cada segundo gastado lo valía.

Su rutina en las noches era la misma. Yuuri bañaría a Mika en un baño de burbujas. Con una esponja, gentilmente limpiaría sus brazos, piernas y cuerpo. Sus dedos masajearían la cabeza de Mika, lavaría el poco pelo que tenía y después, Yuuri lo envolvería en una toalla mullida con capucha que tenía una carita de cachorro en ella. Yuuri lo secaría antes de humectar su ahora suave piel y le pondría un pañal limpio. Ahora con un pijama mullido y unos pequeños guantes, Yuuri lo llevaría a la cama. Besaría su cabeza y le desearía las buenas noches – “buenas noches, solnyshko. Mami y papi te aman muchísimo,” – antes de acercarlo más cerca de su pecho para poder dormir.

\-------------------------------------------------

Yuuri estaba a mitad de su entrenamiento cuando su teléfono sonó. Eso capto su atención – se acercó patinando hacia la barrera, saliendo del hielo para tomar su teléfono.

“¿Yurio? Hey.” Lo saludo cálidamente.

“Hey, Katsudon. ¿Cómo esta Suiza? Y Mika, por supuesto.” Yuri pregunto en el teléfono y Yuuri miro hacia Mika.

“Esta helado. Pero Mika está bien. Esta dormido ahora.” Yuuri sonrió. “Enviare fotos. Tengo unas de él en la nieve del otro día.” Yuuri río. “¿Cómo estás? ¿preparándote para patear mi trasero?” pregunto sarcástico.

“Bien. ¿Él también viene al mundial? Creo que, él tiene que ver a su mejor tío.” Yuuri se burló.

“Phichit va a tener que decir algo de eso.” Yuuri lo molesto de vuelta.

“Bueno él puede pelear conmigo. De todas maneras, Urgh. El entrenamiento esta horrible. Lilia me hace bailar hasta que lo hago bien. ¡Ella es absolutamente brutal! ¡me trata como un jodido perro!” Yuri refunfuño en el teléfono, sacándole una risa. “¡Y por no mencionar a Yakov! ¡Jodidamente torturándome con los lutz cuádruples! ¡No puedo tener las rotaciones suficientes sin haber tenido que girar de manera insuficiente así que me puso de regreso en el arnés para practicar! Parezco un jodido idiota. Y después todo lo que hace en gritar sobre nunca poner atención y bla, bla, bla.” Yuri suspiro furiosamente, pero Yuuri se quedó pegado. ¿Por qué Yakov lo estaba entrenando otra vez?

“¿Por qué Yakov te esta entrenando?” pregunto Yuuri, con el corazón acelerado.

“Mierda.” Siseo Yuri. Él no podía mentirle a Yuuri – Yuuri lo conocía demasiado bien para hacerlo.

“¿Yurio?”

“Erm… Víctor no ha – él no ha venido a la pista por algunas semanas.” Murmuro Yurio. “No importa de todas maneras a ti no te importa.” Murmuro Yurio con un ligero tono cortante.

“Espera - ¿Por qué no me iba a importar?” cuestiono Yuuri. sus puños apretándose mientras su corazón estaba acelerado. ¿Por qué no le iba a importar?

“Bueno lo odias así que…” Yurio se encogió. “no necesitas preocuparte.”

“¡N-no y-yo no lo odio para nada!” Yuuri protesto. “¡Y-yo nunca podría! ¿Por qué piensas eso?” Yuuri pregunto ansioso mientras se sentaba en la banca junto a Mika.

“Bueno eso es lo que él parece pensar.” Yurio suspiro. “Es por eso que él… se encerró en su departamento por las últimas tres semanas.” Los ojos se Yuuri se abrieron ampliamente.

“¿É-él está bien? ¿Cómo esta Makkachin? ¿Quién le lleva la mercadería?” pregunto Yuuri con un poco de pánico en su voz. “¿É-él está durmiendo bien? ¿Quién lo está cuidando?” Yuuri tenía un millón y una pregunta, todas frenéticas y lanzadas a Yurio a la vez.

“No lo sé. No se nada. Todo lo que sé es que sigue vivo y lamentándose.” Eso hizo a Yuuri sentir aún más pánico. “Confía en mí, si supiera más, sacaría al maldito bastardo de allí.” Gruño Yurio. Yurio podía oír a Yuuri temblar, respiraciones profundas antes de que volviera a hablar. “Sabes que, le preguntare a Lilia de tu parte o le enviare un mensaje o algo.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

“Gracias. Gracias, por favor envíame un mensaje y hazme saber.” El acelerado corazón de Yuuri se comenzó a calmar ante la promesa de escuchar sobre el bienestar de Víctor.

“No hay problema. Te veo en marzo.” Yurio sonrió suavemente.

“Te veo en marzo.” Respondió Yuuri. “¿Y Yurio?”

“¿Si?”

“No le estés enseñando a Mika malas palabras.” Bromeo, sacando un bufido de Yurio.

“No lo hare. Al menos no aun.” Se burló, haciendo que Yuuri frunciera el entrecejo y murmurara.

“No te atrevas.” Amenazo bromeando con un puchero, mirando hacia abajo al inocente Mika. ¡La imagen de su hijo de dos años maldiciendo lo hicieron estremecerse! Definitivamente tenía que controlar el lenguaje de Yurio.

“Muy bien, está bien. No lo hare. De todas maneras, te veo en el Mundial.”

“Te veo en el Mundial.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo capitulo de esta bella historia...   
> Decidí actualizar cada cinco días... eso me da tiempo para traducir el capitulo, revisarlo y subirlo... así que para la gente que sigue esta historia nos vemos el viernes... 😊😊😊  
> y si... se que voy muy atrasada con la version en ingles... pero la maldita vida me aleja del computador 😭😭😭😭  
> Bueno ahora si... me devuelvo a mi cueva...  
> Nos vemos...


	21. Capitulo 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yuuri se encuentra con una cara amigable!

\---------------------------------------------------

 

El teléfono de Yuuri timbro. Miro hacia Stephane, quien le dio un rápido asentimiento. Con una suave sonrisa, Yuuri salió rápidamente del hielo para revisar su teléfono.

 

De: Chris

Un pequeño pajarito me dijo que estas en Champery 😉 de ánimo para un café, mon Cher?

 

Yuuri suspiro pesadamente – él no era bueno con los encuentros, pero supuso que sería agradable el encontrarse con Chris. Había pasado un tiempo desde que se habían visto – la temporada que Yuuri se tomo fue la última de él. Además, Yuuri tenía el presentimiento de que a Mika le gustaría Chris. Seria agradable para él tener conocidos alrededor.

 

Para: Chris

Lo estamos (: un café suena bien… tengo los fines de semana libre y estoy seguro de que a Mika le gustaría a otro tío genial ^^” dime la hora y el lugar?

 

Yuuri miro hacia Mika. “¿Estás listo para conocer al tío Chris?” río mientras los ojos de Mika brillaban y una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. Mika balbuceo y entusiasmado “¡ehh!” lo que fue tomado por Yuuri como un sí. “Muy bien entonces. Solo vamos a esperar a que Chris responda.” Yuuri beso su frente y dejo su teléfono antes de regresar al hielo para terminar su práctica.

“¿Tu familia? ¿Cómo están?” pregunto Stephane mientras Yuuri realizaba su secuencia de pasos.

“No. Era Chris, Yurio le debe de haber dicho que estoy aquí.” Yuuri río. “Él quiere que nos encontremos para tomar un café y pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para que Mika lo conociera así que…” Yuuri sonrió contento.

“¿Oh? eso es agradable de su parte.” Comento Stephane. “Va a ser una buena oportunidad para que conozcas más de Champery que solamente la pista. No te olvides de admirar el paisaje mientras estas fuera, especialmente ahora que aún es invierno.” Le recordó Stephane mientras miraba hacia afuera por la ventana, mirando la nieve acumularse.

“Me asegurare de recordarlo.” Yuuri río “¿Podemos repasar la segunda mitad del libre? Creo que hay espacio para algo más.” pregunto Yuuri mientras se acercaba a la radio y pausar la música. “quiero ver si puedo poner un loop cuádruple.”  

“¿Estás seguro? Solo lo has aterrizado una vez.” Pregunto Stephane, levantando una ceja. Yuuri frunció el entrecejo. “Pero, el Mundial es en siete semanas, si crees que puedes hacerlo, lo vamos a hacer.” Lo alentó Stephane, cambiando el entrecejo levente fruncido de Yuuri por una sonrisa determinada.

“Puedo hacerlo.” Declaro Yuuri. Stephane le dio una sonrisa. “He practicado casi todos los cuádruples. Puedo hacerlo.” Stephane sonrió.

“Está bien, vamos a hacerlo.” Stephane volvió a entrar al hielo. “Vamos a repasar las notas de la coreografía y decidir donde sería mejor poner el loop, después, vamos a practicarlo.” Yuuri asintió y patino hacia la barrera, tomando su cuaderno y lápiz. “¿Quieres ponerlo dentro de una combinación o por si solo?” Yuuri se encogió.

“Supongo que solo… tratare hasta que quede bien.”

Yuuri repaso el loop cuádruple hasta que lo pudo despegar bien. “Lo dejaremos hasta aquí por hoy, y volveremos a eso en la mañana, ¿Qué te parece?” Yuuri se tragó el resto de su botella de agua y limpio su boca. Yuuri asintió.

“Claro. Por cierto, yo umm… tengo otra cita con la terapeuta mañana así que… iré después de la práctica.” Recordó Yuuri mientras dejaban la pista.

“Como vas con eso?” pregunto Stephane “¿Es una buena terapeuta?”

“Están yendo bien, creo.” Yuuri suspiro. “Es mayormente… yo tratando que aclarar mis sentimientos y… sí. Están bien. Creo que estoy llegando a donde quiero estar. Lentamente.” Sonrió, y también lo hizo Stephane.

“Pareces menos distraído en las practicas ahora así que estoy agradecido de que funcionara. Sigue así Yuuri.” lo alentó. En ese momento, chis le envió un mensaje de regreso.

 

De: Chris

Este Domingo? Hay un café en 1st Avenue así que me puedes encontrar allí a la 1. Estoy ansioso por conocer al pequeño, mon Cheri <3

 

Yuuri sonrió. “Es Chris.”

 

Para: Chris

Por supuesto. Lo pillo, entonces solo hay 1 café hay? Mika también está ansioso por conocerte.

 

“Nos vamos a encontrar con Chris el domingo. Le daré saludos de tu parte. Él va a conocer a Mika por primera vez.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente. “Yo solo… me pregunto qué es lo que Chris piensa de mí.” Arrugo el entrecejo mientras comenzaban a caminar a casa.

“¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hace decir eso?” preguntó Stephane.

“Es solo… Chris también es amigo de Víctor y… no quiero que el también me odie. Ya es suficientemente malo con que Víctor me odie y… no quiero que Chris también de odie…” murmuro Yuuri. Lo que Chris pensara de él significaba mucho para Yuuri porque no solo era el amigo de Víctor. Él también era su amigo. O al menos, Yuuri esperaba que aun fueran amigos.

“Chris no es la clase de persona de escoger lados.” Le aseguro Stephane. “Ya lo veras. Además, él va a amar a Mika y tú sabes eso.” Stephane le dio una sonrisa a Yuuri y Yuuri se sintió un poco mejor.

“Tienes razón. Creo que solo me siento ansioso y nervioso por eso.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente. “Creo que solo veré qué tal va el café.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

El día de dicho café llego.

 

Café Sopprano. Era una pequeña cabaña – como el resto de los establecimientos en la calle, complementado con un balcón. Yuuri llevo a Mika adentro para tomar asiento junto a la ventana que tenía vista hacia el paisaje nevado. Yuuri dejo a Mika y lo saco de su portador, sentándolo en su regazo mientras esperaban a que Chris llegara.

Su pierna se balanceaba de arriba hacia abajo nerviosamente mientras miraba por la ventana para ver una familiar cabeza de cabello rubio-castaño. Finalmente, después de unos minutos que se sintieron como horas, esa cabeza de cabello familiar paso fuera de la ventana y los ojos de Yuuri lo siguieron hasta que entro por la puerta. Chris instantáneamente se ilumino ante la presencia de Mika mientras se acercaba.

“Bonjour, Yuuri. Este debe ser el pequeño Mika.” Chris le arrullo mientras los brazos de Mika se estiraban hacia él, inquieto y balbuceando en el regazo de Yuuri.

“Bonjour, Chris.” Yuuri río. “Este es Mika.” Yuuri giro su atención hacia Mika. “Y este es el tío Chris.” Yuuri río por la exagerada reacción de celos de Mika hacia Chris mientras él se sentaba junto a Yuuri.

“¿Quieres un café? Yo invito.” Pregunto Chris mientras se acomodaba.

“Por favor.” Chris llamo a una mesera y ordeno dos cafés.

“Así que ¿Cómo has estado?” pregunto Chris mientras Mika se entrena a sí mismo en el regazo de Yuuri, mordiendo su anillo de dentición. “Vi que tu temporada comenzó bien.” Él rio.

“Hemos estado… arreglándonoslas.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente. “Haciéndolo bien, supongo. Aunque ha sido un poco difícil, pero…” Yuuri se encogió. “Mika hace que todo sea mucho más fácil. También comencé a ver a alguien. U-una terapeuta así que…” bufo con una mueca. “Solo quiero recomponerme y ser el padre que pueda darle todo a Mika. ¿Cómo has estado?”

“Comencé a entrenar a los juniors.” Chris dijo orgulloso. “Novatos y juniors, pero mayormente junios. A pesar de que solo son singles, no patinadores artístico o patinadores en pareja.”  Chris silenciosamente le agradeció a la mesera por los cafés y tomo un sorbo de su café lentamente. “¿Qué hay sobre el pequeño Mika?”

“Él tiene un año y cinco meses de edad. Nació el dos de septiembre. Él es… muy tranquilo, y rara vez se queja. También es muy feliz. Y… la imagen viviente de Víctor.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente con una suave sonrisa. “Mika sonríe como él, tiene la misma actitud, incluso tienen los mismos ojos y nariz.” Yuuri amorosamente beso su frente. “Y la misma frente.” Él río. “La similitud es… innegable.”

“Escuche que… viste a Víctor. en la final.” Yuuri instantáneamente se calló, volviendo a retraerse. “¿Cómo fue eso?”

“E-eso… yo… yo colapse y… yo– ¿podemos no hablar sobre eso?” rogo Yuuri mientras se removía incómodo.

“Si, lo siento, no debería de haber preguntado.” Chris se disculpó, pero Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“Esta – está bien… yo solo… yo dije algo que nunca tuve la intención de decirle y… bueno nunca voy a poder retirarlo.” Yuuri mordió su labio inferior, sus manos sostuvieron aún más cerca a Mika y lo acomodo más cerca de su cuerpo.

“¿Qué dijiste?” Yuuri trago.

“Yo – yo ni siquiera puedo repetirlo.” Murmuro. “Fue… horrible que lo dijera y creo que él nunca me perdonara por eso.” Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras acumulaba una respiración profunda. “Yo le dije que… que deseaba que él nunca hubiese estado en mi vida.” Yuuri miro hacia abajo avergonzado hacia su regazo mientras escuchaba a Chris jadear. Por supuesto, Chris nunca creyó que Yuuri fuese capaz de decir algo como eso. Incluso Yuuri no lo hacía.

“Oh. bueno no esperaba eso.” Chris murmuro mientras él tomaba un incómodo sorbo de su bebida.

“El me dio los mejores años de mi vida, pero es solo que… en el calor del momento estaba tan enojado. Pero ahora… no había razón para que estuviese enojado y no puedo retirar lo que dije.” Yuuri suspiro pesadamente. “Así que… supongo que podrías decir que no espero que él me vuelva a hablar nunca más.” Yuuri se encogió.

“Siempre pensé que lo odiabas.” La cabeza de Yuuri se levantó para mirarlo, con los ojos asombrados y casi traicionados. “Pero ahora sé que nunca lo hiciste.” Chris se detuvo, leyendo la preocupada reacción de Yuuri. “Estabas molesto y confundido. Pero nunca lo odiaste.” Yuuri le dio una sonrisa esperanzada.

“Yo también pensé que lo odiaba. Después de que me fui y aclare mi cabeza y vi el panorama completo me di cuenta que nunca lo odie. Pero… aun piense que él me odia.” Las cejas de Yuuri se fruncieron, una mueca deprimida cubría su rostro.

“Víctor… no ha vuelto a las sesiones de entrenamiento del gatito en un mes.” El rostro de Yuuri decayó. “¿Escuchaste sobre eso?” Yuuri asintió lentamente.

“También me lo dijo y… no puedo dejar de preocuparme por él.” Yuuri suspiro. “No importa si ya no estamos casados o si el me odia, pero el punto es que... en algún momento nos amamos el uno al otro y aun me preocupo por él.” Yuuri murmuro, jugueteando con la tela de las mangas de Mika. “Y también es el padre de Mika. Me preocupo mucho por él.” Yuuri admitió tímidamente. Chris no lo pudo evitar, pero sonrió.

“Sabes… si ambos pueden superar esto, no va a haber nada que los detenga. Sabes, deben tener una conversación apropiada entre los dos en el Mundial y hablar, sobre todo.” Sugirió Chris, y mientras Yuuri lucia pensativo, había un destello de esperanza en sus ojos cuando miro a Chris. “Sabes, él nunca te odio. Él tiene un corazón de cristal, como el tuyo.” Razono Chris. “Él te ama muchísimo, Yuuri. Nunca podría odiarte.” Yuuri balanceaba a Mika en sus piernas mientras el comenzaba a quejarse.

“Shh, shh.” Yuuri lo acallaba tranquilamente, dándole un beso en la cabeza. Acerco a Mika hacia su pecho, acariciando con una mano en su espalda. “¿Te estas sintiendo mal?” Yuuri río. “Dale un abrazo a esto.” Yuuri quito el anillo de dentición de los labios de Mika y le dio su amado elefante en su lugar. El regreso su atención a Chris.

“Solo siento como si después de todo lo que lo hice pasar… ¿Cómo podría no odiarme? Lo hice sentir como un estorbo y yo fui terco. Nunca escuche cuando solo quería ayudar.” Yuuri trago. “Cuando lo vi hace poco, él lucia para nada saludable. Su piel estaba opaca y seca y tenía círculos negros bajo sus ojos. estaba tan sin vida. Ni siquiera sonrió una sola vez ese fin de semana, Chris.” Yuuri mordió su labio, conteniendo las lágrimas. “Yo soy la razón de que este así. Él… él es tan diferente ahora. ¿Qué paso con la sonrisa burbujeante y feliz del Víctor que yo solía conocer? Yo la arruine, eso fue lo que paso. ¿así que, como él no podría odiarme?” Chris solo suspiro.

“Para Víctor no importa lo que paso en el pasado.” Dijo Chris “Él te ama. Y supongo que, que el amor de tu vida te vida te diga que desea que nunca se hubieran conocido o algo así es muy duro.” Cuando fue dicho de esa manera Yuuri sintió aún más culpa. Dejo que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, grandes lagrimas que caían de sus ojos. Una de ellas al parecer cayó sobre la cabeza de Mika. él se giró para mirar hacia arriba “¡Ama!” Yuuri dejo salir una risa débil.

“Estoy bien, bebe.” Sollozo mientras Chris le daba un pañuelo.

“Cuando sea la próxima vez que se vean, ambos necesitan dar un paso atrás desde cómo se sienten y hablar entre ustedes. Por su propia paz mental, pero especialmente por el bien de Mika.” le aconsejo Chris, dándole a Yuuri otro pañuelo. “¿Asumo que quieres a Víctor en la vida de Mika?” Yuuri asintió.

“Más que nada Mika lo merece a él. Y Víctor se merece a Mika.” Yuuri murmuro silenciosamente, apretando gentilmente las manos de Mika. “Quiero a Víctor en la vida de Mika. En mi vida.”

“¿Le mencionaste esto a tu terapeuta?” Yuuri asintió.

“Ella dice que vamos a llegar allí lentamente. Pero yo... yo necesito estar en ese punto donde pueda hablar con Víctor más rápido que eso.” Yuuri suspiro con frustración. “Pero de todas maneras probablemente él no quiera hablar conmigo así que supongo… que eso no importara de todas maneras.” Yuuri murmuro mientras secaba sus ojos.

“No seas bobo.” Chris sonrió. “Víctor nunca sería capaz de guardar un resentimiento, especialmente contra de ti. Realmente, creo que Víctor va a estar realmente feliz si es que hablas con él. Aliviado, al menos.” Le aseguro, pero Yuuri aún no podía evitar el sentirse enfermo del estómago. “Tú conoces a Víctor mejor que nadie. Tu sabes que no importa lo que le hayas hecho, él siempre te amara y nunca se enojara contigo.”

“Lo sé, pero eso no me detiene de sentirme… culpable. Él ya no es el mismo Víctor. El único que veía el bien en todos. El único que sonreiría por todo y siempre era feliz. El único que se preocupaba por sí mismo.” Yuuri suspiro pesadamente una vez más. “Yo destruí esa versión amorosa de Víctor. Lo aparte. Lo aparte de Mika y nunca me podre perdonar a mí mismo. Cada segundo que pasa cuando Víctor está lejos de Mika por mi culpa es un segundo menos de su relación.” Yuuri comenzó a llorar una vez más, Mika miraba hacia su pobre madre. “Estoy bien, bebe.” Le arrullo con una sonrisa amorosa.

“No importa el resultado, si él te ignora o si te besa de dicha o lo que sea, y si el resultado no es el que querías, entonces al menos trataste.” Dijo Chris. Él tenía razón, pensó Yuuri. no importaba el resultado, Yuuri debía intentarlo.

“Tienes razón. Supongo que solo me estoy preparando a mí mismo para lo peor.” Yuuri apretó suavemente las manos de Mika, acariciando con sus pulgares la suave gordura de sus manos y muñecas.

“Bueno, nunca lo sabrás a menos que trates. Y te puedo garantizar que Víctor quiere hablar demasiado contigo.” Chris lo alentó amablemente, lo que provoco que Yuuri pusiera un rostro contento.

“Espero que tengas razón.” Yuuri suspiro. “Hey Chris…”

“¿Hmm?”

“Cuando te venias a reunir conmigo hoy… tú… ¿tú me odiaste? Por lo que le hice a Víctor.” Yuuri pregunto en voz baja. Miraba hacia su regazo, mordiendo su labio. Después de que las palabras salieron de su boca, Yuuri instantáneamente se sintió nervioso y de pronto no quería saber la respuesta. Chris dejo salir una risa de diversión.

“Ma chérie… nunca podría odiarte. Víctor no vio lo que paso como una desgracia. Él lo vio como el destino. El hecho de que tenías que alejarte de él en ese tiempo, solo fue un final triste. ¿Cómo podría él odiarte por eso?” razono Chris. “Para Víctor, eso fue un final triste, pero una oportunidad para que tú mejores y para que encuentras a alguien más fuerte, alguien que te amara más.” Yuuri comenzó a llorar una vez más.

“Nunca va a haber nadie que me ame más de lo que lo hizo Víctor.” Murmuro a través de las lágrimas mientras Mika comenzó a agitarse una vez más contra él. “Nadie va a ser capaz de amarme de la misma manera en la que Víctor lo hizo, nunca.” Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda. “Siempre pensé que después de Víctor alguien más iba a llegar, pero me di cuenta… que Víctor es el único. Y que siempre lo será. No puedo amar a nadie más que no sea Víctor y no puedo aceptar a alguien que no sea Víctor.” Yuuri saco otro pañuelo de su bolsillo y seco sus ojos, soplando su nariz.

“Entonces si él es tu final feliz, ¿no crees que deberías perseguirlo? Sé que es más fácil de decir que de hacer, pero… tu sabes que te mereces un final feliz. En la forma de Víctor.” Yuuri lo pensó. Él aun no creía que se mereciera un final feliz, pero Mika si lo hacía. Mika no solo se merecía un final feliz, sino que también toda una historia feliz. Y a pesar de cada dificultad que le tomaría a Yuuri llegar a Víctor, se diría a si mismo eso.

“Solo siento como… él se rindió conmigo. ¡Y… y eso no fue para nada su culpa! Fue mi culpa por ser terco y egoísta y orgulloso, pero… si él se da por vencido conmigo y especialmente con Mika entonces…” Yuuri murmuro dentro de su taza de café mientras se encogía de hombros con tristeza. “No lo puedo culpar si es que se rinde con nosotros.”

“No digas eso.” Dijo Chris. “Tú de todas las personas sabe lo impredecible que puede ser Víctor. así que no pienses en eso. Un paso a la vez.” Chris trato de sacar una sonrisa de Yuuri, pero sus esfuerzos no dieron frutos. Suspiro. “Tú eres el amor de la vida de Víctor. él cree que te rendiste con él.” Explico con un suspiro. “Ambos creen que la otra persona se rindió, pero si hablaran con el otro… te sorprenderías.” Chris guiño.

“¿Cómo lo sabes?”

“¿Hace cuando tiempo los conozco a ambos?” bueno… Chris tenía un punto. Ellos habían sido amigos por años, ellos tres.

“¿Has hablado con Víctor? sobre esto” Yuuri pregunto curioso. Chris negó con su cabeza. “¿Por qué no?”

“Porque Víctor no escucha a las personas. la única persona a la cual ha escuchado eres tú. Para ser honesto, tú probablemente aún eres la única persona a la que escucha.” Yuuri pensó sobre lo Chris dijo. Y eso era cierto. Víctor nunca escuchaba a Chris, ni a Yakov, ni tampoco a Lilia. Pero Víctor siempre había escuchado a Yuuri. Y eso… hizo que Yuuri se sintiera peor. El hecho de que Víctor siempre escuchara a Yuuri, pero Yuuri nunca escuchaba a Víctor o lo que Víctor tuviese que decir solo hicieron que Yuuri sintiese incluso más que fue su culpa el que se separaran.

“Víctor solía sonreír demasiado. Pero cuando lo vi, incluso desde lejos ese fin de semana, no había una sonrisa que se viera. Solo un rostro cansado y pálido con círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. Respóndeme honestamente, Chris.” Eso realmente capto la atención de Chris. “¿Eso es mi culpa? El que Víctor se haya vuelto así.” Los ojos de Yuuri eran suplicantes, sus cejas alzadas mientras esperaba nerviosamente una respuesta.

“Si.” La respiración de Yuuri se detuvo. “Pero también es culpa de Víctor.” dijo Chris. “No sé mucho sobre que salió mal, pero una relación toma a dos para funcionar. Los dos tienen que trabajar juntos.” Hubo una pausa antes de que Chris continuara. “Sé que es un hecho que Víctor aún está enamorado de ti. Y después de hablar contigo, sé que también sigues enamorado de él. A pesar de que no lo admitas o creas que no lo amas o lo que sea, pero créeme, lo haces.” Yuuri trago pesado. ¿sin embargo, lo hizo? Amar a Víctor.

“¿Crees que él pueda perdonarme alguna vez?”

“Nunca lo sabrás a menos que trates, Yuuri.” Chris respondió alentadoramente. “Vamos, terminemos aquí y te llevara a conocer Champery.” Yuuri, ahora se sentía menos inseguro, sobre todo, termino su café.

“Está bien, vamos bebe. El tío Chris nos llevara a conocer Champery.” Sonrió mientras aseguraba a Mika dentro de su portador y lo cubría con una manta. “Vamos.” Ellos se levantaron y dejaron el café, dejando una generosa propina.

“¿Hay algo más sobre lo que necesites hablar?” pregunto Chris, refiriéndose a Víctor.

“¿Te ha contactado recientemente?” preguntó Yuuri. Mika reía y gorgoreaba por la nieve que caía, sus manos cubiertas por mitones se estiraban para alcanzar los copos de nieve. Chris río divertido.

“Él es adorable.” Chris comento sobre Mika. “No, no al menos en el último mes o algo así. Le envié un mensaje después de que Yurio dijera no había vuelto a la pista, pero él nunca respondió.”

“¿Crees que él esté bien?” Chris se encogió.

“Honestamente no lo sé. Posteo algo un poco preocupante, pero fue borrado literalmente al minuto, así que realmente no lo sé.” El corazón de Yuuri se comenzó a acelerar otra vez. “Creo que él necesita ayuda.” Chris dijo honestamente. Yuuri mordió su labio. Él sabía exactamente como se sentía estar en negación o necesitando ayuda. “No sé si a tratado de conseguir ayuda o qué, pero… tal vez le podría preguntar a Yurio o a Lilia.” Sugirió Chris.

“Tal vez le preguntare a Lilia… solo espero que este comiendo y durmiendo.”

“¿Estás preparado para el Mundial? ¿Cómo la competencia real?” pregunto Chris, y Yuuri casi se río.

“Por supuesto que lo estoy. Aún estoy reorganizando los saltos para obtener más puntos, pero incluso si eso falla, aun así, estoy listo.” Yuuri declaro orgullosamente. “Tengo que ganarle mi corona a Yurio, después de todo.” El río amablemente mientras pensaba en el último Mundial que fue hace dos temporadas atrás. Yurio había ido tras la corona del Mundial por tres temporadas, pero la única temporada que Yurio había conseguido llevarse la corona fue durante la temporada que Yuuri estuvo fuera. Desde entonces, Yurio se había quejado interminablemente de que su corona fue injustamente ganada, y como él, iba a patear el trasero de Yuuri justamente esta vez.

“Estoy seguro de que él no va a ser fácil de derrotar. A pesar de que nunca se sabe. Tal vez te sorprendas de ti mismo.” Chris guiño, mientras Yuuri dejo salir un bufido divertido.

“Él no va a ser fácil de vencer, pero estaré muy feliz si es que lo derroto. Solía ganar medallas solo por querer ganar, pero ahora, tengo a alguien por quien ganarlas.” Yuuri sonrió hacia Mika, quien inocentemente mordía la oreja de su pobre elefante.

 “Supongo que por el momento Yurio es como solías ser tú, ganar solo por hacerlo. Cuando tienes a alguien por quien ganar, supongo que todo eso hace que tengas más motivación.” Ellos continuaron caminando por las calles de Champery, sus pies crujían sobre la nieve fresca. Era como un sueño de navidad en febrero. “Normalmente nunca nieva tanto en febrero,” remarco Chris, “Debe estar nevando solo por el pequeño Mika.” como si eso fuera una señal, Mika dio un chillido agudo de alegría.

“Sabe que estás hablando sobre él.” bromeo Yuuri divertido mientras continuaban caminando.

Chris y Yuuri continuaron su pequeña charla de consejos de vida por horas, hasta que eventualmente se comenzó a oscurecer.

“Deberíamos de irnos a casa.” Dijo Yuuri mientras admiraban al infante ahora dormido en su portador.

“¿Necesitas que te acompañe de regreso?” ofreció Chris, pero Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“Estoy bien, conozco el camino. Gracias por el encuentro, fue agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar.” Agradeció Yuuri Chris y él se detuvieron en la parada del autobús, preparándose para separarse.

“No hay problema. Tienes mi numero si quieres otro café y conversar.” Chris reaseguro apretando el hombro de Yuuri. “Nos vemos pronto.”

“Si supongo que nos veremos.” Yuuri se despidió mientras Chris comenzaba a caminar en la dirección opuesta. Él estaba a punto de girarse cuando–

“¿Yuuri?”

“¿Hmm?”

“Buena suerte con el Mundial y con Víctor.” Yuuri río.

“Gracias, Chris.” Yuuri miro a Chris girarse e irse una vez más. “Vamos bebe, vamos a regresar al departamento. Vamos a bañarte y darte de comer.” Yuuri hizo su camino de regreso a través del centro del poblado de Champery, sus pies crujían en la nieve mientras se dirigían al departamento.

Yuuri realmente se sentía mejor consigo mismo después de haber recibido algunos concejos de Chris. Finalmente había alguien que tenía fe en él, así como también la tenía en Víctor. y tal vez sonaba bobo el necesitar ser validado, pero Yuuri podía sentir el peso levantado de sus hombros. No solo eso, pero ser un padre soltero y un patinador artístico de tiempo completo viviendo lejos de casa ponía mucho estrés en Yuuri, así que solo tener un amigo en quien confiar liberaba algo de la tensión de él.

Mientras ellos realizaban su rutina de todas las noches Yuuri en todo lo que podía pensar era en Víctor y que rol cumpliría en su rutina nocturna. Tal vez Víctor preferiría bañarlo y cambiarlo mientras Yuuri lo alimentaria. Ellos le darían un beso de buenas noches juntos, le dirían lo mucho que lo amaban, y lo llevarían a la cama. A pesar, que, conociendo a Víctor, preferiría sostenerlo y dormirse con él. La carga de trabajo también se reduciría a la mitad, pero oye, Yuuri no tenía problemas haciendo malabares con todas las necesidades de Mika. Él solo deseaba poder compartir todo esto con Víctor.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo veremos cómo esta nuestro Víctor…


	22. Capitulo 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor está tratando de reponerse.  
> Yuuri está lidiando con sus propios conflictos, y no queda mucho para que llegue el Mundial.

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Víctor no había respondido ni llamadas ni mensajes a nadie. Su teléfono había estado fuera de la red por más de un mes. Al principio había estado bien, y entonces un día, ya no lo estaba. Fue como si hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Habían sido dos semanas en las que nadie había escuchado de Víctor. Lilia por iniciativa propia, fue para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Víctor solo estaba allí, en el sofá, mirando a la nada.

“Vitya.” La cabeza de Víctor se levantó. Fue como si no la había escuchado entrar. “Vitya, no te puedes hacer esto a ti mismo.” Dijo ella mientras se paraba en frente de él.

“Estoy bien.” Pero el rostro de Víctor decía que no estaba bien. Su piel estaba seca, su cabello levemente desarreglado, su rostro estaba rojo, como si hubiese estado llorando.

“No lo estas. Creo que te conviene comenzar a volver a ver a un terapeuta.” Sugirió Lilia, pero Víctor pensaba diferente.

“¡Estoy bien!” grito, y Lilia solo rodó sus ojos antes de sentarse junto a él.

“Tú de todas las personas sabes muy bien que pretender que no tienes un problema, o negar que no estás bien. Yuuri hizo lo mismo una vez y eso comenzó a afectarte a ti. Solo continuo y llego a un punto donde ya no pudiste ayudarlo más.” dijo ella a través de los dientes apretados. Víctor era tan terco. “Tú sabes que no aceptar que tienes un problema, no los hace desaparecer. Los hace empeorar.” Ella tenía razón, pensó Víctor. Eso fue exactamente lo que le paso a Yuuri. Yuuri… Víctor no tenía nada que decir a eso porque ella estaba en lo correcto. Tal vez necesitaba ayuda. Pero primero, necesitaba espacio. “Esto te ha pasado antes. No solo por Yuuri, pero por ti. A menos que no te acuerdes que saltaste casi hasta matarte.” Dijo ella más duramente. Esa era la amarga verdad. “¿Recuerdas cuando no podías comer? ¿Cuándo vomitabas todo lo que tratabas de tragar? Porque yo sí y créeme, no era lindo.”

“No me importa lo que pase conmigo.” Soltó de regreso. “Eso no va a arreglar todos mis errores y no va a traer de regreso a Yuuri así que… porque me debería de importar.” El corazón de Víctor dolió cuando esas palabras salieron. “Por favor. Solo necesito algo de espacio para pensar.” Rogó silenciosamente. “Solo quiero reponerme y avanzar. No hay razón en lamentarse por alguien que dejo en claro que ya no eres bienvenido.” Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Víctor mientras sollozaba, secando sus ojos. “Voy a estar bien después de un tiempo. Solo quiero recomponerme.” Lilia suspiro pesadamente.

“No dejes que esto continúe por mucho, Víctor.” ella paso sus dedos por su cabello, ahora opaco y desordenado antes de levantarse para irse. “Necesitas ayuda.” Víctor escucho el seguro de la puerta detrás de él cuándo Lilia se fue.

Pensó sobre lo que ella había dicho con respecto a Yuuri, y pensó acerca de lo rápido que las cosas se salieron de control. Le tomo a Yuuri cuatro meses. Solo cuatro meses antes de que Víctor realmente no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarlo. Y en esos cuatro meses… Víctor espero tanto que Yuuri aceptara su ayuda, pero sus esfuerzos no dieron frutos. Y eso termino en un divorcio.

¿Era así como se sintió Yuuri? ¿Cuándo las cosas comenzaron a caer en espiral era esto lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Yuuri? sobre como a Víctor no le importaría de todas maneras. Sobre como Víctor había perdido las primeras señales del deterioro mental de Yuuri desechándolas con un “solo se feliz,” o algo similar. Si a Víctor no le importaba, ¿Por qué le preocuparía ahora? Las piezas del puzzle finalmente comenzaban a caer a pedazos.

\---------------------------------------------

Fue un par de semanas más tarde que Lilia recibió una llamada de teléfono de Yuuri. Curiosa, respondió.

“¿Yuuri? ¿Cómo estas y Mika? ¿Están los dos bien?” pregunto Lilia mientras respondía la llamada de Yuuri.

“Los dos estamos bien. Pero umm… Víctor… ¿P-puede ir a ver como esta? ¿Por favor?” él mordió su labio, sus manos estaban frías y temblaban mientras esperaba por una respuesta.

“Yuri te lo dijo, ¿no es así? Que Víctor no ha estado viniendo a la pista.”

“Lo hizo.”

“Lo iré a ver.” Ella prometió con una sonrisa.

“Gracias.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

“¿Yuuri?”

“¿Hmm?”

“Tú aun te preocupas por él, ¿no es así?” era más una declaración que una pregunta. Yuuri dudo en responder. Su corazón se aceleró, su rostro se puso rojo por la vergüenza.

“Lo hago.” Yuuri murmuro admitiéndolo.

“Te dejare saber cómo esta.” Lilia prometió una vez más, para el gran alivio de Yuuri.

“Gracias, Lilia.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cualquiera que tocaba a su puerta le era dicho que “se vaya,” a menos que fuera el hombre de las entregas con el pedido cada tres días. La última vez que le abrió la puerta a alguien que no fuese el tipo de las entregas fue para Mila para que cuidara de Makkachin, pero solo eso, cualquier otro era agresivamente alejado, incluso Yakov. Pero ahora, era por una petición de Yuuri que Lilia se aseguraría de que estaba bien.

Lilia había tenido suficiente. Ella le había dado espacio a Víctor, pero esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. Ella revolvió por su bolso de mano, sacando su juego de llaves. Desaseguro la puerta y entro.

Botellas plásticas, contenedores de pedidos, una botella vacía de vino y vasos estaba tirados por todo el suelo. El pent-house estaba asqueroso. Víctor estaba en el sofá, su cabello sucio, sus ojos oscuros y su piel seca.

“Vitya…” Lilia suspiro pesadamente. Ella quito la copa de vino de sus manos y la dejo abajo. Víctor estaba completamente ido. “Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Necesitas volver a ver a un terapeuta.” Declaro ella. Víctor no tenía nada que decir. Solo asintió. “¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?” Víctor se encogió de hombros. “¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste?” Víctor se volvió a encoger de hombros.

“¿Cuál es el punto?” las primeras palabras que Víctor había dicho en semanas. “A nadie le va a importar si como o bebo o lo que sea.” Murmuro. Lilia se sentó junto a él. “¿Por qué estas de pronto aquí visitándome de todas maneras?” Víctor suspiro pesadamente mientras se reacomodaba en el sofá. Al principio Lilia dudo en responder.

“Yuuri. Él quiere saber si estás bien.”

“Dile que regresare a la pista pronto.” Murmuro Víctor mientras miraba a la ventana, sus ojos perdidos en el espacio.

“No ese Yuri.” Aclaro ella. Lilia vio que los ojos de Víctor se abrieron sorprendidos mientras un destello de vida regresaba a sus ojos antes de desvanecerse. El rostro de Víctor se volvió a suavizar.

“Oh.” Víctor suspiro pesadamente.

“Tú no estás bien. Voy a encontrarte un terapeuta y solo por esta vez no me vas a desobedecer.” Le tomo a Víctor un momento el procesarlo. Era Yuuri quien quería que Lilia viera como estaba. El mismo Yuuri que le pidió que lo dejara solo, pero también el mismo Yuuri que aún amaba. Víctor rompió a llorar.

“¿Qué está mal conmigo?” pregunto a través de las lágrimas y los dientes apretados mientras miraba a Lilia con sus ojos oscuros y llorosos. Lilia suspiro pesadamente mientras Víctor lloraba dentro de sus manos.

“Lo vamos a averiguar.” Prometió Lilia. “No creo que debas quedarte aquí. Vamos, empaca tus cosas. No hay forma en la que te deje quedarte aquí solo.” Víctor se forzó a sí mismo a salir del sofá, sus rodillas y caderas sonaron mientras forzaba a sus entumecidos músculos a moverse. Miro alrededor del departamento – Víctor apenas podía reconocer su propia casa. ¿Dónde estaba el último lugar que incluso sintió como un hogar? El lugar estaba absolutamente asqueroso y ni siquiera le había molestado en preocuparse por eso hasta ahora.

Lilia tenía razón, Víctor necesitaba ayuda.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Incluso después de hablar con Chris, Yuuri aún tenía sus dudas. ¿Qué pasaba si no podían hacer que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos? Yuuri estaba desesperado por hacer que los cosas funcionaran con Víctor, por el bien de Mika especialmente. ¿Pero qué pasaba si no funcionaba? El mayor miedo de Yuuri es que Víctor tratara de llevarse a Mika lejos de él. Después de todo, Víctor ganaba más dinero que él, Víctor era más estable mentalmente de lo que lo era él, y Mika estaría más seguro al no estar viajando alrededor del mundo cada pocas semanas. Perder a Mika seria perder todo lo que tenía.

Pero al mismo tiempo, Yuuri sabía que Víctor amaba a Mika con todo su corazón. Lo pudo ver desde el momento en que Víctor poso sus ojos en Mika. ¿Qué pasaba si lo que Chris dijo era verdad? ¿estaba Víctor aun enamorado de él? Yuuri ni siquiera podía ver como eso era posible, pero… como Chris había dicho, Víctor era impredecible. ¿Cómo podía Víctor aun continuar enamorado de alguien tan horrible y dañado como Yuuri? Yuuri no lo podía entender. Todo sobre esto era demasiado confuso.

“¿Yuuri?” Stephane saco a Yuuri de sus pensamientos. “¿Tienes algo en mente?” pregunto mientras Yuuri se daba cuenta de que estaba mirando a la nada.

“Algo así…” suspiro Yuuri mientras salía del hielo y se sentaba.

“¿Algo con lo que pueda ayudar?” Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“No, está bien. Yo… yo voy a hablar con la Dr. Strauss sobre eso cuando la vea el sábado.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua. “Supongo que es porque el Mundial se acerca y yo solo… solo estoy asustado.” Suspiro pesadamente. “Mayormente por Víctor. estoy preocupado y asustado.” Murmuro.

“Chris dijo que no hay forma en la que Víctor no me perdonara y si fuera el mismo Víctor con el que me case estaría de acuerdo. Pero él es una persona completamente diferente ahora y… solo no saber quién es realmente con quien voy a hablar me está asustando demasiado.” Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda y temblorosa mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios. “Así que supongo... que solo voy a hablar con la Dr. Strauss sobre eso.”

“Si. Sabes, me alegro que haya alguien más con quien puedas hablar. Debe ser aburrido hablar sobre tu vida conmigo.” Bromeo Stephane, sacando una sonrisa de Yuuri.

“No, no lo es. No me importa hablar sobre mi vida contigo. Si algo es probable en que tú me encuentres aburrido.” Río Yuuri. “Pero si, supongo que tendré que esperar y ver que va a suceder.”

“Por ahora, enfócate en la medalla de oro. Vamos.” Stephane se puso de pie, guiando a un ahora sonriente Yuuri de vuelta al hielo. “Vamos a volver a repasar el libre, reacomodar los elementos, y seguiremos desde allí.” Yuuri asintió, y tomo su posición en el centro de la pista.

El libre de Yuuri era mucho más suave de lo que lo había sido después de la final. La secuencia de pasos había cambiado, y los saltos había sido reacomodados. Desde que tenía nuevos sentimientos por ambos, el libre y el programa corto, hubo que hacer cambios para que encajaran con el nuevo ánimo. Stephane vio a Yuuri patinar, grabándolo y tomando notas para que así pudieran continuar trabajando en eso.

La práctica termino junto cuando tenía una llamada de teléfono. Era Lilia.

“¿Cómo está él?” pregunto Yuuri tan pronto respondió el teléfono.

“Nada bien.” El corazón de Yuuri se detuvo mientras apretaba su teléfono. “Pero él sabe eso. Va a ver a un terapeuta esta semana así que no tienes que preocuparte.” Él dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, e incluso sonrió un poco.

“Gracias, Lilia.” Él río mientras Lilia decía algo sobre como “él nunca escucha a nadie salvo a ti,” lo que hizo que el corazón de Yuuri se acelerara.

 “Si eso es todo, te veo en el Mundial.”

“Si. Gracias, Lilia.” Dejo el teléfono con un rostro de alivio antes de regresar su atención a Mika. “Vamos, bebe. Vamos a casa.”

\------------------------------------------------

Las piernas de Víctor temblaban nerviosamente mientras esperaba fuera de la oficina de la terapeuta. Él casi quería levantarse e irse – solo se sentía tan débil. Pero después recordó porque estaba allí. Víctor estaba allí porque Yuuri hizo que Lilia lo hiciera reaccionar. Eso casi hizo reír a Víctor, el cómo incluso después de todo, Yuuri aún seguía siendo tan preocupado por Víctor. Yuuri seguía siendo la misma alma amable y buena de corazón que era la primera vez que se conocieron, la primera vez que salieron, cuando dijeron sus votos de matrimonio.

Víctor finalmente comenzaba a entender cómo se sintió Yuuri los últimos meses de su matrimonio. Estaba finalmente comenzando a entender por qué Yuuri se negaba a reconocer que necesitaba ayuda – eso lo hacía sentir vulnerable y frágil, más de lo que su ansiedad ya lo hacía sentir. Y de pronto Víctor se sintió peor. Ahora que podía entender a Yuuri, eso lo hizo sentir horrible. Yuuri se debe de haber sentido tan traicionado cuando la persona en la que confiaba, quien se suponía que debía de amarlo incondicionalmente y siempre apoyarlo lo dejo.

“¿Víctor Nikiforov?” Víctor fue llamado, y siguió a quien asumió que era su nueva terapeuta. “Por favor, tome asiento.” Él tomo una respiración profunda y se sentó. “Soy la Dr. Romanova. Es un placer conocerte.” Ella le dio una sonrisa amigable mientras se sentaba.

“Víctor. Víctor Nikiforov.” Víctor se acomodó en la silla. “También es un placer conocerte.”

“Así que, Víctor, háblame un poco de ti.” Ella abrió la cubierta de un sujetapapeles y tomo un lápiz.

“Tengo treinta y un años, y un patinador artístico retirado. Actualmente soy entrenador. Umm… tengo un hijo, Mika, quien actualmente tiene casi un año y medio.” Dijo Víctor mientras trataba de pensar en algo más que decir.

“Háblame sobre Mika.” y ahora, Víctor no sabía realmente que decir.

“Yo… yo no conozco mucho sobre él.” Víctor admitió avergonzado. “Estaba casado, pero hace casi dos años nos divorciamos y… resulta que mi esposo estaba embarazado. No sabía sobre Mika hasta hace dos meses.” Incluso ahora, mientras Víctor estaba sentado en la silla, podía recordar cómo se sentían las pequeñas manos de Mika, y lo mucho que se parecía a Yuuri y a él mismo. “Él es perfecto. Y tan pronto lo vi me enamoré.” Víctor casi podía llorar mientras hablaba de Mika. “Puede que no sepa mucho sobre él, pero sé que lo amo con todo mi corazón.” Sonrió suavemente ante el recuerdo del rostro regordete de Mika y su sonrisa en forma de corazón. “Pero también sé que nunca tendré una oportunidad de volver a verlo.” 

“¿Y por qué es eso?” La Dr. Romanova pregunto con una ceja alzada mientras continuaba escuchado y tomando notas.

“Cuando vi a mi ex la última vez, traté de hablar con él en tres oportunidades.” Comenzó Víctor. “La primera vez fui ignorado. La segunda vez él… él me dijo que algunas veces deseaba nunca haberme conocido y la tercera vez él me dijo que lo dejara solo.” Víctor recordó con lágrimas en sus ojos. “Supongo que dejo en claro que no soy bienvenido.” Víctor se forzó a sí mismo a no llorar mientras mordía su labio, conteniendo las lágrimas.

“¿Cómo fue su matrimonio?”

“Al principio fue perfecto.” Recordó Víctor. “Yuuri siempre ha tenido un historial de enfermedades mentales, y yo lo aceptaba. Depresión, ansiedad, lo acepte todo. Estaba bien con eso. Pero entonces… durante los últimos meses de nuestro matrimonio algo parecía haber cambiado.”

“¿Cómo?”

“Yuuri se volvió realmente retraído. Y lo entendí, o al menos, pensé que lo hice. Había mucha presión sobre él, no solo por ganar, pero sino también para luchar contra el juicio de los jueces. Yuuri nunca ha sido bueno bajo presión y todo estaba teniendo un gran impacto en el.” Víctor trago antes de continuar. “Él comenzó a alejarme y al principio no sabía por qué, pero ahora… ahora sé que fue porque nunca fui tan compresivo como debería de haber sido.”

“¿Qué te hace decir eso?” Víctor estaba comenzando a encontrar estar preguntas dolorosas de responder, pero sabía que nada bueno saldría de ocultar las respuestas.

“Él solía venir a mi cuando estaba teniendo un mal día, un día donde la ansiedad se hacía cargo. Y yo solo le decía que necesitaba tomar aire o solo sonreír o algo ingenuo junto con esas líneas. Cuando dejo de hablar conmigo de eso no lo pude entender. Siempre pensé que había hecho mi mayor esfuerzo para apoyarlo. Eso se comenzó a salir de control. Yuuri no le hablaría a nadie por horas. Él se desquitaría, lloraría y se distanciaría y yo no sabía cómo ayudarlo.” Víctor necesitaba detenerse para controlar sus lágrimas, amenazando con caer.

“Trate de llevarlo a ver a alguien, que hablara con alguien, incluso si no era yo. Lo alenté a que se saltara esa temporada porque estaba poniendo mucha presión en él, pero él insistió en que estaba bien. Ahora sé que no estaba bien y eventualmente todas las discusiones, el distanciamiento, también me estaba comenzando a afectar a mí. Yo solo podía sonreír.” La siguiente parte hizo que el corazón de Víctor físicamente doliera. “Así que le pedí el divorcio. Y m-me arrepiento cada día de mi vida. aun me arrepiento ahora.”

“¿Cuáles son tus objetivos para la terapia, Víctor?” Víctor se encogió de hombros. No le tomo mucho tiempo a la Dr. Romanova notar cuan perdido estaba Víctor, y tener una idea de su estado mental.

“Supongo que… solo avanzar. Aceptar que el divorcio sucedió y que no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo.” Víctor estaba llorando. La Dr. Romanova le paso una caja de pañuelos de la pequeña mesa de café, y él le agradeció silenciosamente mientras él se secaba los ojos.

“¿Tienes alguna otra meta?” pregunto ella.

“Quiero volver a ser a como solía ser.” Declaro Víctor. “Quiero ser capaz de sonreír, disfrutar mi vida, ser despreocupado. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que algunos días… no puedo sonreír. No puedo hablar con nadie, no puedo hacer nada.” Víctor trago. “Se puso tan mal que… por las últimas seis semanas me encontré incapaz de hacer nada.” Víctor podía sentir que se golpeaba a sí mismo en el interior. Podía sentir las dudas e inseguridades crecer – nunca había sentido eso antes. “Me aislé. Aleje a todos. Ni siquiera podía hacerme cargo de mí mismo y es duro admitirlo, pero… he tenido problemas para comer antes y estoy asustado de que eso regrese.” Víctor se sentía tan avergonzado. Él se dejó a sí mismo volverse así.

“Después de la final… después de haber sido empujado a un lado… me sentí tan solo. Nunca había sido empujado a un lado así antes, tan agresivamente. Pero es mi culpa. Eso me quebró, verlo en la final con Mika. Eso me rompió completamente y no sé cómo recomponerme a mí mismo.” Víctor volvió a llorar una vez más mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Pero entonces recordó algo. “Tan mierda como todo esto me haga sentir… Yuuri él… él se preocupa lo suficiente para pedir que alguien me fuera a ver. Para asegurarse de que estaba bien.”

“¿Había tenido problemas de depresión antes?” Víctor asintió.

“Justo después de que nos divorciamos yo… me aislé por semanas y… eso volvió a suceder.” Víctor se sentía culpable por todos los problemas que les había causado a todos – Lilia, Yakov, Yurio… también Yuuri. Pero en realidad, él había sido muy valiente. Víctor no podía verlo. Pero había sido increíblemente valiente. “Hice algunas cosas de las cuales no estoy orgulloso…”

“¿Qué fueron?”

“Yo salía temprano en las mañanas hacia la pista y… practicaba mis saltos hasta que colapsaba. Hasta que mis piernas estaban tan pesadas y todo mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones. También dormía por doce horas seguidas o no dormía por tres días completos. Me quedaba mirando la foto de nuestra boda y me enfadaba y me molestaba y me lastimaba… y no estoy orgullosos de eso.” Pensó en la conversación que había tenido con Lilia hacia algunas semanas, donde ella le recordó que esto le había pasado antes. Eso le hizo considerar cuan descuidado habría sido si dejara que eso sucediera otra vez. “Al principio estaba sanando y haciéndolo bien pero entonces… solo volver a ver a Yuuri, ser apartado de esa forma… supongo que eso me hizo tambalearme una vez más.”

“Bueno tienes que dar pequeños pasos a la vez.” le aseguro ella. “Vamos a trabajar en un objetivo a la vez, tomando de un paso a la vez, ¿Cómo suena eso?” Víctor asintió. “Por ahora, recomiendo que vengas dos veces a la semana. También voy a prescribirle con una dosis media de antidepresivos.” Dijo ella, escribiendo en una pieza de papel y arrancándola de su cuaderno de notas. “¿Cuándo estas libre?” pregunto ella, sacando su libreta.

“Cuando sea.” Respondió Víctor, aun mirando hacia su regazo.

“Muy bien, entonces. Martes a la una y treinta p.m. y viernes a la misma hora. ¿está bien eso?” Víctor asintió. “Entonces… lo veo el viernes.” Víctor levanto la mirada y… extrañamente, sintió algo de peso quitado de su pecho.

“Ha sido reconfortante hablar contigo.” Sonrió suavemente. “Te veo el viernes.” Víctor soltó un pesado suspiro de alivio mientras la Dr. Romanova lo guiaba hacia afuera. Ahora, él tenía que procesar todo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Estoy asustado.” Admitió Yuuri.

“¿De qué, Yuuri?” cuestiono la Dr. Strauss mientras veía las piernas de Yuuri balancearse nerviosamente de arriba hacia abajo.

“Sé que Víctor ama mucho a Mika. y estoy asustado. ¿Qué pasa si él quiere llevarse a Mika lejos de mí?” Yuuri mordió su labio. “Y e-estoy asustado de que si me encuentro con Víctor otra vez yo– puede ser que pierda todo.” Solo la idea de perder a Mika provocaba que Yuuri sintiera acumularse las lágrimas en sus ojos y nada hacía que se sintiese más aterrado. 

“¿Qué te hace pensar que Víctor va a tratar de alejar a Mika de ti?” pregunto ella.

“Él tiene más para ofrecer. Él puede darle a Mika todo lo que quiera y necesite y más, pero yo no puedo. Víctor gana más dinero que yo, es más apto como padre que yo…” Yuuri siguió pensando en una razón tras otra de por qué Víctor era mejor que él y eso lo estaba haciendo sentir mal. “Víctor tiene una razón para arruinar mi vida tanto como yo arruine la suya.” Yuuri tuvo que sacar un pañuelo de la caja y secar sus ojos.

“Sabes que Víctor no puede alejar a Mika de ti. Tu eres su madre de nacimiento. Pero no solo eso, tú lo criaste solo por un año y medio.” Razono ella. “Además, ¿Cómo sabes que Víctor tendría esa clase de maliciosa intención?”

“Porque lo lastime. Realmente lo lastime y tiene toda la razón para herirme también.”

“Pero no sabes eso con seguridad, ¿no es así?” Yuuri lo pensó por un momento. Ella tenía razón. Él no sabía nada con seguridad. Yuuri negó con su cabeza. “Bien. Por ahora, solo vamos a enfocarnos en cómo te vas a acercar a Víctor cuando lo veas y después, vamos a pensar sobre que va a pasar después de todo.” Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda y asintió.

“Cierra los ojos.” Yuuri se recostó un poco hacia atrás en la silla y cerro sus ojos. “Ahora imagina. Estas sosteniendo a Mika. Acabas de terminar de patinar, y ahora estas en camino de vuelta a tu habitación del hotel. Víctor viene en la dirección contraria. ¿Qué le vas a decir?” pregunto ella. “Recuerda – estas tratando de ser razonable y calmado. Quieres invitarlo a un café. Para hablar con él.” Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda.

“Hola, Víctor. ¿P-podemos… ir por – ir por un café?” Yuuri contuvo su respiración, reviviendo la escena una y otra vez.

“¿Qué vas a decir antes de eso? No te olvides de disculparte por hacerlo a un lado la última vez.” lo alentó la Dr. Strauss y Yuuri asintió.

“V-Víctor… Yo – yo lo siento por lo que te dije… la última vez…” Yuuri tuvo que detenerse por unos segundos para organizar sus ideas. “¿P-podemos tomar – tomar un café juntos?” a pesar de que esta situación estaba solo en su cabeza, eso no impedía que las manos de Yuuri sudaran y su corazón latiera rápido. Todo eso se sentía muy real y para ser honesto, Yuuri se sentía aterrado. Trago pesado, tratando lo mejor que podía de calmarse a sí mismo.

“Bien. Eso está bien. Abre los ojos.” Yuuri abrió los ojos, y soltó una respiración profunda. “¿Cómo estuvo?” pregunto ella, escribiendo algunas notas.

“A-aterrador…” jadeo pesadamente mientras su cerebro regresaba a la realidad.

“Podemos trabajar con eso. Por ahora, voy a renovar tu prescripción para los anti-depresivos y el medicamento para la ansiedad. No voy a renovar tus anti-psicóticos porque no creo que los necesites, pero, los voy a prescribir sí creo que los necesitas. ¿Cómo suena eso?” pregunto la Dr. Strauss, arrancando la nota de su libreta mientras Yuuri se acomodaba. Yuuri asintió.

“S-sí. Sí, eso suena bien.” Él le dio una leve sonrisa.

“Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Yuuri.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Las sesiones de terapia de Víctor habían estado siguiendo por cerca de tres semanas hasta ahora.

“Bienvenido de regreso, Víctor. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy día?” pregunto la Dr. Romanova mientras Víctor se sentaba.

“Bien.” Respondió con una sonrisa. “Conseguí regresar a la pista y… creo que las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad. O… tan cerca de la normalidad como pueden ser.” Comento Víctor.

“Es bueno escuchar eso.” Dijo ella con una sonrisa alentadora. “Aún estamos trabajando en devolverte a la rutina. ¿Haz seguido el plan de dieta que te recomendé?” Víctor asintió. “¿Te sientes mejor con eso?”

“Incluso si mi cabeza no lo hace mi cuerpo al menos aprecia la dieta.” Bromeo Víctor con una risa suave.

“¿También haz estado tomando tu medicamento?” Víctor volvió a asentir.

“No me siento mucho mejor, pero siento que me puedo empujar a mí mismo a hacer cosas ahora. Como dije conseguí volver a la pista y eso ha alejado mi mente de muchas cosas.” Menciono Víctor mientras la Dr. Romanova tomaba su lápiz.

“¿Aun te sientes de la misma forma por Yuuri?” Víctor dudo.

“No lo sé… sé que quiero hablar con él, pero también sé que… tal vez es mejor que no lo haga.” Víctor mordió su labio. “Tal vez solo debería dejarlo solo como lo pidió y solo tratar de avanzar.” Soltó un pesado y tembloroso suspiro, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

“¿Pero crees que puedas avanzar sin tener respuestas para tus preguntas?” y una vez más, Víctor dudo. Quería pensar que si, él podía, pero realísticamente sabía que si no hacia las preguntas y no hablaba con Yuuri eso lo perseguiría por siempre.

“No… no creo que pueda avanzar completamente.” Víctor admitió de un trago mientras apretaba los brazos del asiento. “Aun me continúo aferrando a la esperanza de que Yuuri tal vez quiera hablar conmigo. Quiero decir… él se preocupa lo suficiente como para pedirle a alguien que vea como me encontraba hace unas semanas y… tal vez estoy siendo optimista.” Víctor suspiro pesadamente porque él de todas las personas, sabía que la esperanza solo engendraba miseria eterna.

“Es bueno que seas optimista. Entonces te diré que, vamos a comenzar desde allí. comenzaremos con tratar de hablar con Yuuri.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Una semana, Yuuri. vamos a aterrizar este loop.” Con determinada motivación, Yuuri volvió a saltar, aterrizando perfectamente, pero, había le había faltado la rotación. “Otro cuarto de vuelta, solo un poco más alto.”

“Si, entrenador.” Y una vez más, Yuuri salto. Esta vez, lo suficientemente alto, con las rotaciones suficientes, pero lo fallo.

“Tenemos todos los componentes necesarios para hacer un loop exitoso. Solo tenemos que ponerlos todos juntos. Toma un descanso, y vamos a ver el video para ver que salió mal.” Yuuri asintió. Jadeando, patino hasta el borde de la pista y salió, poniendo las protecciones en su lugar.

“Hola, bebe.” Le arrullo mientras le sonreía a Mika y se sentaba. Yuuri saco a Mika de portador y lo sentó en su regazo mientras esperaba que Stephane conectara la cámara a su computadora. Stephane se sentó junto a Yuuri.

“Dale una mirada a esto.” Stephane había ralentizado el video del intento de loop de Yuuri. “Este primero, casi todo está perfecto, pero, tu despegue no tiene suficiente fuerza. Solo podría lograr tres o tres rotaciones y un cuarto.” Yuuri suspiro pesadamente. “Y en este intento, fallaste en el aterrizaje. Así que, vamos a volver a intentarlo, y ver si puedes lograrlo.” Lo alentó Stephane mientras cerraba la tapa de su computadora.

“Si, entrenador.” Yuuri se tomó media botella de agua antes de acomodar a Mika de vuelta en su portador. “Muy bien, bebe, mami tiene que volver al hielo.” Le arrullo mientras el pequeño Mika le daba un silencioso “¡ados ama!” lo que volvió a derretir el corazón de Yuuri. Yuuri le dio un beso rápido en la frente antes de volver al hielo.

Yuuri se había sentido mucho mejor desde que veía a la terapeuta y Stephane podía verlo por su desempeño en las practicas. Podía sentir su auto-estima elevarse, su confianza regresando. El humor de Yuuri solo estaba… mejor. Su ansiedad aun dominaba su mente y su depresión aun regresaba en ocasiones, pero generalmente, estaba cuidando de él. Yuuri solo esperaba que se quedara así durante el Mundial, y que no se volviese a derrumbar una vez más.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“¡Una semana, Yurio. ¡Una semana!” Víctor lo llamo a través de la pista mientras Yurio repasaba su programa corto. El humor irritante de Víctor había mejorado drásticamente y mientras él no se sentía… de la misma forma en la que solía ser, aun así, era una gran mejoría de lo que lo era desde hace dos meses. “Toma un descanso y podremos volver a repasar el libre.” Instruyo Víctor. Él abrió su cuaderno donde guardaba las notas de sus coreografías y no lo pudo evitar, pero cambio las paginas a las notas que había escrito para el último programa que había coreografiado para Yuuri.

Los sentimientos regresaron. Él recordaba muy bien este programa, probablemente porque era uno de los últimos fragmentos que tenia de su vida con Yuuri. Miro las combinaciones, los saltos y las secuencias de pasos. No podía dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que era Yuuri al patinar. O lo hermoso que Yuuri era. Incluso ahora, incluso después de todo. Víctor no podía ver nada más que bien en Yuuri. Víctor estaba, y siempre estaría, enamorado de Yuuri. Con un suspiro pesado, cerro el cuaderno.

La Dr. Romanova le había dicho que estaba avanzando bien. Aún estaba siguiendo el plan de dieta, aún continuaba tomando su medicación, estaba saliendo más de casa. Era lo suficientemente fácil empujar todo al fondo de su mente, pero cuando realmente pensaba en eso, aun extrañaba a Yuuri tanto como lo hacía cuando se divorciaron, quizás incluso más. su corazón aún se sentía pesado con la culpa, a pesar de que su terapeuta constantemente le decía que no era enteramente su culpa. Pero aún se sentía horrible por eso. Era lo suficientemente fácil lucir bien y decir que estaba bien, pero ¿sentirse realmente bien? Esa era una historia completamente diferente en la que Víctor aún tenía que aventurarse.

La próxima semana, tendría que volar a Boston para el Mundial. Víctor volvería a ver Yuuri y a Mika y por el amor de dios, Víctor esperaba que no se derrumbara y rogaba a cualquier deidad que escuchara que, por favor, lo dejara hablar con Yuuri. Víctor solo quería respuestas. Solo quería saber más sobre Mika y entonces si después de eso si Yuuri realmente en su corazón, no quería hablar con él, entonces Víctor lo dejaría solo para siempre. Y nunca miraría atrás.

\---------------------------------------------------

“Shh, bebe. Sé que estás cansado.” Yuuri le arrullo mientras besaba la frente de Mika. eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, y Stephane, junto con Yuuri y Mika, habían abordado su vuelo a Boston, Massachusetts para el Mundial no hace mucho más que hace una hora. Mika estaba realmente de mal humor, pero ¿quién podía culparlo? él apenas había tenido tres horas de sueño después de haber desarrollado una tos y una nariz goteante durante la noche. A pesar de lo cansado que se sintiera, Mika no conseguía mucho más que un guiño de sueño.

Yuuri calmaba a Mika tranquilamente, acomodándolo en sus brazos en un intento de mejorar su irritado humor. El sueño debe de haber alcanzado a Mika, quien rápidamente cayo dormido en el pecho de su madre. Una vez que Mika se calmó y cayo dormido, Yuuri lo volvió a asegurar en su cuna y regreso a su asiento.

“Espero que se despierte sintiéndose menos irritado.” Bromeo Yuuri cuando regreso a su asiento.

“Bueno, lo despertaste después de tres horas después de que finalmente consiguió dormir.” Stephane río y Yuuri suspiro.

“Si, con suerte el sueño lo va a atrapar pronto.”

Aún quedaban seis horas hasta que llegaran a Boston, y un día antes de que el Campeonato Mundial oficialmente comience. Aun así, nada de eso era lo que plagaba la mente de Yuuri. El corazón de Yuuri se aceleró ante la idea de volver a ver a Víctor. incluso después de todo este tiempo, Yuuri podía sentir su corazón derretirse y su rostro volverse rojo ante el pensamiento de Víctor. incluso a pesar de todo por lo que habían pasado, Víctor siempre sería el único en el corazón de Yuuri.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actualización hoy día porque mañana no pode actualizar... porque lo termine antes... porque YOLO...   
> 😂😂  
> ahora si me voy...  
> gracias por seguir esta traducción  
> nos vemos en cinco días... (o antes, quien sabe)  
> kisses...


	23. Capitulo 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri patina su programa corto en el Mundial.  
> La pareja está un poco más que abrumada, pero tal vez Yuuri pueda reunir el coraje para hablar con Víctor. apropiadamente, sin entrar en pánico.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Unas horas después durante su vuelo, Yuuri escucho a Mika refunfuñar y gruñir. Se levantó, asomándose por el borde la cuna para ver a Mika que se había girado en su estómago. Con una suave risa, Yuuri gentilmente lo giro de vuelta a su espalda, volviéndolo a cubrir con su manta. Mientras se alejaba, Mika tomo su dedo en su pequeña mano y el corazón de Yuuri brinco. Sonrió suavemente, acercando sus labios para besar los dedos de Mika. Yuuri espero hasta que Mika soltó su dedo, girándose hacia la pared antes de volver a sentarse.

Mika durmió unas pocas horas más antes de que Yuuri lo despertara para comer, sin embargo, para su gran desconcierto, Mika se alejó de la cuchara llena de papilla.

“¿Qué sucede, bebe? ¿Hmm? Vamos, tienes que comer algo.” Suspiro Yuuri, mientras trataba de alentar a Mika a que comiera. “Vamos, bebe.” Le arrullo, pero para el desconcierto de Yuuri, Mika volvió a alejar su cabeza. “Solo un bocado.”

Le tomo a Yuuri muchísimos intentos conseguir que Mika comiera y eventualmente, Mika comió la papilla un bocado a la vez. No le tomo mucho tiempo volver a caer dormido en el hombro de Yuuri. No queriendo despertarlo, Yuuri lo dejo dormir en su hombro. Las pequeñas manos de Mika aferrándose a la camiseta de Yuuri, sosteniéndose firmemente mientras acomodaba su cabeza bajo la barbilla de Yuuri. Era tan precioso el tener a Mika presionado contra su pecho de esa manera. La sensación del corazón de Mika latiendo contra el pecho de Yuuri hacían su corazón colmarse con adoración. Sonrió hacia el infante, besando la punta de su cabeza.

Yuuri se relajó con Mika sobre su pecho. Mañana seria el día del programa corto. Yuuri se preguntaba si Víctor se iba a quedar y verlo patinar, pero hay estaba este desagradable sentimiento comiéndolo desde dentro, en el que a Víctor no le importaría lo suficiente para quedarse y mirar. Yuuri solo esperaba que a Víctor le importara lo suficiente para quedarse por Mika, incluso si no era por él.

Cuando llego la hora de acomodar a Mika de regreso en su cuna para el aterrizaje, Yuuri encontró su hombro un poco adormecido y adolorido, aun así, no pudo encontrar eso molesto para nada. Una vez que hubo acomodado y asegurado a Mika de regreso en su cuna, se volvió a sentar, estirando sus brazos y hombros al mismo tiempo.

“¿Estas bien?” pregunto Stephane mientras se aseguraba.

“Si. Mika solo adormeció un poco mi hombro.” Yuuri río con una sonrisa contenta.

Cuando Yuuri, Mika y Stephane llegaron a Boston ya era media tarde – su primer vuelo a New York llego con atraso, causando que perdieran su último vuelo de conexión a Boston. Cuando finalmente llegaron a Boston, Mika era un desastre cansado y atontado. No podía dejar de quejarse y refunfuñar en todo el camino hacia el hotel mientras dormía. Estaba constantemente girándose y removiéndose en su portador, como si estuviese incómodo.

“Voy a acostar a Mika para una siesta, apenas puede mantener sus ojos abiertos.” Dijo Yuuri cuando llegaron e hicieron el ingreso en el hotel.

“Bien. No llegamos a tiempo para la práctica publica, pero creo que vas a estar bien mañana.” Sonrió Stephane mientras entraban en el elevador. Yuuri asintió. Subieron y después salieron en su piso.

“Creo que me siento más confiado por eso.” Dijo Yuuri mientras desbloqueaba su puerta, empujando las maletas adentro. “Así que creo que estaré bien con solo repasar uno o dos elementos en el calentamiento de seis minutos. Es poco tiempo, pero puedo hacerlo.” Yuuri por una vez, tenía verdadera fe en sí mismo.

“También lo creo. Pero si crees que necesitas practicar, dame un toque en la puerta y podemos ir.” Yuuri asintió.

“Si, te dejare saber. Nos vemos después.”

“Nos vemos después.”

Yuuri entro, prendió las luces. Cerro la puerta y puso a Mika en su portador sobre la cama antes de quitarse los zapatos. Desasegurando a Mika de su portador, Yuuri con un suave suspiro, lo acostó en la cuna y lo cubrió con una manta. Mika se removió y se giró, pero eventualmente se calmó, Yuuri lo noto mientras estaba al lado de la cuna de Mika. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho de que Mika estuviese cómodo, Yuuri le dio a Mika un beso en la frente y se acostó sobre la cama, arrastrándose hacia abajo. El vuelo lo había cansado y el jet lag le dificultaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

Yuuri no tenía idea por cuanto tiempo durmió, pero de pronto fue despertado por gritos y llantos. Salto de la cama y se apresuró para acercarse a Mika.

“Bebe, ¿Qué sucede?” levanto a Mika, quien instantáneamente se aferró a su hombro y cuello, acomodando su cabeza bajo la barbilla de Yuuri. Mika continúo llorando. Yuuri se volvió a acostar en la cama y sostuvo a Mika contra su cuerpo. “Está bien, bebe.” Yuuri le arrullo mientras Mika instantáneamente se calmó contra el pecho de su madre.

Yuuri suspiro suavemente mientras su mano acariciaba la espalda de Mika dulcemente. Yuuri río mientras Mika babeaba contra su cuello y hombro y él se estiraba hacia un paquete de pañuelos que estaba en la mesa al lado de la cama, para gentilmente secar su barbilla. Mika balbuceo y refunfuño contra el hombro de Yuuri, girándose mientras Yuuri trataba de limpiar su barbilla. “Déjame limpiar tu barbilla, bebe, buen chico.” Mika eventualmente se volvió a dormir. Una vez que Yuuri estuvo satisfecho de que Mika se volviese a dormir, acostó a Mika en el medio de su cama y se preparó para tomar una ducha rápida.

Yuuri se quedó de pie bajo en agua caliente, su mente repasando sobre qué es lo que quería decirle a Víctor, como si fuese un guion. Estaba tan nervioso y asustado. Había mucho que quería decirle a Víctor y Yuuri ya podía sentir las lágrimas. Esta conversación con Víctor iba a terminar en llanto, no importaba el resultado. Víctor aun invocaba sentimiento en Yuuri. Víctor aun hacia sus rodillas debilitarse y su rostro sonrojarse y su corazón acelerarse. Yuuri esperaba también aun provocar ese efecto en Víctor.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Desde la final Yuuri había hecho un cambio en el traje para su programa corto. Este era de un azul pálido, celeste, decorado con cuentas de vidrio y cristales Swarovski en varios tonos de azul, blanco y plateado. El patrón de las cuentas era parecido a los copos de nieve, pensó Yuuri.

Yuuri era el penúltimo en patinar, antes de JJ. Salió de detrás de la cortina y camino hacia Stephane y Mika. Mika estaba dormido, con sus orejeras puestas, un pequeño gorro y guantes, cubierto por su manta. Le dio a su dormido hijo un rápido beso en la frente, acomodando su manta un poco más arriba. Los ojos de Yuuri escanearon la pista – y hay, en el lado opuesto de la pista, estaba una cabeza de cabello plateado. Yuuri trago. No lo pudo evitar, pero se quedó mirando – de hecho, no se había dado cuenta de que se quedó mirando.

Pero si noto cuando la cabeza de cabello platinado se giró ojos turquesas capturaron los suyos. El corazón de Yuuri se agito. Él podía sentir la sangre acumularse en su rostro y consiguió sostenerle la mirada a Víctor solo por un segundo, y en ese segundo, hubo un destello de– de algo en los oscuros ojos de Víctor. El momento vivido fue corto cuando Víctor se volvió a girar, dejando a Yuuri sintiéndose desanimado e incluso menos esperanzado de lo que ya estaba.

***

Víctor podía sentir… algo, una mirada penetrante en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Se giró y unos ojos hermosos y chocolates lo estaban mirando directamente. Él reconocería esos ojos donde sea – nadie tenía unos ojos más hermosos que Yuuri. Sus manos estaban temblando nerviosamente bajos los guantes de cuero mientras mantenía la mirada de Yuuri por medio segundo antes de que se sintiese demasiado. Yuuri hacia cosas salvajes al corazón de Víctor – podía sentir su corazón acelerarse, casi saliéndose por su garganta mientras miraba a Yuuri. la atención de Víctor fue rápidamente alejada por Yakov, quien hizo un comentario acerca de su obvia mirada.

Víctor tomo una respiración profunda. “Voy a ir al baño.” Víctor fue detrás de la cortina, justo cuando los patinadores fueron llamados para el calentamiento de seis minutos. Corrió hacia el baño, Víctor se quedó de pie frente al espejo, mirando su rostro sonrojado. Son un profundo suspiro, hecho a correr el agua y mojo su rostro con agua helada, para enfriar su rostro, así como también sus nervios. Con una respiración profunda, Víctor trago dos píldoras con un trago de agua. Se dio otra mirada en el espejo, calmándose a sí mismo antes de volver a salir del baño.

***

Yuuri miro a Víctor girarse y dejar la arena, justo antes del calentamiento de seis minutos. Eso decía muchísimo sobre lo mucho que Víctor quería hablar con el – el hecho de que haya dejado la arena justo cuando Yuuri estaba por entrar a la pista rompió su corazón.

“Nos gustaría invitar a los siguientes patinadores al calentamiento de seis minutos; Yuri Plisetsky de Rusia, Jean-Jaques LeRoy de Canadá, Phichit Chulanont de Tailandia, Guang Hong Ji de China, Leo de la Iglesia de los Estados Unidos De América y Yuuri Katsuki de Japón.”

“Recuerda, no saltos durante el calentamiento. Repasa tu secuencia de pasos.” Stephane le dio una alentadora sonrisa y Yuuri asintió. Yuuri no tenía tiempo de lamentarse por Víctor. Beso a Mika una vez más, dibujándose una falsa sonrisa, y entrando al hielo. Después, los seis minutos comenzaron. Dio una vuelta rápida alrededor de la pista. Repaso la secuencia de pasos de la segunda mitad de su programa, la cual era ligeramente más intrincada que la primera mitas. Eso también era nuevo, remplazando completamente la antigua secuencia de pasos. La poderosa secuencia de pasos de Yuuri siempre le daban los puntajes mas altos de presentación. Esta medalla de oro iba a ser suya.

Yuuri salió del hielo y tomo un trago de agua, viendo mientras Leo tomaba el hielo. Yuuri estaba viendo a Leo patinar cuando Víctor volvió a la arena. Yuuri se preguntaba donde había estado por los últimos quince minutos. Yuuri sonrió suavemente – con suerte Víctor se quedaría lo suficiente para verlo patinar.

“Él es hermoso…” pensó Yuuri mientras veía a Víctor a través de la arena. Víctor en ese momento, tenía su atención enfocada en la pista, probablemente donde también debería de estar enfocada la atención de Yuuri. Pero Yuuri no lo podía evitar. Era arrastrado hacia Víctor como un imán.

“¿Estas bien, Yuuri?” Yuuri casi salto de piel cuando Stephane puso su mano en su hombro.

“Me asustaste.” Suspiro Yuuri con una risa leve. “Si.” Dijo. “Estoy bien.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente mientras él suspiraba pesadamente. “Supongo que solo estoy un poco distraído. Voy a estar bien.” Stephane asintió.

“Seguro.” Él se volvió a sentar al lado de Mika, vigilándolo de cerca.

Los patinadores tomaron la pista de uno a la vez; Leo, después Phichit, Guang y Yurio y no mucho tiempo después, era el turno de Yuuri de patinar. Justo cuando el programa de Yurio había terminado, Mika comenzó a removerse y llorar. Yuuri pensó que eso era extraño – Mika normalmente dormía bien a través de las competencias. Su mirada cambia entre Yurio y Mika.

“Stephane–”

“Lo llevare afuera, no te preocupes.” Le sonrió alentadoramente y Yuuri suspiro con alivio. “Tú solo enfócate en patinar. Volveremos cuando Mika se calme.” Dijo Stephane mientras tomaba el portador de Mika.

“Gracias, entrenador.” Dijo Yuuri, dándole un abrazo a Stephane antes de entrar al hielo.

“Vas a estar genial.” Stephane se quedó hasta que Yuuri tomo su posición inicial antes de dejar la ruidosa arena con Mika.

Yuuri vio a Stephane y Mika ir detrás de la cortina mientras tomaba su posición inicial antes de volverse a enfocar en el hielo. Miro alrededor del salón y Víctor capturo su mirada. Víctor, de pie al lado de barrera, brillantes ojos azules mirando fijamente a Yuuri. Tomando una respiración profunda, sintió la [música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6P4FNE2n4s).

Desde la final Yuuri había sido capaz de patinar esto con una actitud diferente. Al principio se suponía que fuese una pieza agridulce, una que representara todo lo que Yuuri había perdido, y todo lo que nunca podría volver a tener. Pero ahora, después de un nuevo comienzo en Suiza, e incluso una mentalidad levemente mejor, Yuuri se encontró a si mismo menos enfocado en los sentimientos de perdida y, de hecho, tal vez uno podría decir que veía este más como un programa sobre la aceptación.

Pero al mismo tiempo Yuuri aún se continuaba aferrando a un ápice de esperanza de que a Víctor le importaría lo suficiente Mika para dejar entrar a Yuuri. Había demasiados sentimientos amargos sin resolver entre ellos y cada día ellos se comerían la conciencia de Yuuri así que, si podía tener una oportunidad para hablar con Víctor, la tomaría.

_“No importa, voy a encontrar a alguien como tú,_   
_Deseo todo lo mejor para ti, también.”_

_“Pero no lo haré.”_ Pensó Yuuri mientras saltaba. _“Nunca va a haber nadie que se acerque a Víctor.”_ Yuuri se encontró a mí mismo constantemente mirando a Víctor en la barrera y justo como Víctor le había prometido hace años, su mirada se mantenía fija en Yuuri.

_"A veces el amor dura,_   
_Pero otras en cambio duele .”_

_“¿El nuestro duele, no es así? Vitya.”_ Yuuri suspiro mientras se preparaba para despegar un cuádruple salchow. _“Era doloroso y ambos salimos heridos.”_ Yuuri casi falla el salchow, pero consiguió salvarlo. Chasqueo su lengua y suspiro – eso definitivamente iba a afectar su puntaje de ejecución.

_“Nacimos y crecimos en una bruma veraniega,_   
_Unidos por la sorpresa de nuestros días de gloria.”_

_“¿Crees que tuvimos días de gloria?”_ pensó Yuuri. _“Porque yo sí.”_ Yuuri salto una combinación de triple flip–doble toe, los aplausos y vítores de la multitud irrumpió en los pensamientos de Yuuri, pero eso lo hizo sonreír.

_“Esperaba que vieras mi cara,_   
_Y recordaras que para mí_   
_No ha terminado.”_

_“Sabes, para mí nunca va a terminar. Pero no me importa. Nuestro pequeño Mika me hace tan feliz.”_ Sonrió suavemente mientras el sonido de sus cuchillas bajo la música hacía eco a través de la arena. Por la esquina de su ojo pudo ver a penas el momento cuando Stephane con un presumiblemente calmado Mika volvían. _“Espero que él también te haga feliz.”_ La espalda de Yuuri se arqueo y su pierna de extendió dentro de un Ina Bauer. Yuuri sabía que Víctor tenía un punto débil por su Ina Bauer y Yuuri esperaba que aún lo tuviese.

_“Nada se le compara,_   
_ni problemas, ni preocupaciones_   
_Los lamentos y errores son solo ya recuerdos,_   
_¿Quién podría haber sabido lo amargo que_   
_sería esto?”_

_“Nosotros tuvimos muchos de eso, ¿No es así? Errores.”_ Pensó Yuuri con un suspiro mental. _“Y también, fue definitivamente un amargo final. ¿Crees que podamos cambiar eso?”_ en ese punto, Yuuri ya había ignorado a la audiencia, enfocándose solemnemente en el programa y… también en sus pensamientos.

Pero en realidad, Yuuri disfrutaba patinar esta pieza. Al principio de la temporada, era una pesadilla. O más bien, trajo tantas pesadillas. Sin embargo, a lo largo de algunos meses y un cambio de escenario más tarde, Yuuri comenzó a sentirse diferente sobre eso. Y fue un gran alivio y un logro el finalmente sentirse bien sobre algo de lo que estaba tan orgulloso y por lo que había trabajado tanto. El triple Axel de Yuuri no tuvo fallos, ganando dos puntos por el grado de ejecución. Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio, los vítores la multitud resonando en sus oídos.

La secuencia de pasos de Yuuri tenía muchos sentimientos y fuerza mientras su programa corto llegaba al final y esta vez, se sintió genuinamente contento con su presentación. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se quedó directamente mirando en la dirección de Mika, sudando y acalorado y jadeando antes de salir del hielo. Saludo a Stephane en la barrera, quien le entrego las protecciones de sus patines y algo de agua. “Aquí.” Dijo Stephane, ayudando a Yuuri con su chaqueta mientras se sentaban en el Kiss and Cry.

“Yuuri Katsuki ha marcado en el programa corto ciento nueve punto cinco puntos. Esta actualmente en el primer lugar.” Yuuri sonrió por su puntaje, dándole a Stephane un abrazo. Estaba disfrutando de su momento de gloria cuando por la esquina de su ojo vio a Víctor, preparándose para dejar la arena.

“Stephane puedes cuidar de Mika por un momento, volveré en un segundo.” Yuuri ni siquiera espero por una respuesta. Se levantó de la banca y corrió alrededor de la pista en patines, casi tropezando mientras trataba de alcanzando.

***

Víctor acababa de ir detrás de la cortina. Estaba de camino al baño para refrescarse y aclarar su mente. Víctor no estaba seguro de que hacer con el programa corto de Yuuri – había mucho que no había entendido. La actitud de Yuuri hacia su programa corto había cambiado. En la final, era solemne y se sentía solitario. Se sentía tan lleno de emociones, pero ahora, el aire parecía haberse limpiado. El programa se sentía ligero, a pesar de la letra de la canción y Víctor no sabía qué hacer con eso. ¿eso significaba que Yuuri había avanzado?

Cuando estaba a solo algunos metros del baño, se escuchó una voz detrás de él y oh, Víctor reconocería esa voz angelical donde sea. “¡Víctor, espera!” Esa voz estaba en sus sueños. Solía despertar por esa voz. Víctor jadeo agitado, congelándose. La única persona por la que dejaría todo, su hermoso Yuuri estaba detrás de él.

Hubo unos pesados pasos de unas cuchillas en sus protecciones en el piso, acompañados por respiraciones profundas. Y Víctor pensó que nunca volvería a escuchar esa voz otra vez. El corazón de Víctor se saltó un latido. El amor de su vida estada de pie jadeando, justo detrás de él. Yuuri lo siguió y dios, eso hizo cosas en el corazón de Víctor. lentamente, se dio la vuelta.

***

Yuuri corrió detrás de Víctor, o al menos, tan cerca de lo que se podía correr en patines. Había alcanzado la cortina y Víctor estaba por girar en una esquina. “¡Víctor, espera!” lo llamo, deteniéndose en sus temblorosas piernas. Espero y espero para que Víctor se girara, los segundos pasando como minutos de ansiedad. Y entonces la figura delante de él detuvo su caminar. Yuuri ni siquiera podía describir su alivio cuando Víctor se detuvo. Trago, mordiendo su labio mientras esperaba que Víctor hiciera algo, cualquier cosa. Los que fueron algo como un par de momentos de silencio, parecieron convertirse en horas hasta que Víctor finalmente se dio la vuelta.

Y dios, incluso con esos grandes círculos negros y piel opaca, Víctor aún era impresionante. Estada de pie tan hermoso como Yuuri recordaba. Demasiado estaba sucediendo en la cabeza de Yuuri. Solo se quedó de pie y miro a Víctor, sus piernas temblando en sus patines mientras se tomó un momento solo para observarlo.

“Yuuri.” la mirada en el rostro de Víctor era una de sorpresa. Asombrado, tal vez incluso de alivio. Yuuri trago. Podía sentir el pánico creciendo en su cuerpo, su pecho tensándose, como si se fuese a sofocar. Yuuri abrió su boca, pero ni una palabra salió, solo un chillido mientras tratada de decir algo. Tomo una respiración profunda, tratando de calmarse.

***

Yuuri estaba deslumbrante, incluso con gotas de sudor corriendo hacia abajo por su rostro y su cabello desarreglado, él era hermoso. Víctor lo besaría tan fuerte si Yuuri se lo permitiera. Yuuri solo estaba de pie allí, mirándolo como si quisiera decir algo. Víctor esperaba que Yuuri tuviese algo, cualquier cosa para decir. Tal vez esa fibra de esperanza a la que se había aferrado por tanto tiempo no era vana. Víctor trago.

“Yo–” comenzó Yuuri, dando unos lentos pasos hacia Víctor. El corazón de Víctor estaba corriendo. Él aún no acababa de registrar que Yuuri estaba justo frente a él. o, mejor dicho, el hecho de que Yuuri lo había perseguido fuera de la pista. Y fue ahí cuando Víctor realmente comenzó a preguntarse cuál era el verdadero significado detrás del programa corto de Yuuri y que significaba el cambio de actitud hacia él. Víctor estaba luchado por comprender toda esta situación y se sentía como si su cabeza fuese a explotar.

***

“Yo– yo umm…”  Yuuri difícilmente podía formar oraciones. Ni siquiera sabía que quería decir o donde quería comenzar. Su boca estaba pegada. Yuuri se encontró a si mismo luchando por organizar sus pensamientos y más pánico comenzó a crecer en su pecho. Yuuri miro a Víctor con grandes ojos, casi llorando, pero consiguió mantenerse compuesto. Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda y cerro fuertemente sus ojos.

“Yo t-tengo mucho que decir y… no sé por dónde comenzar así que…” Yuuri trago, pero se forzó a sí mismo a hablar. “Mañana. En la tarde. Hay un café en la esquina de North Street sí…” y entonces Yuuri conscientemente pensó en patearse literalmente a sí mismo en la cabeza. ¿Qué pasaba si Víctor no quería hacer nada con él? de pronto estaba este gran sentimiento ahogante de miedo corriendo por su sangre, más específicamente, ese miedo a ser rechazado. Yuuri podía sentir su cabeza colmándose con dudas, su mente diciéndole que esta era una idea terrible e incluso en esperar que Víctor escuchara lo que quería decirle, era ridículo. A pesar de sus pensamientos ansiosos, Víctor le dio sonrisa genuina y suave.

“Se cual es.” Dijo. Aun así, Yuuri no podía sentir ningún alivio llegando a él – eso para nada era una confirmación. “Estará Mika…” Yuuri asintió, las esquinas de los labios de Víctor levantándose ligeramente, calmando su acelerado corazón.

“Mika… él te merece. Y… y tú te lo mereces a él también.” Murmuro Yuuri, su mirada fija en el suelo entre ellos. “A-así que si puedes s-solo escúchame y nunca tendrás que volver a verme, solo quiero diez minutos de tu tiempo y yo voy–” Yuuri se encontró a si mismo divagando y no mucho de después se callo.

“Yo… yo también tengo algunas cosas que quiero decir.” Víctor trago mientras Yuuri levantaba su mirada del suelo. “Y… amaría ver a Mika.” el rostro de Víctor estaba contento, incluso esperanzado, Yuuri lo pudo ver.

Eso estuvo mucho mejor de lo que Yuuri había anticipado y por una vez sintió como si esas lagrimas fuesen a ser de felicidad en vez de frustración. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, dándole a Víctor una sonrisa sincera.

“Está bien.” Río suavemente, y ahora, no podía dejar de sonreír. “Voy… voy a esperar por ti. Mañana.” Víctor le dio a Yuuri una genuina y honesta sonrisa. Era una que Yuuri no pensó que volvería a ver otra vez.

“Está bien.” Yuuri se quedó de pie, mirando hacia Víctor por algunos segundos antes de que sus temblorosas piernas lo llevaran de regreso a la arena porque santa mierda. Acababa de hablar con Víctor. hablo con Víctor sin entrar en pánico y sin empujarlo lejos. Regreso a un costado de la pista mientras JJ terminaba de patinar. Yuuri ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuanto estaba temblando hasta que Stephane se lo comento.

“Yuuri, estas temblando. ¿estás bien?” comento Stephane mientras Yuuri se sentaba en la banca, tomando una respiración profunda. Oh, sus manos estaban temblando.

“Si. Sí, yo– estoy bien” suspiro Yuuri, ahogando el anuncio del puntaje de JJ. “Estoy. Abrumado supongo. Yo umm…” Yuuri mordió su labio inferior, mirando hacia el piso. “Voy a ver a Víctor… mañana.”

“Oh. eso es genial, ¿no es así? ¿no era eso lo que querías?” dijo Stephane tomo el portador de Mika y gesticulo para que Yuuri lo siguiera fuera de la arena.

“Si, yo supongo, pero…” Yuuri soltó otro suspiro de estrés mientras sus cejas se arrugaban. “Solo no sé qué decir.” Yuuri siguió a Stephane a una banca en el patio de la arena, se sentó junto a él. “O, mejor dicho, no sé cómo decir lo que quiero decir.”

“Es Víctor.” le recordó Stephane. “Tus ideas no tienen que ser organizadas y no tienes que tener una lista de cosas en tu mente o un mapa mental con todo lo que quieres decir.” Dijo Stephane alentadoramente, dándole al hombro de Yuuri un apretón tranquilizante. “Di todo lo que quieras decir, todo. No te olvides de escuchar – Víctor probablemente este también en la misma posición.” Se le ocurrió a Yuuri entonces que Yuuri tampoco tenía idea de lo que Víctor iba a decir y Stephane tenía razón – tal vez Víctor también estaba volviéndose loco. “Y no te olvides de respirar.” Río Stephane y Yuuri río silenciosamente.

“Me olvido de hacer eso algunas veces, ¿no es así?” Yuuri bufo divertido y Stephane asintió.

“Y solo recuerda, no importa lo que pase, habrás dicho tu parte.” Yuuri asintió. Tomo una respiración, conteniéndola hasta que se calmó, antes de soltarla. “Vas a estar bien.” Sonrió Stephane y por una vez, Yuuri podría creer que estaría bien.

\------------------------------------------------------------------     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenia el capitulo terminado... pero me ataco una gripe horrible😷😷😷🤧🤧🤧 y me molestaba y dolía hasta mi propia existencia... pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo... nos vemos en 5 días o menos... espero sobrevivir esta maldita gripe 😭😭😭...  
> gracias por seguir esta traducción... nos vemos 😊😊😊


	24. Capitulo 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es tiempo para que Víctor y Yuuri hablen, sobre todo, ¿no es así?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola... bueno una nueva actualización... lo tenia listo hace días pero digamos que la gripe me hizo odiar toda mi existencia y me dejo en cama varios días...
> 
> Ahora me retiro... nos vemos en 5 dias o antes 😊😊😊
> 
> Disfruten y denle su amor a Magicalmirai por el hermoso fic...

Yuuri lucho para dormir. Paso toda la noche revolviéndose y dándose vueltas, su cabeza constantemente temiendo lo peor de su encuentro con Víctor mañana. Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana se rindió con tratar de dormir y se sentó. Abrió las cortinas, se quedó frente a la ventana, mirando el cielo de Boston. Con un suave suspiro, se acercó a la tetera que estaba sobre el escritorio y la lleno con agua. Yuuri saco un paquete, tomando una bolsa de té de hierbas para poder prepararse una taza. Yuuri espero a que la tetera hirviera antes de servir el agua en la taza.

Yuuri se acercó a la cuna de Mika, mirándolo mientras dormía, lo vio agitándose ligeramente mientras se giraba hacia su frente. Yuuri río, acariciando con su dedo la mejilla expuesta de Mika. Yuuri río, inclinándose para besar la cabeza de Mika, tomo asiento junto a la cuna de Mika, bebiendo lentamente su te mirando la luna a través de la ventana. Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando Mika repentinamente comenzó a agitarse y entonces, comenzó a llorar. Yuuri instantáneamente se levantó tomando a Mika en sus brazos.

“¿Qué paso, bebe? Normalmente no te toma tanto tiempo acostumbrarte a las nuevas zonas horarias.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente mientras Mika lloraba en su hombro, unas pequeñas manos aferrándose a sus hombros. Mika acomodo su rostro dentro de cuello de Yuuri y Yuuri solo pudo sentir el mal humor de Mika. Yuuri se sentó, calmando a Mika, quien aún continuaba sollozando con los ojos cerrados.

Yuuri se levantó y se movió a la cama, acostándose. Acostó a Mika sobre su pecho, acariciando tranquilamente su espalda con una mano, mientras Mika eventualmente dejo de llorar. Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio mientras Mika se calmaba, su llanto ahora reducido a silenciosos balbuceos.

“¿Esta todo fuera de tu sistema ahora, bebe?” Yuuri río mientras Mika refunfuñaba contra su pecho, sus manos tomando en sus puños su camiseta. “¿Me vas decir por qué has estado de tan mal humor desde que llegamos a Boston?” Yuuri río mientras los ojos de Mika finalmente se cerraban una vez más. “Tú realmente lo has pasado mal este fin de semana, ¿no es así?” Yuuri suspiro suavemente, dibujando suaves formas atrás de la cabeza de Mika con su dedo. “Lo siento por eso. Por hacer tan… tan difícil el acostumbrarte a cualquier lugar.” Yuuri suspiro silenciosamente mientras Mika volvía a dormir en su pecho.

Una vez que Mika estuvo dormido una vez más, Yuuri tiro una manta sobre ellos, cubriendo el cuerpo de Mika. Yuuri, sin embargo, no pudo dormir. Con un bufido fatigado, miro a Mika dormir profundamente hasta bien entrada la mañana.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Víctor fue el primero en llegar al café. No había dormido nada. ¿Cómo podría? Víctor se sentía enfermo del estómago por el miedo. Víctor estuvo continuamente repasando lo que le diría a Yuuri. ¿Qué era incluso lo que quería decir? Para comenzar, sabía que quería conocer todos los detalles sobre Mika. Todo lo que tuviese que saber acerca de su hijo, él quería saberlo. Víctor también quería disculparse por ser terco, ignorante e ingenuo. Pero, ¿Cómo haría eso? Ni una disculpa podría solucionar lo roto que estaba Yuuri. O lo desbastado que había estado.

Pacientemente, espero por Yuuri. Constantemente revisando la hora en su teléfono pero aun así los minutos parecían avanzar demasiado lento. Miro afuera de la ventana, una de sus piernas rebotando nerviosamente mientras buscaba a Yuuri. Víctor no podía alejar sus ojos de la ventana. La campana en la puerta del café resonó, captando su atención. Girando su cabeza, una delgada, bien tonificada figura con un portador de bebe en una mano capturo su mirada. Yuuri. Víctor sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras los ojos de Yuuri escaneaban el salón, aterrizando en él. Víctor capturo su mirada por medio segundo – la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Yuuri que apareció por una fracción de segundos no se escapó de sus ojos.

Yuuri se acercó y se sentó.

“Viniste.” La voz de Yuuri era suave, casi de alivio, casi como si no esperara que Víctor apareciera.

***

Yuuri estaba acercándose al café de la esquina. Esto era. Esperaba que Víctor apareciera. Víctor había dicho que había cosas que quería decirle a Yuuri, pero una parte de él aun no creía que Víctor apareciera. Solo tenía que entrar y esperar. Así que Yuuri con Mika en su mano, abrió la puerta de la cafetería. Tomo una respiración profunda y entro.

Sus ojos escanearon el salón, ya sea por buscar un espacio libre o… o un par de ojos turquesa. Y para su gran alivio, Yuuri capto el par de ojos turquesa y _demonios_ , no lo pudo evitar cuando lo hicieron sonreír en el interior. “Vamos a ver a papá, bebe. ¿estas entusiasmado?” arrullo con una amorosa sonrisa hacia Mika. Las piernas de Yuuri estaban temblando como las de un ciervo frente a los faros de un auto, aun así, se forzó a sí mismo a acercarse a la mesa. Yuuri podía sentir su corazón acelerado y escalofríos recorriendo su piel. Tragando un bulto en su garganta, se detuvo junto a la mesa.

“Viniste.” Yuuri se sintió tan aliviado cuando vio a Víctor, aun así, tan tenso al mismo tiempo.

“Por supuesto que lo hice.” Dijo Víctor con un bufido, casi con diversión. Yuuri se sentó en el gran sillón junto a Víctor, dejando el portador de Mika en el suelo junto a él. Yuuri desaseguro a Mika, despertándolo de su siesta.

“Lo siento, bebe.” Yuuri le arrullo, tomando a un muy cansado Mika y sentándolo en su regazo. El pequeño elefante de Mika estaba siendo apretado en sus manos mientras instantáneamente se acurrucaba contra el cuerpo de Yuuri, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos. “No dudaba de que fueses a venir, pero… supongo que solo había algo dentro de mí que pensaba ‘¿Qué pasaba si no lo hacías?’” Yuuri suspiro suavemente mientras sostenía a Mika contra su cuerpo.

“Estaba aterrado por venir a verte hoy día.” Admitió Víctor. “Estaba asustado de que tu… tal vez dudarías y– y que no fueras a venir.” Suspiro Víctor, mordiendo su labio. “También estaba realmente asustado sobre qué es lo que ibas a decir. O quizás, que es lo que yo iba a decir. No lo hice, y aun no se por donde comenzar.” Víctor pudo ver la manera en la que Yuuri se erizo por eso. “Pero Mika. ¿Cómo es él?” Yuuri río suavemente, y como si fuese una señal, un pequeño y atontado Mika despertó completamente. “Ama…” murmuro, mirando hacia arriba a Yuuri. “Habla.” Víctor río, su corazón calentándose mientras miraba a Mika.

“Solo cerca de tres palabras – ‘mamá’ y ‘te amo’ o algo parecido.” Yuuri río. “¿Te gustaría sostenerlo?” Yuuri ofreció y la manera en la que el rostro de Víctor se ilumino… podía iluminar el mundo entero con esa sonrisa. Yuuri le entrego a Mika a Víctor, quien lo sentó en su regazo. Yuuri sonrió gentilmente mientras miraba a Víctor adulaba a Mika, sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo mientras Mika balbuceaba y gorgoreaba tiernamente en su regazo. “No puede dormir sin su elefante. Fue un regalo de Lilia. Normalmente se entretiene a sí mismo, pasa mucho tiempo durmiendo.” Yuuri sonrió hacia su pequeño hijo. “Es muy bueno. Raramente llora, pero por el momento, está teniendo algunos problemas de dentición así que está un poco irritable. Sumado a la nueva zona horaria y al viaje, por el momento está un poco gruñón. Sin embargo, él se parece mucho a ti.” Comento Yuuri. “Sonríe por todo y por nada, actúa como tú, luce como tú.” La risa de Yuuri fue gentil.

“Aww, heredaste todas las cosas tiernas de mí.” Víctor le arrullo, acariciando gentilmente la mejilla de Mika.

“Víctor… ¿estás… estás enojado conmigo?” Yuuri se atrevió a preguntar. “¿P-por mantener a Mika lejos?” Yuuri no podía mirarlo. Miro hacia su regazo, jugueteando con el dobladillo de su camisa.

“Lo estaba al principio.” La cabeza de Yuuri se alzó, mirando a Víctor con ojos grandes, casi aterrado. “Pero entonces me di cuenta de que… yo te alejé. Lo hice así que no podías decirme.” Las manos de Víctor tiraron de Mika más cerca de su pecho. “Fue mi culpa que tu no tuvieras que decírmelo. Así que… no estoy enojado. Estuve molesto por mucho tiempo porque no me lo dijeras, pero… no enojado.” Yuuri dejo salir un gran suspiro de alivio, uno que Yuuri no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo.

“Lo siento.” Yuuri mordió su labio, luchando por contener las lágrimas. “Lo siento mucho por no decirte acerca de Mika.” Yuuri lloro, enterrado su rostro en sus manos. “No me había dado cuenta cuán importante era para ti– saber sobre Mika. y para Mika tenerte.” Víctor saco un pañuelo de su chaqueta y se lo dio a Yuuri.

“Yuuri,” Víctor gentilmente apretó su brazo. “Lo más importante es que los dos lo sabemos ahora.” Víctor sonrió.

“Pero p-por mucho tiempo yo– yo no te dije nada.” Sollozo Yuuri, secando sus ojos.

“Pero Yuuri, mira. Lo estoy sosteniendo ahora.” Lo tranquilizo Víctor. “¿No es esto más importante que cualquier cosa?” y oh dios… incluso ahora, incluso después de todo este tiempo, Víctor aun sabia como hacer sentir bien a Yuuri. Como hacer que sus preocupaciones se fueran. “Esta en mi regazo. Esta sentado en mi regazo, tirando de mi camisa.” Víctor casi río – lo hubiera hecho, si Yuuri no estuviese llorando. “No importa que no me dijeras antes sobre Mika. Lo que importa es que esta aquí ahora. Aferrándose a mi camisa, mira, la está babeando completa.” Víctor río, esta vez, esperando sacar una sonrisa de Yuuri. “Así que Yuuri. Esto está bien.”

“¿E-estas seguro de que tú… tú no estás enojado conmigo?” pregunto Yuuri, sus ojos húmedos y su rostro hinchado y rojo.

“Cien por ciento positivo.” Víctor le dio a Yuuri una sonrisa amorosa.

“Gracias…” susurro Yuuri.

“También tengo algunas cosas por las cuales me quiero disculpar.” Comenzó Víctor. “Yo… yo fue un esposo horrible.”

“Víctor eso no es verdad–”

“Lo es.” Víctor tomo una respiración profunda, soltándola lentamente. “Te dije que siempre podías contar conmigo, y sin embargo cuando venias a mí con un problema, siempre te aparte. No lo tome en serio y… como resultado tu sentiste que no podías venir a mí con un problema. Disculparse no arregla nada de eso, pero… espero… espero que pueda hacer lo correcto.” Mika apretó gentilmente los dedos de Víctor, provocando una sonrisa en sus amorosos padres.

“Víctor, nunca he pensado así, para nada. Nunca pensé que no me tomaras en serio. Yo solo… yo solo pensé – sabía que no entenderías y… yo estaba muy cansado para explicarlo. Era más fácil no hacerlo.” Explico Yuuri. “Y… eso fue erróneo de mi parte. Debería de haberlo explicado, incluso si tomaba algunos intentos para que tú lo entendieras, debería de haber hablado contigo.” Las cejas de Yuuri se arrugaron mientras miraba hacia su regazo.

“Pero, ¿Cómo no estarlo?” pregunto Víctor. “Fui tan… poco solidario. Fui impaciente contigo y debería de haber sido paciente. Pero al mismo tiempo hubiera deseado hacerte preguntas. Desearía haberte hecho hablar conmigo sobre cómo eran las cosas para ti. Tal vez… tal vez podríamos haber arreglado las cosas.” Víctor dijo silenciosamente. Hubo un silencio embarazoso entre ellos antes de que Mika comenzara a morder el dedo de Víctor. “¿Enserio, Mika?” Víctor río. Liberando su dedo de la blandita boca de Mika.

“No es tu culpa.” Le aseguro Yuuri. “Es una culpa combinada.”

“¿Yuuri?”

“¿Hmm?”

“¿Serias capaz de decirme ahora? Como… como te sentiste mientras estábamos casados.” Pregunto Víctor. la pregunta tomo a Yuuri por sorpresa, pero se tomó unos momentos para pensar antes de hablar.

“Solo.” Eso rompió el corazón de Víctor. “Me sentí aislado. Me estaba perdiendo a mí mismo, y te estaba perdiendo a ti.” Admitió Yuuri. “No sabía con quién podría hablarlo. Q-quien lo entendería. Sabía que te estaba perdiendo por mi estado mental, pero al mismo tiempo mi estado mental era porque te está perdiendo. Era un ciclo sin fin.” Yuuri susurro suavemente, sus cejas juntas en el medio. “Ni siquiera sé cómo describir como me sentía.” Yuuri trato de recordar los últimos meses de su matrimonio, pero había tantos huecos o partes que no podía explicar.

“Me sentía imponte. Era mi propio peor enemigo. Me comencé a dar cuenta que ni siquiera yo podía comprender que estaba pasando conmigo, ¿Cómo podía esperar que tu entendieras? Algo estaba pasando conmigo y no sabía que era. No sabía por qué esto estaba pasando, solo quería que todo se detuviera.” Yuuri comenzó a llorar otra vez mientras recordaba cuan perdido y fuera de lugar se sentía en ese entonces. “Perdí mi camino. Todo estaba oscuro y vacío y no podía encontrar a nadie, ni siquiera a ti. Ni siquiera sabía quién era yo.”

El corazón de Víctor se estaba rompiendo con cada palabra. No se había dado cuenta de lo mal que estaba Yuuri. Y ahora que Víctor había experimentado algo similar, sentía que podía comprender mejor a Yuuri. Su corazón dolía mientras sostenía firmemente a Mika, quien había estado entreteniéndose a sí mismo con su pequeño elefante.

“Después de que nosotros… después de que nosotros terminamos ya no le vi ningún punto… a nada. Fue una sensación horrible y pase la mayor parte del día llorando, que haciendo cualquier otra cosa. No podía comer… no podía dormir… solo sabía cómo llorar.” El corazón de Víctor estaba rompiéndose lentamente – no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había herido a Yuuri. “Trate de mantenerme positivo. Pensé que una vez que el dolor se fuera sería capaz de continuar. Que encontraría a alguien nuevo, alguien que me amara de la misma manera que tú lo hiciste, que posiblemente me amara aún más.” Víctor no lo pudo evitar, pero sintió celos de esta fantasía que Yuuri tenía. “Pero comprendí rápidamente que eso era imposible. Me di cuenta que nadie podría amarme de la misma manera en la que lo hiciste. Y que si incluso lo hacía yo– yo no podría aceptar ese amor. Me encontré a mí mismo perdido una vez más.”

“Un día yo… yo solo no pude resistirlo más y…” Yuuri no pensaba que pudiese hablar sobre esa parte. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero se detuvo a sí mismo. “Pero… yo… yo aún no estoy listo para hablar sobre eso.”

“Y entonces me entere de que bueno… Mika estaba en camino. Y se sintió como si todos los demonios con los que había luchado lo valieron. Estaba en la luna. Fue como si toda mi vida hubiera dado un giro, pero de una buena forma. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía como si tal vez… tal vez podría ser feliz.” Yuuri sonrió, hablando sobre Mika. “Teniendo o no teniendo a alguien con quien compartir mi vida, sabía que con Mika, estaría bien. Él me inspiro para volver a bailar y patinar, y cada mañana me hace sonreír. Y aun lo hace.” Yuuri se sentía mejor con todo eso fuera de su pecho – probablemente nunca hubiera sacado eso de su pecho si Víctor no hubiese preguntado. “Como umm… supongo ‘¿Cómo estabas?’ es la manera incorrecta de preguntar ¿huh?” Yuuri río nervioso.

“Nunca me he arrepentido de nada más que de dejarte.” Yuuri contuvo el aliento. “Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de mi boca, comprendí que mi vida había acabado. Y no tenía la intención de que salieran así, o que incluso salieran, para nada. Pero, tengo que admitir… que era algo que había pensado antes.” Yuuri frunció el ceño, sus manos se apretaban en su regazo. “Fue solo después de que te fuiste que comprendí cuán importante eras para mí. Cuan especial eras y cuanto debería de haberte atesorado.” Dios, decir todo esto en voz alta… Víctor nunca pensó que sería capaz de decir todo esto en voz alta, mucho menos en frente de Yuuri.

“Cuando estábamos casados y estabas teniendo problemas no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con ellos. No sabía cómo debía de apoyarte o que debería de haber hecho. Yo solo… supuse que solo tenía que continuar pretendiendo que los dos estábamos bien y que después lo estaríamos.” Yuuri miro a Víctor directamente mientras continuaba escuchando. “Pero por dentro me estaba… me estaba derrumbando. Verte sufrir y caerte mientras no podía hacer nada salvo mirar. No sabía cómo ayudarte y… pensé que yo también estaba roto.” Admitió Víctor.

“Tú… tú lo ocultaste muy bien.”

“No creo que lo ocultara.” Dijo Víctor. “Creo que estaba tan en negación que continúe pretendiendo que nada estaba mal conmigo. Y me lo creí. Todo lo que podía hacer era enfocarme en ti. No estaba preocupado por mí., siempre me preocupe por ti.” El corazón de Yuuri se rompió un poco – Víctor estuvo sufriendo en silencio por él.

“Cuando nos separamos me arruine completamente a mí mismo. No comía, no dormía, no hacia… nada. Estaba realmente mal. Yo umm… yo tuve algunos hábitos alimenticios de los cuales no estoy orgulloso. O, mejor dicho, la falta de todo habito alimenticio. Por meses.” Eso tomo a Yuuri por sorpresa – Víctor era el hombre más fuerte que hubiera conocido y era la última persona que sería tan vulnerable de esa manera. “Tuve muchos problemas. No estoy orgulloso de ellos, pero tú me enseñaste que los problemas mentales no eran algo por lo cual estar avergonzado.” Yuuri sonrió un poco por eso. “Me tomo meses volver a ponerme de pie y eventualmente comenzar a mejorar.”

“Pensé que… yo fui el único que se rindió contigo. Me rendí con la persona que más me necesitaba, con la persona que se suponía que tenia que ser capaz de contar conmigo, con la persona que más amaba. Tenía que vivir con eso. En el fondo sabía que nunca podría amar a alguien que no fueses tú. Si no eras tú con quien iba a estar no quería a nadie.” Víctor se encogió de hombros, aun así, el corazón de Yuuri se sintió cálido. “Cuando vi que volviste a patinar sentí como si mi corazón estuviese en llamas. No sabía que seguías pensando sobre mí, ya sea si habías avanzado completamente o que.” Los brazos de Víctor de tensaron ligeramente alrededor de Mika, como si tuviese miedo de dejarlo ir. “E i-incluso ahora yo… aún estoy tratando de darle sentido a todo esto.” Yuuri mordió su labio. Incluso él mismo estaba tratando de darle sentido a sus programas. Al principio pensó que estaba claro sobre de que traban su programa, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

“Yurio… él me dijo que después de la final tú… nadie te vio. Por semanas. Nadie sabía si aún estabas vivo o– o donde estabas o si es que estas bien y– y realmente me preocupe así que… fui yo quien le pidió a Lilia para… para que vea si estabas bien.” Admitió Yuuri en voz baja, sus manos unidas sobre su regazo.

“Pensé sobre esta platica. Después de la final. Y pensé que… si nosotros aun así no podíamos hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos heridos, y si mi presencia no haría nada más que herirte, entonces te dejaría solo. Te dejaría continuar. Y por esas tres semanas supongo… incluso yo no sabía que iba a suceder. Supongo que solo estaba tratando de aceptar que tú nunca me querías volver a ver.” Lo dijo con un suspiro profundo y tembloroso. “Pero estoy tan agradecido de que hayas querido hablar conmigo. Estaba tan aliviado.” Yuuri mordió su labio.

“Estoy tan agradecido de que estés bien.” Murmuro silenciosamente, sacando una sonrisa contenta de Víctor.

“Mira, los dos cometimos errores.” Dijo Víctor. “Y… ambos pasamos por una época muy difícil. me alegra que podamos hablar sobre eso y ahora que nosotros ya lo hicimos umm… ¿crees que podamos avanzar? ¿después de todo este tiempo?” Yuuri abrió su boca, como si fuese a decir algo. Después, la cerro.

“Yuuri–”

“Víctor–”

“Tu primero.” Propuso Víctor con una sonrisa.

“Quiero… quiero que estés en la vida de Mika.” dijo Yuuri. “Quiero que lo veas y lo ames y lo beses. Quiero que seas capaz de poder hacer todas las cosas sobre las cuales hablamos una vez.” Yuuri sollozo, conteniendo las lágrimas. “Te lo mereces, y él también te merece a ti.” Yuuri sonrió llorosamente. “Te necesita y tu también lo necesitas.” La mirada cambio entre Yuuri y Mika y después sonrió.

“No hay nada que me gustaría más.” Víctor sonrió, aun así, el grito agudo de Mika… bueno, arruino el momento. Al principio Yuuri salto de su asiento, preocupado por el increíble comportamiento temperamental de Mika. pero Víctor río. “Oye, ¿Qué paso?” le arrullo, levantado a Mika. lo sostuvo contra su hombro los brazos de Mika instantáneamente se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de Víctor, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Víctor. Víctor acariciaba la cabeza de Mika con una mano, sujetando el resto de su cuerpo con la otra. A pesar de que Mika estaba llorando, Víctor no se había sentido así de feliz en mucho tiempo. Su hijo estaba llorando contra su hombro y dios, Víctor no pudo contener las lágrimas, aunque hubiese querido. Víctor sostuvo firmemente a Mika, sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas.

“Sabes, fuera de todas las cosas que pensé de ti y Mika, nunca imagine que llorarías con Mika.” Yuuri río amorosamente.

“Probablemente debería de calmarlo en lugar de llorar con él.” Víctor resoplo, provocando otra risa de Yuuri.

“Si, tal vez.”

“¿Qué pasa con ese mal humor?” Víctor río suavemente mientras acariciaba la espalda de Mika, quitando también gentilmente sus lágrimas. “¿Le has estado haciendo pasar un duro fin de semana a mami? Vamos, no seas tan malhumorado. A pesar de que es tierno.” Víctor acomodo a Mika más cerca de su hombro, sonriendo infinitamente mientras los llantos de Mika comenzaban a calmarse un poco. “Buen niño, shh.” Víctor lo tranquilizo mientras Mika se removía en sus brazos antes de calmarse. “Wow, te quedas dormido rápido ¿huh?” se burló Víctor, besando las sienes de Mika. “Justo como Yuuri. De tal madre, tal hijo.” Los ojos de Víctor estaban radiantes, absolutamente llenos de adoración mientras Mika dormía en sus brazos.

“¡Oye!” Yuuri protesto. “¡Él también hace muchas cosas como tú las hacías!” Yuuri hizo un puchero con un suave refunfuño. “¡Cuando no le gusta algo él lo deja muy en claro y cuando quiere algo lo deja también muy en claro!” exclamo Yuuri, provocando una risa suave en Víctor. “También es una persona muy madrugadora como tú, ama despertarme a las seis de la mañana en punto.” Bufo Yuuri.

“Definitivamente como yo.” Víctor arrullo al durmiente Mika. “Sabes, Yuuri.”

“¿Hmm?”

“No me había dado cuenta cuan fácil seria… seria tener una conversación contigo una vez más.” eso tomo a Yuuri por sorpresa, aun así, también lo hizo sentir feliz. “Y… nunca pensé que sería capaz de poder hablar contigo así, riendo y sonriendo, otra vez. así que… es agradable saber que aún podemos hablar de esta forma.” Yuuri también estuvo de acuerdo.

“No estaba seguro sobre que esperar, al verte y hablarte otra vez. pensé que terminaría en lágrimas y que nunca seriamos capaces de míranos el uno al otro o hablar con el otro una vez más después de esto, pero… solo es como antes.” La sonrisa feliz de Yuuri fue breve, pero estuvo allí. “Aún es tan fácil hablar contigo.” Víctor río.

“Me alegro.” Suspiro con alivio. “Y… por Mika, ¿puedo enviarte dinero? Cada semana para ayudarte a hacerte cargo de él.” pregunto Víctor, pero Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“Eso no es lo que quiero de ti.” Expreso Yuuri. “Lo que quiero es que no importa donde estés en el mundo, Mika siempre pueda contar contigo para que vayas a su rescate.” Dijo Yuuri con una mirada de súplica. “No podremos ser los padres ideales cuando vivimos en dos países diferentes, pero lo que hace que eso este bien es saber que tu estarás allí para él.”

“Dejaría todo por él. y por ti. Tal vez ya no estemos casados, pero… aun eres especial para mí.” Aseguro Víctor. “Y si me necesitas, mi numero continúa siendo el mismo que era antes, si es que aún lo recuerdas.” Víctor le dio un guiño juguetón, Yuuri se sonrojo un poco por– sí, él aun recordaba el número de Víctor.

“¿Estas– estas coqueteando conmigo?” pregunto Yuuri, levantando sus cejas mientras si corazón se aceleraba.

“¿Quién no lo haría?” Víctor río. “Pero no, lo siento, sé que probablemente no quieras eso de mi parte.”

“Bueno, yo no dije eso, ¿no es así?” Yuuri río y hombre, el corazón de Víctor se aceleró salvajemente.

“Nosotros siempre hablamos sobre niños, ¿no es así?” Víctor recordó, y Yuuri asintió. “Mika es absolutamente perfecto. Él es… exactamente lo de que desee y mucho más.” Víctor gentilmente acaricio el cabello de Mika, besando su cabeza. “Y… en el futuro cuando te retires y yo me enferme de entrenar… sabes que, no importa.” Víctor bufo vergonzosamente. “Nosotros… nosotros nunca podremos volver a ser a como éramos antes.”

“Pero tal vez eso sea algo bueno.” Víctor lo miro. “Si volvemos a ser de la manera en la que éramos antes eso solo volvería a terminar en más lágrimas.” Explico Yuuri. “Así que, tal vez sea algo bueno que no seamos de la misma forma en la que éramos antes.” Víctor sonrió – Yuuri tenía razón. Era algo bueno. Pero eso dejo a Víctor en un punto muerto.

“¿Qué pasara? Después de hoy día después del Mundial.” Víctor pregunto inseguro.

“Lo que pasara después del Mundial es… tú eres el padre amado de Mika. Nosotros volveremos a Suiza, y tú vas a casa a Rusia. Y… y si quieres… nosotros… ¿nos podemos mantener en contacto? Creo… me gustaría volver a tenerte en mi vida.” Yuuri dijo tímido. Decirlo en voz alta fue estresante – incluso después de que habían hablado de todo, Yuuri aún estaba asustado de que Víctor no quisiera mantenerse en contacto con él. A pesar de que era un pensamiento ridículo, pero al mismo temor era racional en la cabeza de Yuuri. Ellos habían estado separados por dos años y ahora… Yuuri estaba preguntando para mantenerse en contacto.

“Me gustaría eso.” Víctor bufo suavemente. “Me gustaría mucho eso.” Víctor dudo por un momento. “¿Mika camina o algo como eso? no puedo esperar para ver eso.” Dijo Víctor después de una pausa.

“Algo así. Gatea. Trato de pararse antes pero sin mucho éxito.” Yuuri río. “A pesar de que no lo ha vuelto a intentar, serás en primero en verlo si lo hace.” Yuuri tenía un rostro orgulloso, y con mucha razón. “Creo que pronto lo hará.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente.

“Aprende rápido. Como sus padres.” Comento Víctor. “¿Yuuri?”

“¿Hmm?”

“¿Alguna vez pensante que… que ya no estaba enamorado de ti?” pregunto Víctor y Yuuri mordió el interior de su labio. Con sus cejas fruncidas y sus manos empuñadas en su regazo, asintió.

“Esa fue la única cosa en la que pensé.” Admitió Yuuri. “Estaba convencido que ya no me amabas. Que ya no me querías. Nunca se me ocurrió que yo– yo te aleje o… o que yo te estaba rompiendo. E incluso aun ahora no estoy seguro si me amaste. Parte de mi te quiere, pero una parte de mi me dice que hay una razón por la cual no funcionamos.” La incertidumbre de Yuuri era muy clara para Víctor, quien no sabía realmente que decir. Víctor sabía que aún estaba enamorado de Yuuri, pero ¿era ahora el momento apropiado para decírselo? A la mierda, si lo era.

“Nunca te deje de amar, Yuuri.” Yuuri nunca pensó que Víctor aun lo amara, pero oír esas palabras… Yuuri ni siquiera sabía que sentir. El corazón de Yuuri estaba corriendo a un millón de millas por hora, sus manos estaban temblando mientras trataba de entender esa oración. “Tú eres la única persona de la que siempre estaré enamorado.” Y Yuuri–

Lloro.

Estallo en llanto, sus emociones desbocadas. Yuuri no estaba seguro de si estaba feliz o aliviado o enojado consigo mismo por haber dudado alguna vez de Víctor., tal vez era una combinación de los tres. Yuuri se encontró a si mismo incapaz de dejar de llorar, su corazón abrumado e inflamado con sentimientos. Víctor le dio un pañuelo a Yuuri, quien le agradeció. Él seco sus ojos y solo su nariz.

“Estoy bien.” Aseguro Yuuri. “Solo abrumado.”

“¿Tu me dejaste de amar en algún momento, Yuuri? mientras estuvimos separados.” Víctor pregunto y Yuuri inmediatamente negó con su cabeza.

“Yo… yo nunca… yo siempre…” Yuuri estaba luchando con sus palabras mientras sollozaba, tomando una respiración profunda y temblorosa. “No podría… mirar a nadie que no fueses tú. No hay nadie como tú y– tú eres el único para mí.” Víctor suspiro suavemente, con su mano libre apretó la mano gentilmente antes de soltarla.

“¿Podemos hacer funcionar esto?” Yuuri lo miro, confuso. ¿Hacer funcionar qué? ¿Una relación? ¿Amistad? ¿Ser padres? “Co-paternidad.” Yuuri sonrió cariñosamente.

“Por supuesto que podemos.” Yuuri suspiro tranquilamente, provocando un rostro feliz en Víctor. “Creo que Mika lo amaría si pudieses ser una parte también de su vida. Creo que se está aburriendo de ver mi cara.” Yuuri bromeo, estirándose y gentilmente pinchar la mejilla de Mika.

La pareja hablo hasta que el sol se ocultó, Víctor sosteniendo a Mika cerca, y Yuuri relajándose en la compañía de Víctor. Había extrañado tanto esto. Había extrañado todo acerca de Víctor. había extrañado reír y bromear con Víctor. Yuuri sentía algo volver a encenderse en su corazón, hablando con Víctor y mientras no estaba seguro que hacer con eso, al menos tenía la certeza de que eso lo hacía sentir bien.

“Probablemente deberíamos irnos.” Yuuri suspiro pesadamente, mirando el reloj en su teléfono. “Necesito tiempo para preocuparme por el programa libre de mañana.” Yuuri río nerviosamente.

“Vas a estar genial. Siempre lo eres.” Yuuri se sonrojo un poco. “Así que… te veré mañana.” Dijo Víctor mientras aseguraba a Mika de vuelta en su portador.

“Si. te veo mañana.” Ahora con Mika en sus manos, Yuuri se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

“¿Yuuri?”

“¿Hmm?”

Víctor presiono un beso rápido en su frente. “Buena suerte mañana.”


	25. Capitulo 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri patina su programa libre.  
> La condición de Mika deja a Yuuri perdido en lo que debe hacer, más que llamar a otra persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola... se que debería de haber actualizado ayer pero bueno la vida... 😒😒  
> sin mas aquí esta el capitulo...  
> nos vemos al final...  
> 💕💕💕

El jadeo de Yuuri fue silencioso mientras los suaves labios de Víctor se posaban en su frente. Eran tan suaves como Yuuri los recordaba. Yuuri una vez fue adicto a esos labios y a la manera en la que el toque en su frente encendía su corazón. Su estómago se lleno de mariposas mientras su rostro se volvía rosado en sus mejillas.

“Buena suerte mañana.” La voz de Víctor era gentil, casi un susurro.

“Gracias.” Suspiro Yuuri, su corazón acelerado. “Te diría buena suerte a ti, pero…” Yuuri río divertido.

“Es mejor que regreses.” Víctor sonrió antes de inclinarse hacia Mika. “Y también te veo pronto a ti.” Víctor le arrullo, besando la frente de Mika y acariciando su mejilla. La pequeña palma de Mika se levantó, su mano posándose justo sobre el remolino de su cabeza. Víctor resoplo, una sonrisa cruzando su rostro. “De tal madre, tal hijo.” Víctor río, tomando su mano para besar su palma. “Te amo, bebe.” Se volvió a levantar. Yuuri vio la manera en la que el corazón de Víctor se derretía por Mika, su corazón se aceleró cuando Víctor beso las palmas de Mika.

“Adiós, Víctor.” Yuuri sonrió.

“Adiós, Yuuri.” Víctor se despidió mientras Yuuri se daba la vuelta, lo vio mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Yuuri llego de regreso al hotel se cambió de ropa y se acostaba en la cama, dejando que Mika descansara en su pecho y estómago. Él tenía demasiado en que pensar y no suficiente tiempo para eso. Yuuri finalmente tenía la respuesta que buscaba, y para mucha de su sorpresa, todas las respuestas eran de su gusto.

El corazón de Yuuri no había dejado de estar acelerado desde que regreso al hotel. Solo latía fuertemente, hinchándose con sus sentimientos y casi saliendo por su garganta. Podía sentir el calor subiendo por su pecho y elevándose hacia su rostro, era un constante recordatorio de lo fácil que Yuuri era cautivado por Víctor. Cautivado por Víctor, quien aún estaba muy enamorado de él. y Yuuri… finalmente podía admitirlo apropiadamente, sin dudas que él también, aún estaba enamorado de Víctor. Pero, aun así, a pesar de que los sentimientos eran mutuos, Yuuri estaba aterrado de mirar más adelante que sus dos pies.

Yuuri ni siquiera estaba seguro sobre de qué preocuparse primero – su mente le decía a si mismo que su programa libre debería ser su mayor preocupación, aun así, su corazón le decía lo contrario. “Mika,” Yuuri suspiro pesadamente. “¿Qué hago?” Yuuri lloriqueo, refunfuñando mientras Mika gorgoreaba y balbuceaba suavemente contra su pecho. “Ama…” Yuuri río. “¿Si, bebe?” Yuuri le arrullo, suspirando suavemente mientras acariciaba con su mano la espalda de Mika y Mika acomodaba su cuerpo, acomodando su rostro bajo la barbilla de Yuuri. “¿Qué pasa?” Mika parecía muy cansado, aun así, la única siesta que había tomado fue en el regazo de Víctor durante veinte minutos.

Yuuri pudo ver los ojos de Mika agitarse, gruesas y lujosas pestañas húmedas por las lágrimas mientras Mika trataba de dormir. Su mano acaricio la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Mika, sus labios besando la corona de su cabeza. “¿Así que? Sobre papi.” Comenzó Yuuri. “Él es como tú, ¿no es así?” Yuuri río. “Es burbujeante, vivas, es… perfecto también. Y apuesto, como tú.” Río. “Víctor es el padre perfecto, ya lo sé. Y… supongo que, en el fondo, lo he sabido por largo tiempo.” Yuuri giro hacia un lado, sosteniendo a Mika contra su pecho. “Ama…” Mika murmuro cansadamente con un poco de un bufido y un sollozo, seguido de una tos.

“Me pregunto que está mal contigo este fin de semana…” Yuuri suspiro preocupado. “Haz estado refunfuñón e irritable. Si solo los niños pudieran dormir.” Yuuri río suavemente, seguido por un suspiro. “¿Tal vez estés cayendo resfriado?” Yuuri lo alejo ligeramente, gentilmente tocando su frente contra la de Mika. “Estas un poco caliente.” Dijo Yuuri, besando su frente. “¿Te está bajando una fiebre? Déjame conseguirte una toalla fría, no me gusta no saber que está mal contigo.” Yuuri gentilmente soltó a Mika y fue rápidamente al baño. Tomando su tolla facial, la humedeció con agua fría y la estrujo, llevándola hacia Mika.

“Me haces preocupar mucho, ¿sabías eso?” Yuuri mordió su labio mientras Mika gruño cuando la toalla fría toco su frente. “Esperemos que esa fiebre baje pronto.” Mika eventualmente cayo dormido y Yuuri quito la toalla, colgándola en el baño. Levanto a Mika, acomodándolo de regreso en la cuna antes de abrir la ventana levemente para dejar que el aire entrara. “Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de preocuparme por el programa libre. Con suerte para ti soy el último en el grupo que patina. Así que no tenemos que estar en la pista hasta mas tarde. Solo espero que no te pongas más enfermo.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente. “Sabes, fuera de todo lo que me prepare para volverme una madre, la única cosa para la cual nunca me voy a poder preparar es para lo mucho que una madre se preocupa por sus hijos.” Yuuri río suavemente, besando la cabeza de Mika.

“Buenas noches, Mika. Mami te ama muchísimo, y papi también te ama muchísimo.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri apenas pudo dormir – con Mika cayendo enfermo, Víctor en su mente, y el programa libre por el que preocuparse, Yuuri no tenía tiempo para dormir entre sus pensamientos. El programa libre comenzaba a las diez am. Yuuri podía despertar ahora. Salió de la cama, tomo la bolsa para trajes con su traje para el programa libre y lo colgó en la puerta junto con sus patines.

Reviso a Mika, quien había rodado hacia el frente, su espalda cubierta de sudor. Yuuri presiono la parte de atrás de su mano en su frente, su frente aún estaba caliente pero no estaba tan mal, pero había estado sudando mucho. Yuuri beso sus sienes antes de ir a cambiarse para preparase para ir a la arena.

Una vez que Yuuri estuvo listo vio a Mika dormido, quien se había girado otra vez hacia su espalda, había pateado la manta. “Te amo, mi amado Mika.” Yuuri le arrullo, acariciando su mejilla. “Siempre te he amado.”

Eran cerca de las diez-treinta cuando Yuuri tuvo que despertar a Mika y cambiarlo y listo para reunirse con Stephane. La fiebre de Mika no había empeorado, lo cual era bueno, pero tampoco no había mejorado mucho. Mika había estado extrañamente tranquilo, parecía ser que no había despertado completamente, o no tenía mucha energía. Yuuri trato de alimentarlo, pero sin mucho éxito. Mika solo no estaba de humor para comer. Con un pesado suspiro de preocupación, acomodo a Mika en su portador y fue a encontrarse con Stephane en el lobby.

“Buenos días.” Lo saludo Stephane cuando se encontraron en el lobby.

“Hey.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente. “Dios, estoy nervioso.” Yuuri comento mientras le pasaba a Stephane sus patines y su traje. “Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para preocuparme por el programa libre.” Dijo mientras dejaban el hotel para caminar hacia la pista.

“Bueno normalmente pasas toda la noche pensando sobre eso. ¿Algo está mal?” pregunto Stephane, y Yuuri asintió.

“Mika… ha estado tan malhumorado e irritable y anoche creo que comenzó a tener fiebre. No creo que este irritable por el cambio de zona horaria, creo que se está poniendo enfermo.” Expreso Yuuri preocupado con una temblorosa respiración. “Solo espero que no coja nada serio y que solo sea un resfriado.”

“Mantendré un ojo en él mientras patinas.” Prometió Stephane. “Si está durmiendo cuando estés patinando. Lo llevare afuera.” Dijo Stephane, y Yuuri sonrió aliviado.

“Gracias.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente. “Él solo ha estado enfermo solo una vez y… aún no sé cómo cuidar de un niño enfermo.” Las manos de Yuuri estaban temblando mientras se preocupaba por Mika, su cabeza colmada por la preocupación.

“Es normal para los niños enfermarse en algún momento.” Puntualizo Stephane con una suave risa.

“Lo sé,” suspiro Yuuri. “Pero eso no me detiene de preocuparme. Solo espero que no esté demasiado enfermo. Mi pobre bebe.” Murmuro mientras entraban al edificio.

“Él va a estas bien.” Aseguro Stephane.

“Eso espero… no creo que sea capaz de enfocarme si es que no lo está.” Yuuri suspiro mientras abría la puerta del vestuario. “¿Déjame saber si es que no está bien?” Stephane asintió.

“Lo haré. Cuidare de él, así que cámbiate. Él va a estar bien.” Prometió Stephane, sacando una sonrisa de alivio de Yuuri.

“Gracias.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri estaba listo y vestido para el calentamiento de seis minutos. Yurio y Phichit notaron el nerviosismo creciente de Yuuri, la manera en la que se paseaba y la manera en la que sus cejas se arrugaban. Aun así, no podían decir si era el programa libre lo que lo tenía saltón y al borde.

“Yuuri, ¿Qué está mal?” pregunto Phichit, sacando a Yuuri de sus pensamientos.

“N-nada, solo… nervios. Por el patinaje.” Mintió, aun así, Phichit podía notar lo contrario.

“No, no lo estas.” Murmuro Yurio, mirando de frente a Yuuri. “Así que, ¿Qué pasa?”

“Mika se… está sintiendo enfermo.” Murmuro Yuuri, enfermo de preocupación. “Creo que le está dando fiebre y– y… dios, no me puedo enfocar.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro tembloroso mientras mordía la uña de su dedo. “Solo le pido a dios que solo sea un resfriado o algo…” Phichit le dio un suspiro de lastima.

“Bueno, si él es tan fuerte como sus padres, él va a estar bien.” Dijo tranquilizadoramente, apretando el hombro de Yuuri.

“Eso espero.” Yuuri suspiro silenciosamente, sentándose. “Solo necesito mantenerme enfocado y confiar que Stephane puede cuidar de Mika por una hora o dos.” Dijo Yuuri sus piernas rebotando nerviosamente.

“Bueno él ha hecho un muy buen trabajo durante el último año y medio, ¿no lo crees?” comento Yurio y Yuuri pensó – que sí, él tenia razón. Stephane siempre había cuidado de Mika cuando Yuuri lo necesitaba. Y Yuuri estaba muy agradecido.

“Si. tienes razón.” Yuuri sonrió débilmente. “Tienes razón.” Yuuri se levantó. “Probablemente deberíamos irnos.”

Phichit y Yurio dejaron el vestuario detrás de JJ, Leo y Guang Hong, y Yuuri siguió sus pasos. Los seis salieron de detrás de la cortina y Yuuri instantáneamente se apresuró a donde estaban Mika y Stephane.

“¿Ha estado bien?” pregunto Yuuri, mordiendo su labio.

“Hasta aquí todo bien. Entreteniéndose a sí mismo un poco, un poco aturdido, pero ha estado bien.” Yuuri suspiro en alivio, sonriendo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Mika, inclinándose para besarlo.

“Gracias, Stephane.” Yuuri dijo agradecido.

“Oh, tenía la intención de preguntar…” comenzó Stephane, captando la atención de Yuuri. “¿Cómo te fue ayer? ¿con Víctor?” Yuuri se sentó junto a Stephane es la banca. “O puedes contarme sobre eso después. No quiero distraerte.” Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“¡No, no! Fue… fue bien, realmente bien de hecho y… estoy realmente aliviado y feliz por eso.” Yuuri sonrió tímidamente. “Pero no creo que tenga suficiente espacio en mi mente para contarte sobre eso aún.” Stephane río.

“Entendido. Solo dímelo a tu propio tiempo – mientras estés bien. Ahora, calentamiento de seis minutos. Recuerda, sin saltos. Solo la secuencia de pasos.” Yuuri asintió, tomando una respiración profunda mientras el anuncio de bienvenida al último grupo de patinadores al hielo se escuchaba en la pista. “No te preocupes por Mika, cuidare de él.” Yuuri asintió, sosteniendo gentilmente la pequeña mano de Mika. “Así que. Al hielo, calienta, y da lo mejor.” Yuuri se levantó.

“Si, entrenador.” Yuuri se estiro moviéndose al bode de la pista, quito las protecciones de sus cuchillas pasándoselas a Stephane.

Yuuri había estado ausente por todo el calentamiento. Su cuerpo estaba en el hielo, haciendo lo que hacía mejor, pero su mente estaba definitivamente en otra parte. Decir otra parte era… Mika. Si Mika se estaba enfermando era culpa de Yuuri – llevarlo lejos de casa solo para viajar tan pronto Mika se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar. El frío en Suiza tampoco ayudaba. Tal vez después de que esta temporada terminara, pensar que tenía una última temporada en él, era ridículo. Eran Yuuri y Mika ahora, y si el viajar no era bueno para Mika entonces… tal vez era tiempo de pensar en terminar su carrera. Yuuri sabía que su cuerpo podía aguantar otra temporada, pero no era nada justo con Mika. Se hizo una nota mental para conversarlo con Stephane, en una conversación mas tarde. Pero si esta era realmente… la última temporada de Yuuri, eso haría esta su penúltima competencia. Yuuri no había considerado eso hasta ahora. Antes de que Yuuri lo notara, el calentamiento había terminado, y el primero en patinar era Yurio.

“¿Estas nervioso o preocupado?” pregunto Stephane mientras Yuuri saltaba a un lado de él.

“Preocupado, y eso me está poniendo nervioso.” Yuuri dejo salir una temblorosa respiración mientras miraba a Yurio tomar el hielo. “Sé que Mika poniéndose enfermo no es nada para preocuparse, pero… es mi bebe. Es mi todo y no sé qué hacer si algo está mal con él.” exclamó Yuuri, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla mientras miraba a su bebe, quien se entretenía a si mismo con su elefante relleno. “T-tal vez soy paranoico o ansioso o lo que sea, pero y– yo no lo puedo evitar.” Explico Yuuri mientras estiraba su dedo hacia el portador de Mika, su corazón derritiéndose con adoración mientras Mika lo tomaba con su pequeña mano.

“Es solo esta tan fuera de lugar que este tan irritable, sobre todo la tos y su falta de descanso y su temperatura. No puedo evitarlo, pero me preocupo.” Expreso Yuuri mientras sus ojos miraban a través de la pista, directamente hacia Víctor, quien sus ojos estaban fijos en su estudiante en la pista.

“Lo sé. Después de la ceremonia de las medallas puedes cuidarlo de cerca. Pero por ahora, enfócate en el programa libre y déjame hacerme cargo de él.” le recordó Stephane a un muy ansioso Yuuri.

“Tratare.” Murmuro Yuuri.

Cuando fue la hora de que Yuuri patinara, se levantó, desabrochando su chaqueta, dejándola sobre la banca. Acaricio gentilmente la mejilla de Mika, tocando su frente con un suspiro gentil.

“Yuuri, vas a estar genial, ¿está bien?” Yuuri asintió y quito las protecciones de sus cuchillas. “Ve a conseguir la medalla que te mereces.” Stephane lo alentó mientras Yuuri entraba a la pista.

_“¿Estas mirando, Víctor?”_ Yuuri pensó silenciosamente mientras daba una vuelta por la pista, sus ojos escaneando la arena. Y para su gran alivio, Víctor lo estaba mirando con una leve sonrisa, una que se suponía que solo Yuuri debía ver. Yuuri tomo su posición en el centro de la pista.

La audiencia quedo en silencio mientras Yuuri tomaba la pista, y [las leves teclas del piano ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMUFzlIK3Fk)llenaron el ambiente. Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda, cerrando sus ojos. Al principio, era completamente sobre la perdida de Yuuri, pero ahora estaba recogiendo los pedazos y no estaba enteramente seguro de que significara este programa. O, mejor dicho, que significaba para él.

Sin embargo, Yuuri amaba esta pieza. Le dio una mirada a Stephane y a Mika mientras se preparaba para su primer salto – un triple loop. De pronto de preocupo demasiado por Mika, salió de su aterrizaje, casi fallando. Logro afirmarse sin poner una mano en el hielo. Yuuri tenía muchos elementos técnicos en la primera mitad de este programa, habiendo dejado todos los saltos para la segunda mitad para ganar puntos extras.

Yuuri forzó su error previo a la parte de atrás de su mente. Tomando una respiración profunda, se relajó a si mismo dentro de un giro payback, su espalda arqueada y su cabeza dejada caer hacia atrás mientras giraba en la punta de su cuchilla. Cuerdas uniéndose a la leve melodía del piano y la música elevándose. Profunda, la armonía del cello acompañando a las cuerdas y al piano mientras el humor cambiaba. Yuuri salto su siguiente combinación – un cuádruple toe – triple loop. Y con suerte, ambos fueron perfectos. Víctor capturo la esquina del ojo de Yuuri y Yuuri pudo ver la mirada afectuosa que tenía. Víctor le enseño esa combinación de saltos y… mientras Stephane era un gran entrenador, asombroso, de hecho, pero había algo que extrañaba de entrenar con Víctor. Demonios, tal vez solo era a Víctor a quien Yuuri extrañaba.

Yuuri recordó el tema de esta pieza musical – perdida, pero también amor. Fue coreografiado mientras aún estaba de duelo por Víctor, anhelándolo. Fue coreografiado a través del trauma de Yuuri, y sinceramente, aún estaba profundamente herido y lo estaría por largo tiempo, posiblemente incluso asustado. Pero, aun así, este programa hablaba por Yuuri. Le permitía a Yuuri tocar emociones que no estaban presentes hace dos años, emociones que se desarrollaron durante el capítulo más oscuro de Yuuri. y no importaba lo dolorosas que fueran, aun así, eran importantes.

Mientras parte de este programa fueron coreografiadas con Víctor en mente, parte fueron coreografiadas con su precioso hijo en mente, desde sus regordetas mejillas hasta su sonrisa feliz. Esta parte era una de esas – donde las cuerdas se elevaban y el cello se profundizaba. Y ahora su pequeño bebe estaba cayendo enfermo, e incluso en la competición más importante de la temporada Yuuri no podía mantenerse completamente enfocado. No podía esperar para salir del hielo y asegurarse él mismo que Mika estaba bien. Yuuri maldijo en voz baja mientras fallaba su cuádruple toe, dándole menos del tiempo suficiente para el resto del salto dentro de la combinación.

Su último salto era un salto mariposa, que nunca fallaba al aterrizar. La música comenzaba a acabarse, las cuerdas desvaneciéndose, los instrumentos de viento llegando a un alto mientras Yuuri empujaba a su cuerpo dentro de un giro cerrado para tomar su posición final. Yuuri no podía sentirse feliz por su presentación – fallo dos veces, una de ella fue un gran error. Perdió un salto completo, eso le costaría diez puntos, al menos. Yuuri miro alrededor a la lluvia de juguetes rellenos lloviendo en el hielo, aun así, no pudo poner una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero después miro alrededor de la arena y Víctor tenía una pequeña, pero aun así orgullosa sonrisa. Yuuri no lo pudo evitar, pero sonrió.

Salió del hielo, poniendo las protecciones en sus cuchillas y se apresuró hacia Mika.

“¿Ha estado bien?” Yuuri le pregunto a Stephane, mientras veía a Mika morder su anillo de dentición, gruñón y cansado.

“Lo ha estado.” Lo tranquilizo Stephane. “Aunque, ha estado muy amargado.” Stephane río con un suspiro. “Un poco gruñón, y su temperatura un poco alta.” Stephane tomo a Mika mientras se dirigían al Kiss and Cry y se sentaban. Yuuri arrugo el entrecejo, acariciando la mejilla de Mika.

“Yuuri Katsuki ha ganado en el programa libre doscientos uno punto cero siete puntos. Esta actualmente en segundo lugar.” Yuuri se sintió desanimado. Pero con sus distracciones por sobre un gran error, no podía estar sorprendido. JJ lo había vencido por medio punto. Independientemente de cómo patinara Yurio, al menos había llegado al podio.

“No te decepciones.” Lo alentó Stephane mientras salían de la banca. “De cualquier manera, estas en el podio. Lo hiciste muy bien, Yuuri. especialmente con todo en tu mente.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente.

“Gracias.” Yuuri se sentó en la banca para ver patinar a Yurio, esperando ansiosamente por su puntaje, viendo sus puntos técnicos subir y subir y subir.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri regreso al hotel con una medalla de plata y un muy, muy cansado y frustrado bebe. Yuuri suspiro suavemente mientras se recostaba en la cama con Mika sobre su pecho.

Yuuri estaba sosteniendo una toalla fría contra la frente de un lloroso Mika. Mika no había dejado de toser y refunfuñar desde que regresaron – estaba caliente, sudando profusamente así que Yuuri le había quitado la ropa hasta dejarlo solo con una capa y abrió la ventana. Mika estaba tosiendo tan fuerte, Yuuri podía sentir el pecho de Mika saltar, y cuando Yuuri siquiera lo tocaba, Mika se encogía. “¿Eso duele, bebe?” Yuuri suspiro, su voz frágil unida a la preocupación. “Mi amor…” Yuuri beso el sudado rostro de Mika, sus pulgares acariciando gentilmente sus mejillas. “¿Por qué me haces preocupar así?” Yuuri había tratado de ponerlo a dormir o que comiera, pero sus esfuerzos no habían dado frutos.

Yuuri estaba enfermo de preocupación. Su corazón latía acelerado mientras trataba de calmarse a sí mismo por el bien de Mika. no está seguro sobre que más hacer, Yuuri tomo su teléfono, marcándole a la única persona que tenía en mente, y el único número que recordaba.

“¿Hola?” Yuuri trago.

“V-Víctor… soy yo… algo está mal con Mika… ¿p-puedes encontrarme en el lobby? Yo– lo voy a llevar al hospital.” Yuuri contuvo la respiración, también conteniendo sus lágrimas.

“Voy ahora.” Yuuri soltó la respiración, aliviado mientras Víctor cortaba la llamada.

“Vamos, bebe.” Yuuri susurro con la voz temblorosa. “Vamos a llevarte al hospital.” Yuuri tomo a Mika, quien volvió a llorar. Yuuri lo acomodo en su portador, con una toalla fresca en su cabeza. Tomo el bolso de bebe de Mika, rápidamente llenándolo con un cambio de ropa y su manta, junto con el resto de sus cosas. “Toma una respiración profunda, Yuuri…” se dijo a si mismo mientras dejaba la habitación del hotel para reunirse con Víctor.

Cuando Yuuri salió del elevador estuvo tan aliviado de ver a Víctor ya esperando por él.

“Lo siento mucho por llamarte tan tarde, pero Mika no se está sintiendo bien y no sabía qué hacer y–” Yuuri fue frenado por un dedo en sus labios.

“Yuuri toma una respiración profunda.” Víctor quito su dedo de los labios de Yuuri, y Yuuri cerro sus ojos, inhalando profundamente antes de soltarla. “Estoy feliz de que llamaras.” Víctor lo tranquilizo mientras Yuuri se calmaba. “Llame un taxi.” Yuuri dejo salir otro suspiro de alivio mientras seguía a Víctor fuera del lobby del hotel.

“Gracias…” Yuuri suspiro silenciosamente mientras aseguraba el portador de Mika entre él y Víctor.

“Te lo dije – dejaría todo por cualquiera de los dos.” La sonrisa de Víctor era tranquilizadora, la única que siempre calmaba los nervios de Yuuri. El rostro de Yuuri se sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras Víctor acariciaba el rostro de Mika, quien refunfuñaba débilmente, lagrimas secas manchaban sus mejillas. Él las limpio suavemente con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo, acomodando el pañuelo cerca de Mika. “Él va a estar bien.” Pero Yuuri solo no se sentía tranquilo. Se sentía aliviado de que Víctor este allí, junto a él, con él, pero cuando se trataba de Mika no podía evitar sentir un profundo y oscuro vacío en su estómago.

“Eso espero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo... un aviso ya tengo el próximo capitulo listo... (eso me sorprendió a mi misma...) pero bueno la historia en el idioma original va bastante adelantada, así que si la vida me lo permite tratare de acelerar un poco las cosas...  
> Ahora si nos vemos y no se olviden de pasar por el perfil de magicalmierai y darle su amor...  
> nos vemos...  
> Kissees.... 💕💕💕


	26. Capitulo 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras en la sala de espera del hospital, Yuuri le relata el nacimiento de Mika a Víctor.

Víctor y Yuuri esperaban ansiosamente en la sala de espera del hospital. Víctor tenía su camisa desabotonado, Mika presionado contra su pecho desnudo mientras dormía, ocasionalmente quejándose y gruñendo, sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho de Víctor mientras su oído descansaba sobre el latido del corazón de Víctor.

“Mi pobre bebe.” Suspiro Víctor, rozando su nariz sobre el cabello de Mika. Yuuri seco el sudor de Mika con el pañuelo, acariciando su cabeza y espalda.

“Este es tierno.” Yuuri río mientras veía la tela rosada cubierta por cabezas de conejos.

“Mamá me lo dio. Lo tenía por años, pero solo lo encontré recientemente.” Comento Víctor. “Normalmente lo llevo en el bolsillo de mi camisa.” Víctor beso la cabeza de Mika, sacando una sonrisa a morosa de Yuuri.

“Él ama ser besado en la cabeza.” Yuuri río ligeramente. “También ama que sostengan sus manos y que sean besadas, y cuando te acuestas con él en tu pecho.” El corazón de Víctor se hincho. “Ama la papilla de arroz con pescado, ama la avena con miel y fruta.” Yuuri tomo una profunda y temblorosa respiración. “Su fruta favorita es la banana y ama los pimientos rojos.” Oh, a Víctor también le gustaban mucho esas cosas. Mika era definitivamente muy parecido a Víctor.

“Cuando estaba embarazado, durante mi tercer trimestre Mika tuvo mucho hipo.” Yuuri sonrió amorosamente por el recuerdo “Se sentía como… pequeños movimientos, casi espasmos.”

***

Yuuri estaba acostado en un costado, su vientre de embarazado descansaba en una almohada. Se estiro hacia el gabinete que estaba al lado de su cama, tomando la botella de vitaminas de gomita con sabor a fruta. Abrió la botella, sacando una. Yuuri puso la gomita en su boca, tarareando con satisfacción por el sabor dulce, antes de dejar la botella sobre la mesa de noche.

“Estoy mejorando, bebe. Por ti.” Yuuri le arrullo orgullosamente, su mano acariciando suavemente sobre el costado de su vientre. “No puedo esperar para conocerte. Catorce de septiembre, dijo el doctor.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente. “Supongo que podrías decir que estoy nervioso, pero no puedo esperar para conocerte.” En ese momento, hubo un movimiento, una sensación de aleteo que recorrió el estómago de Yuuri. Eso lo tomo por sorpresa – un par de segundos después, hubo otro leve temblor que se sintió en su estómago.

Yuuri estaba radiante.

“¿Fue ese tu primer hipo, bebe?” Yuuri le arrullo, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos donde la replicante sensación comenzaba. “Mi adorable pequeño Mika.” Yuuri susurro. Los hipos de Mika continuaron por un corto tiempo, continuamente esa sensación revoloteaste regresaba, sorprendiendo a Yuuri cada vez hasta que eventualmente, Mika se calmó.

***

“¿Se sentía extraño? ¿Cuándo hipaba?” Víctor pregunto silenciosamente. Yuuri asintió.

“Aun ahora recuerdo como se sentía.” Yuuri sonrió. Ellos estuvieron en silencio por un momento, antes de que Víctor hablara de nuevo.

“¿Tuviste muchos problemas? ¿Cuándo nació?” Víctor mordió su labio, sosteniendo a Mika firmemente, casi asustado de la respuesta. Yuuri asintió.

“Algo así.”

***

Catorce de septiembre. Era cuando Yuuri se suponía tendría que ir por una cesárea. Pero Mika no pudo esperar tanto.

Era la tarde del primero de septiembre. De pronto agua escurrió por los muslos de Yuuri, bajando por sus piernas y mojando el suelo del baño. Ni hablar, Mika no podía estar antes, ¿verdad? ¡Oh dios, aun no estaba totalmente preparado! Yuuri rogaba que el parto no llegara aún. Yuuri gruño pesadamente, arrodillándose para limpiar. En ese momento, Hiroko subió las escaleras.

“¿Se te rompió la fuente?” Yuuri la miro y con una llorosa sonrisa asintió. Hiroko suspiro amorosamente. “Levántate, déjame limpiar – deberías conseguir algo para comer y después descansar.” Yuuri detuvo lo que estaba haciendo mientras Hiroko se arrodillo, tomando la toalla de sus manos.

“Lo siento…” murmuro, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

“¿Por qué, cielo?” Hiroko pregunto mientras su hijo caía sobre su hombro, llorando dentro de su cuello. Los brazos de Yuuri la apretaron fuertemente mientras se arrodillaban en el suelo del baño. Yuuri no podía detener sus lágrimas. Él había sido tan inconveniente – de pronto regresaba a casa sin avisar, y también embarazado. Así que ya no solo sería él, el que estaba en su camino dentro de la posada, pero ahora también lo estaría su hijo.

“Sabes que todos estamos esperando por conocer a Mika.” Hiroko lo tranquilizo. “Todos los amamos a ambos. Tu eres mi hijo, y siempre serás bienvenido aquí.” Pero Yuuri solo lloro. Él continúo llorando hasta que su garganta raspaba y su cabeza y rodillas dolían. “Vamos, levántate.” Hiroko lo alentó mientras ayudaba a Yuuri a pararse. “Ve abajo y consigue algo para comer.” Yuuri asintió mientras Hiroko besaba su frente.

“Gracias mamá…” Yuuri sonrió débilmente, quitando las lágrimas.

Eran temprano en la mañana del dos de septiembre y Yuuri fue despertado por una fuerte contracción. Se sentía como si alguien estuviese tratando de arrancar su útero. El cuerpo de Yuuri se estaba contrayendo de todas las maneras posibles. Su estómago estaba arañado, el dolor casi era insoportable – nunca había experimentado nada así de doloroso. Podía sentir a Mika pateando en su estómago, forzándose a sí mismo contra el interior del útero de Yuuri. Mika se suponía que no debía de estar allí hasta dentro de doce días y aun así él ya estaba tratando de forzarse a sí mismo a salir. Yuuri podría haber jurado que se ida a desmayar.

Hiroko había llamado una ambulancia. Yuuri casi estaba llorando, sus manos y dientes clavándose dentro de un cojín mientras contenía los gruñidos de dolor. Yuuri tenía muchísimo dolor. Parecía ser que los planes de la cesaría de Yuuri seria doce días antes de lo anticipado – era demasiado para el catorce de septiembre.

Yuuri estaba llorando, las lágrimas rodando por su rostro mientras apretaba los dientes, luchando por respirar mientras se removía y giraba en la camilla, apretando la mano de su madre. La voz de los doctores y enfermeras se estaban comenzando a desvanecer mientras él no se podía enfocar en nada más que la sensación punzante en su estómago, la punzada, dolor punzante de parto atacándolo y robando su atención.

“Señor Katsuki, vamos a llevarlo a la sala de parto para ser anestesiado, después, tendrá una cesaría de emergencia.” Yuuri asintió. “Le vamos a inyectar una inyección epidural, y vamos a hacer una pequeña incisión en la base de su estómago.” Yuuri volvió a asentir, a pesar de que no está ni siquiera seguro de que escucho que le decían.

“Tome respiraciones profundas, señor Katsuki.” Yuuri, a pesar del dolor, tomo una respiración profunda y temblorosa, y la sostuvo mientras una epidural fue inyectada en su espalda baja. “En cerca de quince minutos, será llevado para la cesaría.” Yuuri murmuro de acuerdo mientras su bebe se retorcía dentro de él.

La siguiente cosa que Yuuri supo es que había brillantes luces blancas sobre él. El aire era helado, aun así, se podía sentir a si mismo sudando. Estaba nervioso, ansioso, asustado. Pero nada podría superar su sentimiento de pura emoción y dicha. Incluso con todos sus temores y nervios y su estómago sintiéndose como mariposas, sabiendo que dejaría el hospital con su bebe era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que lo lograría. Yuuri estaba rogando para que su bebe llegara a salvo.

Yuuri se había calmado, su madre estaba sentada al lado de él y apretó su mano, una pantalla fue puesta, bloqueando su vista.

“Vas a estar bien.” Hiroko lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa amorosa mientras un muy nervioso Yuuri apretaba su mano.

“Así que vamos a hacer una pequeña incisión en la base de su estómago y su bebe será quitado. El cordón umbilical será cortado, y va a ser suturado con puntos disolubles. Debería ser bastante rápido.” Dijo el doctor y Yuuri le dio un silencioso “Ok”.

El olor del antiséptico era abrumante. La sala de operaciones olía mucho a blanqueador, llenando su sensible olfato y casi haciendo sentir a Yuuri enfermo del estómago. Podía oír las voces de los cirujanos y doctores, hablando, pasando herramientas de ida y regreso y la manera en la que murmuraban, la manera en la que hablaban tan seriamente no hacían nada para calmar las ansiedades de Yuuri. Su corazón estaba latiendo furiosamente mientras apretaba la mano de Hiroko por consuelo.

Yuuri no podía sentir ni un dolor, pero podía sentir una sensación entumecida dejada por el escalpelo.

Yuuri pudo sentirlo, dos manos buscando dentro de su útero. Eso era extraño, adormecida, eso envió escalofríos por la columna de Yuuri. Él casi quería estar enfermo – ¡dos manos fueron metidas dentro de su útero! Yuuri se sentía tan incómodo. Eso se sentía invasivo y desagradable, pero, lo que sea por Mika. Yuuri quería removerse y deshacerse de la incomodidad, pero se contuvo.

La incomodidad era increíble, pero cuando el primer grito de su hijo resonó en el aire todo eso fue olvidado. Yuuri lloro. Vio cuando la enfermera llevo a Mika para limpiarlo, envolverlo en una pequeña manta azul. Yuuri sostuvo sus brazos hacia afuera tan pronto tuvo a Mika en sus brazos, él instantáneamente dejo de llorar, acurrucándose en su madre. Mika era tan, tan pequeño. Se parecía mucho a Víctor, desde sus ojos, a su nariz, hasta su frente. Yuuri sostuvo a Mika con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza y la otra sosteniendo su cuerpo. Mika era hermoso. Era todo lo que Yuuri siempre quiso y más.

Yuuri nunca conoció el significado de amor verdadero hasta que sostuvo a Mika en sus brazos. Mika, a quien cargo por nueve angustiosos y dolorosos meses. Mika era el hijo sobre el que él y Víctor siempre hablaron de tener y él finalmente estaba aquí, en los brazos de Yuuri.

Pero ese precioso momento se acabó rápidamente cuando Mika fue llevado a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Mika estaba muy bajo de peso, peligrosamente bajo de peso, llegando a no ser más que un kilo y medio. Yuuri de pronto sintió culpa, enfermo de preocupación. Mika no estaría bajo de peso si hubiera pasado los cinco primeros meses comiendo apropiadamente, y cuidando de si mismo. Pero no solo era el peso anormal de Mika lo que era preocupante. El trauma que Yuuri había sufrido hace meses significaba que Mika tenía que ser observado por dos semanas antes de que pudiese ser llevado a casa. Había varias pruebas que hacer y escáneres cerebrales que completar para asegurarse de que Mika estaba lo suficientemente bien para ir a casa. Y todo lo que Yuuri pudo hacer fue preocuparse.

Yuuri fue separado de Mika, habiendo sido llevado a la sala principal para recuperarse. Sus músculos estaban débiles, su abdomen bajo ahora se sentía inusualmente ligero, pero aun así con dolor y calambres. Yuuri miraba a Mika a través de la caja transparente, su mano estirándose a través de los huecos en la incubadora para tomar la mano de su pequeño bebe, para sentir sus latidos. Por los primeros días Yuuri no tenía permitido amamantarlo. En cambio, Mika fue alimentado por sonda. Fue solo después de la primera semana, una vez que Mika se puso un poco más fuerte, que Yuuri pudo amantar a su hijo por primera vez. Desde entonces, cada vez que Mika despertaba y lloraba, Yuuri lo cargaba y lo sostenía cerca de su pecho para alimentarlo. Yuuri solo podía ver a Mika por unas pocas horas cada día y cada vez que dejaba a su bebe detrás en la unidad de cuidados intensivos infantil su corazón se rompía un poco.

Después de cuatro días, Yuuri fue dado de alta del hospital con cremas para ayudarlo a sanar de su cicatriz. Continúo regresando al hospital, cada día por los siguientes diez días, no importaba cuanto dolor tuviese, para ver a Mika y alimentarlo. Finalmente, después de catorce días, el dieciséis de septiembre, Yuuri pudo finalmente, finalmente llevar a Mika a casa.

***

El corazón de Víctor se rompió. El no estuvo allí para sostener la mano de Yuuri en el parto, o allí para cortar el cordón umbilical. No estuvo allí para oír el primer llanto de su bebe, o hay para verlo llegar a casa. Pero más importante, Víctor no estuvo allí para apoyar a Yuuri durante esos cruciales, descorazonadores primeros días de la vida de Mika. y lo peor de todo, era porque él había elegido no estar allí. Víctor sostuvo a Mika aún más firmemente contra su pecho, temeroso de perderlo mientras contenía las lágrimas.

“¿Estas llorando?” pregunto Yuuri, casi divertido porque incluso ahora, Víctor aún tenía ese mismo corazón blando.

“No.” Víctor hizo un puchero, secando sus ojos mientras Yuuri sonreía suavemente. “Solo lo siento por no haber estado allí…” murmuro Víctor, pero Yuuri solo suspiro.

“Eso está en el pasado, Víctor.” dijo tranquilizadoramente. “Como dije ayer, todo lo que importa es que estas aquí ahora.” Víctor sonrió amorosamente, aun así, su corazón aún se sentía pesado.

“Sin embargo, ¿Cómo puedo recuperar un año y medio de tiempo de tiempo perdido?” pregunto Víctor, obviamente muy aproblemado, pero una vez más, Yuuri le dio una risa amorosa.

“Sentándote en la sala de espera de un hospital a medianoche con tu camisa abierta, sosteniendo a un muy enfermo Mika contra tu pecho sin preocuparte de lo que alguien alrededor piense.” Dijo Yuuri. “Y continuando haciendo preguntas sobre él.”

“Pero ya estoy haciendo eso.”

“Exacto.” Hubo una tranquila pausa antes de que Víctor hablase de nuevo.

“¿Así que como es? ¿Cuándo tuviste que alimentarlo por primera vez?” Yuuri suspiro pesadamente, sus cejas se fruncieron.

“Difícil.” Dijo silenciosamente, casi en un susurro. “Tan difícil que me rendí en múltiples ocasiones. Mika era tan terco. Llore mucho por eso.” Yuuri bufo.

*** 

Yuuri estaba extasiado cuando pudo finalmente tomar a Mika fuera de la incubadora y sentarse con él para alimentarlo. Estaba sentado en una mecedora, Mika envuelto en una suave manta mientras lo sostenía, si camisa desabotonada.

“Puede que sea difícil al principio, pero sostenga su cabeza contra su pezón, y a su propio tiempo, él debería tomarlo.” Así que Yuuri asintió e hizo eso. O al menos, trato. Mika rozaba su pecho, pero rápidamente se alejaba. Yuuri con un suspiro paciente, trato de nuevo, acunando la cabeza de Mika de regreso a su pecho en un intento de alentarlo a alimentarse. Aun así, una vez más, Mika se alejó. Eso estaba bien, la enfermera dijo que podría tomar algo de tiempo. Así que Yuuri trato otra vez.

Mika roso su nariz contra el pezón de Yuuri y Yuuri pensó “¡La tercera es la vencida!”. Hubo un brillo esperanzado en eso suaves ojos cafés. Su corazón acelerado mientras esperaba para que Mika llevara su boca a su pezón, pero para la gran desazón de Yuuri, él se volvió a alejar. En ese punto, Yuuri estaba comenzando a sentirse desanimado.

“Vamos, bebe.” Lo alentó, pero Mika solo se rehusó. Trato dos veces más antes de rendirse por el día. Yuuri suspiro, molesto. Su propio bebe no lo quería.

“No se rinda.” La enfermera sonrió. “Trate de nuevo mañana – puede tener mejor suerte.” Dijo alentadoramente mientras Yuuri lo acomodaba en la incubadora. “Por ahora continuaremos alimentándolo como lo hemos hecho y con suerte pronto, será capaz de amamantarlo.” Yuuri le dio una sonrisa débil mientras se estira dentro de la incubadora para tomar la pequeña mano de Mika.

“Vamos a tratar otra vez mañana, ¿No es así bebe?” Yuuri sonrió amorosamente mientras Mika se relajaba. Yuuri sabía que Mika estaba bien – sus pruebas habían resultado claros y su escáner cerebral era normal. Mika estaba sano, pero también era pequeño y físicamente débil. Pero Yuuri sabía que había dado a luz a un luchador – era el hijo de Víctor, después de todo. No sería nada más que un luchador.

Yuuri se quedaba por horas, hasta que las horas de visitas se acababan antes de regresar a casa una vez más, sin su hijo en brazos.

Al día siguiente cuando Yuuri regreso, trato una vez mas de amamantar a Mika. de hecho, trato cuatro veces. Era solo el segundo día, pero trato tantas veces seguramente, querría ser amamantado ahora, ¿verdad? Pero no. Mika se volvió a rehusar. También se rehusó al día siguiente a ese, y también al día siguiente.

Yuuri había llorado a Hiroko sobre eso. Sobre como sentía que ni su propio hijo lo quería, y que madre mediocre era que no podía alentar a su bebe para que se alimentara, y lo culpable que se sentía por ser la razón de la cual Mika durmiera en una incubadora cada noche. lloro con el corazón afuera mientras se aferraba firmemente a su madre, su corazón sintiéndose pesado con la culpa y la tristeza. Yuuri no había esperado que Mika se alimentara en un día, pero cuatro días después… Yuuri se estaba poniendo ansioso y frustrado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Yuuri se sentía realmente muy inseguro sobre ser un buen padre, pero después de un buen llanto con Hiroko, Yuuri estaba listo para volver a intentarlo.

Al día siguiente cuando Yuuri fue a ver a Mika, Yuuri se sentó, estirando su mano dentro de la incubado para tocar su mejilla, mirando a su pequeño dormir profundamente. Mika ya se había vuelto más pesado, le informo la enfermera, para el gran alivio de Yuuri. Se había vuelto grande rápidamente, lo que definitivamente calmaba un poco los nervios de Yuuri. espero pacientemente para que Mika despertara, ansioso por tratar de alimentarlo otra vez.

Finalmente, un par de horas más tarde, Mika despertó. Yuuri estaba radiante. Yuuri tomo a Mika de la incubadora y se sentó. Con Mika en un brazo, su mano libre desabotonando su camisa y acerco a Mika a su pecho expuesto.

“Puedes hacerlo, bebe.” Yuuri le arrullo. “Sé que puedes.” Yuuri pacientemente miro mientras Mika se rosaba sobre el pecho de Yuuri, su pequeña palma descansando sobre la suave carne. La nariz de Mika roso el pezón de Yuuri y después de algunos intentos, Mika finalmente lacto. Yuuri casi lloro. Se sentía irreal para él, ser capaz de amamantar a su hijo. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio suave y tembloroso mientras le sonreía amorosamente a Mika, quien finalmente, después de doce largos días, era capaz de amamantarse.

***

El corazón de Víctor se inflamo. Mika verdaderamente era un ser precioso.

“Esas dos semanas fueron las dos semanas más ansiosas de mi vida.” Yuuri suspiro pesadamente. “Pero cuando finalmente lo traje a casa se sintió como si tal vez mi vida se estuviese recomponiendo.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente, mirando hacia el techo. “Cada mañana me despertaba y sentía como era necesitado. Cambiaba y alimentaba a Mika, después me duchaba y arreglaba. Algunas veces lo llevaba afuera, y otras veces mi cicatriz se sentía tan dolorosa que apenas podía salir de la cama, pero esa era generalmente mi rutina.” Víctor continúo escuchando mientras miraba a Yuuri recordar los primeros días de la vida de Mika.

“Un día lo acosté a dormir una siesta. Gentilmente sostuve su mano, acaricie su mejilla, y entonces de pronto, su mano tomo mi dedo. Lo tomo tan fuerte.” Yuuri río. “Y recuerdo que casi llore, porque mi pequeño quien cuatro semanas atrás estaba tan débil para siquiera ir a casa estaba ahora tomando mi dedo.” Víctor sonrió cálidamente, mirando hacia Mika.

Víctor roso su nariz en el cabello de Mika mientras dormía, besando la punta de su cabeza.

“Wow.” Dijo Víctor con una sonrisa suave. “Eso es tan tierno.” Río orgullosamente, mientras tomaba el pañuelo del portador de Mika con su mano libre y secaba el sudor de la espalda de Mika.

“Él hace un montón de cosas muy tiernas.” Yuuri río. “Como cuando palmea tu cabeza. Él nunca me hace eso a mí.” Yuuri hizo un leve puchero. Víctor río.

“Como dije, ‘de tal madre, tal hijo’.” Víctor río suavemente.

“¿Mikaela Katsuki-Nikiforov?” ambos padres miraron. “Síganme.” Y con un gran trago, la pareja se levantó y siguió a la enfermera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir esta traducción y nos veremos pronto como dije este fic bastante adelantado así que puedo acelerar un poco las cosas... (si la vida y sus cosas me lo permite 😫😫)  
> Nos vemos pronto...  
> kissees 💕💕


	27. Capitulo 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los ansiosos padres descubren que está mal con su hijo. ¡Mírenlos luchar para hacer que Mika tome su medicina, y miren a Víctor también romper su espalda!!!

Víctor se sentó, cuidando de no sobresaltar a Mika, quien estaba descansando. Yuuri se sentó junto a él, y la enfermera se sentó en su escritorio. Mika estaba tosiendo contra el pecho de Víctor, refunfuñando mientras trataba de dormir.

“Soy la Dr. White, y tratare a su hijo el día de hoy.” Ella sonrió, sentada en su escritorio. “¿Así que cual parece ser el problema?” pregunto, escribiendo en su teclado para llenar la ficha con los detalles de Mika.

“Al principio estaba agitado y cansado, estaba irritable y lloraba mucho más de lo usual. Pensé que era el jet lag, o que no estaba siendo capaz de acostumbrarse. Recientemente nos mudamos de país, así que pensé que podría estar teniendo dificultades con el cambio de horario.” Dijo Yuuri. “Pero después comenzó a toser y no dejaba de llorar tampoco, y cada vez que trataba de tocarlo gritaba. Su temperatura se estaba elevando mucho y estaba sudando demasiado.” Explico Yuuri y la doctora tipiaba en el teclado.

De un cajón, ella saco un termómetro. Le quito el plástico, tirándolo en el basurero. “¿Podría girarlo de cara hacia mí? Solo así podre tomar su temperatura.” Víctor gentilmente le dio la vuelta a un Mika tosiendo, despertándolo de su descanso. Él se comenzó a agitar y remover, despertando rápidamente. La doctora le dio una sonrisa de lastima – su rostro estaba rojo y sudado, las lágrimas manchando sus mejillas mientras sacaba las lágrimas débiles.

“Tranquilo Mika,” Víctor le arrullo, acariciando con su mano la espalda tranquilizadoramente. “Todo va a estar bien.” La doctora trato de poner uno de los extremos del termómetro dentro de su boca, pero él continuaba girándose lejos de eso, gritando con la fuerza de sus pulmones mientras trataba de bajarse de los brazos de Víctor.

“Aquí, yo tratare.” Yuuri extendió sus brazos, y Víctor le paso a Mika. “Shh.” Yuuri lo calmo mientras gentilmente balanceaba a Mika en su hombro. “¿Quién es el chico bueno de mami? ¿Si?” Mika, después de un momento, se comenzó a relajar contra el cuerpo de Yuuri, tosiendo con sus pulmones mientras trataba de acomodarse. Su cabeza cayo en el hombro de Yuuri. Yuuri le dio a la doctora un asentimiento, quien cuidadosamente poso uno de los extremos del termómetro en la superficie de la legua de Mika. ambos padres ansiosos esperaban a que el termómetro pitara. La doctora lo quito de su boca, mirando los números.

“Su temperatura actual es treinta y nueve grados.” Dijo ella, dejando el termómetro a un lado. “¿Algún otro síntoma? ¿ha estado enfermo o a tenido diarrea?” Yuuri negó con su cabeza. “Parece ser que tiene algo de dolor muscular.” Con su mano, ella gentilmente apretó el brazo de Mika, suspirando suavemente mientras él gritaba con la fuerza de sus pulmones. “Si, las probabilidades aquí es que tenga gripe. ¿ha sido vacunado?”

“No. Era demasiado pequeño para hacerlo en casa así que aún no ha sido vacunado.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente.

“Esperen aquí, voy a pedir una segunda opinión.” Los dos asintieron mientras ella dejaba la habitación. Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro tembloroso mientras Mika tosía nuevamente, tosiendo tan fuerte que su pecho saltaba.

“Él va a estar bien, no te preocupes.” La mano de Víctor inconscientemente apretó el muslo de Yuuri, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Alejándose instantáneamente, se disculpó silenciosamente, su mirada dirigiéndose al suelo.

“Está bien.” Dijo Yuuri silenciosamente mientras la doctora regresaba con otro doctor.

“Bien.” El segundo doctor se ajustó un par de guantes de látex. Desenvolvió un segundo termómetro y lo deslizo dentro de la boca de Mika, esta vez con muchos menos problemas de los que tuvo la Dr. White. Mika parecía demasiado cansado para pelear de regreso. El termómetro provoco que Mika volviera a toser pesadamente, sus manos acercándose para quitar el termómetro. Las manos de Víctor gentilmente tomaron las pequeñas manos de Mika, sus pulgares acariciando sus muñecas. “No hagas eso Mika, buen chico.” Le arrullo.

“Treinta y ocho grados.” Suspiro suavemente, dejando el termómetro a un lado. El doctor apretó gentilmente el brazo de Mika con dos dedos, notando como se removía y se retorcía, alejándose mientras descansaba sobre el hombro de Yuuri, dejando salir un ruido fuerte. “Temperatura elevada, tos fuerte, dolor muscular, fatiga, también diría que tiene influenza.” Suspiro él.

“La influenza puede guiar a bronquitis y neumonía si continúan por mucho tiempo o no se va por si sola.” Dijo la Dr. White, sentándose frente a su computador. “Vamos a darle un spray nasal para la mucosidad y ayudarlo a aliviar la tos.” Dijo la Dr. White, llenando la receta. “También vamos a darle algo de antiviral para tratar la gripe. Después de esto no debería de ser necesaria la vacuna para la gripe, pero asegúrense de que la tenga cuando cumpla dos. Asegúrense de bañarlo con agua tibia y que beba muchos líquidos.” Ella saco unos papeles de la impresora. Entregándoselos a Víctor. “La farmacia está doblando la esquina a la izquierda, así que recojan la medicina antes de irse.” Ella sonrió cálidamente, levantándose para guiarlos a la puerta.

“Gracias.” Yuuri suspiro con alivio.

“No hay problema.”

Yuuri llevaba a Mika mientras Víctor llevaba su portador.

“Espera aquí, iré a buscar la receta.” Víctor rápidamente fue al mostrador farmacéutico y les entrego la receta. Espero solo por unos pocos momentos antes de que el farmacéutico le entregara dos bolsas. Les agradeció tranquilamente antes de regresar a Yuuri.

“No puedo esperar para ver la cuenta medica en esto.” Yuuri suspiro nerviosamente.

“Yo lo pagare.” Ofreció Víctor. “No te preocupes por eso, cuando llegue la cuenta, envíamela y la pagare.” Yuuri lo miro.

“¿Estás seguro? Puedo pagarla, o podemos dividirla.” Pero Víctor río amorosamente.

“Déjame pagarla.” Y Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

“Gracias.”

“No me agradezcas.” Dijo Víctor. “Pagaría todo en un latido.” Pero Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“Quiero decir… gracias por venir conmigo esta noche. y… por ser solidario y comprensivo.” Yuuri dijo silenciosamente mirando hacia el suelo.

“Hubiese venido contigo aun si fuesen las cuatro a.m., aun si hubiese sido al otro lado del mundo. Donde este y a cualquier hora estaré allí en un latido si me necesitas.” Víctor lo tranquilizo con un rostro contento. “No fui solidario hace dos años. Y eso fue un error terrible. Nunca volveré a comerte ese error.” Prometió Víctor. “Vamos, vamos a subir al taxi.” Yuuri sonrió amorosamente y espero a que Víctor subiera y atara el portador de Mika. Yuuri subió después de él, asegurando a Mika en su portador.

Para la hora que llegaron al hotel, eran cerca de las dos am. Entraron al elevador, presionando los botones para sus respectivos pisos.

“¿Yuuri?”

“¿Hmm?”

“¿Te gustaría… que me quede en la noche? solo para que tengas algunas manos extras para cuidar de Mika.” Yuuri, al principio, pensó que la oferta era extraña, pero… ellos estuvieron casados. Tenían un hijo juntos, con quien Víctor se había recién reunido. En el interior, eso no era tan extraño después de todo.

“No debería.” Murmuro Yuuri. “Ya interrumpí tu noche, deberías de descansar algo.” Pero Víctor protesto.

“¿Y que hay sobre ti? Necesitas descansar, Yuuri.” Víctor suspiro. “Déjame ayudarte, por favor.” Rogo cuando el elevador se abrió. Con un suspiro de derrota y una sonrisa, Yuuri le entrego a Mika a Víctor.

“Déjame recoger algunas cosas de mi habitación.” Víctor sonrió, su sonrisa amplia e infantil, justo como Yuuri la recordaba. Yuuri sonrió de regreso, sonriendo suavemente ante su rostro.

“Habitación nueve-dos-uno” dijo Víctor mientras Yuuri dejaba el elevador. El corazón de Víctor latía rápidamente, aturdido por la dicha mientras llevaba a Mika a su habitación. “Vamos, bebe.” Le arrullo, entrando a la suite. Desaseguro a un portador de Mika, acostándolo en la cama. “Vamos a esperar por Yuuri.” Víctor rápidamente se cambió por unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta, desechando su camisa y corbata en la cama junto a Mika. saco la suave manta de Mika de su bolso de bebe, cubriéndolo. Entonces, saco una colchoneta suave, dejándola sobre la cama para que Mika se entretuviera. Víctor beso las sienes de Mika, acariciando su cabello suavemente. Mientras esperaba a Yuuri, Víctor llamo para que una cuna fuera traída arriba y no mucho después, hubo un golpe en su puerta.

Con una sonrisa, Víctor abrió la puerta.

“Hey.” Saludo suavemente, haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a Yuuri.

“Hey.”

“Mika ha tomado la cama, pero llame para que trajeran una cuna así que si necesitas descansar puedes usar la cama.” Y entonces Víctor se dio cuenta de que esa… no era una buena idea. “¡O s-si quieres puedo sacar el sofá! Tú decides…” Yuuri sonrió suavemente. Por supuesto que Víctor seguía siendo tan atento como solía ser.

“Está bien, tomare el sofá.” Dijo Yuuri, caminando hacia Mika para acariciar su mejilla. Suspiro tristemente mientras Mika tosía otra vez, su pecho saltando. Víctor asintió y se acercó al sofá, sacándolo para que Yuuri lo usara.

“No hay cobertores así que… puedes tomar el que está en la cama si quieres, y– yo realmente no lo he usado así que…” Víctor dijo avergonzado.

“¿Qué hay de ti?” preguntó Yuuri. “¿Vas a estar bien sin un cobertor.”

“Soy ruso.” Yuuri resoplo.

“Está bien entonces. Gracias.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente, tomando el cobertor de la cama y llevándolo al sofá. En ese momento, hubo otro golpe en la puerta.

“Esa debe ser la cuna.” Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió. “Hey, gracias.” Víctor se quitó del camino para dejar que dos trabajadores del hotel entraran con una pequeña cuna de madera y algunas sabanas. “Perdón por la molestia.” Víctor suspiro.

“No se preocupe por eso. Tenga una buena noche.” Víctor los dejo salir mientras Yuuri cubría el colchón de la cuna con sábanas y acomodaba un cobertor limpio encima. “Bien.” Dijo Víctor mientras se acercaba a Mika. “Vamos a darte tu medicina.” Víctor se sentó en la cama, acomodando a Mika en su regazo. Se estiro hacia la mesa de noche, abriendo ambos paquetes. Primero, fue el spray nasal. “Vamos a comenzar con el peor.” Víctor río, quebrando el sello del spray nasal.

Yuuri se acerco. “Aquí, yo lo haré mientras tú lo sostienes.” Yuuri tomo el spray de las manos de Víctor, quien lo sostenía firmemente contra su pecho. “Está bien bebe. Seré rápido.” Yuuri gentilmente empujo el final del spray nasal sobre la nariz de Mika, quien prontamente comenzó a llorar y retorcerse incomodo, empujándolo. Yuuri suspiro. “De alguna manera esperaba esto.”

“Mika, bebe. Sé un buen niño.” Víctor le arrullo, acariciando su cabello y besando su cabeza. “Se un buen niño, y deja que mamá te de tu medicina, ¿está bien? No quieres seguir enfermo ahora, ¿no es así?” dijo Víctor suavemente. “Así que se un buen niño, ¿sí?” lo alentó mientras el temperamento de Mika se calmaba. “¿Trata de nuevo?” Yuuri asintió, lentamente empujando el final del spray sobre la nariz de Mika. Mika comenzó a llorar, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas una vez más mientras Yuuri le daba el spray. Víctor lo sostenía aun, alentándolo a que se quedara quieto. Y no mucho después, Yuuri termino, y Mika instantáneamente dejo de llorar. “¿Ves? No fue tan malo, ¿no es así?” Víctor río. Besando su cabeza. “Buen chico. Ahora, vamos a darte el antiviral.” Víctor se giró hacia Yuuri. “¿Quieres sostenerlo? Yo haré este.”

“Si.” Yuuri sonrió y tomo a Mika de los brazos de Víctor, sosteniéndolo en su regazo. Víctor tomo la botella de bolsa de papel y la abrió. Había una pequeña jeringa en la caja, y Víctor la saco. Abriendo la tapa, utilizo la jeringa para succionar el líquido de la botella. “Está bien Mika, abre.” Víctor lo alentó, mirando el rostro de Mika arrugarse mientras dejaba salir una leve tos. “Vamos bebe.” Víctor le arrullo, posando la jeringa en la lengua de Mika. Pero Mika alejo su cabeza, lloriqueando y tosiendo mientras Víctor suspiraba. “Está bien, bebe. Está bien.” Acaricio gentilmente la mejilla de Mika, su pulgar acariciando su mejilla. “Por mamá.” Lo alentó, tratando una vez más de conseguir que Mika tomara la medicina. Después de dos intentos más, Víctor consiguió que Mika tomara su medicina. “¡Buen chico!” le arrullo, besando su frente. Yuuri suspiro con alivio.

“Lo hiciste bien, cariño.” Yuuri río, besando su sien. “Ahora a bañarte y alistarte para dormir. Víctor, ¿puedes ir al bolso de bebe de Mika y tomar un pañal, su toalla, y un pijama? Oh, y su elefante. Se rehúsa a dormir sin eso.” Yuuri pregunto mientras reacomodaba a Mika en sus rodillas. Víctor río.

“Si.” Víctor revolvió en el bolso, tratando de encontrarle a Mika un cambio de ropa limpio, entremedio de las cosas de bebe.

“Puedes sacar todo, está bien, lo volveré a empacar en la mañana.” Así que Víctor hizo eso – saco el abrigo de invierno de Mika, un chaleco, algunas toallas, pañales, y otro cambio de ropa para el día, dejándolos sobre la cama. Víctor finalmente saco una toalla y un cambio de ropa limpia, junto con el elefante relleno de Mika.

“Los tengo.” Dijo, dejándolos separados del resto de las cosas de Mika. “Erm… ¿Normalmente lo bañas en la bañera… o en el lavamanos…? No sueles llevar una bañera para bebe contigo, ¿no es así?” Víctor pregunto tímidamente y Yuuri río suavemente.

“No, no lo hago.” Yuuri suspiro. “La bañera va a estar bien.” Víctor asintió y fue al baño para llenar la tina con algo de agua tibia mientras Yuuri desnudaba a Mika para bañarlo.

“¿Supongo que tampoco trajiste shampoo?” Víctor hablo desde el baño.

“No… me olvide de eso.”

“Está bien.” Víctor lo tranquilizo, asomando su cabeza por detrás de la puerta. “Él puede usar mi shampoo Ten Voss y jabón corporal.” Yuuri rodó sus ojos juguetonamente.

“Víctor y sus pretenciosos productos para el baño y cuerpo.” Río, llevando a Mika dentro del baño. “¿Esta bien el agua?” pregunto Yuuri, y Víctor metió su codo.

“Si, puedes sentarlo ahora.” Yuuri poso a un muy sonrojado y sudado Mika dentro del agua tibia, aguantándolo sobre un brazo. “¿Normalmente usas la cabeza de la ducha o no?” Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“No, no realmente, normalmente solo utilizo mis manos y lavo el shampoo.” Dijo Yuuri. “¿Puedes aplicar algo de shampoo? Solo un poco en su cabeza y después esparcirlo.” Víctor tomo su increíblemente costoso shampoo, aplicando solo una pequeña gota.

“Solo el mejor shampoo para mi Mika.” Víctor sonrió, sosteniendo la botella de trecientos dólares.

“Enserio Víctor. sabes que él no tiene mucho cabello para lavar, no necesita ser tan costoso.” Yuuri río mientras miraba a Víctor gentilmente esparcir el shampoo por el cabello de Mika.

“Bueno me rehusó a dejar que Mika use las pequeñas muestras de shampoo del hotel que han sido probablemente rellenadas y rehusadas dios sabrá cuantas veces.” Y bueno, Yuuri supuso que tenía un punto. Víctor uso sus manos para gentilmente quitar el shampoo y lavar su cuerpo. “Ya estamos, suave y limpio.” Sonrió. Yuuri levanto a Mika fuera del agua.

“Gracias.” Yuuri río, llevando a Mika a la cama. Gentilmente acomodo a Mika en la cama, envolviéndolo en la mullida toalla con capucha.

“Que tierno.” Víctor le arrullo, rosando su nariz en la cabeza de Mika mientras Yuuri lo secaba. Mika estaba aletargado y quedándose dormido, una vez más rojo por la fiebre. “Incluso cuando estas enfermo eres adorable.” Víctor río, quitando la toalla con capucha de Mika para que así Yuuri pudiera cambiarlo.

“Dios, espero que este mejor para la exhibición” Yuuri suspiro pesadamente mientras le ponía un nuevo pañal y le ponía un cambio de ropa limpia.

“Si no lo está, lo tomare por el día y cuidare de él.” dijo Víctor. “No tendrías que preocuparte por él. Solo divertirte en la gala, para eso es.” Víctor lo tranquilizo, pero Yuuri refunfuño.

“No me puedo relajar si no estoy con él. Sé que va a estar bien contigo, pero no me puedo relajar.” Suspiro pesadamente.

“Se podría sentir mejor mañana, nunca se sabe. Tal vez podrás ser capaz de llevarlo. Vamos a ver.” Dijo Víctor, acomodando a Mika dentro de su pijama. “Deberías enviarle un mensaje a Stephane y avisarle.”

“Oh, sí. Tienes razón.” Yuuri se levantó y acomodo a Mika en la cuna.

 

Para: Stephane

Lleve a Mika al hospital. Tiene gripe 😓 así que puede ser que no estemos en la Gala mañana. Víctor también está aquí. Te avisare mañana

 

“Me voy a dormir, estoy tan cansado.” Yuuri suspiro, besando la frente de Mika.

“Buenas noches. No te preocupes por Mika, me asegurare de que este bien.” Prometió Víctor, sacando una sonrisa de alivio de Yuuri.

“Muchísimas gracias.” El suspiro pesadamente.

“Duerme algo.” Víctor presiono un amoroso, y casto beso en la frente de Yuuri antes de dejarlo acomodarse en el sofá cama. Yuuri estuvo fuera de la luz en un minuto. Víctor se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando a Mika dándose vuelta y removiéndose sin descanso, tosiendo mientras trataba de ponerse cómodo. Estaba removiéndose y refunfuñando, y Víctor podía notar que el sueño no llegaría pronto a Mika.

Víctor se levantó, acercándose a la cuna. “Mi pobre querido.” Víctor suspiro, viendo a Mika rodar hacia su estómago, de ida y regreso, tratando de disminuir la incomodidad de sus músculos. Mika estaba tosiendo y lloriqueando, aun sudando profusamente. Víctor se acercó a la cama y tomo un pañuelo para secar el sudor de Mika, antes de tirarlo de regreso a la cama. Mika, incapaz de ponerse cómodo, comenzó a llorar. Víctor inmediatamente lo levanto.

“Shh, shh… está bien.” Víctor lo calmo mientras Mika se retorcía y lloraba en su hombro. “Está bien, papi está aquí.” Le arrullo, rosando su nariz sobre el cabello de Mika. Feromonas paternales llenando el espacio entre ellos, lentamente comenzaron a calmar a Mika. Eventualmente, dejo de llorar, una ronca tos salió de su pecho. “Vamos a que descanses algo.” Pero tan pronto como Víctor acostó a Mika de regreso en la cuna, las lágrimas comenzaron otra vez. Con un suspiro de lastima, Víctor solo lo sostuvo contra su hombro y Mika instantáneamente de volvió a calmar. “Necesitas dormir algo, bebe.” Cuando Víctor lo volvió a acostar, el llanto de Mika volvió a comenzar. Con un suave suspiro, Víctor subió a la cuna.

Removiéndose incómodamente en el pequeño espacio, levanto a Mika, acostándolo sobre su pecho. “Mamá me dijo que te gusta esto.” Víctor le arrullo, acariciando el cabello de Mika mientras sus pequeños puños se aferraban a su camiseta. “Podría en cambio haberte llevado a la cama, pero entonces podrías haberte caído.” Víctor río, jugando con el suave cabello de Mika. “Prefiero tener dolor de espalda por el resto de mi vida que dejar que te caigas de la cama.” Víctor suspiro suavemente, su mano acariciando la espalda de Mika mientras Mika tocia, dedos aferrándose a su camiseta mientras refunfuñaba silenciosamente.

“Sabes, yo y mamá siempre soñamos con tenerte.” Víctor dijo tranquilamente. “Tú eras nuestro hijo soñado. Con el cabello oscuro más suave, los ojos azules más brillantes y la más tierna nariz de botón. Eres tan suertudo de tener a Yuuri y tu ni siquiera sabes eso.” Víctor río amorosamente. Un brazo moviéndose detrás de su cabeza para sostener su cuello. “Nosotros siempre hablamos de las cosas que nos gustarían hacer contigo, lugares a los que queríamos ir. ¿Crees que aun podamos hacer todas esas cosas?” Víctor suspiro pesadamente mientras Mika tocia contra su pecho una vez más, removiéndose para acomodarse otra vez.

“Incluso ahora no puedo creer que alguien tan hermoso como tu es mi hijo.” Víctor río. “Alguien tan tierno, y precioso, y hermoso como tu es mi hijo. Cuan suertudo soy de tener a alguien tan adorable como tú.” La risa de Víctor retumbo contra el oído de Mika. Víctor podía sentir los latidos de Mika contra su pecho, la pequeña de pulsación sintiéndose contra sus costillas calentando la derecha de Víctor hasta los huesos. “Y te voy a extrañar cuando vayas a casa con Yuuri.” Suspiro pesadamente. “Pero es para mejor, ¿no es así? Vivimos nuestras vidas separados ahora y… así es como es.” La mano de Víctor continuaba acariciando la espalda de Mika, apretando sus regordetes muslos. “Todo lo que podemos hacer es aprovechar todo nuestro tiempo juntos.” Víctor suspiro mientras los ojos de Mika se cerraban con otra tos y un gruñido. “Buenas noches, bebe.” Víctor suspiro silenciosamente. “Duerme bien.”

Y con un silencioso ronquido, Mika cayo dormido.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Yuuri despertó a la mañana siguiente, pensó que era extraño que Mika no haya llorado aún. Suspiro pesadamente, levantándose del sofá. Yuuri miro su reloj. Aún era temprano en la mañana – no tenía que estar en la gala hasta las dos. Se acercó a la cuna de Mika y se inclinó, vio posiblemente la vista más adorable que haya visto nunca. Rápidamente tomo su teléfono, tomando una foto de Mika acostado sobre el pecho de Víctor, y Víctor retorcido dentro de esa pequeña cuna.

“Víctor.” removió silenciosamente el hombro de Víctor. “Víctor.” volvió a tratar. “¡Víctor!” esta vez, Víctor refunfuño, sus ojos abriéndose levemente.

“¿Yuuri…?” gruño mientras el repentino dolor de espalda y hombros lo golpearon.

“Víctor… ve a la cama, vas a romperte la espalda ahí dentro.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente con una sonrisa amorosa, pero Víctor negó con su cabeza.

“No, no quiero despertarlo. Tuvo un tiempo difícil durmiendo anoche así que, si puede dormir, quiero que duerma. Incluso si eso me cuesta mi espalda.” Víctor río, acariciando la pequeña cabeza de Mika. “Definitivamente está sudando menos.” Suspiro suavemente. “Y realmente no tocio mucho en su sueño. Solo tendremos que revisar su temperatura cuando despierte.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y sonrió.

“No tienes que romperte la espalda por él, sabias.” Yuuri río.

“Lo haré si eso significa que tendrá una buena noche de sueño cuando esta enfermo.” Víctor suspiro suavemente. “Así que déjalo dormir. Puedo vivir con dolor de espalda por un tiempo.” Yuuri suspiro.

“¿Vas a estar bien con él? yo umm… me gustaría si pasas el día con él.” Yuuri le dio una sonrisa esperanzada, y Víctor estaba brillando.

“Amaría eso.” Víctor no podía dejar de sonreír. “Cuidare de él.”

“No dudo de eso ni un poco.” Yuuri río. “Me lo imagine… confió en ti por sobre cualquier persona con Mika. y si estás aquí para asegurarte que está a salvo entonces… creo que puedo ir a la gala y dejarlo por dos horas contigo.” Víctor le dio un suspiro de alivio, sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Mika.

“¿Estás seguro?” Yuuri asintió.

“No hay nadie en quien confié a Mika más que en ti.” Y dios, Víctor estaba sobre la luna de dicha, su corazón brincando de felicidad. “Lo alimentare cuando despierte, entonces, su frasco de comida para bebe está en el refrigerador en mi cuarto y traeré unos de esos para ti. Normalmente come una banana después del almuerzo, y algunas veces duerme una siesta. También le preparare una botella de leche para después del almuerzo.” Pero Víctor no está escuchando. En cambio, estaba acariciando el cabello y rostro de Mika, apretando sus regordetes piernas y brazos mientras dormía. “¿Víctor escuchaste algo de lo que te acabo de decir?” Yuuri pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

“¿Qué?”

“No importa. Te diré de eso de nuevo mas tarde.” Yuuri río. “Ten cuidado con tu espalda ahí dentro. Volveré a mi habitación y reunir mis cosas para la gala y las suyas. Volveré en un momento.” Víctor asintió.

“Seguro. La llave tarjeta está en la mesa. Por obvias razones no seré capaz de responder a la puerta.” Chillo mientras Yuuri tomaba la tarjeta.

“Te veo en un momento.” Víctor vio mientras Yuuri dejaba la habitación. era asombroso lo fácil que encajaban. Incluso después de haber estado separados por dos años, incluso después de no saber cuánto había cambiado el otro, solo era tan fácil volver a caer dentro de una conversación con él. O… cuan fácil era volver a enamorarse con el mismo corazón gentil, sin embargo, no era como si nunca no hubiera estado enamorado de Yuuri. Pero solo se sentía más real.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri normalmente se estremecería ante la idea de dejar a Mika con alguien más sin él ahí. Al principio, incluso dejar a Mika con Víctor hacía sentir a Yuuri un poco ansioso. Eso no era porque no confiara en Víctor, pero porque nunca había estado a más de treinta pies de distancia de Mika. incluso cuando Stephane cuidaba a Mika Yuuri siempre estaba allí. Tal vez era alguna clase de ansiedad por la separación. Pero cuando dejo a Mika con Víctor y dejo la habitación, Yuuri no sintió nada más que un gran alivio, y eso era un gran paso para Yuuri.

Yuuri no confiaría en nadie más que en Víctor para cuidar de Mika. De hecho, probablemente confiaba más en Víctor que en si mismo. Víctor siempre había sido más amigable con los niños que Yuuri. Era más accesible, más burbujeante y más amigable, Víctor solo irradiaba felicidad. Y algunas veces eso hacía a Yuuri un poco inseguro como padre cuando se comparaba a si mismo con Víctor porque no era difícil cuan apegado Mika estaba ya. Es cierto, eso dolía un poco, porque Yuuri no había tenido una época fácil para vincularse con Mika. no fue solo la lactancia con lo que Yuuri lucho, pero junto con el problema de peso de Mika y la culpa abrumante de Yuuri, rematado con la lucha de Yuuri con tratar de adaptarse y generalmente estar exhausto y estresado, no tuvieron una época fácil vinculándose, especialmente durante las dos primeras semanas, donde Yuuri a penas podía sostenerlo.

Así que si, Yuuri estaba en serio un poco celoso ante lo fácil que Mika parecía encajar con Víctor. a pesar de que era una buena señal, suponía. Yuuri no debería de estar celoso del vínculo de Mika con Víctor y no debería de estar comparando su vínculo con Mika ni tampoco el de Víctor. Yuuri estaba finalmente comenzando a abrirse con Víctor – tenía que decirle a estas inseguridades y ansiedades que se callaran antes de que arruinaran todo otra vez. Además, la manera en la que Víctor se comprometió con Mika era simplemente adorable y Yuuri estaba muy agradecido por él. Tenía razón todo el tiempo – Víctor realmente era el padre perfecto y eso hacia sonreír a Yuuri al saber cuan suertudo era Mika, incluso cuan suertudo era él.

Yuuri abrió la puerta de su habitación. tomo el bolso de sus patines, traje, y unas pocas cosas más de Mika. Oh, Yuuri probablemente debería enviarle un mensaje a Stephane.

 

Para: Stephane

Yendo a la gala. Víctor está cuidando a Mika.

 

Yuuri suspiro con alivio y deslizo su teléfono dentro el bolso de sus patines. Caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación, hizo su camino de regreso a la habitación de Víctor.

Yuuri desaseguro la puerta y la abrió, dejando el bolso extra de Mika en la cama, junto con su traje y el bolso de sus patines, su chaqueta de entrenamiento sobre la pila. “¿Ya está despierto?” Yuuri pregunto con un leve suspiro, mirando su reloj. Víctor negó con su cabeza. Se estaba haciendo bastante tarde para Mika – normalmente debería de haber estado despierto por casi tres, incluso cuatro horas. Sin embargo, se había dormido significativamente más tarde de lo usual anoche.

“A dado un gruñido, un gemido y un meneo, pero aún está dormido.” Víctor sonrió hacia el infante en su pecho, sus manos acariciando su espalda.

“¿Estás seguro de que estas bien ahí?” Yuuri pregunto preocupado mientras se inclinaba sobre la cuna donde Víctor estaba subido.

“Si. estaré bien. Además, él parece cómodo.” Hubo una pausa antes de que volviera a hablar. “¿Yuuri?”

“¿Hmm?”

“Gracias. Por dejarme entrar.”

“Debería de haber hecho eso hace años, incluso hace meses.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente. “Perdón por la espera.” La expresión de Yuuri se suavizo mientras miraba hacia abajo a los ojos azul bebe de Víctor, los cuales estaban comenzando a tener de regreso su chispa.

“Sabes, Yuuri, esto en lo más feliz que he estado nunca.” Yuuri suspiro silenciosamente. “Este es el momento más feliz de mi vida. Incluso aunque mi espalda ente acalambrándose y mi hijo este enfermo con la gripe, estoy muy feliz.” Sonrió contento, sacando una llorosa sonrisa de Yuuri, cuyo corazón estaba corriendo y retumbando ruidosamente en sus oídos. Y en ese momento, un pequeño Mika comenzó a removerse y refunfuñar antes de despertarse y llorar. Rodo hacia su espalda, sacando un silencioso “oof,” de Víctor mientras Mika rodaba sobre su pecho. Yuuri sollozo.

“Está bien, cariño.” Río llorosamente. “Vamos a darte de comer.” Suspiro, sentándose en la cama. “Te importa si yo…”

“No, no. Por supuesto que no.” Dijo Víctor. “No es nada que no haya visto antes.” Bromeo, sentándose en la cuna antes de sisear de dolor.

“Te dije que no durmieras así.” Yuuri río mientras levantaba el dobladillo de su camiseta para permitir que Mika se alimentara.

“Bueno lo valió.” Dijo Víctor, bajándose de la cuna y estirándose. “¿Cómo está su temperatura?” Yuuri sostenía el cuerpo de Mika con un brazo, apoyando su mano en su frente.

“Creo que se le ha bajado un poco, pero aún está realmente muy cálido.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente mientras Mika cansadamente chupaba de su pezón. “Creo que va a estar bien.” Dijo Yuuri acariciando el cabello de Mika. “Oh, en el bolso azul en la cama hay dos frascos de comida para bebe. Normalmente come como a la una y tiene una banana después. La leche en polvo también está en el bolso, normalmente toma una botella después de que ha comido.” Víctor asintió. “Algunas veces duerme después eso depende de cuan cansado este.”

“Está bien.” Dijo Víctor. “¿Te vas esta noche o mañana en la mañana?” pregunto mientras Mika terminaba de comer. Yuuri tiro el dobladillo de su camiseta hacia abajo y levanto a Mika para palmear su espalda.

“Mañana en la mañana.” Dijo Yuuri mientras Mika se hundía cansadamente contra su cuerpo.

“Entonces… esta noche después de la gala, ¿puedo invitarte a cenar? Antes de que ambos se vayan.” Pregunto Víctor. Sabía que esto podría empujar algunos limites, pero era algo que quería hacer por Yuuri, quien merecía relajarse un poco. Las mejillas de Yuuri se sonrojaron un poco.

“O–oh… u-umm… me gusta eso.” Yuuri sonrió tímidamente, su corazón latiendo pesadamente mientras se sonrojaba.

“Genial. ¿entonces nos encontramos a las seis? También empacare el bolso de Mika, así puedes estar listo para irte mañana en la mañana.” Ofreció Víctor con un suspiro de alivio mientras tomaba a Mika de los brazos de Yuuri.

“Gracias.” Yuuri sonrió amorosamente. “Me iré de camino a la pista en un segundo.” Dijo Yuuri.

“Está bien. Diviértete.” Víctor sonrió. “Te enviare fotos.” Río mientras Yuuri tomaba sus cosas. Yuuri fue a la ventana donde Víctor se había movido para besar la frente de Mika.

“Te veré mas tarde, bebe.” Le arrullo. “Mami te ama.” Yuuri estaba tratando desesperadamente de no llorar mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Mika.

“No llores.” Víctor río amoroso. “Lo vas a ver en unas pocas horas.” Le recordó.

“Lo sé, lo sé es solo… nunca había estado separado de él por tanto tiempo.” Yuuri explico con una sonrisa llorosa.

“Es un gran paso para ti, entiendo eso.” Víctor sonrió orgullosamente. “¿Dile adiós a mami?” Víctor le arrullo, y Mika, con la sonrisa más grande le dio un silencioso. “¡A-dos, ama!” lo cual apretó el corazón de Yuuri mientras volvía a besar a una pequeño.

“Te amo, bebe.” Yuuri le arrullo, a lo cual Mika balbuceo “Ah-mo ama,” y ahora, Yuuri estaba definitivamente llorando. Víctor uso su mano libre para gentilmente limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de Yuuri.

“Vamos a estar bien. Ve a divertirte en la gala.” Yuuri asintió, tomando el mango de su bolso. “Te veo a las seis.”

“Te veo a las seis.” Víctor poso un suave beso en la frente de Yuuri, sus labios solo rosándose sobre sus cejas, y lo dejo ir.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre bebe Mika...   
> nos vemos en unos días con la próxima actualización...  
> gracias por seguir esta traducción.


	28. Capitulo 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor y Mika pasan el día juntos.  
> Yuuri patina en la gala.  
> ¡Ellos salen en su cita-pero-definitivamente-no-una-cita!

“¿Cómo vamos a pasar nuestro día, bebe?” Víctor le arrullo mientras estaba de pie en la ventana, Mika en sus brazos. “¿Vamos a dar una caminata, ¿sí? creo que será bueno que tomes un poco de aire.” Víctor se movió hacia la cama, acostando a Mika sobre el colchón. Víctor tomo un cambio de ropa limpio – un crecedor limpio, una camiseta y un par de pantalones de deportivos de bebe los cuales, por ciento, Víctor pensó que eran terriblemente adorables, emparejados con un jersey rosa esponjoso. “Mamá tiene un gran gusto en ropa para bebe.” Víctor río mientras le sacaba a Mika su ropa para dormir. Le puso un crecedor limpio, y después gentilmente tiro de la camiseta sobre su cabeza.

“Muy bien, aquí vamos.” Víctor le arrullo mientras la cabeza de Mika salía por el hueco del cuello. Gentilmente, los dedos de Víctor tomaron los brazos de Mika, lentamente trabajándolos a través de los huecos de los brazos. Víctor tomo el pequeño par de pantalones deportivos y los trabajo por las pequeñas y regordetas piernas de Mika, acomodándolos y tirando de ellos apropiadamente. “¿Sigue el jersey?” Mika le dio un balbuceo feliz mientras Víctor tomaba el sweater rosado. Víctor río, poniendo el jumper sobre la cabeza de Mika y guiando sus brazos a través de las mangas. “Perfecto.” Suspiro amorosamente. Víctor tomo el abrigo de invierno de Mika de la cama y lo deslizo en su cuerpo, abrochándolo hasta debajo de su barbilla. “Vamos a tomar algo de aire fresco.” Víctor tomo al infante cuidadosamente en sus brazos. El rostro de Mika presionado contra su cuello.

Víctor lo acomodo en su portador, asegurándolo adentro. “¿Cómo está eso, cariño?” Víctor le arrullo mientras acariciaba su mejilla gentilmente con su dedo. Mika estiro ambos brazos para alcanzar a Víctor. Víctor río, apretando gentilmente la palma de Mika antes de presionar un beso en ellas. Víctor tomo uno de los bolsos de Mika, empacando un frasco de comida para bebe, pañales y toallas húmedas, su botella con dos cucharadas de leche en formula, su medicina, y su anillo de dentición, solo por si acaso. “Vamos.” Víctor vistió su abrigo de cachemira Armani, abotonándolo antes de tomar a Mika. tomo su llave tarjeta del escritorio y abrió la puerta para irse, cerrándola detrás de ellos.

“Vamos a ir a algún lado para almorzar, dar una rápida caminata, y después veremos, ¿Cómo suena eso?” Víctor río mientras esperaba a que llegara el elevador. Mika arrullaba y balbuceaba, sacando una sonrisa cálida de Víctor. “El fin de semana a pasado tan rápido.” comento, entrando al elevador. “Me pregunto cuando nos volveremos a ver. Pero… las cosas lucen mejor entre tu mamá y yo así que… con suerte esa es una buena señal.” Dijo Víctor, poniendo un rostro optimista mientras salía del elevador.

Víctor miraba por la esquina de su ojo mientras Mika se entretenía a si mismo con sus manos, riendo amorosamente ante su dulce hijo. Decidió llevar a Mika de regreso al café que él y Yuuri fueron el otro día, sabiendo que era tranquilo, asientos cómodos en la ventana para ambos. Víctor entro al café, tomando asiento en la misma ventana en la esquina con un suave suspiro. Víctor dejo el portador de Mika abajo, y después lo desaseguro. “Está bien, vamos a sacarte.” Levanto a Mika hacia su regazo, sonriendo suavemente mientras sus pequeñas manos inmediatamente se aferraban a su chaqueta. “No eres tú el más dulce.” Víctor le arrullo mientras Mika aplastaba su rostro en el pecho de Víctor. en ese momento, una camarera se acercó.

“Hola, ¿puedo tomar su orden?” Víctor miro hacia arriba.

“Oh, ¿puedo tener umm… una lasaña pequeña y ensalada y un moka, por favor?” la camarera asintió y lo escribió. “¿Y sería posible para ti calentar esto para mí también?” pregunto, sacando un frasco de comida para bebe del bolso.

“Si, por supuesto.” Ella tomo el frasco de sus manos. “Su hijo es muy tierno.” Ella le alago, sacando un balbuceo de Mika.

“Gracias.”

“Volveré en un momento.” Víctor asintió, balanceando gentilmente a Mika en sus rodillas.

“¿Deberíamos a enviarle una foto a mami, bebe? ¿Si?” Víctor río mientras sacaba su teléfono. “Para que sepa que estas a salvo.” Víctor cuidadosamente acerco a Mika un poco más cerca, acomodando su cabeza más cerca para que así sus mejillas se presionen una contra la otra. “¡Di, ‘cheese’ solnyshko!” Víctor sonrió mientras Mika soltaba un suave “¡eeze!” mientras la cámara sonaba.

“Oh dios mío, tu eres el más tierno.” Víctor se estaba derritiendo mientras revisaba las selfies. “Vamos a enviarle una a mamá y animarlo para la gala, ¿Si?”

“¡Ama!” Víctor río amorosamente, besando su mejilla.

“Si mamá” Víctor río suavemente mientras le enviaba la foto a Yuuri.

 

Para: Yuuri 💕

[Nueva imagen]

Animándote para la gala – prometo que te veremos! Diviértete💕

 

Justo mientras Víctor dejaba su teléfono de lado, su almuerzo y el frasco de comida para bebe de Mika y una cuchara llegaron en una bandeja. “Volveré en un segundo con su café.” Víctor asintió agradecido, y hundió la cuchara dentro del frasco. Lo soplo suavemente, enfriando un poco la papilla. En ese momento, su café llego.

“Gracias.” Sonrió.

“Ahh,” Víctor alentó a que Mika abriera la boca, sus labios se separaron levemente para permitir que la cuchara entrara. “Buen niño, ahmm.” Víctor gentilmente limpio las sobras de su barbilla con la cuchara, esperando hasta que Mika lo tragara para darle el resto de la cucharada. Él rápidamente tomo un bocado de su lasaña antes de cucharear otra pequeña cuchara de comida para bebe. “Aquí vamos, buen niño.” Víctor lo elogio con una sonrisa contenta mientras Mika tomaba la siguiente cuchada llena. Corto una pieza de lasaña para sí mismo, pero no pudo evitar los ojos anhelantes de Mika.

“¿Quieres probar algo de lasaña? ¿Si?” Víctor tomo la cuchara y la lleno con un poco de pasta y carne de res y algo de queso. “Ahh, eso es.” Víctor miraba intensamente mientras el rostro de Mika estudiaba los sabores de la lasaña.

“¡Ahh, ahh!” Mika gorgoreo con una gran sonrisa en forma de corazón mientras aplaudía con sus manos.

“¿Te gusto?” Víctor río. “Vamos a tener que dejar que mami lo sepa.” Dijo, tomando otro bocado de su lasaña antes de volver a rellenar la cuchara de Mika. El proceso se repitió, ocasionalmente llenando la cuchara con lasaña. “Vamos a darte tu botella de leche también, antes de irnos.” Dijo Víctor mientras raspaba el resto de la comida de bebe del frasco. “Ultimo bocado, y te daré algo más de mi lasaña.” Víctor río suavemente mientras alimentaba a Mika con lo último que le quedaba. “Bien hecho, bebe.” Víctor sonrió mientras tomaba un poco de lasaña, soplándola para enfriarla. “Aquí vamos, ahh.”

Víctor alimento a Mika con lo último de su lasaña mientras terminaba su comida. Llamo a la mesera otra vez. “Hola, ¿puedes llenar esto solo hasta la marca con agua hervida, por favor?” pregunto Víctor, pasándole la botella.

“Por supuesto. También le traeré un bol con agua fría para enfriarla.” Ella sonrió, tomando la botella en una mano y en la otra el plato de Víctor.

“Gracias.” Dijo tranquilamente mientras ella se alejaba de la mesa. “Solo dale un minuto para que regrese con tu leche.” Dijo Víctor suavemente, su mano acunando a un levemente dormido Mika contra su cuerpo. Mika tranquilamente gorgoreaba contra su cuerpo, sus pequeños dedos aferrándose al abrigo de Víctor. “Primero que todo, deberíamos darte tu medicina.” Víctor busco dentro del bolso y saco el spray nasal de Mika. “Solo soy uno ahora, así que ser un buen niño, ¿ok?” dijo Víctor mientras destapaba el spray. “Ahora quédate quieto, ¿ok?” Víctor lo tranquilizo mientras acomodaba el inhalador del spray sobre la nariz de Mika. Mika comenzó a sollozar, tratando de empujar el spray lejos. “Tranquilo, bebe, shh… está bien, todo va a estar bien.” Dijo Víctor mientras besaba la cabeza de Mika, presionando la bomba hacia abajo en la botella antes de removerla rápidamente. “Ahora eso no fue tan malo, ¿no es así?” Víctor río mientras lo dejaba de lado. “Ahora el que sigue.”

No mucho después de dos minutos, la mesera regreso con una botella llena de leche y un bol de agua helada para enfriarla un poco. Víctor asintió agradecido mientras dejaba la botella dentro del bol con agua. “Solo la enfriaremos un poco para que puedas beberla.”

“Está bien. Eso debería servir.” Dijo Víctor, dándole a la botella otra sacudida. Acostó la espalda de Mika un poco en su brazo y persuadió los labios de Mika alrededor del chupón de la botella. “Aquí vamos.” Suspiro suavemente. “¿Cómo está?” pregunto Víctor suavemente mientras las manos de Mika iban hacia la botella en un intento de tomarla. Víctor sostenía la botella mientras Mika bebía la leche rápidamente. “Lento bebe, no queremos que te ahogues.” Víctor frunció el ceño mientras liberaba la botella de los labios de Mika para frenarlo. “Lento, ¿ok?” Víctor río mientras guiaba el chupón de la botella de regreso a entre los labios de Mika. “Aquí vamos, mi dulzura.” Dijo Víctor suavemente mientras Mika terminaba la botella. “No tengo una banana para ti, pero podemos conseguirte una cuando regresemos al hotel.” Dijo Víctor mientras aseguraba a Mika de regreso en su portador.

“¿Deberíamos dar una caminata corta? Tu fiebre definitivamente ha bajado un poco y no estas sudando demasiado. Eso es bueno.” Mika tarareo cansadamente mientras cerraba sus ojos, Víctor levantándolo. “Vamos a dar una caminata alrededor de la cuadra y después regresaremos a tiempo para ver la gala.” Dijo Víctor mientras dejaba el café. “Y más tarde vamos a cenar con mamá.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri estaba preparándose para la audiencia que comenzaba llegar cuando su teléfono sonó. Dejo su botella de agua y alcanzo su chaqueta, saco su teléfono para ver un nuevo mensaje de Víctor. un poco de preocupación comenzó a elevarse en él mientras abría el mensaje dudoso.

 

De: Víctor ❤

[[Nueva imagen]](https://www.instagram.com/p/BvAm869ltJs/)

Animándote para la gala – prometo que te veremos! Diviértete💕

 

Y Yuuri podía jurar por dios que casi lloraba. Sollozo, secando las lágrimas mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro porque demonios… Víctor y Mika eran tan tiernos juntos. Mika tenía una sonrisa, una expresión que imitaba perfectamente la de Víctor – el parecido era innegable. Su sonrisa se expandió a lo largo de su rostro mientras se secaba sus ojos con las mangas de su camiseta.

“¿Estas bien?” pregunto Stephane, y Yuuri asintió con un rostro amable, girando su teléfono hacia Stephane, quien miro la foto y río. “¿Ves? No se ve todo mucho mejor ahora.” Dijo Stephane con una sonrisa tranquilizadora apretando el hombro de Yuuri.

“Si…” Yuuri suspiro contento.

 

Para: Víctor 🥰

Que tierno 😍 se están divirtiendo?

 

De: Víctor 🥰

Lo hacemos! Lo saque para almorzar, dimos una caminata corta y ahora está durmiendo. Espero que despierte para ver la gala 😁

 

Para: Víctor 🥰

Va a comenzar pronto, pero soy el último en patinar antes del final. Estoy seguro de que despertara!

 

De: Víctor 🥰 

Estaremos viendo 😉

 

Yuuri río amorosamente y dejo su teléfono de lado. No fue mucho después que la audiencia comenzó a emocionarse, y el primer grupo de patinadores se preparó para entrar al hielo.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Víctor regreso al hotel dejo el portador de Mika sobre la cama y se quitó los zapatos. Con un triste suspiro, miro las cosas de Mika, desparramadas sobre la cama. Todas las cosas que debía empacar. Gentilmente, desaseguro a Mika de su portador y lo acostó en su cuna, donde Mika instantáneamente rodo hacia su estómago, sus pequeños puños apretando el pañuelo que seguía en su cuna, antes de regresar hacia su espalda. Víctor sonrió amorosamente, besando su cabeza antes de regresar hacia la cama.

Víctor dejo la ahora seca toalla de Mika afuera. Después, sobre eso, su manta extra, material de juego, y su toalla extra antes de doblarlas dentro del cuadrado de red. Apilo los jumpers de Mika, doblando cada una en la mitad dos veces antes de deslizarlos dentro del bolso. Después, su pequeño abrigo. Lo abotono delicadamente, doblando las mangas antes de comprimirlo dentro del rectángulo. Acomodo los crecedores de bebe, las camisetas y pantalones, acomodándolos dentro del bolso antes de acomodar los pañales extra, las toallas y juguetes, todas las otras pequeñas cosas de Mika. El segundo bolso lo lleno con la leche en polvo de Mika, sus frascos de comida para bebe, botellas, utensilios, mas toallas húmedas… era tan triste tener que empacar las cosas de su hijo…

Víctor termino el trabajo, dejando ambos bolsos junto a la puerta listos para ser llevados una vez que se tuviera que encontrar con Yuuri. Se quedó de pie al lado de la cuna de Mika, mirando mientras el infante dormía. Pensó sobre su inevitable separación en solo unas pocas horas y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran y comenzar a sollozar. Víctor se sentó junto a la cuna, estirando su mano entre las barras para tocar gentilmente la mano de Mika. instantáneamente, unos pequeños dedos se envolvieron alrededor de su dedo, sacando aún más lágrimas de sus ojos. Víctor miraba amorosamente a Mika – a sus regordetas mejillas y sus regordetes muslos, sus pequeñas manos y brazos rellenitos. Mika era perfecto. Víctor lo daría todo por él sin ni una pregunta. Su pulgar acaricio gentilmente los dedos de Mika mientras se sostenía firmemente al dedo de Víctor. miro mientras Mika babeaba un poco sobre el pañuelo su mano libre sosteniéndolo, meneándose un poco mientras refunfuñaba en sueños.

“Voy a extrañarte, bebe.” Víctor sollozo mientras lo miraba dormir. “pero mamá y yo, resolveremos algo.” Suspiro suavemente. “Siempre lo hacemos. Aunque… bueno… resolver esto nos tomó dos años y aún no hemos… realmente descubierto nada.” Bufo divertido. “Pero el punto es que estamos tratando.” Suspiro suavemente. “Incluso si eso nos toma… dos años más para llegar a donde queremos estar, llegaremos allí.” Prometió Víctor. “Tú eres nuestro pequeño. Haríamos lo que sea por ti. Siempre daremos lo mejor para ti.” Víctor gentilmente deslizo su pulgar sobre los pequeños dedos de Mika, apretándolos suavemente.

No fue mucho después que Mika despertó con un quejido, brillantes, ojos celestes miraban hacia Víctor.

“Hey, bebe.” Río. Mika soltó los dedos de Víctor, sus brazos estirándose para alcanzar a Víctor. con una sonrisa amorosa Víctor lo levanto. “Justo a tiempo. Mamá va a estar patinando en veinte minutos.” Se sentó en la cama, Mika entre sus piernas mientras sacaba su IPad.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“En el hielo, Yuuri Katsuki medallista de plata masculino.” Yuuri quito las protecciones de sus cuchillas, pasándoselas a Stephane antes de entrar al hielo. La multitud animo mientras daba una vuelta alrededor de la pista antes de tomar su posición inicial. Al igual que con su programa corto y programa libre, Yuuri estaba comenzando a sentirse muy diferente sobre su pieza para la exhibición. Después de pasar el fin de semana con Víctor Yuuri se sentía con más libertad. Más confianza en sí mismo y en Víctor.

_"_ Ayúdame _, es como si las paredes se derrumbaran_   
_"Help me, it's like the walls are caving in_

A veces tengo ganas de rendirme   
 _Sometimes I feel like giving up_

Pero no puedo   
 _But I just can't_

No está en mi sangre"  
 _It isn't in my blood"_

Stephane coreografió esta pieza para Yuuri porque cuando ellos comenzaron a trabajar juntos y Yuuri paso ese diciembre hace dos años en Suiza, lo encontraría patinando, casi ventilando sus sentimientos a través del patinaje. Mika estaría dormido, envuelto cálidamente en mantas mientras su portador estaba sobre la banca.

“Acostado en el piso del baño, sin sentir nada   
 _"Laying on the bathroom floor, feeling nothing_

Estoy abrumado e inseguro, dame algo   
_I'm overwhelmed and insecure, give me something_

Podría tomar para calmar mi mente lentamente   
_I could take to ease my mind slowly_

Solo toma un trago y te sentirás mejor   
_Just have a drink and you'll feel better_

Solo llévala a casa y te sentirás mejor   
_Just take her home and you'll feel better_

Sigue diciéndome que mejora   
_Keep telling me that it gets better_

¿Lo hará algunas vez?"  
_¿Does it ever?"_

Seria cerca de las siete a.m. Yuuri estaría en el hielo, patinando giros, pasos, piezas dispersas de coreografías que Stephane asumió que Víctor había hecho para él. después, pararía, tomaría un trago, y Stephane notaria lo distante que Yuuri estaba. Notaria cuanta ira, frustración y traición acumuladas había dentro de Yuuri, cuanta tristeza y arrepentimiento albergaba. Stephane lo ayudaría a patinar sus sentimientos ese diciembre, y Yuuri siempre estaría agradecido por eso. Fue solo nueve meses más tarde al principio de la temporada actual que Yuuri había sido capaz de abrir apropiadamente su corazón de esta manera al público. Y ahora, finalmente estaba listo para compartir esas emociones que sentía con Víctor a través del patinaje.

 _“Ayúdame, es como si las paredes se derrumbaran_  
_"Help me, it's like the walls are caving in_

A veces tengo ganas de rendirme   
_Sometimes I feel like giving up_

Ninguna medicina es lo suficientemente fuerte"   
_No medicine is strong enough”_

El primer salto de Yuuri era un triple salchow. Con una respiración profunda y ambos brazos arriba, salto, aterrizando perfectamente. Estaba sonriendo intensamente, una corriente de electricidad corriendo a través de su cuerpo porque por una vez, estaba disfrutando la exhibición. Esta temporada había pasado por cuatro exhibiciones – esta era la quinta, y hasta ahora, era la única que sentía que estaba disfrutando para sí mismo. “ _Las paredes realmente se estaban derrumbando es ese tiempo._ ” Yuuri pensó para sí mismo mientras iba a través de su secuencia de pasos. _“Pero parece ser que se están abriendo un poco otra vez.”_

 _“Alguien ayúdeme_  
_"Someone help me_

Estoy gateando en mi piel   
_I'm crawling in my skin_

A veces tengo ganas de rendirme   
_Sometimes I feel like giving up_

Pero no puedo   
_But I just can't_

No está en mi sangre  
_It isn't in my blood_

 _No está en mi sangre"  
_ _It isn't in my blood”_

La combinación triple-triple de Yuuri fue perfecta, encendiendo una llama de orgullo dentro de él mientras patinaba. Sonrió, la multitud animándolo mientras imaginaba a Mika – su sonrisa brillante, sus pequeñas manos, esos ojos de bebe azules que eran idénticos a los de Víctor. El Ina Bauer de Yuuri hacia una transición hacia un Axel doble, brazos sobre su cabeza mientras mantenía su centro de gravedad. _“Siempre sentí que me estaba rindiendo.”_ Yuuri suspiro suavemente mientras patinaba. _“Pero siempre me sobrepuse a ese sentimiento.”_ Salto un loop doble, aterrizando en los vitoreo de la audiencia.

 _“Estoy mirando mi teléfono otra vez, sintiéndome ansioso_  
_"I'm looking through my phone again, feeling anxious_

Miedo de estar solo otra vez, odio esto   
_Afraid to be alone again, I hate this_

Estoy tratando de encontrar una manera de relajarme, no puedo respirar, oh"   
_I'm trying to find a way to chill, can't breathe, oh”_

Yuuri esperaba tener la oportunidad de hablar con Víctor sobre ver más a Mika – incluso justo después de verlos, pudo ver cuánto necesitaba un padre a su hijo, y al revés también. Yuuri podía ver la forma en la que los ojos de Víctor se iluminaban incluso ante la mención del nombre de Mika. podía ver una flama en Víctor cuando miraba a Mika, una que provocaba esperanza en él. Yuuri nunca le podría quitar eso a Víctor. _“Siempre tuve miedo de estar solo. No puedo dejarte y especialmente cuando Mika no se siente así, nunca.”_ Pensó Yuuri mientras sus pies bailaban y sus cuchillas raspaban.

 _“¿Hay alguien que pueda_  
_"Is there somebody who could_

_Ayúdame, es como si las paredes se derrumbaran_  
_Help me, it's like the walls are caving in_

A veces tengo ganas de rendirme   
_Sometimes I feel like giving up_

Ninguna medicina es lo suficientemente fuerte   
_No medicine is strong enough_

Alguien ayúdeme   
_Someone help me_

Estoy gateando en mi piel   
_I'm crawling in my skin_

A veces tengo ganas de rendirme   
_Sometimes I feel like giving up_

Pero no puedo"   
_But I just can't”_

Había tantas cosas que Víctor se había perdido y Yuuri sentía tanta culpa por eso todos los días. Se perdió el nacimiento de Mika, alimentarlo, cambiarlo… Víctor se había perdido tantas cosas paternales y Yuuri sabía que era culpa de los ambos, pero eso no detenía el abrumante sentimiento de culpa que Yuuri albergaba. Yuuri quería una oportunidad para cambiar todo eso, más importante, quería darle a Víctor una oportunidad para ser padre porque se lo merecía. Y Mika también.

 _“No está en mi sangre_  
_"It isn't in my blood_

_No está en mi sangre_  
_It isn't in my blood_

N _ecesito a alguien ahora_  
_I need somebody now_

Necesito a alguien ahora   
_I need somebody now_

Alguien que me ayude   
_Someone to help me out_

Necesito a alguien ahora"  
_I need somebody now”_

Yuuri aún tenía todas sus inseguridades y sus dudas, aún tenía sus enfermedades mentales y barreras. Pero ahora, ahora que Víctor estaba de regreso en su vida, parecían ser mucho más manejables. Yuuri no se sentía tan encerrado y sofocado. No se sentía tan ansioso con cada paso o paranoico con cada decisión que tomaba. No sentía la constante oscuridad que se cernía sobre el por los últimos dos años. Todas esas inseguridades y dudas y barreras mentales solo parecían ser mucho más insignificante que antes.

 _“Ayúdame, es como si las paredes se derrumbaran_  
_"Help me, it's like the walls are caving in_

A veces tengo ganas de rendirme   
_Sometimes I feel like giving up_

Pero no puedo…"   
_But I just can't…”_

El peor miedo de Yuuri siempre había sido no ser lo suficientemente bueno. No ser lo suficientemente bueno para Víctor, o para Mika, pero especialmente para Mika. pero Yuuri había encontrado confianza en sí mismo los pasados días, y había encontrado esa confianza en Víctor. y si Yuuri decía algo de sí mismo, había hecho un trabajo increíble para un padre soltero y patinador artístico competitivo, todo en uno. Yuuri también sabía que lo hubiera hecho incluso mejor… con Víctor a su lado.

“No está en mi sangre  
_“It isn't in my blood_

No está en mi sangre   
_It isn't in my blood_

No está en mi sangre   
_It isn't in my blood_

Necesito a alguien ahora   
_I need somebody now_

No está en mi sangre   
_It isn't in my blood_

Necesito a alguien ahora   
_I need somebody now_

No está en mi sangre”  
_It isn't in my blood”_

Yuuri estaba cansado, sin aliento, y sudando para la hora que su salto mariposa se convirtió en un giro cerrado y tomo su posición final en el hielo. Yuuri esperaba que Víctor hubiera visto su presentación, se lo había prometido después de todo, y Víctor nunca rompía sus promesas con Yuuri. aparte de… una. E indiscutiblemente la única que importaba – una promesa de para siempre. Incluso ahora cuando Yuuri pensaba en como había terminado su matrimonio, se quebró aun dolía. Como nunca podrían cumplir sus votos de matrimonio aún era doloroso, pero a pesar de todo eso, Yuuri parecía contento con su presente.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Víctor veía el patinaje intenso de Yuuri, conteniendo la respiración mientras prestaba atención a los pasos. Yuuri siempre había tenido la habilidad de expresar cualquier cosa a través de la manera en la que se movía, especialmente cuando las palabras le fallaban. Yuuri podía contar cualquier historia, sin importar si era la historia de alguien más, o la propia, Yuuri la contaba perfectamente en el hielo. Eso aun asombraba a Víctor, incluso años más tarde, cuan talento y hermoso es Yuuri. Yuuri era tan expresivo, Víctor no podía apartar sus ojos. Estaba casi llorando mientras miraba – Yuuri siempre le provocaba eso, pero incluso más durante el periodo que estuvieron separados.

“¿No es mamá hermoso?” Víctor le arrullo. “Siempre es hermoso.” Suspiro suavemente mientras Mika miraba a su madre, sus ojos brillando con admiración mientras estaba sentado en el regazo de Víctor. “Bueno nos encontraremos con mamá más tarde para cenar antes de que te vayas.” Víctor suspiro tristemente. “Sabes cariño, me he pasado los dos últimos años tratando de entender que salió mal y creo… después de haber pasado este fin de semana con Yuuri finalmente lo pude entender.” Dijo Víctor. “Y ahora que lo averigüe… espero que lo podamos arreglar. Por ti. Porque te mereces una familia funcional.” Víctor cerro sus ojos fuertemente, sosteniendo a Mika más cerca de su cuerpo.

“¿Habrá Yuuri alguna vez pensado en enseñarte a patinar?” Pregunto Víctor con una risa. “Tal vez te podríamos enseñar juntos.” Dijo Víctor amorosamente. “Tendrías buenos puntos de presentación de parte de mamá y buen puntaje técnico de mi parte.” Sonrió orgulloso mientras se imaginaba a Mika patinando. “Pero si eliges algo mas eso también está bien. Mamá y yo siempre vamos a apoyar a nuestro pequeño.” Víctor suspiro contento mientras besaba la punta de la cabeza de Mika, sus manos gentilmente apretando los regordetes brazos de Mika.

Víctor podía ver las lágrimas de Yuuri manchar su rostro y una sonrisa orgullosa mientras Yuuri terminaba su última presentación de patinaje de la temporada. A pesar de todas las dificultades de Yuuri había terminado esta temporada en la cima, ganando nada más que medallas de oro y plata y Víctor estaba tan orgulloso de él. podía ya no ser el entrenador de Yuuri, o su esposo, pero Yuuri seguro como el infierno era la persona más importante en su vida – seguido de Mika – y Víctor siempre estaría orgulloso de él. Víctor río suavemente mientras Mika aplaudía con sus pequeñas manos, balbuceando mientras vitoreaba por su madre.

 

Para Yuuri 💕

Estuviste asombroso! Estamos muy orgullosos 💕

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri fue el último patinador en dejar el hielo después de la final. Saludo, sonriendo ampliamente mientras salía del hielo. Stephane lo recibió con una sonrisa, pasándole las protecciones de sus patines. Los ajusto y se giró para que Stephane pudiera ayudarlo a ponerse su chaqueta.

“Tu teléfono sonó.” Dijo Stephane, entregándole su botella de agua a Yuuri. “Probablemente es Víctor.” Yuuri asintió y alcanzo su bolsillo para revisar su teléfono.

 

De: Víctor 🥰

Estuviste asombroso! Estamos muy orgullosos 💕

 

Para: Víctor 🥰

Gracias 😊 volveré en cerca de 15 minutos pero me quiero duchar antes de cenar

 

De: Víctor 🥰

Tomate tu tiempo 😁

 

“Es bueno ver que se lleven bien.” Comento Stephane mientras caminaban.

“Lo extrañe.” Admitió Yuuri. “Supongo que solo estaba asustado de sobrepasarme o… arruinar todo. No creo poder soportar arruinar lo que tenemos de nuevo.” Dijo Yuuri nerviosamente mientras se detenían fuera del salón de vestuario.

“Cámbiate, podemos hablar sobre eso en el camino de regreso.” Ofreció Stephane mientras tomaba la botella y la chaqueta de Yuuri. Yuuri le ofreció una expresión cálida y entro al salón de vestuario.

Cuando Yuuri salió Stephane tomo su bolso por él. “Así que. Habla conmigo.” Lo alentó, sacando una mirada nerviosa de parte de Yuuri.

“No estamos llevando bien.” Dijo Yuuri. “Y realmente disfruto su compañía. Disfruto tenerlo alrededor y extrañaba tenerlo, pero estoy asustado de querer más.” expreso Yuuri mientras dejaban la arena a través de la puerta trasera. “Nosotros arruinamos todo y perdimos todo la última vez y me ha tomado tanto volver a reconstruirme a mí mismo. Aún no he recuperado el mismo nivel de autoestima que tenía antes.”

“¿Así que esto es sobre ti mismo, o es sobre lo que quieres con Víctor?” Yuuri se encogió de hombros.

“Ni siquiera yo lo sé. ¿un poco de ambos, probablemente?” Yuuri murmuro silenciosamente. “Estoy demasiado asustado de construir algo más de lo que ya tengo con Víctor. justo ahora nos llevamos bien y Mika lo está haciendo bien, pero, ¿qué pasa si se transforma en… algo mas y después se vuelve a derrumbar?” Yuuri preguntó retóricamente mientras dejaba salir un suspiro exasperado. “Entonces mi vida de cuento de hadas se caerá una vez más y soy dejado para recoger las piezas solo.”

“Estas asustado de cometer los mismos errores, pero sé que no lo harás.” Dijo Stephane. “Si tu intuición te está diciendo que alcances a Víctor, y encontrarlo a medio camino, entonces hazlo. No lo evadas y no te contengas. Estoy seguro que también te quiere, demonios, probablemente esté tan preocupado como tú. Pero por ahora, disfruta el resto de tu noche con él. puedes preocuparte por todo lo demás más tarde.” Apretó el hombro de Yuuri tranquilizadoramente mientras Yuuri soltaba una respiración temblorosa.

“Gracias.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Conociendo a Yuuri, él usaría algo cómodo – un par de jeans con el dobladillo enrollado, zapatos cómodos y una linda blusa. Así que Víctor iba a emparejar eso. Jeans negros de cintura alta y una blusa negra de encaje y wow, Víctor lucia bien su lo decía el mismo. Justo cuando terminaba de cambiarse su teléfono sonó.

 

De: Yuuri 💕

Acabo de volver a mi habitación. bajare una vez que me duche 😊

 

Para: Yuuri 💕

Listo cuando tú lo estés! 😁

 

Saco un blazer negro casual de su maleta y lo dejo sobre la cama. “Mamá estará aquí en un momento. ¿Estas entusiasmado de verlo?” Víctor le arrullo mientras miraba a Mika entretenerse a sí mismo con un cubo de figuras. Se sentó junto a él, sosteniendo el triángulo. “¿Dónde va este, bebe?” pregunto Víctor mientras Mika miraba la figura de plástico, meditando en sus pensamientos. Su pequeña mano se estiro, tomando el triángulo de la mano de Víctor. Víctor lo miro mientras trataba de empujar el triángulo en el agujero correspondiente y después de algunos intentos, lo consiguió. “Bien hecho, bebe.” Víctor le arrullo, aplaudiendo con sus manos mientras Mika balbuceaba con una sonrisa feliz.

Víctor levanto a Mika y lo sostuvo contra su pecho. Mika acomodo su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, sonriendo ampliamente mientras sus pequeñas manos se aferraban al pecho de Víctor. “Cuidado con el encaje, cariño.” Río, su mano acariciando gentilmente el cabello de Mika. “Esta es una camisa nueva.” Río, besando la punta de la cabeza de Mika. “Mami debería de estar aquí pronto, estoy seguro de que vas a estar feliz de verlo.” Víctor le arrullo mientras babeaba un poco su camisa. En ese momento, hubo un golpe en la puerta. “Ese debe ser mamá.” Víctor río.

Se levantó de la cama, Mika en un brazo mientras abría la puerta. Yuuri estaba ahí, en exactamente lo que pensó Víctor – una blusa y un par de jeans. Sonrió amorosamente, moviéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar. “Hey.” Mika instantáneamente se estiro ara alcanzar a Yuuri, sonrisa brillante y brazos estirados hacia él.

“Hola, bebe.” Yuuri le arrullo, tomando a Mika de los brazos de Víctor. “Hey.” Yuuri suspiro con una sonrisa, balanceando a Mika en sus brazos. “¿Cómo ha estado?” pregunto mientras Mika se acomodaba contra su madre.

“Perfecto como siempre.” Víctor bromeo. “Te ves bien.” Lo alago con una sonrisa.

“Gracias.” Yuuri se sonrojo levemente. “Así como tú, señor blusa de encaje de seiscientos dólares.” Yuuri río.

“Bueno me vestí para emparejar tu estilo de blusa-y-jeans.” Dijo Víctor con un tono cantarín mientras veía a Mika luchar por la atención de su madre.

“¿Cómo sabias lo que iba a vestir?” Yuuri hizo un puchero con el entrecejo levemente arrugado, pero Víctor río amorosamente.

“Yuuri, ¿hace cuánto te conozco? ¿Cuántas veces salimos en citas juntos y tu vestías una camisa y jeans?” bromeo Víctor. Yuuri volvió a arrugar el entrecejo, provocando otra risa en Víctor.

“Buen punto.” Yuuri río suavemente, tomando el bolso de Mika. “Dame un minuto para llevar los bolsos de Mika de regreso a mi habitación, volveré a bajar en un minuto.” Víctor asintió mientras Yuuri rápidamente avanzaba por el corredor hacia el elevador. Yuuri regreso rápidamente, esta vez, con un blazer para emparejar a Víctor.

“Vamos, andando.” Víctor fue hacia la cama y tomo su blazer mientras Yuuri aseguraba a Mika dentro de su portador. Víctor abrió la puerta. “Después de ti.” Gesticulo Víctor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“¿Cómo es Suiza?” pregunto Víctor mientras tomaban de sus bebidas.

“Helado.” Dijo Yuuri. “Mika no es el más apegado al clima, pero además de eso es un lugar hermoso. Cuando nos visites podem–”

“¿Quieres que los visite?” pregunto Víctor, tomado por sorpresa.

“¿Qué?” pregunto Yuuri, sorprendido. “Por supuesto que lo queremos.” Yuuri bufo amoroso. “Mika está demasiado apegado a ti. Nunca te perdonara si no vienes de visita.” Yuuri río, sacando una sonrisa de Víctor.

“Reservare los vuelos tan pronto como regrese a casa.” Prometió Víctor.

“A nosotros umm… nos gustaría también poder verte más seguido…” dijo Yuuri silenciosamente. “Se puede volver un poco solitario si solo somos nosotros dos.” Yuuri suspiro tímidamente mientras un sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas.

“Cuando quieras estaré allí.” Prometió Víctor, estirando su mano a través de la mesa para apretar la de Yuuri. “Bueno, razonablemente, no me puedo tele-transportar.” Bromeo Víctor.

“Mientras nos des una semana de aviso.” Yuuri río suavemente. “Pero conociéndote tu va a aparecer de la nada.” Yuuri bromeo suavemente.

“Bueno, me puedo comprometer y darte un aviso de tres días.” Víctor río mientras un plato fue puesto frente a él. le dio al mesero un silencioso gracias mientras ella dejaba otro plato frente a Yuuri, y un frasco de comida para bebe calentado para Mika.

“Supongo que tres días es suficiente.” Yuuri río, cortando una pieza de cordero mientras Víctor llevaba una cuchara dentro del frasco de comida para bebe.

“Mika, ahh–” Víctor alentó a que Mika abriera la boca. “Buen niño.” Le arrullo mientras Mika lentamente tomaba la cuchara dentro de su boca. “Oh, hoy averigüe que a nuestro pequeño le gusta la lasaña.”

“¿Él qué?” Yuuri río. “¿Le diste de comer lasaña?”

“¡Me estaba haciendo ojitos de cachorro!” exclamo Víctor. “¡Como lo podrías decir que no a él!” Víctor hizo un puchero mientras Yuuri continuaba riendo.

“Ya lo estas malcriando.” Dijo Yuuri. “Temo pensar con que más lo vas a malcriar en el futuro. ¡Te lo digo ahora Víctor no lo criaremos malcriado!” Yuuri declaro explícitamente.

“¡Pero Yuuri! ¿Qué pasa si quiere algo y nosotros podemos dárselo?” protesto Víctor.

“Se lo tendrá que ganar.” Contrataco Yuuri. “Bueno, depende de que sea por supuesto.”

“Ok, pero, ¿Qué te parece un regalo? ¿de vez en cuando?”

“Un regalo para ti es probablemente un pony y un establo, Víctor.” Yuuri río suavemente mientras él tomaba una cucharada de puré. “Aquí, cariño. No puedo imaginar que la comida para bebe sea muy sabrosa.” Se burló, permitiendo que Mika saboreara un poco de patata.

“¡Pero es mi único hijo! ¿y no tengo permitido malcriarlo?” Víctor hizo un puchero, cortando su carne.

“No. No vamos a criar a un niño malcriado.” Víctor le dio un suspiro de derrota.

“Pero no tengo a nadie más para malcriar.” Víctor frunció el ceño con otro puchero mientras miraba a Yuuri con ojos de súplica.

“Bueno puedes malcriarlo cuando crezca. Bebe, abre.” Yuuri alentó a que Mika abriera la boca, gentilmente dándole la cuchara. “Buen niño.” Yuuri le arrullo. “pero no crecerá pensando que puede cualquier cosa cuando el quiera.”

“Si Yuuri…” Víctor volvió a hacer un puchero con un suspiro de derrota y un bufido divertido.

“Así que, volviendo al tema. ¿cuán seguido vas a ir de visita?” pregunto Yuuri, mientras continuaba alimentando a Mika.

“Depende - ¿te va a quedar toda la temporada de descanso en Suiza?” pregunto Víctor mientras cortaba una patata.

“Aun no estoy seguro.”  Dijo Yuuri. “Tengo la intención de ir a casa por unas semanas, ¿tal vez?” pero ya que la próxima temporada es mi última temporada. Realmente quiero darlo todo.” Explico Yuuri mientras le daba a Mika otra cucharada de puré. “Aunque puedo hacerte saber, ¿Cuándo arregle mi calendario? ¿creo que estaré en casa en algún momento entre abril o mayo? Y después volveré a suiza algo así como en julio. No lo sé, lo averiguare y te haré saber.” Víctor asintió.

“Técnicamente puedo venir cuando quiera, pero mis responsabilidades como entrenador, o más específicamente, con el gatito luchador al que estoy entrenando, tendrán que decir algo sobre eso.” Víctor resoplo y Yuuri río amorosamente.

“Me dijiste que no quieres que te envié dinero para ayudarte con Mika así que en cambio pondré dinero en una cuenta de ahorro para él, ¿si eso esta bien?” sugirió Víctor mientras el alimentaba a Mika con lo último de su comida.

“¡Oh, ni siquiera había pensado en eso!” explico Yuuri. “Si, esa es una buena idea.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

“¿Podemos hablar sobre… después de tu retiro? ¿Te va a mudar de regreso a Japón?” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro exhausto.

“Si. para ser honesto yo no… realmente no lo sé que voy a hacer o que va a pasar conmigo. O c-con nosotros.” Yuuri murmuro silenciosamente con un leve sonrojo mientras terminaba su plato.

“Está bien.” Víctor lo tranquilizo. “Podemos averiguarlo en el camino.” Prometió. “Sé que te preocupas por Mika, por nosotros. Sé que no somos una familia funcional, pero podemos averiguarlo.” Víctor apretó su mano a través de la mesa, su pulgar dibujando círculos suaves en la unión entre los dedos pulgar e índice de Yuuri.

“Lo sé.” Yuuri murmuro silenciosamente, su corazón acelerado, lentamente comenzó a calmarse en su pecho ante el toque de la mano de Víctor. se relajó un poco, sintiendo el calor de la mano de Víctor mientras dejaba salir una respiración temblorosa. “Solo espero que lo averigüemos rápidamente.” Yuuri bufo divertido.

“Lo haremos. Deberíamos regresar al hotel. Se está haciendo tarde.” Dijo Víctor. Yuuri asintió, levantándose. Tomo a Mika de su silla alta y lo aseguro dentro del portador mientras Víctor se ponía su blazer. “¿Puedo sostenerlo?” Yuuri lo miro, el portador en su mano.

“Por supuesto.” Yuuri le entrego el portador a Víctor, cuyos ojos solo brillaban, anhelantes mientras miraban al pequeño Mika. “Él realmente va a extrañarte.” Víctor suspiro suavemente, mirando hacia abajo hacia su hijo, quien inocentemente se entretenía a si mismo mientras dejaban el restaurant. “Y… yo también…” Yuuri admitió tímidamente. “Ha sido agradable habernos sentado y cenar donde no estamos en la garganta del otro o… no en buenos términos.”

“¿Yuuri?”

“¿Hmm?” Yuuri noto que Víctor se había detenido, una mirada nerviosa en su mirada. Yuuri se detuvo a unos pasos delante de él.

“Realmente te he extrañado.” Dijo silenciosamente, conteniendo la respiración mientras miraba los ojos de Yuuri brillar en la luz de la luna. “Realmente, realmente te he extrañado.” Víctor estaba casi susurrando mientras miraba a Yuuri, admirando lo hermoso que eran sus ojos y como su piel brillaba y como las esquinas de sus labios se transformaban en una sonrisa tímida. “He extrañado sostener tu mano, besar tu rostro, solo… las pequeñas cosas sobre ti.” La voz de Víctor se fue apagando mientras las mejillas de Yuuri se sonrojaban, su corazón latiendo acelerado.

Yuuri no sabía que decir – no quería nada más que tomar el rostro de Víctor, levantarse en las puntas de sus pies y besarlo. Con una respiración temblorosa, Yuuri avanzo y gentilmente tomo su mano, apretándola levemente. “También he extrañado todo eso.” Yuuri murmuro silenciosamente. “He extrañado la sensación de tu mano en la mía, acomodar mi cabeza bajo tu barbilla, descansar mi cabeza sobre tu pecho…” Yuuri suspiro. “Pero sabes que no podemos tener eso otra vez, no aún.” Víctor asintió.

“Lo se… Lo siento, solo quería que sepas lo mucho que te he extrañado.” Víctor apretó la mano de Yuuri, tragando el bulto de su garganta y conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

“Yo también lo siento.” Dijo Yuuri suavemente. “Vamos, debemos regresar.” Yuuri separo su mano de la Víctor, y la palma de Víctor se sintió fría otra vez mientras Yuuri se alejaba de su agarre.

Caminaron de regreso en silencio, ambos solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro en silencio. Entraron al elevador, presionando los botones para sus pisos. La puerta se abrió primero en el piso de Yuuri, y Yuuri estaba a punto de decir su adiós.

“¿Yuuri?”

“¿Hmm?”

“¿Puedo acompañarte a tu habitación?” Pregunto Víctor, y una sonrisa amorosa cubrió el rostro de Yuuri.

“Por supuesto.” Víctor siguió a Yuuri fuera del elevador, alrededor de la esquina y caminando por el corredor hacia su cuarto antes de que se detuvieran frente a la puerta. Víctor puso el portador de Mika en el piso y se arrodillo.

“Adiós, bebe.” Dijo silenciosamente, besando la frente de Mika. “Se bueno para mami y yo te veré pronto.” Víctor sollozo mientras una lagrima caía de su ojo, aterrizando en el cuerpo de Mika. “Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, y papi siempre va a estar ahí.” Su pulgar acaricio su mejilla antes de tomar la palma de Mika. beso el centro de su palma suavemente antes de liberarla.

“¡A-bai!” Mika balbuceo mientras gentilmente golpeo la punta de la cabeza de Víctor con su mano. Víctor sonrió suavemente, dándole un último beso mientras se levantaba, entregándole el portador a Yuuri, quien abrió la puerta.

“Adiós, Yuuri.” suspiro Víctor, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Yuuri se relajó en su abrazo, su rostro encontrando consuelo en el pecho de Víctor. “Ten un buen vuelo mañana. Envíame un mensaje cundo llegues a casa para así saber que estas a salvo.” Yuuri asintió, alejándose.

“Lo haré.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente. “También ten un buen vuelo, Víctor.” Yuuri sonrió amorosamente mientras su mano libre tomaba la mano de Víctor, apretándola tranquilamente.

“Si me necesitas, estaré allí para ti. Envíame un mensaje o llámame y estaré allí.” Prometió Víctor. “No quiero que te me escapes entre los dedos otra vez.” admitió Víctor, provocando un suave sonrojo y una sonrisa de Yuuri.

“Lo sé. Gracias. Y tu también, si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo llama.” Dijo Yuuri, acariciando con su pulgar la mano de Víctor antes de soltarse. Víctor asintió.

“¿Te veré pronto?” Yuuri asintió.

“Te veo pronto.” Víctor beso la frente de Yuuri, sus labios rosándose contra su piel antes de alejarse. Víctor vio a Yuuri darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta.

Víctor no dejo que las lágrimas salieran hasta que llego a su habitación. se sentó en la cama y miro alrededor hacia el sofá cama, y después la cuna antes de quebrarse. Víctor podía sentir su corazón romperse en dos ante el recuerdo de la sensación de sostener a su pequeño, y la sensación de tenerlo presionado contra su pecho. Víctor aun podía sentir la mano de Mika en su cabeza, aun podía oír esos tiernos y pequeños balbuceos. Aun podía sentir el dolor en su espalda por dormir en la cuna. Víctor tomo su teléfono y miro la pantalla de bloqueo, a la foto de Mika y el con sonrisas idénticas, Mika en su sweater adorable de punto mientras saludaba. Víctor deseaba haber tomado más fotos.

Víctor lloro por lo que se sintió una eternidad. Su corazón se sentía aplastado – podía sentir físicamente como Mika era separado de él y eso dolía como una perra. Fuera de todo el dolor que Víctor había experimentado – un corazón roto, golpear su cuerpo a toda fuerza contra el hielo, forzar el vómito a través de su garganta – estar separado de Mika otra vez era el sentimiento más desgarrador. Lagrimas caen por su rostro, ahora rojo e anchado mientras sollozaba. Tomo una respiración temblorosa, calmándose a sí mismo mientras sentía que su cabeza dolía con un dolor sordo. Con un suspiro tembloroso y exhausto, Víctor se quitó la ropa, tirándola dentro de la maleta antes de poner algo mas cómodo en su cuerpo.

Víctor había recién estirado el cobertor sobre él, cuando vio un destello de azul – la manta de Mika, atrapada entre el cobertor. Temblorosas manos la tomaron, sintiendo el material suave y cómodo, riendo tristemente ante la marca de baba seca en la esquina mordida. Levanto al amanta, apretándola cenca de su pecho antes de salir de la cama. Debía de regresar esto.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Víctor apretaba la manta entre sus manos mientras estaba de pie fuera de la puerta de Yuuri. un puño dudoso golpeo la puerta y Víctor contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba que Yuuri respondiera. La respiración de Víctor pico mientras oía el click de la puerta.

“¿Víctor? ¿Estás bien?” pregunto Yuuri mientras abría la puerta.

“Yo– yo umm…” Víctor apretó la manta aún más fuerte mientras miraba hacia el piso. “Encontré esto y… debo haber olvidado empacarlo.” Murmuro Víctor mientras miraba a Yuuri.

“Oh.” Yuuri suspiro con una sonrisa contenta mientras la mirada de Víctor regresaba al suelo. Yuuri estaba a punto de tomarla de sus manos cuando noto que el agarre de Víctor se apretaba mientras mordía su labio. “Deberías quedártela.” Yuuri sonrió, y la mirada de Víctor brillo de dicha.

“¿Pero que hay sobre Mika?” pregunto Víctor, sus cejas se unieron en el medio.

“Mika tendrá algo que decir sobre eso,” Yuuri río suavemente, “pero tiene muchas más. quédatela, para que le acuerdes de él.” Yuuri suspiro contento mientras Víctor sostenía la manta contra su pecho.

“Gracias.” Víctor sonrió tímidamente. “¿Esta… está dormido?” Yuuri asintió.

“Si. pero ven y dale un beso. Se van a extrañar muchísimo cuando estén separados.” Yuuri sonrió, quitándose del camino para dejar que Víctor entrara a la habitación. Víctor se acercó a la cuna donde Mika dormía profundamente, acostado en su espalda, su puño aferrado al pañuelo que Víctor le dio como regalo. Yuuri llego detrás de él. “Se rehúsa a soltar el pañuelo que le diste.” Yuuri río amorosamente mientras se quedaba de pie al lado de Víctor, quien acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo. “Creo que tomara el pañuelo en intercambio por la manta cualquier día.” Yuuri río. Víctor sonrió suavemente mientras una lagrima rodaba hacia abajo por su rostro mientras veía a Mika dormir.

Víctor se inclinó sobre la cuna y beso la frente de Mika. tomo cada una de sus manos, besando las palmas de Mika. “Trae a Mika alguna vez.” Víctor pidió silenciosamente mientras Mika tomaba su dedo. Yuuri asintió.

“Por supuesto.”

Víctor dejo ir la mano de Mika, acomodando otra vez la manta sustituta sobre su cuerpo antes de darle otro beso. “Te dejo dormir.” Yuuri siguió a Víctor fuera de la puerta y se quedó de pie en el marco.

“Ten un buen viaje a casa, Víctor.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente.

“Tú también.” Víctor suspiro contento mientras Víctor lo miraba. “¿Yuuri?”

“¿Mmh?”

_Dilo, Víctor._

“Yo–”

_¡Solo dilo, has que las palabras salgan! Solo dile que lo amas, y que lo crees._

Tres palabras que se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, rehusándose a salir mientras Víctor estaba de pie atontado frente a Yuuri.

“No importa.” No lo podía decir. Yuuri no estaría listo para escucharlo y Víctor no quería forzar un quiebre entre ellos cuando recién se estaban reencontrando. “Adiós, Yuuri.”

“Adiós, Víctor.” Víctor se inclinó hacia adelante, besando la frente de Yuuri mientras Yuuri envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Víctor. Yuuri suspiro contento, apoyándose en el calor de Víctor mientras se quedaban de pie tranquilamente en la puerta. Yuuri no quería dejarlo ir. Sus dedos se aferraron a la espalda de Víctor mientras la nariz de Víctor acariciaba su frente, una mano acunando la cabeza de Yuuri y la otra alrededor de su cintura. Yuuri cerro sus ojos, relajándose contra su cuerpo mientras sentía el corazón de Víctor latir en su pecho.

Víctor lo dejo ir demasiado rápido, besando su frente otra vez. Yuuri sonrojado mientras los labios de Víctor tocaban otra vez su cabeza, su corazón latiendo fuertemente mientras dejaba que Víctor se fuera. Víctor camino por el corredor, con la manta en sus manos y Yuuri lo miro entrar al elevador ante de cerrar la puerta. Yuuri dejo salir una respiración temblorosa, ojos aguándose mientras se volvía a acercar a la cuna, viendo a Mika.

“Él realmente te ama, solnyshko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola   
> otro nuevo capitulo terminado... nos vemos en unos días...   
> ya saben el fic es de MagicalMirai así que pasen por su perfil y denle su amor.


	29. Capitulo 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri y Mika dejan Boston.   
> Yuuri descubre algo empacado accidentalmente entre las cosas de Mika.

Víctor estaba acostado en la cama, la manta de Mika sostenida sobre su pecho mientras miraba el techo. Apretó la suave tela de mink entre sus dedos. El último fin de semana se había sentido como un sueño. Tuvo a Yuuri, tuvo a Mika, y ellos eran todo lo que Víctor pudo haber pedido. Pero ahora el fin de semana había acabado, y así también la fantasía de Víctor. Mañana, Yuuri y él irían por caminos separados, y Víctor regresaría a su solitaria vida en Rusia – su vida sin Yuuri o Mika.

Víctor cerro sus ojos, su rostro enterrado en la suave manta de Mika mientras contemplaba el vacío en su corazón. Víctor sostuvo su mano frente a su rostro, mirando su dedo anular. No había pensado sobre sus anillos de matrimonio en cerca de un año, pero Víctor no pudo evitar preguntarse si las cosas serían diferentes entre ellos, si hubieran resuelto sus problemas. Sin embargo, una parte de él le decía que la razón por la cual pudieron llevarse bien este fin de semana era porque se habían separado. Víctor de pronto extraño la sensación de su anillo de bodas en su dedo.

Víctor aún tenía el anillo de compromiso y de bodas de Yuuri guardados seguros en una caja de música. Recordaba el sonido metálico contra el piso cuando Yuuri los metió por la ranura postal de su puerta frontal. Víctor recordaba la manera en la que temblaba al recogerlos, su corazón rompiéndose mientras veía el brillo del oro desvanecerse. Víctor recordaba haberlos recogido con manos temblorosas. Ellos se habían quedado sobre la mesa de café, solo esperando a que Yuuri regresará y fuesen puestos de nuevo en su dedo. Pero eso nunca paso. Así que Víctor los había guardado.

Víctor se preguntaba si tendría otra oportunidad de poner otro anillo en el dedo de Yuuri, anillo de bodas o no.

\----------------------------------------------------

Yuuri encontró a Stephane en el lobby temprano a la mañana siguiente

“Hey. ¿Cómo esta Mika?” pregunto Stephane mientras tomaba la maleta y el bolso de entrenamiento de Yuuri.

“Hey. Esta mejor. Menos afiebrado, menos sudoroso, aunque aún un poco malhumorado.” Yuuri río suavemente mientras seguía a Stephane fuera del hotel. “No estoy seguro si el humor gruñón en porque extraña a Víctor o es porque aún está enfermo.” Yuuri río con un suspiro de lastima, mirando amorosamente a Mika, quien estaba medio dormido, medio atontado.

“¿Y cómo estaba Víctor?” Yuuri suspiro tristemente ante la pregunta mientras subía al taxi, asegurando el portador de Mika al asiento.

“Haciéndolo bien. Mejor, creo.” Dijo Yuuri. “No parece haber cambiado mucho, pero… supongo que no soy realmente alguien para comentar eso.” Murmuro en voz baja. “Aunque, realmente disfrute su compañía. Finalmente sentí que no estaba solo. Fue agradable no estar gritando o discutiendo.” El dedo de Yuuri acaricio la mejilla de Mika, quien se sorprendió suavemente antes de relajarse ante el toque de su madre. “Mika es muy apegado a él.” Yuuri río suavemente. “Víctor ya quiere malcriarlo hasta la raíz.” Río. “Yo… realmente me gusta.” Suspiro, sus cejas juntándose en el medio con intranquilidad. “Pero no parece como si me estuviera enamorando otra vez del Víctor con el que me case, es más como que Víctor es una nueva persona por la cual estoy cayendo.”

El taxi llego a una parada afuera del aeropuerto y Yuuri tomo a Mika y sus cosas. Stephane la paso el bolso de sus patines y saco ambas maletas fuera del maletero del auto. Yuuri siguió a Stephane al mostrador del check in antes de continuar la conversación.

“¿Eso es algo bueno?” pregunto Stephane, pero Yuuri se encogió de hombros.

“Yo creo. Eso espero… sé que nunca ha dejado de amarme, pero supongo que eso se siente diferente ahora. Se siente mas como que el realmente me ama en lugar de solo tolerarme. Creo que eso es algo bueno.” Yuuri sonrió, una sombra de rosa cubriendo sus mejillas.

Una vez que encontraron su puerta, Yuuri se sentó y tomo a Mika fuera de su portador y lo sostuvo contra su pecho. Mika aún estaba descansando, acomodándose en los brazos de Yuuri mientras enterraba su rostro dentro de la carne del pecho de Yuuri. Yuuri beso su frente, sonriendo amorosamente mientras veía a su hijo dormir. Oh, le debería de hacer saber a Víctor que estaba en el aeropuerto.

Para: Víctor 🥰

Estamos en el aeropuerto ahora. Estas despierto? X

Yuuri dejo su teléfono de lado y se levantó de su asiento.

“Voy a ir a la cafetería a buscar algo para Mika, vuelvo en un momento.” Stephane asintió.

“Seguro. Cuidare tus cosas.”

“Gracias.” Yuuri llevaba a Mika en sus brazos, sosteniéndolo contra su hombro mientras caminaba. Mika tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yuuri, regordetas piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras rosaba su rostro dentro del cuello de Yuuri. Yuuri no pudo evitar su sonrisa amorosa cuando Mika refunfuño y se removió en su sueño, empujando su rostro dentro del cuello de Yuuri mientras trataba de acomodarse. Yuuri rodeo con su esencia a su hijo, calmándolo un poco. Sintió como Mika se relajaba visiblemente contra él.

Yuuri hizo su camino hacia la cafetería principal. Una vez que escaneo su tarjeta en el mesón de enfrente, se acercó al puesto de comida. Con una mano, tomo una banana y dos yogurts, y los llevo a un cómodo asiento en la esquina del salón. Yuuri miro su reloj. Era cerca de las ocho a.m., y suponía que tenía que despertar a Mika para que coma algo. Normalmente dejaba que Mika durmiera tanto como lo necesitara, pero no quería que Mika volara sin antes haber comido primero. Permitió que Mika descansara sobre él por un poco más antes de despertarlo.

“¿Cariño?” Yuuri le arrullo tranquilamente, acariciando gentilmente con su mano la espalda de Mika. “Tengo una banana para ti, tu favorita.” Canturreo, tratando de alentar a Mika a que despertara. “Vamos cariño, vas a querer comer algo.” Le arrullo mientras Mika entreabría los ojos ligeramente. Le tomo a Mika un poco de tiempo despertar, pero eventualmente, grandes ojos turquesa se abrieron y un pequeño bostezo salió de la garganta de Mika. “Buen día, bebe.” Yuuri lo saludo con un beso en la frente mientras un Mika gruñón hacia un puchero. “Aquí, déjame pelar esto para ti.”

Cuidadosamente balanceo a Mika en su regazo, Yuuri pelo la banana y la partió a la mitad. “Aquí, dale una mordida a esto.” dijo Yuuri mientras Mika tomaba la mitad de la banana en su mano. Mika hundió sus pequeños dientes en la banana, sonriendo y balbuceando felizmente mientras un poco de banana molida caía por su barbilla. Con una sonrisa amorosa, Yuuri saco su teléfono y tomo una foto.

Para: Víctor 🥰

[Nueva imagen]

Así tienes algo tierno para despertar ^^

Una vez que Mika termino la primera mitad de la banana, Yuuri le dio la segunda mitad para morder. Fue unos pocos momentos después cuando Víctor respondió.

De: Víctor 🥰

Que tierno 😍 ten un buen vuelo cariño 💕

Yuuri se sonrojo un poco. Se sintió como antes cuando Víctor lo llamaba “cariño”, incluso si era vía mensaje de texto eso aun enviaba a su corazón a dar saltos y volteretas.

Para: Víctor🥰

Lo haremos – tu también ^^ 💕

Cuando Mika termino la otra mitad de su banana, estaba ya ansioso por su yogurt. Con las manos extendidas, se enojó y gruño cuando no pudo sostener el pote de yogurt.

“Está bien, está bien, dame un segundo, bebe.” Yuuri río amorosamente mientras sacaba una cuchara del bolsillo del frente del bolso de bebe de Mika y le quitaba la tapa. Mika balbuceaba impacientemente, sus manos desesperadamente estirándose para alcanzar el cremoso yogurt de frutilla. “Hey, se paciente.” Yuuri le reprendió juguetonamente, raspando el yogurt de la tapa. “Aquí vamos.” Mika se removió para salir de los brazos de Yuuri, pero se detuvo instantáneamente cuando la cuchara de plástico toco sus labios.

La mirada en el rostro de Mika derritió el corazón de Yuuri. yogurt derramándose por su barbilla mientras arrullaba por más. Yuuri gentilmente raspo el exceso de yogurt de la barbilla de Mika, llevándolo de regreso a su boca antes de alimentarlo con más. “¿Estas disfrutando eso? ¿Si?” Yuuri río mientras veía a Mika tragar el yogurt. Yuuri lentamente alimento a Mika con el resto del yogurt. “Ahora no te alegras de haber despertado.” Le arrullo, guardando el segundo yogurt dentro del bolsillo del bolso de Mika. “Vamos, deberíamos regresar con Stephane.”

Con el bolso en un hombro y Mika descansando en el otro, Yuuri camino de regreso a la puerta.

“Parece que alguien está despierto.” Comento Stephane cuando llegaron.

“Si, lo desperté para que comiera algo antes del vuelo. Estaba un poco gruñón, pero después de una banana y algo de yogurt parecen haber mejorado un poco su humor.” Yuuri río mientras Mika bostezaba cansadamente contra su pecho, pequeños puños aferrándose a su chaqueta. “¿Estas bien, bebe?” Yuuri le arrullo, acariciando con su mano la cabeza de Mika. Mika refunfuño, haciendo un puchero mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Yuuri.

“¿Extrañas a Víctor, no es así?” Yuuri suspiro tristemente. “¿Deberíamos ver si tiene tiempo para llamarte? ¿Hmm?” Yuuri tomo su teléfono y le envió un mensaje rápido a Víctor.

Para: Víctor 🥰

El pequeño Mika te extraña. Tiene un momento para una video llamada?

Yuuri apenas le había dado enviar antes de que Víctor lo esté llamando.

“Mira, Mika, es papi.” Yuuri le arrullo mientras giraba su teléfono para responder. “Hey, Víctor.”

“¿Cómo está mi pequeño?” Víctor le arrullo, mirando mientras el rostro de Mika se iluminaba ante el sonido de su voz.

“¡Adda!” balbuceo Mika, una gran sonrisa cubriendo su rostro cuando vio a Víctor.

“¡Hola, cariño!” el corazón de Víctor se derritió ante la imagen de su hijo, sus pequeñas palmas aplaudiendo frente a la cámara del teléfono de Yuuri. Víctor se encontraba acostado en su costado en la cama, su cabeza sostenido en su brazo y el teléfono siendo sostenido por su mano libre.

“Él ha estado extrañándote así que supuse que querrían verse antes de que tengamos que abordar.” Explico Yuuri mientras sostenía a Mika contra su pecho, quien estaba retorciéndose entusiasmado ante la vista de su padre. “Quédate quieto, cariño, ten cuidado.” Yuuri río.

“También te extraño, mi querido bebe.” Víctor río mientras Mika gorgoreaba y balbucea entusiasmado. “¿Estas siendo bueno con mami?” pregunto Víctor con un tono cantarín, captando la atención de Mika otra vez.

“Un absoluto placer como siempre.” Respondió Yuuri con una sonrisa amorosa.

“Por supuesto. Nuestro pequeño es siempre un ángel.” Víctor río desde el otro lado de la línea. “Aww, ya extraño su pequeña sonrisa.” Víctor suspiro tristemente.

“No pasara mucho antes de que lo veas.” Yuuri lo tranquilizo, sacando una sonrisa de Víctor. en ese momento, hubo un anuncio de abordaje por los altoparlantes. “Ese es nuestro vuelo. Tenemos que dejarte ahora.” Yuuri sonrió. “Dile adiós a papi, Mika.” Yuuri le arrullo.

“¡A-bai, adda!” balbuceo Mika, y Víctor no pudo la dulce sonrisa que cruzo por su rostro.

“Chao, chao, bebe. Papi te ama más que todo.” Prometió Víctor, soplándole un beso a través de la pantalla. “Ten un buen viaje, Yuuri. déjame saber cuándo lleguen a salvo.” Pidió Víctor.

“Gracias. Tu también, déjanos saber cuándo llegues a casa. Adiós, Víctor.”

“Lo haré, adiós. ¿y Yuuri?”

“¿Hmm?”

“Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.” El rostro de Yuuri comenzó a calentarse, su corazón latía acelerado en su pecho. Al oír esas palabras de Víctor casi lo hacen llorar. No las había oído en mucho tiempo.

“Gracias…” con una última sonrisa amorosa hacia Mika, Víctor corto la llamada.

“Está bien, ¿estás listo para un vuelo feliz y cómodo ahora que viste a papi?” Yuuri le arrullo, besando su cabeza mientras se levantaba. Yuuri levanto el bolso de Mika y Stephane tomo sus maletas.

“¿Tienes todo?” pregunto Stephane mientras se levantaba.

“Si, bebe, bolsos, maleta, todo bien.” Dijo Yuuri mientras se unía a la fila.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Víctor estaba luchando para salir de la cama. Estaba lloroso y miserable y solo… triste. Su humor estaba solitario y sombrío. Anhelaba tanto otra vez la compañía de Yuuri. así que cuando su teléfono timbro y Yuuri le envió un mensaje, estuvo sobre la luna. Instantáneamente, llamo a Yuuri.

“Vez Mika, es papi. Hey, Víctor.” Víctor miro asombrado a su hijo, quien se veía positivamente encantador y adorable. Víctor estaba tan enamorado. Tener un hijo realmente cambia la vida, incluso si no veían todo el tiempo.

“¿Cómo está mi pequeño?” pregunto Víctor amorosamente mientras Mika le daba un ruidoso “¡adda!”. “Hola, cariño.” Víctor le arrullo, mirando amorosamente la gran sonrisa de Mika.

“Él ha estado extrañándote así que supuse que querrían verse antes de que tengamos que abordar.” Víctor lo miro mientras Yuuri trataba que Mika se quedara quieto. “Quédate quieto, cariño, ten cuidado.” Víctor río. Por supuesto que Mika estaba entusiasmado, como su padre mientras trataba de alcanzar a Víctor a través de la pantalla de su teléfono.

“También te extraño, mi querido bebe. ¿Estas siendo bueno con mami?” Víctor se sintió enamorado de Yuuri y Mika, mientras miraba con asombro a su lazo adorable de madre e hijo.

“Un absoluto placer como siempre.” Prometió Yuuri, sacando un suspiro de alivio de Víctor.

“Por supuesto. Nuestro pequeño en siempre un ángel.” Comento Víctor con una sonrisa suave. Víctor se sentía tan contento hablando con ellos, su humor amargado desapareciendo instantáneamente. “Aww, ya extraño su pequeña sonrisa.” El corazón de Víctor se rompió solo un poco cuando vio a Mika y Yuuri sonriendo y mirándose el uno al otro, pero la vista era cálida al mismo tiempo.

“No pasara mucho antes de que lo veas.” Justo en ese momento de fondo, pudo oír un poco de ruido anuncio borroso a través de los altoparlantes, captando la atención de Yuuri. “Ese es nuestro vuelo. Tenemos que dejarte ahora.” Víctor suspiro tristemente. “Dile adiós a papi, Mika.” Yuuri lo alentó, una pequeña sonrisa cruzo por los labios de Víctor.

“¡A-bai, adda!” 

“Chao, chao, bebe. Papi te ama más que todo.” Le soplo un amoroso beso a Mika, esperando que Mika lo atrapara. “Ten un buen viaje, Yuuri. déjame saber cuándo lleguen a salvo.” 

“Gracias. Tu también, déjanos saber cuándo llegues a casa. Adiós, Víctor.”

“Lo hare, adiós. ¿y Yuuri?”

“¿Hmm?”

“Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.” Ero era real, era suave, y el corazón de Víctor se inflo mientras veía los ojos de Yuuri aguarse un poco y una pequeña sonrisa cruzaba su rostro, acompañada por un leve sonrojo.

“Gracias…” Víctor le dio a Yuuri una última amorosa y contenta sonrisa antes de cortar la llamada.

Víctor suspiro pesadamente. Miro la foto de contacto de Yuuri, la cual llenaba la pantalla de su teléfono. Era una foto de Yuuri y Mika, Yuuri besando a su amado hijo en la sien. La foto hizo que el corazón de Víctor saltara de dicha, desbordándose con adoración y amor. Miraba a Yuuri, y después a Mika y no se podía superar lo sorprendente similares que eran. Y… y lo adorables que eran ambos. Yuuri aun tenia las mismas mejillas suaves y la nariz de botón, y ambas se habían pasado hacia Mika. Yuuri había echo un gran trabajo al criar a Mika solo por el último año y medio y mientras eso hacía a Víctor sentirse pesado por el arrepentimiento por no estar ahí, el orgullo que sentía por Yuuri era muchísimo más grande.

Su pequeña familia, incluso si no eran del todo… una típica y funcional familia, ellos aun así lo hacían sentir el hombre vivo más feliz. Yuuri aún era el amor de su vida, y ahora también lo era Mika. Víctor bloqueo su teléfono y lo dejo sobre la mesa de noche y salió de la cama con un bostezo y un estiramiento. Ver a Mika y a Yuuri, incluso si solo fue por unos minutos, cambio su humor, y mientras estaba triste al verlos irse, también era reconfortante saber que se volverían a reunir.

Víctor comenzó a empacar su maleta. Debería de haber hecho esto la noche anterior, pero estaba demasiado ocupado ahogándose en su propia pena para que le importara empacar sus cosas. Doblo sus camisas y trajes, acomodándolos dentro de la maleta, y tomo una, dos, tre— esto era extraño. Víctor había traído tres corbatas con él a la competencia, las tres eran negras. Y ahora una estaba perdida. ¡Demonios! ¡Esa corbata costaba más de doscientos dólares y era su corbata favorita, y nunca iba a ni un lugar sin ella! Bueno, no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por eso. Amargado por su corbata perdida, empaco el resto de sus cosas y movió su maleta hacia la puerta.

\------------------------------------------------------

Mika no podía descansar en el avión. Apretaba el pañuelo de Víctor en sus pequeños puños, pero no podía acomodarse. Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de lastima mientras se encontraba perdido en lo que podía hacer para ayudar a su pequeño hijo. Del bolso de Mika, saco una manta. La desdoblo y… ¿una corbata? una corbata negra de seda y satén había caído de la manta. Yuuri reconocía esta corbata – Víctor no iba a ni una parte sin eso. Recordó Yuuri. Víctor hubiera preguntado “ _Yuuri ¿has visto mi corbata_ ” y Yuuri hubiera reído y rodado sus ojos, y la hubiera buscado por él. Yuuri sonrió ante el recuerdo. Víctor la debía de haber empacado accidentalmente – tenía que avisarle cuando aterrizaran.

Yuuri sostuvo la corbata en sus dedos por un momento. Dudosos dedos la llevaron hacia su nariz, inhalando la esencia de fresas y manzanilla fuertes. Yuuri no había olido a Víctor así… de cerca en años. Podía sentir su cabeza nublarse, solo por medio segundo cuando la fresca esencia de Víctor lleno su nariz. No esperaba que eso lo afectara dos años más tarde, pero… la biología era una fuerza asombrosa y destructora. Pero Yuuri no podía evitar preguntarse… ¿Por qué la esencia de Víctor no lo había afectado cuando se abrazaron la noche anterior?

Yuuri mordió su labio, metiendo la corbata dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Regreso su atención a Mika, cubriéndolo con su manta extra. “¿Esta mejor esto, bebe?” pero Mika solo refunfuño y gruño, removiéndose y girándose otra vez. con un suspiro de derrota, Yuuri tomo a Mika fuera de la cuna y lo sostuvo contra su hombro, acariciándolo ligeramente. Tarareo silenciosamente dentro del oído de Mika, tratando de arrullarlo para que duerma. “Está bien, cariño.” Yuuri lo tranquilizo. “Vamos a volver a papi pronto.” Le rompió el corazón a Yuuri volver a separarlos, especialmente después de haber visto lo mucho que se habían unido y lo mucho que se adoraban el uno al otro.

Le tomo un rato a Yuuri, pero Mika finalmente cayo dormido. Yuuri lo volvió a acomodar en su cuna, acomodándolo antes de regresar a su asiento. Unas horas después durante su vuelo, un dolor agudo golpeo su abdomen. Jadeo, sus puños se apretaron en el brazo de su asiento mientras mordía su labio. El dolor, la punzada que se clavó en su abdomen era el dolor de algo que nunca podría olvidar – un celo llegando.

“¿Yuuri? ¿Estás bien?” y Yuuri esperaba por dios estarlo.

“Creo que mi celo va a ser pronto, tal vez dentro de una semana.” Susurro Yuuri, volviéndose a relajar en su asiento. “Han pasado dos años desde la última vez que tuve uno así que… no puedo decir que estoy sorprendido.” Yuuri suspiro pesadamente. “Estaré bien por ahora.”

“Entonces deberías regresar a casa tan pronto sea posible.” Le aconsejo Stephane.

“Y aquí estaba yo esperando que fuera hasta finales de abril.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro exasperado. “Quizás, como se supone que di a luz esto iba a cambiar.” Resoplo, rodando sus ojos para sí mismo.

“Parece ser que tu vuelo a Japón necesita ser re-agendado.” Yuuri asintió.

“Lo arreglare cuando lleguemos.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Víctor se acomodó en su asiento, subiendo inmediatamente la barrera y reclinándose en su cama. Miraba hacia afuera por la ventana del avión, mirando el cielo de la tarde mientras pensaba en Mika. Alcanzando su bolso, saco la manta de Mika, sus dedos acariciando la tela suave, sonriendo tristemente ante la esquina mordida y marcada con saliva seca. Esta verdaderamente era la manta favorita de Mika. Víctor de alguna manera se sintió mal al principio, quitándole su manta a Mika, pero Yuuri le había asegurado que estaba bien. Esta era la única parte de Mika que tenía.

Se recostó en su asiento, sosteniendo la manta de Mika contra su pecho. Víctor no se había dado cuenta cuanto anhelaba la compañía de alguien más—la compañía de Yuuri, mas específicamente—hasta este fin de semana. Víctor no se había dado cuenta cuan solo había estado hasta que tuvo compañía que genuinamente disfruto, y esa compañía se había desaparecido repentinamente. Yuuri y Mika se fueron antes de que Víctor estuviese listo para dejarlos ir y de pronto se encontró una vez más solo.

Víctor se sintió miserable el vuelo completo, reprendiendo a Yurio y a Georgi por ser ‘ruidosos’, a pesar de que el par se estaba comportando.

“Diablos, ¿Qué pasa contigo?” refunfuño Yurio, arrugando el entrecejo mientras Víctor se daba giraba. “Sabes que, ni siquiera respondas eso, no me importa. Se miserable, pero no hagas al resto sentirse miserable también.” Yuuri lo reprendió, pero Víctor no se molestó en escucharlo.

Víctor le dio un ausente “mm,” antes de continuar sintiendo lastima por sí mismo.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri fue golpeado en su abdomen por olas de calambres al menos en cuatro ocasiones el resto de la duración de su vuelo. Estaba cansado y adolorido, incapaz de dormir una sola siesta por eso. Los calambres se calmaron un poco y Yuuri agradecía a los dioses. Sin embargo, su pequeña celebración fue cortada cuando los calambres regresaron tan pronto como llegaron a casa.

Para: Víctor 🥰

Estamos en casa. ¿Además creo que encontré una de tus corbatas empacadas entre las cosas de Mika? supongo que solo tenía que avisarte en caso de que la extrañes. Espero que llegues a salvo 😌

Se preparó una botella de agua caliente, refunfuñando mientras apretaba su abdomen con su mano libre. Lleno la botella con el agua caliente, acomodándola dentro de la cubierta y acostándose en la cama, un muy cansado Mika tomando una siesta junto a él. sonrió hacia su hijo, quien estaba recostado en su espalda como una estrella de mar. Como si sintiera la presencia de su madre, Mika rodo hacia un costado con un gruñido en voz baja, se acomodó contra el brazo y hombro de Yuuri. Yuuri río amorosamente, besando su cabeza mientras acomodaba las mantas sobre ambos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los pequeños hombros de Mika para acercarlo. Tomo su Tablet y la abrió, suspirando pesadamente mientras abría la confirmación de la reserva para su vuelo a Japón, la cual sería para finales de abril. Con sus manos temblorosas y un suspiro ansioso, llamo a la compañía aérea.

“Hola, ¿me gustaría cambiar las fechas para mi vuelo del treinta de abril al aeropuerto internacional de Fukuoka desde aeropuerto internacional de Ginebra?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando el equipo ruso aterrizo en el aeropuerto internacional Pulkovo, Víctor ni siquiera se molestó en quedarse atrás y esperar por alguien más. Salió del avión y fue directamente a reclamar su maleta. Víctor no tuvo una oportunidad de revisar su teléfono hasta que entro al taxi. Apago el modo avión, esperando ansiosamente por un mensaje de Yuuri. Y efectivamente había uno.

De: Yuuri 💕

Estamos en casa. ¿Además creo que encontré una de tus corbatas empacadas entre las cosas de Mika? supongo que solo tenía que avisarte en caso de que la extrañes. Espero que llegues a salvo 😌

El rostro de Víctor se ilumino. Así que estaba a salvo en casa. Suspiro aliviado mientras leía el resto del mensaje - ¡oh! ¡Así que hay era donde estaba su corbata! Después de un vuelo miserable, finalmente había una sonrisa en el rostro de Víctor.

Para: Yuuri 💕

Me alegro que llegaran a casa a salvo! Yo también acabo de aterrizar. Estuve buscando esa corbata en la mañana, me alegro de que la tengas 😁 oh, avísame cuando estés libre? Me gustaría ver a mis chicos favoritos asap 😌

\------------------------------------------------

Yuuri suspiro pesadamente. Con sus calambres calmados y su vuelo cambiado y su amado hijo profundamente dormido, finalmente era tiempo para que Yuuri se despeje y se relaje un poco, para tomar una siesta. Suspiro pesadamente, sosteniendo su botella de agua caliente sobre su abdomen y se acostó en su costado, el rostro de Mika se giró hacia su cuello con un silencioso bostezo.

Víctor le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de Yuuri. _Estoy tan orgulloso de ti._ Dijo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Yuuri realmente lo sentía. Podía sentir la sinceridad en las palabras de Víctor y podía ver en los ojos de Víctor cuan orgulloso estaba de Yuuri. Aun había muchas cosas que necesitaban decirse, y cosas que necesitaban saber del otro, pero con el tiempo, Yuuri se dijo a sí mismo. Por ahora, ellos necesitaban tomarse algo de tiempo para aclararse a sí mismos, y solo apreciar lo que tenían por el momento.

Yuuri río suavemente. Mika era tan hermoso, si solo Víctor pudiera verlo ahora. Yuuri se volvió a acomodar, acomodando su brazo debajo de Mika para apoyar su cabeza y su cuello contra su hombro. Con su otra mano, la acerco al rostro de Mika, acariciando gentilmente sus suaves mejillas de bebe. Pincho gentilmente su mejilla, riendo divertido mientras Mika arrugaba el entrecejo, refunfuñando mientras giraba su cabeza.

“Me detendré ahora.” Pensó Yuuri, acomodándose apropiadamente bajo las mantas. “Descansa, cariño. Mami y papi te aman.”

\----------------------------------------------------

“¿Cuándo vuelas a casa entonces?” pregunto Stephane, dos días después cuando se reunieron para discutir sobre la última temporada de Yuuri.

“A finales de esta semana.” Yuuri suspiro pesadamente. “Con suerte llegare a casa antes de que mi celo realmente comience porque de otro modo no sé qué voy a hacer.” Yuuri arrugo el ceño, sus cejas arrugadas mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano. “Ayer compre supresores de emergencia, solo por si acaso.” Bufo Yuuri. “Sin embargo, volveré dos semanas después. Así que podremos seguir trabajando en la coreografía.”

“¿Haz decidido que es lo que quieres patinar?” Yuuri dejo salir un pequeño gruñido.

“Tengo algunas ideas, pero… no, no en realidad. Es mi última temporada y quiero algo que realmente… hable.” Murmuro Yuuri, sus cejas se arrugaron mientras pensaba.

“Bueno, no tiene que decidir ahora mismo. Solo piensa en algunas ideas y pensaremos en algo.” Lo tranquilizo Stephane con un apretón en su hombro. “Como dijiste, es tu última temporada, así que piensa cuidadosamente sobre qué es lo que quieres patinar, o más importante, cual es el último mensaje que quieres enviar a través de tu patinaje.”

“¿Una temporada realmente necesita un tema?” Yuuri pregunto perspicaz mientras miraba amorosamente a Mika, quien tenía el pañuelo de Víctor entre sus pequeños dientes.

“Bueno no en realidad.” Respondió Stephane. “Pero normalmente ayuda a los patinadores a encontrar inspiración o encontrar un terreno estable para sostenerse.” Yuuri le dio un zumbido no-comprometido mientras pensaba cual debería ser su tema, o si incluso quería uno. “Sin embargo, estarías un poco perdido si alguien preguntara sobre cuál va a ser tu tema.” Stephane río alegremente. “Piensa en algo que te inspire, en lugar de algo de cual sacar inspiración.” Stephane miro su reloj. “¿Así que te veré cuando regreses de Japón?” Yuuri asintió, tomando a Mika con una mano.

“Si. pensare en un tema, o al menos en algo sobre lo que quiero patinar durante los próximos días, o al menos hasta que mi cabeza este nublada por las hormonas.” Yuuri resoplo sarcásticamente. “Te veo en algunas semanas.”

“Te veo pronto.”

Yuuri se levantó de su silla y dejo el área de descanso de la pista para dirigirse a casa. Aun tenía un par de cosas que empacar antes de su vuelo a casa.

\------------------------------------------------

Cada vez que Yuuri tocaba la corbata de Yuuri enviaba chistas a través de su cuerpo. Y después cada vez que la olía podía sentir su glándula de olor se desbocaban. Aun así, no podía detenerse. Esta corbata tampoco era otra corbata. Era una que Víctor ocuparía en cada oportunidad que tuviera. La única que había pasado la mayoría del tiempo alrededor del cuello de Víctor y – cubriendo la glándula de olor de Víctor. la corbata olía tan fuertemente a Víctor, especialmente en el extremo más estrecho, donde tocaría su cuello a través de su camisa.

Yuuri se sentía increíblemente culpable, empacando la corbata dentro de su maleta. Pero si incluso solo era una corbata de Víctor, la iba a necesitar. No había tenido un celo desde antes de que divorciaran – Yuuri no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su cuerpo sin nada que oliera a Víctor. De hecho, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo pre-celo aun reaccionaria a la esencia intoxicante de Víctor. A pesar de que debería de haber esperado eso – ellos aún estaban enlazados, después de todo.

Este iba a ser el peor celo que Yuuri había experimentado, eso era seguro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jejeje... se que según yo actualizaría casa 5 días pero... que se le va a hacer la vida me atrapa... nos vemos pronto espero que ahora si en 5 días...


	30. Capitulo 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El celo de Yuuri está aquí y nunca se había sentido tan solo.  
> Mientras tanto el humor de Víctor esta descolocado mientras se preocupa por sus mensajes a Yuuri que no han sido leídos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo lamento por el atraso pero sin mas aquí tenemos otro capitulo de esta bella historia.

_“Ah… ahh… hnng…”_

La respiración de Yuuri era pesada, la atmósfera se sentía caliente y pegajosa mientras Yuuri se retorcía contra las mantas, desesperado por una liberación satisfactoria. Estaba cansado y mareado y completamente adolorido mientras la mano detrás de su cuerpo se cansaba, continuamente empujando el dildo dentro y fuera de su agujero húmedo y desastroso. Los dedos de su otra mano aferrados a la sabana, envuelto alrededor de la corbata de Víctor la cual apretada desesperadamente tratando de exprimir el olor de Víctor. Sollozo, más y más gemidos se deslizaron por sus suaves e hinchados labios mientras forzaba a otro orgasmo a salir de él.

_Pero solo era tan cansador._

Yuuri se corrió una última vez, mordiendo la almohada mientras las lágrimas inundaban su rostro, manchado sus rosadas mejillas. Pequeñas gotas de semen se derramaron por la hinchada cabeza de su polla, ahora sensible e hinchada mientras Yuuri jadeaba pesadamente, sus pulmones quemaban mientras su corazón dolía. Dejo que el dildo cayera de su agujero. Yuuri podía sentir sus pulmones contrayéndose, apretándose mientras tomaba trabajosas respiraciones, forzando a salir débiles, pero aun así pesados sollozos. Mordió su labio, sollozando mientras trataba de calmarse a sí mismo. Su abdomen dolía tanto, sus piernas quemaban por el dolor que recorría los músculos de su abdomen. Yuuri estaba harto, ya había tenido suficiente, pero aun así su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo.

Excitación insatisfactoria creció en su acalambrado abdomen, su culo caliente y palpitando mientras derramaba fluidos hacia abajo por el interior de sus muslos, acumulándose en el colchón debajo de él. Trato de controlar su respiración, tomar lentamente profundas respiraciones. Se removió cuando el aire lleno sus pulmones ardientes, sintiéndolos encenderse con cada respiración. Yuuri con temblorosas manos, consiguió estirarse sobre el gabinete al lado de cama y tomar una botella de agua. Cuidadosamente llevo la botella hacia sus secos labios, tomando un par de sorbos. Sus brazos y manos se sentían débiles, incapaz de sostener la botella por demasiado tiempo después del ejercicio. Con un bufido frustrado, Yuuri soltó la botella.

La temblorosa mano de Yuuri tomo el juguete de debajo de sus piernas. Ansioso por satisfacer su cuerpo y simplemente ya terminar con esto, empujo el dildo dentro de su agujero. Entro sin resistencia, su culo húmedo con sus fluidos mientras prácticamente succionaba el dildo. Cuando su celo comenzó al principio, esto se sintió bien. Pero ahora, dos días después, solo se sentía como un vacío sordo. Solo quería que esto acabara, pero sabía que no tendría tanta suerte. La mayoría de los celos duraban entre cuatro a ocho días, y yuuri nunca había sido lo suficientemente suertudo para cuatro días de celo. En cambio, siempre había sido oh-tan-bien bendecido con siete días de celo.

De todas maneras, los celos eran inservibles, considero Yuuri. Si, lo hacían más fértil, pero eso no cambio ni una maldita cosa cuando fue capaz de concebir de todas maneras fuera de su celo. Para Yuuri, el propósito de un celo era hacer su vida una miseria viviente.

_“Haa… ahh… ahhhnnnn…”_

Los gemidos de Yuuri eran llorosos y dejaban salir sollozos, su respiración era entrecortada mientras la punta del dildo golpeaba su próstata abusada. Ya no había placer en lo absoluto, solo un latido sordo y doloroso.

“Vamos…” susurro Yuuri mientras continuaba empujando el dildo entremedio de sus piernas, su interior apretándose, masajeando la silicona con esperanzas de sentirse bien. Yuuri gimió otra vez mientras su polla sensible se rosaba contra las sabanas de la cama, el toque casi doliendo mientras sus caderas se empujaban hacia el juguete. “Mmh…” bufo Yuuri, mordiendo su labio mientras se retorcia, sus dedos apretando las sabanas mientras enterraba su nariz en la corbata de Víctor.

Yuuri se corrió en seco, dolorosamente e insatisfactoriamente. Sollozo en las sabanas, pesadamente mientras lloraba dentro de la almohada. “V-Víctor…” lloriqueo Yuuri, empujando su rostro dentro de la almohada mientras apretaba desesperadamente la corbata envuelta alrededor de su puño. La cabeza de Yuuri estaba nublada, la única cosa corriendo claramente a través de su cabeza era Víctor. Esa esencia a fresa y manzanilla, la sensación de sus tonificados músculos bajo sus dedos, la sensación de su gruesa y pesada erección llenándolo.

Yuuri lo quería tanto. Yuuri quería los cálidos brazos de Víctor envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo, su pecho presionado contra la espalda de Yuuri. Quería que Víctor lo marcara con su olor, que lo tocara, que presionara besos en su cuello. Yuuri anhelaba la compañía de Víctor. Necesitaba tanto enterrar su nariz en el cuello de Víctor y acurrucarse contra su cuerpo. Porque demonios, Yuuri extrañaba a Víctor jodidamente tanto que era doloroso.

Yuuri lloro hasta dormir, la primera ola del día (¿noche? Yuuri ya no lo sabía—) finalmente termino. Estaba exhausto y completamente adolorido, sus piernas temblaban y dolían mientras se quitaba las mantas de encima.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri despertó horas más tarde mareado y sediento. Pero más prominentemente, absolutamente hambriento. Refunfuño, rodándose para alcanzar la botella de agua. Temblorosos dedos la abrieron, tomando la botella entera antes de salir de cama.

Las temblorosas piernas de Yuuri llevaron su cuerpo a la ventana para airear la habitación antes de que su cuerpo se debilitara una vez más, cayera sobre la cama y estuviera demasiado débil para moverse. Yuuri estaba caliente y pegajoso con sudor y semen y sus fluidos. Con un suspiro cansado, Yuuri tomo su bata y dejo la habitación para tomar una ducha rápida antes de que la siguiente ola golpeara.

La cabeza de Yuuri palpitaba mientras se quedaba bajo la ducha, tratando de relajarse. Suspiro tristemente. Extrañaba ducharse con Víctor. Víctor masajearía su cráneo y lavaría su cabello y trabajaría los nudos de su espalda mientras Yuuri se relajaba. Y entonces Yuuri solo no pudo evitarlo cuando mordió su labio y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas mientras trataba de acallar el llanto, ahogándolo con el sonido del agua cayendo contra su piel.

Yuuri lloro por lo que se sintieron horas. Solo no pudo detener las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. cuando Yuuri finalmente consiguió reponerse y su piel se había arrugado y el baño de había nublado. Con un suspiro pesado, salió. Yuuri ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse, salió del baño, solo regreso a su habitación y se encerró adentro. Pudo sentir las náuseas regresando y los calambres comenzando a retornar. Con un gruñido, abrió una barra de granola y la trago, justo a tiempo antes de que su cabeza de volviera a nublar y se sintiera mareado una vez más.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Habían sido tres días desde la última vez que Víctor supo de Yuuri. y para ser justos, normalmente, Víctor no debería pensar mucho en eso – sabía que Yuuri no era un gran fan de responder mensajes, era cansador y entendía eso. Pero recientemente había algo que lo hacía sentir horriblemente impaciente.

 

Para: Yuuri 💕

Tengo algo de tiempo en mayo, si estas libre entonces? Yurio estará fuera para un show de hielo

 

Para: Yuuri 💕

De otra manera el único tiempo que tengo seria para el cumpleaños de Mika 😭 parece ser que mi vida como entrenador es más ocupada que mi vida como patinador. 😔

 

Víctor espero por una hora o algo antes de volver a enviar un mensaje.

 

Para: Yuuri 💕

Yakov dice que la RusFed no me paga para ir de vacaciones cuando los patinadores necesitan ser entrenados 🙄🙄

 

A Víctor no le hubiera importado esperar por un mensaje de regreso – sabia eso ahora, especialmente con un hijo, Yuuri no estaba para nada pegado a su teléfono. Pero Yuuri normalmente respondería en poco tiempo si el mensaje era sobre Mika. Víctor comenzaba a preguntarse si algo paso. Continúo mirando su teléfono, esperando ansiosamente una respuesta.

Víctor no lo haría, bajo ni una circunstancia se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre impaciente, especialmente cuando se trataba sobre Yuuri. Pero al parecer hoy día, ayer y de hecho… el día antes, algo realmente estaba agitando a Víctor. Se encontró a si mismo preocupado sin descanso mientras esperaba una respuesta de Yuuri. ¿Había tenido Yuuri un cambio de corazón sobre dejar a Víctor entrar? Víctor mordió su labio. El mero pensamiento destruía su alma. Apretó sus puños, manteniendo sus emociones de preocupación e irritación a raya.

 

Para: Yuuri 💕

Estas bien? Sé que probablemente estés ocupado, perdón por molestarte tanto

 

“¡Víctor!” la voz de Yakov resonó a través de la pista. Víctor rodo sus ojos – aun siendo reprendido incluso cuando ya no era un patinador competitivo en entrenamiento. Con un pesado suspiro, dejo su teléfono y miro hacia Yakov.

“¿Qué?” murmuro.

“No se te paga por quedarte de pie, ¡¿también tengo que entrenar a tus estudiantes?!” Víctor chasqueo su lengua en frustración, llevando su atención a Yurio, quien estaba saltando cuádruples.

“¡Tu pierna libre esta descuidada!”

“¡Te lo dije, hacia atrás fuera del borde!”

“¡No es lo suficientemente optimo!”

“Tu brazo de tano es un desastre!” y finalmente, Yurio había tenido demasiado.

“¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Estas señalando cada pequeña cosa! ¿Primero mi pierna, después mi cuerpo y después mis brazos? Jesucristo” grito Yurio. “¿Vas a entrenarme o solo criticarme?”

“¡Tal vez si escucharas no tendría que criticarte!” Víctor grito de regreso, su voz dura y afilada a través del hielo.

“Si pasaras menos tiempo lloriqueando y más tiempo entrenando tendría algo que escuchar!” Yurio gruño de regreso. Frustrado y enojado, Yurio salió del hielo, asegurando las protecciones de sus cuchillas y dejando la pista.

Víctor chasqueo su lengua, casi saliendo como una tormenta a través de las puertas al otro lado de la pista.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri se encontró a si mismo llorando dentro de una almohada por la tercera noche seguida mientras su mano trabajaba cansadamente para satisfacer sus ansias de ser llenado. Llenado por Víctor. Yuuri tenía la corbata apretada entre sus dedos, prácticamente envuelta alrededor de su mano mientras trataba desesperadamente de obtener toda la esencia de Víctor como fuese posible.

Yuuri lloriqueo, la punta del dildo rosando su próstata pulsante. La sensación hizo que su interior pulsara, sus caderas empujándose, forzando al juguete a ir más profundo.

“¡Ahh!” la respiración de Yuuri era entrecortada, sus piernas apretándose mientras sostenía el dildo en esa posición, permitiendo que su cuerpo se relajara un poco. Yuuri odiaba esto. Nada sobre su celo era placentero para nada.

Víctor se solía asegurar de que se alimentara, que tomara agua, que se sintiera a salvo. Hacia a Yuuri sentirse bien, satisfaciendo sus ansias de sexo. Los celos con Víctor eran casi… mágicos. Yuuri se sentía cuidado, amado y seguro, pero ahora que no tenía a Víctor y cualquier celo sin él solo era frustrante. Mediocre, insatisfactorio, ni siquiera remotamente disfrutable. Yuuri anhelaba tanto el toque de Víctor.

Extrañaba tanto la sensación de sus grandes manos en sus caderas, apretando gentilmente para tranquilizarlo. Unos labios que se rozarían sobre su marca de enlace enviaría chispas volando por el cuerpo de Yuuri, alocando sus sentidos. Víctor susurraría cosas dulces en su oído, asegurándole que estaría bien, que estaba a salvo. Víctor se tomaría su tiempo para complacer a Yuuri, su gruesa erección llenando a Yuuri hasta el borde y satisfaciendo cada punto dulce dentro de él.

Pero ahora todo lo que Yuuri tenía era a él mismo. No tenía a nadie para mantenerlo a salvo, nadie para que cuidara de él, nadie para que le hablara dulce. Yuuri había experimentado la soledad. Había estado mentalmente solo, físicamente solo, las dos al mismo tiempo. Pero nada lo hacía sentir más solo que pasar un celo solo, especialmente cuando una vez lo había compartido que la persona que más amaba.

“Alfa…” susurro Yuuri mientras más lagrimas caían por su rostro, su cuerpo retorciéndose por otro orgasmo seco e insatisfactorio.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Otro día paso. Víctor estaba irritable, enojón y muy muy cansado.

 

Para: Yuuri 💕

Paso algo? Por favor respóndeme asap? 😔

 

“Está bien. Escúpelo. ¿Qué está mal?” pregunto Lilia cuando Víctor llego a la pista esa mañana. “No has estado nada más que gruñón desde que el equipo llego a casa – honestamente es como si volviese a pasar por la pubertad.” Ella chasqueo su lengua mientras Víctor dejaba salir un pesado suspiro.

“No he escuchado de Yuuri.” murmuro, mirando al hielo. “Le he enviado tres mensajes y ya van casi cinco días y no he oído nada. Ni siquiera los ha leído. Y ahora estoy asustado de que piense que cometió un error al dejarme entrar. O asustado de que algo le haya sucedido y no poder hacer nada sobre eso.” Murmuro, descansando su mejilla en la palma de su mano mientras su codo se clavó en la barrera.

“Finalmente nos estábamos llevando bien y nos estábamos volviendo a reconocer. Aun lo amo y no creo que soportaría volver a perderlo.” El corazón de Víctor se apretaba ante la mera idea de Yuuri y Mika volviéndose a escurrir entre sus dedos.  Los había perdido una vez antes y había sido la cosa más dolorosa que había experimentado.

“Tal vez este ocupado o demasiado cansado para responder y entiendo eso, pero esta está molesta sensación de que no quiere hablar conmigo o de que se arrepiente de dejarme volver a ser parte de su vida. Sé que lo lastime antes y sé que es difícil volver a ganarme su confianza, pero… estoy asustado.” Víctor trago el creciente bulto en su garganta mientras mordía su labio, sus puños apretándose mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas. Lilia suspiro. Por supuesto. Solo Yuuri podría hacer que Víctor se pusiera tan nervioso y preocupado.

“Si te ayuda a tranquilizar tu mente, te ayudare a averiguar dónde está.” Víctor asintió suavemente, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, aparentemente la única sonrisa que había tenido en su rostro en toda la semana.

“Si, por favor. Apreciaría eso.” Víctor sonrió esperanzadoramente mientras su humor amargo comenzaba a aliviarse ligeramente. Lilia suspiro pesadamente.

“Haz tu trabajo. Te haré saber.” Ella dejo la pista y la atmósfera alrededor de Víctor se sentía más ligera – la apretada tensión que había estado acumulando por la pasada semana se había comenzado a disolver.

\------------------------------------------------------

Con suerte este sería el último día. Los dolores del celo de Yuuri finalmente comenzaban a desvanecerse, su cabeza se sentía menos nublada y las olas eran más cortas. Yuuri esperaba que esto se acabara pronto – estaba extrañando a Víctor, y especialmente extrañaba a su pequeño Mika.

Yuuri estaba acostado en su espada, sus piernas extendidas mientras ocultaba su rostro dentro de una almohada, acallando sus desesperados llantos por su alfa. Su mano trabajando un gran dildo dentro y fuera de su agujero mojado, sus fluidos derramándose por las sabanas. El dildo se deslizo fuera con un ruidos y húmedo pop, provocando un temblor en sus caderas y un grito de su garganta. Esto era tan insatisfactorio. Normalmente durante un celo Víctor hacia a Yuuri sentir completo. Pero esta vez, Yuuri solo se sentía débil y cansado e incompleto.

Su mano trabajando cansadamente sobre su polla, roja y palpitante cuando un último orgasmo atravesaba su cuerpo, recorriendo sus nervios como la electricidad sobre el agua. Estaba exhausto, asustado, solo…

Las lágrimas fluían por el rostro de Yuuri mientas sus caderas colapsaban sobre la cama. Enterró su rostro dentro de la almohada. La corbata de Víctor ahora a penas tenía algo de la esencia de Víctor mientras Yuuri la sostenía junto a su nariz. Su pecho pesado mientras lloraba, sollozando ruidosamente una letanía de “alfa… alfa… Víctor…” y “lo siento… te extraño tanto… te necesito…”. Y eso era cierto. Yuuri realmente necesitaba a Víctor. necesitaba la calidez de Víctor, el consuelo de Víctor. necesitaba las manos de Víctor acariciando su espalda, Víctor llevándolo al baño. Necesitaba a Víctor susurrando cosas dulces en su oído mientras se calmaba, necesitaba la esencia de Víctor llenando su nariz.

Yuuri nunca había necesitado a nadie más de lo que necesitaba a Víctor. su corazón se sentía destrozado— su mente nublada por el celo le trajeron de regreso el día en que se separaron, el día que Yuuri se fue y nunca miro hacia atrás. Su cuerpo se sentí pesado con la tristeza. Víctor ya no lo quería. Víctor ya no lo quería. Víctor ya no lo quería. Víctor nunca lo quiso al comienzo. Yuuri lo entendía. No era amado. Nadie esperaba por él, nadie se preocupaba por él. Yuuri solo era una broma para Víctor que fue demasiado lejos, uso bienes que nadie quería.

Yuuri estaba bien y verdaderamente solo.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Víctor esperaba ansiosamente oír algo, cualquier cosa de parte de Lilia. Solo había pasado un día desde que había confiado en ella, pero se sentía como meses. Meses sin ni una palabra de Yuuri y wow, eso se sentía dolorosamente familiar. Miraba el hilo, mordiendo el interior de su labio mientras las feromonas amargas de su igualmente amargo humor permanecían en el aire alrededor de él. Su mirada estaba perdida, sus cejas arrugadas en el medio mientras una arruga se formaba se formaba sobre su ceja derecha. Víctor esperaba que Yuuri al menos respondiera las llamadas o los mensajes de Lilia. Víctor solo quería saber que estaba a salvo.

Realísticamente sabía que Yuuri probablemente solo estaba ocupado o cansado, pero… ese sentimiento de ser apartado, o no ser querido lo estaba molestando otra vez. lo llenaba con nauseas ansiosas, la sensación enfermiza llenando su estómago ante la mera idea de perder a Yuuri. Víctor nunca había sido del tipo temeroso, pero ahora Víctor sabia con seguridad que estaba bien y verdaderamente aterrado.

Finalmente había construido… algo frágil con Yuuri después de haber arruinado su matrimonio y no podía dejar que eso pase de nuevo. Víctor se aferraría hasta la última fibra de lo que tenía en este momento con Yuuri y lo protegería con su vida antes de dejar que algo los volviese a separar. Ellos habían estado separados antes y fue lo más doloroso, la cosa más dañina que Víctor haya experimentado. Víctor se enorgullecía de ser un hombre fuerte, pero dios, incluso las personas más fuertes tenían sus límites.

Víctor volvió a ver las pocas fotos que tenia de su hijo. Su bello, hermoso hijo. Era pequeño, definitivamente pequeño para diecinueve meses. Yuuri había dicho que no podía caminar aún, pero Víctor sabía que lo haría pronto. Con el tiempo, Mika estaría de pie. Era oh tan precioso y adorable. Encajaba perfectamente en los brazos de Víctor, su cabeza encajaba perfectamente bajo la barbilla de Víctor. Mika verdaderamente era el fruto del amor que una vez compartieron, y para extenderlo, el amor que aún estaba allí. Tal vez era débil, tal vez fuese frágil, pero el amor de Víctor por Yuuri iba más allá de esos límites. Y Víctor egoístamente esperaba que el amor de Yuuri también lo fuera.

“No he oído de él.” Lilia llego detrás de él. “No está respondiendo mis llamadas.” Víctor instantáneamente se llenó de preocupación. ¿Yuuri estaba bien? ¿Qué pasaba con Mika?

 

Para: Yuuri 💕

Déjame saber si estás bien, incluso si no quieres hablar conmigo.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente había terminado. Seis extenuantes, dolorosos y solitarios días de su cuerpo queriendo ser embarazado finalmente se habían terminado. Yuuri se quedó de pie en la ducha, cepillando su piel como si no hubiera mañana. Se sentía sucio, y no de buena manera. Dios, acababa de darse cuenta de que la única cosa que se deslizo de sus labios fueron gemidos de “Víctor…” y “alfa…”. Pero… Víctor ya no era suyo. No podía aferrarse y llorar por Víctor de esa manera. No tenía derecho. Yuuri se encontró a si mismo cepillando capas de egoísmo y culpa de su piel.

Yuuri había extrañado sostener a su hijo en sus brazos, extrañaba la sensación del peso de su pequeño contra su pecho. A penas había pasado algo de tiempo con Mika – solo había tenido tiempo para darle el desayuno y la cena, y yuuri estaba ansioso por poder pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con él. Yuuri no lo podía evitar, pero se sentía mal al no haber pasado todo el tiempo con Mika esta semana, Mika lo necesitaba, pero Yuuri no podía estar ahí. Dejo salir un pesado suspiro, prometiéndose solucionar eso.

Yuuri tampoco había revisado su teléfono. Una parte de él esperaba que Víctor le hubiese dejado una seguidilla de mensajes que responder – después de un celo tan deprimente a Yuuri le serviría algo para levantar su ánimo.

Yuuri dejo que el agua caliente quemara su piel un poco más antes de apagar el agua. Con una toalla mullida, seco su cuerpo, sintiéndose refrescado mientras se cambiaba por un kimono de seda fresco. Regreso a su habitación, abriendo todas las ventanas para airear la habitación mientras quitaba las sabanas. Yuuri suspiro, de alguna manera nostálgico. Normalmente Víctor lo hubiera llevado a la bañera. Hubiera preparado un baño lleno de burbujas y una bomba de baño, y algunas gotas de aceite esencial. Entonces, Víctor hubiera dejado el baño. Aireado el cuarto, desarmado la cama, cambiado las sabanas, y le hubiera preparado a Yuuri algo cómodo para cambiarse. Pero sin Víctor, todo lo que tenía era a Yuuri y eso era devastadoramente solitario.

Cuando estaba terminando finalmente, Yuuri bajo las escaleras para ver a Mika. y ahí estaba su hijo, sentado en el suelo entreteniéndose a sí mismo con un tren de juguete. Yuuri sonrió mientras se quedaba de pie en la entrada al frente de la habitación, admirando a su pequeño hijo. Entro y se sentó en un cojín junto a Mika, quien giro su cabeza.

“¡Amma!” Mika lloro, estirándose para alcanzar desesperadamante a yuuri.

“¿Me extrañaste, bebe?” Yuuri le arrullo, acunandolo dentro de sus brazos y acomodándolo en su regazo. “Te extrañe.” Suspiro contento.

“Oh, Yuuri.” Hiroko le dio una sonrisa aliviada. “¿Tienes hambre?” Yuuri lo pensó. Cuando bajo las escaleras lo estaba. Pero después de ver a Mika, su hambre fue rápidamente olvidada, en favor de acurrucarse con su hijo. Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“No, estoy bien.” Sonrió contento. “Gracias por cuidarlo.”

El tren de Mika fue rápidamente olvidado mientras metía sus pequeños dedos dentro del cuello del kimono de seda de Yuuri, acomodando su rostro dentro de la carne del pecho de Yuuri. Había extrañado el calor de su madre, y Yuuri podía notarlo. Yuuri le sonrió con adoración a Mika, quien cerro sus ojos contra Yuuri.

“Vamos, bebe.” Yuuri le arrullo, levantándose mientras sostenía fuertemente a Mika un brazo sosteniendo el cuerpo de Mika y el otro recogiendo el pañuelo, tirado en el suelo. “Déjame saber si necesitas una mano.” Yuuri le sonrió a Hiroko, quien asintió.

“No te preocupes por nosotros aquí abajo. Ve y pasa algo de tiempo con Mika.” Yuuri le dio las gracias, y se fue para volver a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. Ahora, la habitación se había aireado mayormente, el aire ahora limpio y fresco. Acomodo a Mika en la cama.

“Espera aquí, bebe. Volveré en un minuto con tus cosas.” Yuuri beso la punta de su cabeza y salió de la cama. Miro a Mika, quien ya estaba haciendo pucheros y listo para llorar, sus brazos estirándose hacia Yuuri. “No me hagas sentir culpable, cariño.” Yuuri río tristemente mientras le daba otro beso en las palmas de sus manos. “Volveré en un segundo.” Besando la frente de Mika, Yuuri dejo la habitación y se apresuró para buscar el resto de las cosas de Mika del primer piso.

El corazón de Yuuri se rompió un poco cuando bajo, solo para oír a Mika llorando con la fuerza de sus pulmones. Rápidamente, recogió los juguetes de Mika del piso y tomo un yogurt y una banana. Con las cosas en sus manos, regreso rápidamente a su habitación para atender a un muy molesto Mika. Yuuri dejo los juguetes sobre la mesa, dejando la banana y en yogurt en la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama.

“Ves, ya estoy de regreso.” Yuuri le arrullo mientras levaba al lloroso infante quien instantáneamente se calmó. Yuuri suspiro contento, sentándose en la cama. Se acostó, Mika instantáneamente se giró para acomodarse sobre el pecho de Yuuri antes de cerrar sus ojos. Yuuri río amorosamente. “¿No has podido dormir una buena siesta recientemente? Lo siento por eso.” Le arrullo, acariciando con su mano la espalda de Mika. “Prometo, que recuperaremos nuestro tiempo juntos perdido esta semana.” Yuuri suspiro contento mientras veía el pecho de Mika subir y bajar con cada respiración.

Yuuri entonces se dio cuenta de que no había revisado su teléfono en toda la semana – tal vez Víctor le hubiera mensajeado. Del cajón de su mesa de noche, se estiro y tomo su teléfono. “Veamos si papi ha mensajeado.” Encendió su teléfono, jadeando ante la plétora de mensajes que Víctor le había enviado.

 

De: Víctor 🥰

Tengo algo de tiempo en mayo, si estas libre entonces? Yurio estará fuera para un show de hielo

 

De: Víctor 🥰

De otra manera el único tiempo que tengo seria para el cumpleaños de mika 😭 parece ser que mi vida como entrenador es más ocupada que mi vida como patinador. 😔

 

De: Víctor 🥰

Yakov dice que la RusFed no me paga para ir de vacaciones cuando los patinadores necesitan ser entrenados 🙄🙄

 

De: Víctor 🥰

Estas bien? Sé que probablemente estés ocupado, perdón por molestarte tanto

 

De: Víctor 🥰

Paso algo? Por favor respóndeme asap? 😔

 

De: Víctor 🥰

Déjame saber si estás bien, incluso si no quieres hablar conmigo.

 

Yuuri aun un poco hormonal y emocional, casi llora por el último mensaje. Yuuri se dio cuenta de que había ignorado a Víctor por toda una semana sin decirle por qué. Su corazón se aceleró, sus dedos temblaban con pánico mientras se apresuraba a buscar el contacto de Víctor. dudoso, pero aun sus dedos rápidamente marcaron ‘llamar’ y sostuvo el teléfono contra su oído, su respiración contenida mientras rogaba que Víctor respondiera. El teléfono timbro por algunos segundos antes de que Víctor lo tomara.

“¡Víctor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El proximo capitulo igual va a tener una demora... salgo de viaje y estare perdida en el fin del mundo sin acceso a internet... (morire 😭😭)   
> no se olviden de pasar por el perfil de MagicalMirai y denle su amor...


	31. Capitulo 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri habla con Víctor sobre sus preocupaciones por Mika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora.  
> Esto es sobre el crecimiento de Mika.  
> Mika tiene un año y medio. Nació peligrosamente bajo de peso (como estado previo), ha tenido múltiples visitas al doctor para monitorear su crecimiento, e incluso para un recién nacido, ha sido bastante lento.  
> Ahora, Mika está más pesado – como unos 10kg. Aun es realmente liviano para un niño de su edad, pero definitivamente está creciendo. También no es tan alto (¿largo?) como lo debería ser un niño de su edad. Literalmente es solo es un niño realmente pequeño. Nada está mal con él, solo es realmente pequeño.  
> Es cuanto a sus habilidades motrices, gatea. Se para con ayuda, puede hacer cosas con sus manos, de hecho, es realmente hábil con sus manos. Tiene una buena coordinación mano-ojo, puede encajar figuras en ranuras, etc., solo no ha dominado el arte de caminar aún. ¡La razón es porque estamos guardando los primeros pasos de Mika para algo realmente tierno y especial!  
> En cuando a su habla, no habla mucho. su habla está basada en mi hermano menor, quien literalmente no hablo para nada hasta la edad que Mika tiene ahora. Yuuri habla sobre eso en el capítulo así que lo dejare hasta allí.   
> ¡También sobre Mika y la comida de bebe – tienen toda la razón! Normalmente come solidos como comida en la tarde y leche de fórmula para desayunar, normalmente tiene como almuerzo un frasco de comida para bebe. ¡Eso va a estar cambiando!

Víctor estaba tenso. Estaba irrazonablemente agitado, gritón con todos a su alrededor. Incluso le había gritado a Makkachin cuando llego a casa ese día, por sentarse junto en frente de la puerta de la cocina. Makkachin, resulto ser una víctima del irritado humor de Víctor, se movió a su cama y se quedó ahí, rehusándose a siquiera tomar conocimiento de cuando Víctor dejo un bol de comida frente a ella.

Víctor se tiro sobre la cama, frustrado y preocupado por Yuuri cuando—

 

 _Llamada_ _entrante_

Yuuri 💕

 

Víctor estaba extasiado, su humor decaído levantándose de pronto.

“¡Víctor!” exhalo Yuuri, su voz relajándose como si dejara salir una pesada respiración, casi de alivio, y Víctor pudo oír el alivio en su voz. “Dios lo siento tanto ignore todos tus mensajes fue esa…” Yuuri se pauso. No podía decirle a Víctor que fue su celo… a pesar de que hayan compartido muchos solo no se sentía correcto. “Fue _esa_ época del año otra vez y no tuve oportunidad de revisar mi teléfono y—” Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda. “lo siento, no tenía la intención de que pensaras que te estaba ignorando.” Víctor dejo salir una pequeña risa.

“Está bien, Yuuri.” sonrió suavemente. “Lo entiendo. Solo me alegra que estés bien. ¿Cómo  están ambos?” pregunto Víctor amorosamente.

“Estamos bien. Mika me ha extrañado toda la semana.” Yuuri río suavemente. “Lo deje en la cama para ir abajo a recoger sus juguetes y comenzó a llorar tan pronto deje la habitación. pero está bien ahora, está tomando una sienta en mi pecho en este momento.” El corazón de Víctor se hincho – esa era una vista adorable que le gustaría ver. “¿Cómo estas tú?”

“Extrañando a Mika.” dijo Víctor. El “ _y a ti_ ,” no fue dicho, pero Yuuri lo sabía. “Mi humor a estado descontrolado últimamente, pero oír tu voz en agradable.” Admitió Víctor, comentando el sentimiento de calma que Yuuri le hacía sentir. Yuuri se sonrojo.

“O-oh…” una ridícula, pero aun así suave sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Yuuri. “Me alegro.” Río suavemente. “También es agradable oír tu voz.”

“Tengo algo de tiempo libre en mayo mientras Yurio está en un Ice Show.” Dijo Víctor. “¿Así que si también estas libre tal vez podríamos arreglar algo?” pregunto Víctor, y Yuuri zumbo pensativo. “De otra manera el único tiempo libre que tendré será durante el cumpleaños de Mika. Técnicamente, ni siquiera tengo una semana libre, pero de ni una manera me lo perderé.” Río suavemente.

“Volveré a Suiza en mayo. Estoy bastante seguro de que estaré libre. Estaremos encantados de verte.” El corazón de Víctor salto mientras una risueña sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. “Algunas veces se siente un poco solitario.” Admitió Yuuri.

“Entonces me asegurare de ir de visita para asegurarme de que no se sientan solos.” Prometió Víctor con una risa suave. “¿Crees que podríamos meter a Mika al hielo?” bromeo Víctor, sacando algo así como un resoplido de Yuuri.

“Aun no logra caminar, Víctor.” Yuuri río. “Una cosa a la vez.”

“Lo sé, lo sé.” Víctor río. “¿Lo filmaras no es así? Cuando comience a caminar.” Pregunto Víctor, casi rogando. Yuuri le dio una risa amorosa.

“Por supuesto.” Lo tranquilizo. “No te dejaría que te pierdas algo tan importante.” Yuuri le arrullo mientras miraba hacia Mika, cuyos ojos estaba cerrados contra su pecho. “A pesar de que estoy un poco preocupado.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente.

“¿Por qué?”

“Casi tiene diecinueve meses.” Dijo Yuuri. “Aun no camina, su habla es limitada, y es más pequeño que el resto de los niños de su edad.” Expreso Yuuri, sus dedos pasando entre el cabello de Mika. “Solo estoy preocupado de que sea algo más serio que simplemente un lento crecimiento.”

“Pero siempre ha sido un poco pequeño, tu dijiste que fue pequeño cuando nació.” Yuuri le dio algo como un zumbido de acuerdo.

“Si…  solo pensé que crecería rápido porque era tan pequeño.” Yuuri volvió a suspirar, la preocupación rodando sus palabras. “Él ha crecido mucho eso es seguro, pero… aun es más pequeño que el promedio.”

“Bueno para estar en el promedio, algunos niños tienen que ser más pequeños y otros más grandes que el promedio, ¿Verdad?” Yuuri suponía que Víctor tenia razón. “Solo pasa que Mika es más pequeño. En cuanto a lo de no caminar aun… dale más tiempo. Tal vez trata de alentarlo a caminar al ponerlo de pie y guiarlo.” Yuuri nunca había pensado en eso – siempre penso en dejar que Mika hiciera las cosas a su propio ritmo, pero quizás también sería bueno que ayudara a Mika.

Yuuri trago mientras miraba al su bebe dormido, descansando en su hombro. “¿Debería de haberme preocupado antes? Debería de haberme preocupado cuando note que no era tan grande como debía ser.” Yuuri mordió su labio, las lágrimas casi rodando de sus ojos. “Nunca había sido padre antes y no sé que estoy haciendo y creo que debería de haber notado cuan preocupante era el tamaño de Mika antes.” Víctor podía oír la manera en la que la voz de Yuuri temblaba a través del teléfono.

“Creo que deberías de llevarlo a ver a un doctor.” Sugirió Víctor. “Si consigues una cita para mayo podría ir contigo.” Víctor sonrió amorosamente, y Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

“Realmente apreciaría eso.” Murmuro Yuuri. “No me gustaría estar solo y no sabiendo que hacer.” Susurro, y Víctor sonrió lastimosamente, no es como si Yuuri lo pudiese ver. “Especialmente cuando se trata de Mika. y su habla, también debería de alentarlo a hablar más? ¿Qué debería hacer?” pregunto Yuuri, mordiendo su labio.

“También no daña ver a una terapeuta del habla. ¿Tal vez podría darte algún concejo? Mika es como sus padres – a veces se toman su tiempo para hacer las cosas, pero una vez lo captan, aprenden realmente rápido.” Víctor lo tranquilizo, y Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. “Estoy seguro de que estará bien, Yuuri.” Yuuri dejo salir una respiración aliviada. Él siempre supo que Víctor sería el mejor padre, he incluso ahora desde el otro lado del mundo Víctor podía calmar las preocupaciones de Yuuri y darle algún concejo. Ellos eran muy bendecidos de tenerlo.

“Tendré que buscar por algún terapeuta del habla en Champeri – puede que tenga que buscar fuera de Champeri también. Pero creo que es una buena idea.”

“Sé que te preocupas demasiado, pero no te estreses a ti mismo. Relájate, y ayúdalo.” Yuuri río un poco. “No te olvides de tomar algo de tiempo para ti también. Lo necesitas. ¿Quieres que vaya antes?” Víctor ofreció. “Haremos esto juntos.”

“Creo… que me gustaría eso.” Yuuri suspiro aliviado. “Gracias, Víctor.”

“¿Por qué, cariño?” pregunto Víctor, confuso.

“Por solo… estar aquí.” Dijo Yuuri, a pesar de que eso no tenía mucho sentido. “Por ser comprensivo y tranquilizador. Por solo ser… tu.” Yuuri sonrió, y mientras Víctor no podía ver su sonrisa, ciertamente podía oírla.

“Siempre estaré para ambos, cariño.” Dijo Víctor tranquilizador. “Yo debería ser el que te agradezca.”

“¿Por qué?” repitió Yuuri.

“Por darme la oportunidad de ser padre.” Víctor suspiro contento. “A pesar de que no esté físicamente allí, me dejaste entrar y me diste una oportunidad con Mika, con nuestro hijo. Me diste la oportunidad de una familia.” Yuuri sintió su corazón hincharse. Víctor verdaderamente era la persona más sincera que Yuuri hubiera conocido – aun no podía creer lo mucho que había extrañado a Víctor.

“Todos se merecen la oportunidad de ser padres de sus hijos, Víctor. eso te incluye.” Dijo Yuuri tranquilamente. “Y, además, sé que serás el padre más asombroso para Mika.” la voz de Yuuri, genuina como era usual, provoco un sonrojo en las mejillas de Víctor. “Para nosotros, aún queda… algo sobre lo que tenemos que hablar.” Yuuri arrugo el entrecejo levemente. “Pero sí sé que… me haces feliz.” Fue como si Yuuri se hubiera sonrojado cuando casi lo susurro, al oír la respiración aguda de Víctor al otro lado de la línea.

“Tu también me haces feliz, Yuuri.” respondió Víctor después de algunos segundos de silencio. “Sé que aún tenemos cosas que solucionar, cosas de las que realmente no queremos hablar, pero llegaremos allí.”

“Lo sé.”

“¿Y Yuuri?”

“¿Hmm?”

“Si—” Víctor dudo. Decir esto ahora alejaría a Yuuri. “No importa.”

“¿Estás seguro?” preguntó Yuuri. “¿Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea?” Víctor abrió sus labios para decir algo. _Lo que sea puede que no incluya esto_. Víctor trago.

“Si en el futuro me dejas… me gustaría intentarlo otra vez.” Víctor trago. “Contigo.” Yuuri se sonrojo, sus mejillas sonrojándose mientras su corazón corría acelerado en su garganta. La idea de tener otra oportunidad de volver a estar con Víctor… la idea de vivir con Víctor y volver a amar a Víctor fue algo que había soñado por tanto tiempo. Pero Yuuri estaba asustado. No sabía si estaba listo para eso o si volvería a estar listo para volver a intentarlo.

“Yo—” Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda. “No sé si estaré listo para eso.” Yuuri admitió en voz baja. “También quiero volver a intentarlo contigo, pero aún estoy herido y de duelo y… no sé si estaré listo en algún momento para volver a intentarlo.” Víctor dejo salir un suspiro desanimado, pero lo entendía.

“Lo sé.” Dijo Víctor. “He aceptado que puedas no querer volver a intentarlo o que puedas nunca volver a querer intentarlo conmigo otra vez. pero solo quiero que sepas que si quieres darme una segunda oportunidad, también quiero intentarlo.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Incluso después de todo lo que había pasado, Víctor siempre había pensado en Yuuri primero.

“¿Entonces espera por mí?” pidió Yuuri, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla.

“Por ti esperaría hasta el final de los tiempos.” Víctor dijo amorosamente y dios, Yuuri estaba tan enamorado de él. Víctor era tan paciente y considerado con él, Yuuri sintió su corazón hincharse con un calor que no había sentido en años. Yuuri le dio un tímido “ _Gracias_ ,” lo cual apretó el corazón de Víctor, haciéndolo hincharse con adoración.

Estuvieron en silencio en la línea por unos pocos segundos, escuchando la respiración del otro y honestamente, fueron los segundos más relajantes que Yuuri había tenido en un largo tiempo.

“¿Te debería dejar ir entonces?” Yuuri pregunto en voz baja.

“Si. ¿Dale a Mika un beso por mí? Dile que papi lo ama.” Víctor río.

“Por supuesto.” Prometió Yuuri. “Adiós, Víctor.”

“Adiós, mi Yuuri.” Yuuri sonrió amorosamente ante el pronombre posesivo antes de cortar la llamada. _Su Yuuri. El Yuuri de Víctor_. esa era una sensación agradable. Yuuri dejo su teléfono y soltó un suspiro relajado.

“Siempre ha sido tan dulce, ¿no es así, cariño?” Yuuri le arrullo suavemente, sus dedos dibujando círculos suaves en las sienes de Mika. “Te ama muchísimo.” Yuuri susurro. “Sabes, él se muere por verte pronto.” Yuuri sonrió amorosamente. “Papi no puede estar aquí todo el tiempo, pero nunca olvides lo mucho que te ama.” Mika refunfuño, como si tomara nota de las palabras de Yuuri, y enterraba su rostro aún más en el pecho de Yuuri.

\---------------------------------------------------

Víctor se sentía mucho mas aliviado después de hablar con Yuuri. en el interior, debería de haber adivinado que era _esa_ época del año, pero su preocupada mente irracional salto directamente a la conclusión de que Yuuri no quería nada con él. Víctor casi se reprendía a sí mismo por ser tan irracional y no confiar en Yuuri. sabía que Yuuri era considerado y sensible por los sentimientos de las otras personas, y nunca desaparecería deliberadamente sin una explicación razonable.

Yuuri sonaba contento en el teléfono, como si se sintiera más cómodo con Víctor. Víctor se preguntaba si Yuuri le habría dicho a su familia que ellos habían vuelto a hablar – Mari con certeza, _ciertamente_ lo asesinaría con sus propias manos. Víctor de cierta manera esperaba que aún no les hubiera dicho – era algo que tenían que discutir juntos. Víctor se preguntaba cómo sería volver a ver a los padres de Yuuri otra vez. especialmente a Hiroko. Ella siempre había sido tan amorosa con él, incluso el pensar en volver a mostrar su rostro en frente de ella lo provocaba vergüenza. Ella había tratado a Víctor como propio, incluso él la llamaba “mamá”. Pero había traicionado a su hijo y lo había herido tanto, no había manera en la que ella pudiera perdonarlo. Incluso las personas más generosas tienen sus límites.

Víctor hizo lo mejor que pudo para no pensar en eso. En cambio, pensó en su hermoso hijo, sus mejillas regordetas y su rostro rosado. Hermoso cabello negro y ojos turquesa, una nariz de botón y una gran frente que era una perfecta mezcla de sus padres. Mika era tan ridículamente tierno y Víctor lo extrañaba tanto que dolía.

Yuuri le había mencionado sus preocupaciones sobre Mika a Víctor, y ahora Víctor no podía evitar la sensación de preocupación que se cernió sobre él. Yuuri tenía razón – las habilidades motrices de Mika eran limitadas, Mika hablaba muy pocas palabras, su tamaño no era el que debería ser. Víctor suspiro pesadamente. Estas eran todas cosas que podían arreglarse, ¿verdad? Esperaba que sí. Víctor hizo una nota mental para recordarle a Yuuri de encontrar un terapeuta del habla y alentar su desarrollo. Víctor igual le ayudaría cuando fuera de visita – ayudar a Mika a caminar, alentarlo a hablar. Víctor esperaba que Mika desarrollara más su habla antes de comenzar el colegio – sabia de primera mano lo que era ser molestado por tener habla inconsistente o mínima.

Pero las preocupaciones por Mika quedaron guardadas, Víctor decidió enfocarse en planear un viaje para ver a su familia – finalmente tenía algo que esperar. Víctor abrió su iPad para buscar vuelos a Suiza.

 

Para: Yuuri 💕

Puedo estar en suiza para cuando vuelvan, así que al final de 2 semanas. Lmk si te conviene? 😘😘

 

Víctor no tuvo que esperar mucho por una respuesta.

 

De: Yuuri 💕

Suena perfecto 😁 por cuánto tiempo?

 

Para: Yuuri 💕 

Que tan suenan dos semanas? Yurio tendrá que perder algo de entrenamiento

 

De: Yuuri 💕

Entonces… te veo pronto 😊

 

Víctor sonrió cálidamente antes de dejar su teléfono. Su iPad abierto y su tarjeta de crédito en la mano, reservo un viaje de ida a Suiza. Sin embargo, para llegar a Champeri, se requería de un viaje en auto de dos horas desde Ginebra. Víctor se preguntaba como en la tierra Yuuri y Stephane hacían ese viaje tan frecuentemente, especialmente con Mika, sin cansarse. Pero a Víctor no le importaba si eso lo llevaba con su hijo y el amor de su vida.

 

Para: Yuuri 💕

20 de abril – 5 de mayo estaré a tu cuidado 😘

 

De: Yuuri 💕

Anotado. Dejare que Mika lo sepa cuando despierte 😊

 

Víctor sonrió risueño, finalmente tenía algo que esperar, y dejo su teléfono. Ahora era tiempo de reunir algunos regalos para madre e hijo. Veamos… ropas y juguetes para Mika, cosas para ayudarlo a prender. Víctor sabía que Yuuri no que quería que malcriara a Mika, pero Víctor solo era… _esa_ clase de persona. Sin embargo, respetaría los deseos de Yuuri. además, el acordó – que no sería bueno malcriar a Mika. Así que juguetes educacionales y ropas seria. Además, una manta con la esencia de su padre para remplazar la que Víctor le había robado a Mika.

¿Ahora que había sobre Yuuri…? Víctor lo pensó largo y tendido - ¿Qué le gustaba a Yuuri? y entonces se le ocurrió. Víctor siempre le compro a Yuuri una fragancia frutal para usar, una que Yuuri amaba. Pero se dio cuenta que, en el Mundial, nunca noto esa esencia de fresas y miel. Víctor arrugo el entrecejo. Tal vez a Yuuri dejo de gustarle esa fragancia porque la asociaba con Víctor.

Víctor se encontró a sí mismo un poco conflictuado – tal vez ahora que se volvieron a encontrar Yuuri la podría apreciar otra vez. quizás a Yuuri aún le gustara esa esencia. Víctor trago. Valía la pena tratar. Volvió a buscar esa fragancia para Yuuri. ¿Pero qué pasaba si ya no disfrutaba más de esa esencia? Parecía ser que Víctor estaba fuera de la lupa con lo que se trataba de Yuuri. sin embargo, no importaba. Víctor tomaría la oportunidad y esperaba que Yuuri aun amara la esencia de la misma fragancia como lo hacía hace dos años. Tal vez una bufanda y un abrigo, también. Víctor sabía que Yuuri probablemente los necesitaría en Suiza. Quizás un abrigo Burberry.

Víctor sabía que Yuuri no encontraba importante las cosas materiales o el valor monetario. De hecho, eso había sido extra aclarado cuando Yuuri declino cualquier soporte financiero de su parte. Por otro lado, Víctor aun quería ser capaz de regalarle cosas buenas, cosas lujosas que Yuuri de otra manera no podría comprar para sí mismo. Especialmente ahora que tenían a Mika. había estado poniendo siete mil rublos a la semana en un fondo de ahorros para Mika – tal vez lo usaría para viajar y explorar y ser voluntario en el mundo, tal vez lo usaría para estudiar, u ocuparlos en una propiedad para cuando sea mayor. Víctor no podía esperar para saber qué futuro aguardaba a su querido hijo.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tan pronto como colgó el teléfono con Víctor, Yuuri instantáneamente comenzó a buscar un terapeuta del habla para Mika cerca de donde Vivian. Había unos pocos, pero todos se localizaban en Ginebra, a cerca de dos horas de viaje en tren. Pero no importaba. Yuuri cruzaría la mitad del país para encontrar a un terapeuta del habla si tuviese que hacerlo.

_Central de Terapia del Habla y Lenguaje Infantil Ginebra._

_Centro de Terapia Infantil de la Ciudad de Ginebra._

_Centro de Ginebra Para el Habla y el Lenguaje Para Niños._

_Comunidad de Desarrollo General del Habla y Lenguaje de Los Niños._

Yuuri reviso todos ellos, revisando cada establecimiento, junto con el nombre y las calificaciones de sus mejores terapeutas. Después de todo, solo lo mejor para su pequeño hijo. Había demasiadas opciones, todas relativamente bien recomendadas, en un rango entre cuatro a cinco estrellas. Pero solo cuatro estrellas no era suficiente para Mika, y Yuuri se decidió por un establecimiento con más recomendaciones de cinco estrellas - _Centro de Ginebra Para el Habla y el Lenguaje Para Niños._

Reviso la hora en Suiza – eran solo pasado de las nueve de la mañana, debería de estar abierto. Con el teléfono en su mano, los llamo.

_“Centro de Ginebra Para el Habla y el Lenguaje Para Niños, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle?”_

“Hola, ¿me gustaría reservar una sesión de terapia del habla para mi hijo? Su habla se está desarrollando muy lentamente y estoy buscando la ayuda que necesita.” Explico Yuuri.

_“Ok, así que tenemos un cupo disponible cada jueves en la tarde comenzando dentro de dos semanas.”_

“Eso es perfecto, me gustaría tomarlo, por favor.”

_“Por supuesto. Solo necesito el nombre completo del niño, fecha de nacimiento, y su número de contacto.”_

Yuuri deletreo el largo nombre de Mika, dio su fecha de nacimiento, y su número de teléfono, y no mucho después, tuvo un cupo para la terapia del habla para su hijo. Justo cuando terminaba, Mika se removió, sus ojos pegados por el sueño entreabriéndose mientras sus pequeñas manos rascaban sus ojos. Yuuri sonrió.

“¿Cómo estuvo tu siesta, bebe?” Yuuri le arrullo.

“Amma…” Mika refunfuño cansadamente. “Sueño…” bufo, sacando una risa de Yuuri.

“Bueno no estarás con sueño una vez que te diga que Papi vendrá de visita el próximo mes.” Y Mika se ilumino. No entendía que Víctor vendría, pero cualquier mención de su papi siempre traía la sonrisa más grande en su rostro.

“¡Adda…!” Mika arrullo.

“Si, Papi.” Yuuri río amorosamente. “Él te ama muchísimo. ¿lo extrañas?” Mika volvió a arrullar.

“Extraño adda…” el corazón de Yuuri de hincho y sus cejas se unieron en el centro.

“Sé que lo haces. Lo siento por que no puedan verse más.” Yuuri suspiro, sus dedos acariciando gentilmente la cabeza de Mika. “Gracias por ser paciente con nosotros, bebe.” Yuuri beso su cabeza antes de acostarlo sobre su pecho. “Tu realmente nos haces felices.”

Yuuri vio mientras Mika hacia un puchero contra su pecho, casi viéndose triste mientras sus puños se aferraban a la camiseta de Yuuri. vio lo pequeño que era Mika realmente, y ese mismo sentimiento de culpa que tuvo cuando Mika nació regreso. Era el mismo sentimiento que le decía _“Mika no estaría en la UCI si hubieras comido más,”_ o _“Mika tendría un tamaño normal si no te hubieras matado de hambre la mitad de tu embarazo,”_ o _“Mira como tú depresión afectó a Mika. mira lo pequeño que es.”_ Y Yuuri sentía que volvía a llorar.

Realmente fue su culpa. Quizás Mika hubiera crecido de un tamaño normal, o crecería más rápido si es que Yuuri hubiera cuidado de su salud. Si Yuuri hubiese comido más, comido más sano, hubiera tomado mejores decisiones por el pequeño niño que hace dos años, descansaba en su vientre, pequeño y esperando por ser alimentado.

“Lo siento tanto, bebe.” Dijo en voz baja, su voz entrecortada mientras mordía su labio. “Hago lo mejor que puedo.” Prometió, suspirando pesadamente mientras sus brazos sostenían más firmemente al infante sobre su pecho. “Papi y yo estamos tratando de hacer lo mejor que podemos.” Yuuri aseguro. “Nos tomara mucho tiempo, pero lo haremos, lo prometemos.” Se sentó, sentando a Mika en su regazo.

“Entonces, vamos a buscarte una cita con un doctor.” Las temblorosas manos de Yuuri tomaron su teléfono y llamo al centro médico para niños.

_“Centro Medico Para Niños de Ginebra, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle?”_

“Hola, ¿quiero que mi hijo vea a un doctor para tratar su crecimiento?” dijo Yuuri.

“No tenemos ningún cupo hasta fines de mayo…” oh. Víctor no podría ir. “Aparte de la mañana del seis de mayo, ¿a las 9 am?” aun así Víctor no podría ir, pero Yuuri necesitaba ese cupo.

“¿Puedo reservar ese cupo, por favor?”

“Por supuesto. Tenemos algunas preguntas que necesita responder antes de continuar.”

“Ok.”

“¿Esta en Suiza como residente permanente, ciudadano, o con una visa?”

“Estoy siento auspiciado por Stephane Lambiel.”

“¿Por cuánto tiempo está siendo auspiciado?”

“Hasta abril del dos mil veintiuno.”

“Perfecto, eso es todo. ¿Ahora necesito el nombre completo del niño, fecha de nacimiento, y cualquier condición médica?”

“Mikaela Victorovich Katsuki-Nikiforov,” —Yuuri tuvo que deletrear lo último para ella— “nació el dos de septiembre del dos mil dieciocho. No tiene condiciones médicas.” Después de unos segundos, dejo de escuchar como escribía en el teclado.

“Perfecto. Si pudiésemos tener su número de contacto y e-mail, estaría todo listo.”

No mucho después, Mika tenía una cita con el doctor, y él estaba más nervioso que nunca.

Recordaba como Mika hacia viajes frecuentes al doctor justo después de haber nacido para tomar nota de cuán rápido estaba creciendo. Como Yuuri había pensado, Mika no estaba creciendo tan rápido como otros bebes de su edad lo deberían hacer. Pero se le había asegurado de que Mika aun así crecería sano. Trago ante el pensamiento de Mika teniendo cualquier clase de problema médico.

 

Para: Víctor 🥰

Conseguí que viera a un terapeuta del habla cada jueves. También conseguí una cita con el doctor, pero lo más temprano que tenían era el 6 a las 8am.

\---------------------------------------------------

Víctor estaba terminando la lista de las cosas para llevarle a Mika y Yuuri, su teléfono timbro.

 

De: Yuuri 💕

Conseguí que viera a un terapeuta del habla cada jueves. También conseguí una cita con el doctor, pero lo más temprano que tenían era el 6 a las 8am.

 

No había duda de que Víctor iba a cambiar su vuelo.

 

Para: Yuuri 💕

Estoy cambiando mi vuelo.

 

Víctor estaba tan orgulloso de Yuuri. sabía lo mucho que Víctor odiaba pedir citas con el doctor, sesiones de terapia, sesiones de fisioterapia, pero empujo toda la ansiedad de hablar por teléfono por Mika y Víctor no podía estar más orgulloso. Si solo Yuuri pudiera verse a través de los ojos de Víctor – sabría el trabajo fenomenal que estaba haciendo.

Yuuri verdaderamente era alguien a quien admirar.

Incluso a pesar de una separación devastadora y horrible aun encontraba el coraje para volver a dejar entrar a Víctor por el bien de Mika, aun encontraba la fuerza para tratar y acercarse por el bien de su hijo. Y ahora ambos eran felices. Ambos se hablaban, se sonreían a través de las cámaras de sus teléfonos, se enviaban mensajes entre ellos. Puede que les haya tomado dos años, y aun les tomaran muchos más años. Pero la cosa más importante en que estaban tratando.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente cuando Víctor regreso a la pista, aún estaba gruñón. Aún estaba molesto e irritable con todos. Aún estaba irrazonablemente maldiciente.

“Lo comprendo si no lograste hablar con Yuuri.” Mila suspiro tristemente.

“Lo hice.”

“¿Entonces por qué aun actúas tan malhumorado?” pregunto ella, y honestamente, Víctor no lo sabía. Pero tenia esta mirada en sus ojos, una que no era de irritación o tristeza o ira, era mas como si algo se estuviese gestando. Probando sus límites, ella enterró sus dedos justo en la marca de mordida en el cuello de Víctor.

Víctor _gruño_.

“¡Tu perra! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!” Víctor dijo furioso, pero Mila solo sonrió.

“Espero que no hables de esa manera en frente de tu hijo.” Ella lo reprendió. “Deberías tomarte la próxima semana. Apestas, por cierto.” Ella lo provoco, alejándose patinando. El pensó en la descarga de electricidad que recorrió su espina cuando Mila literalmente lo _apuñalo_ en la parte de atrás de su cuello, y fue entonces cuando Víctor se dio cuenta.

Su celo se estaba acercando.

Él y Yuuri siempre habían estado relativamente en sincronía. Algunas cosas solo no cambiaban.

 

Para: Yuuri 💕

No podrás contactarme, probablemente a partir de la próxima semana. Creo que mi celo está aquí…

 

Honestamente, Víctor hubiera sido mucho menos directo si hubieran hablado por teléfono, pero por mensaje, era más fácil ser directo e ir al punto.

“Tu literalmente apestas.” Yurio resoplo mientras pasaba patinando a un Víctor gruñón.

“¿Pedí tu opinión, mocoso?” Víctor resoplo de regreso. Chasqueo su lengua. Ahora que sabía por qué estaba siento tan idiota con todos, de pronto se sintió mal por eso. “Lo siento, solo no me estoy sintiendo como yo mismo.” Con eso, Víctor dejo la pista.

“¡Oye! ¡¿Dónde vas?!” Yurio casi casi sale del hielo para perseguirlo, pero Mila lo detuvo por el brazo.

“Déjalo. Confía en mí, volverá pronto a la normalidad.” Ella guiño. Y entonces también tuvo sentido para Yurio.

“¡Urgh asqueroso! ¡¿Por qué siquiera me dices eso?!” exclamo, sacudiendo su brazo para liberarse del agarre de Mila.

“Yo no dije nada.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 mil rublos: 108.26 dolares aprox. 
> 
> He vuelto perdón por la demora a la gente que sigue esta traducción... no entrare en detalles de mi vida solo diré que el bajón anímico me ataco...  
> pero seguiré traduciendo ya que es algo que me aleja de lo que sea que mi mente crea que es lo correcto...  
> bueno nos vemos pronto y no se olviden de darle su amor a MagicalMirai quien es la autora de este Fic.


End file.
